DOS MUNDOS
by NAZH045
Summary: !ES HORA DE AVETURA! quien diria que algo tan simple desencadenaria una serie de sucesos y la mas grande aventura jamas antes vista. ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: El despertar de los sentimientos**

Era una tranquila mañana en el reino de Ooo, en una peculiar casa del árbol descansan 2 aventureros, los se encuentran dormidos plácidamente, un perro amarillo duerme en un cajón y un joven niño de 13 años dormía en una cama conformada de pieles, nada parecía que los fuera a despertar, cuando aparece una pequeña maquina subiendo unas escaleras, el pequeño robot se acerca al par de dormilones, se sube a la cama del chico, sube el volumen de sus bocinas al máximo saca un micrófono y grita EEEEEEEEEEESSSSS HORA DE LEVANTARSE, SON LAS 11:00 AM, DESPIERTEN PAR DE FLOJOS, con esto el perro y el chico pegan un salto de sus camas cayendo al suelo furiosamente mientras se cubrían los oídos por el potente sonido de las bocinas del robot, mientras este continuaba gritando, el perro se levanta se acerca al robot y le da un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el robot se detenga y empiece a sobarse la cabeza.

Jake: Bimo por que tanto ruido, estaba soñando que era el presidente.

Bimo: (sobándose la cabeza) ustedes me dijeron que si no se despertaban antes de las 11:00 am los viniera a despertar – se excuso la computadora – y ya son las 11:00.

Jake: no es justo, es domingo quiero seguir durmiendo.

Finn: no seas perezoso Jake, recuerda en que quedamos de ir con la princesa Bubblegum y arcoíris en el palacio a las 11:30…. Espera, Bimo, ¿Qué hora dijiste que era?

Bimo: las 11:00

Finn: rayos Jake, ¿no le dijiste a Bemo que nos despertara a las 9:00?

Jake: ¿no habias dicho que a las 11:00?

Finn: JAKE se nos hace tarde, hay que darnos prisa.

Finn se pone su ropa rápidamente, mientras Jake ponía unas cosas en la mochila de Finn, en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban de camino al dulce reino, donde los esperaban dos chicas ya impacientes por la tardanza de los aventureros.

**_"En el dulce reino"_**

Bubblegum: ¿porque demoran tanto?, les dije que estuvieran aquí a las 11:30 am y ya llevan 15 minutos de retraso.

En eso aparecen Finn y Jake corriendo hacia la princesa Bubblegum y arcoíris, se detienen a un metro de distancia, exhaustos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Finn: lamento la demora princesa Bubblegum, Jake no puso el despertador a la hora correcta – diciendo esto mientras le lanza una mirada molesta a Jake, a la cual el responde con una pequeña sonrisa – en fin, ¿en que podemos ayudarla princesa?

P. Bubblegum: verán nesecito que me traigan las cosas que vienen en esta lista – dándole a Finn un hoja de papel – las nesecito lo mas pronto posible.

Finn: con gusto traería todas estas cosas, pero no puedo.

P. Bubblegum: ¿QUE? ¿Por qué no?

Finn: porque quede de verme con la princesa flame en su casa esta tarde – diciendo esto con un ligero sonrojo – pero puedo traerlas otro dia.

P. Bubblegum: NO, los necesito para hoy Finn

Jake: no se esponje princesa ya las puedo traer.

P. Bubblegum: mmm, de acuerdo, te espero con las cosas en mi laboratorio – la dulce princesa se retira seguida de arcoíris –

Jake: whuo, ¿viste eso hermano?

Finn: ¿Qué cosa?

Jake: la cara que puso cuando le dijiste que no podías traer las cosas de la lista porque te ibas a ver con la princesa flame en su casa.

Finn: creo que estas exagerando Jake, ella no puso ninguna cara.

Jake: eso dices tu hermano, pero yo soy perro viejo, puedo olerlo, creo que la dulce princesa esta celosa de que estés saliendo con la p. flame.

Finn: Jake, deja de decir locuras, la p. Bubblegum no esta celosa, mucho menos siente algo por mi, eso ya quedo muy claro, son solo ideas tuyas.

Jake: lo que tu digas hermano, bueno, mejor me apuro a traer estas cosas para la dulce princesa, suerte en tu cita – diciendo esto ultimo con un tono pícaro – te veo en la casa.

Finn: nos vemos después Jake – diciendo esto separándose cada uno por su camino, ya un poco mas alejado de el finn empieza a hablar consigo mismo – que le pasa a ese perro loco, la p. Bubblegum, celosa, ja eso ni en mis mas remotos sueños (aunque hubo un tiempo que me hubiera gustado).

**_"En el laboratorio de la dulce princesa"_**

La p. Bubblegum y arcoíris estaban mezclando unos líquidos de unos recipientes cuando Bubblegum rompe el silencio.

P. Bubblegum: ¿Por qué finn habrá preferido ir con la P. Flame en ves de ayudarme?

Arcoiris: chumi chalaco chalo muchumi (¿Por qué estas tan molesta?)

NOTA: como no se nada de coreano ni como escribir lo que dice lo pongo asi.

P. Bubblegum: yo molesta, ¿Por qué?, Finn puede salir con quien sea, cuando sea, y donde sea y a mi no me va importar, no se de donde sacas esas ideas.

Arcoíris: chumi chalami chumi chumi chalaco chelomu chalacha (yo no dije que estuvieras molesta por que finn sale con ella) – dice arcoíris mirando fijamente a su amiga – (¿no estaras celosa? ¿o si?)

P. Bubblegum: no, claro que no, que cosas dices, el aire de los químicos debió de meterse en tu cabeza – dice la princesa bastante nerviosa – no me molesta que salga con ella, el y yo solo somos amigos.

Arcoíris: chumi chalacha chumicho chelache chacachaca chimi cho (¿estas segura?, por que déjame decirte que puedes confiar en mi, ya puedo ayudarte si me dejas).

P. Bubblegum: no lo se, quisiera explicar que es lo que me pasa, pero no puedo explicarlo, algo dentro de mi se pone raro cuando los veo juntos, algo que me oprime, como si quisiera salir, pero no puede…. Tal vez si sean-

Arcoíris: chuchi (¿celos?)

Esas palabras resonaron en todo su cuerpo, en sus pensamientos se decía así misma "_no puede ser, ¿serán celos de verdad? Y si lo son, ¿Por qué ahora? Será porque no estaba la princesa flame, o que finn dedicaba todo su tiempo a mí, pero ¿Por qué he de sentirme celosa de su felicidad? Yo y el solo somos amigos, siempre lo considere un hermano, un caballero y nada mas, es cierto que cuando volví a tener 13 años lo abrazaba, me dormía en su hombro e incluso lo bese, ¿será que me gusto estar con el o me empezó a gustar el? Y si fuera así ¿Qué cambio? ¿Por qué cuando volví a mi edad original? ¿Todo eso lo pase de lado? Yo siempre supe de sus sentimientos hacia mi, yo simplemente me hacia la desentendida, para no hacerle daño, pues en primer lugar yo soy 5 años mayor que el, segundo: yo soy una princesa y él es mi caballero, pero eso no parece importarle a las demás princesas, que no paran de lanzarle indirectas a flinn, eso nunca me había molestado hasta que empezó a salir con la princesa flame, ¿será acaso que si sienta celos de ellos?, no, que estoy diciendo, a mi no me debe de importar, que se vean cuando quieran, que se abrasen cuanto quieran…. que se besen – se le viene a la mente cuando los vio besándose, sacude frenéticamente su cabeza y en sus ojos se podía ver la sorpresa que tenia – es verdad, estoy celosa la princesa flame, porque…. Me gusta flinn._

-Arcoíris sacude a la dulce princesa haciendo que esta vuelva en si-

P. Bubblegum: ¿que?, ¿que ocurre?

Arcoíris: chumichalachochulimuchalacu (me estabas preocupando, parecía que te hubieras ido a otro lado).

P. Bubblegum: acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy tarde – dice tristemente – me gusta finn.

Arcoirirs la mira seriamente a los ojos, como si no creyera lo que su dueña le estuviera diciendo, después de un minuto de silencio esta habla.

Arcoíris: chumi chacachu culi chemamu chulala chichetmi (¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? ¿Sabias de los sentimientos de finn hacia ti? Y lo más importante, ¿sabes que ahora sale con la princesa flame? ¿Verdad?

P. Bubblegum: lo se, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

Aorcoiris: chuchi chumi chacachu culi chemamu chulala chichetmi (princesa, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?)

P. Bubblegum: no lo se.

Arcoíris: chuchi chumi chacachu culi chemamu chulala chichetmi chumichalachochulimuchalacu (yo creo saber, es porque solo tenia ojos para usted, ¿no?, usted sabia de los sentimientos que tenia hacia usted y se hacia la loca y no hizo mas que hacer sufrir al pobre niño, ahora que a él le interesa otra chica es cuando se da cuenta de lo que en verdad siente, pero ya es muy tarde, siento decirte esto, pero ya perdiste tu oportunidad con el) – le decía arcoíris, mientras la miraba seriamente, le dolía decirle todo eso, pero tenia que decirle la verdad – (ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto).

La P. Bubblegum no decía nada, es como si estuviera en blanco, luego puso una cara que arcoíris reconoció, era la cara que ponía cuando estaba ideando algo o tenia una idea, la cual no le gusto para nada.

Arcoíris: chumichu chacano achulachu (no me gusta lo que estas pensando y sea lo que sea, no pienso participar)

P. Bubblegum: que estas diciendo, no estoy pensando en nada, no estés nerviosa.

Aquellas palabras que deberían de calmarla, solo hicieron todo lo contrario, sea lo que sea que estuviera planeando, no se lo diría, solo le quedaba esperar que era lo que tramaba la dulce princesa, en eso llega jake con las cosas que encargo la princesa.

Jake: ya llegue con las cosas que encargo princesa…. ¿Por qué tan calladitas?

P. Bubblegum: no es nada jake, gracias, ya puedes irte.

Jake se despide de arcoíris con un beso en la mejilla y de la dulce princesa, dejando de nuevo solas a las dos mujeres.

P. Bubblegum: bueno creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde – bosteza – es hora de dormir, mañana será un largo día – la princesa Bubblegum se retira dejando a una muy preocupada arcoíris, ella no sabia lo que estaba planeando su dueña y amiga solo le quedaba esperar lo inevitable, si tan solo hubiera sabido que eso iba a pasar la hubiera detenido, pero como se hubiera podido imaginar que ocurriría una tragedia.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA EN FANFICTION, COMENTEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: El plan esta en marcha**

A la mañana siguiente en el dulce reino, la duce princesa hace llamar a finn y jake al palacio.

P. Bubblegum: finn, caballero del dulce reino y jake el perro, hay una horda de duendes que se han estado robando todos los dulces cristales del reino.

Finn: decuide princesa, detendremos alos duendes y traeremos esos cristales en menos de lo que dice: "AVENTURA".

Finn y jake salen del castillo, al cabo de un par de horas, vuelven con los cristales y los duendes atados.

Finn: aquí los tiene P. Bubblegum, bueno, me tengo que ir.

Jake: a tu cita con la P. flame – parando sus labios, como si estuviera besando al aire – jejeje.

finn: ¡JAKE! – grita flinn poniéndose rojo como un tomate –

P. Bubblegum: aguarden, me ha llegado la noticia que hay un troll merodeando cerca del reino de la fruta – hogar de la P. frambuesa – podría ser peligroso dejarlo estar tan cerca de los poblados.

Finn: no se preocupe princesa, yo me encargo.

Jake: finn, ¿Qué hay de tu cita?

Flinn: tengo que hacerlo jake, es mi deber cuidar a todos los habitantes del reino de Ooo, además si nos damos prisa, tal vez logre llegar a tiempo.

Jake: pues no se diga mas, súbete a mi espalda y sujétate – jake se hace grande y finn se sube a su espalda y salen del dulce reino a pasos agigantados.

P. Bubblegum : (lastima que no vaya a ser posible)

Finn y jake llegaron al reino de la fruta, buscaron y buscaron por horas y no había rastro de ningún troll, preguntaron a cada persona que encontraban si no habían visto a un troll, pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma.

Jake: a mi se me hace que alguien nos jugo una broma.

Finn: creo que tienes razón jake, mejor volvamos con la P. Bubblegum para informarle que era una falsa alrma – flin sube de nuevo a jake y se dirigen al dulce reino, al llegar allá entraron al castillo.

Finn: P. Bubblegum.

P. Bubblegum: hola flinn, ¿encontraron al troll?

Finn: negativo, no hay rastros del troll, preguntamos a los habitantes y ninguno sabia nada.

P. Bubblegum: eso es raro, de seguro alguien nos jugo unabroma, lo siento finn.

Finn: descuide princesa, ya no tengo prisa, ya es tarde para mi cita de todas maneras – diciendo esto con una exprecion de tristesa.

P. Bubblegum: lo siento finn – imitando la misma expresión del chico pero por dentro se sentia aliviada – ya que se te hizo tarde, no te importaría quedarte a ayudarme a probar unos inventos – diciendo esto sacando un jet pack que se impulsa con soda de fresa.

Finn: whuoou, por supuesto princesa – tomando el jet pack – a ver ¿Cómo funciona? aaaa, con este botón – finn presiona el botón y automáticamente se eleva por el aire, impulsado por el gas del refresco – jajajajaja, es divertido.

Finn provaba cada cosa que le traía la princesa, jake por su parte se había retirado a ver a arcoíris, la encontró en el techo del castillo, ni siquiera noto que jake se acercaba, lo cual extraño mucho a nuentro perruno amigo.

Jake: ¿arcoíris, esta bien?

Arcoiris; aah? Chumichalno chabacalano,chubichacho (jake, lo siento no te vi, si estoy bien, gracias)

Jake: cariñito,, te conozco, se cuando te ocurre algo – poniendo una carita de suplica – anda dime.

Arcoíris: Chumichalno chabacalano, chubichacho (suspira – es que pensaba en algo que sucedió ayer, es algo con respecto a la p. Bubblegum y finn)

Jake: ¿Te refieres a como reacciona cuando escucha a finn hablar con la p. flame?

Arcoíris: chuchichamano (si, ¿como lo supiste?)

Jake: por favor, no es secreto que la dulce princesa esta sintiéndose celosa, de que finn salga con la p. flame, tal vez nadie lo note, pero estos ojos si.

Arcoíris: Chumichalno chabacalano chubichacho chuchichamano (¿en serio? Bueno ya que lo sabes eso me lo pone fácil, veras ayer hable con la princesa, respecto a este tema y por accidente me dijo que estaba enamorada de finn)

Jake: ¡lo sabia!, esa princesa es muy terca para ser tan lista.

Arcoíris: Chumichalno chabacalano chubichacho chabacalano chubichacho chuchichamano (eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es lo que hará ahora que se dio cuenta que siente algo por finn)

Jake: pero si el sale con la p. flame, que es lo que haría ¿separarlos? Jejeje – arcoiris lo mira seriamente a los ojos y jake quita su sonrisa y pone una cara de seriedad – no lo haría ¿verdad? – Arcoíris no dijo nada – no puede separarlo de la p. flame, por 2 razones 1: ella es una princesa y no puede ordenarle que se aleje de él, 2: finn la ama demasiado como para dejarla, aunque se lo ordene la p. Bubblegum.

Arcoíris: Chumichalno chabacalano chubichacho (tienes razón, creo que estamos siendo muy paranoicos y estamos sacando conclusiones muy pronto) – en eso se escucha que finn esta buscando a jake – (creo ya te vas a ir, cuídate y buenas noches – le da un beso en la mejilla -)

Jake: que descances cariño y eso no ne te quite el sueño – jake baja a donde esta finn, ambos se despiden de la princesa y se van a su casa; al llegar a la fortaleza del árbol, finn corre direco con BMO.

Finn: BMO, marca al numero de la p. flame – BMO saca un teléfono de su espalda y pone el numero y se lo pasa a finn – gracias BMO.

P. flame: ¿hola?

Finn: hey, soy yo, lamento no haber podido ir a nuestra cita.

P. flame: descuida, te perdono, debiste de estar muy ocupado después de todo, eres el héroe de Ooo,

Finn: lo se, pero eso no significa que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo, es mas para compensártelo, ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar algún lado mañana en la noche?

: me encantaría mucho.

Finn: bien, paso por ti a las 7:00, adiós y buenas noches.

P. flame: buenas noches finn – cuelga el teléfono, finn cuelga unos segundos después, cierra los ojos y suelta un sonoro suspirto, pero no se da cuenta de que BMO y jake, lo miran con cara de burla.

Jake: p. flame, te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana en la noche – dirigiéndose a BMO, con el tono mas cursi que puede.

BMO: me encantaría finn, sabes que no puedo negarme a tu linda cara – haciendo voz de mujer – eres el amor de mi vida.

Jake: y tu el mio corazón, eres el sol de mi vida, sin ti mi vida seria oscura, cásate conmigo y tengamos muchos bebes,

BMO: claro que me casare contigo finn – diciendo eso los dos se acercaron y fingieron estarce apunto de besarse y empezaron a reír locamente, cubriéndose el estomago y cayendo al suelo sin dejar de patalear, en cambio finn estaba mas rojo que un tomate maduro, sus compañeros de casa, le hacían bastantes bromas por su relación con la p. flame y eso le daba mucha vergüenza.

Finn: ¡ya dejen de reírse! – exclamo finn subiendo a su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo dejando ahogándose de la risa a jake y a BMO.

Al día siguiente fin y jake se levantaron temprano, desayunaron huevos con tocino, fin estaba muy emocionado por su cita con la p. flame, se hacia preguntas como: ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Dónde la llevo?, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, cuando BMO se acerca – finn, llamada de la p. Bubblegum -.

Finn: hola, pricesa Bubblegum, buenos días, ¿Qué ocurre?

P. Bubblegum: fin, necesito que tu y jake vengan al dulce reino, lo mas pronto posible.

Finn: ah?, entendido, nos vemos luego princesa.

Jake: ¿Quién era?

Finn: la dulce princesa, dice que es urgente.

Finn y jake fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron al dulce reino, cuando llegaron encontraron muchas cosas hechas pedazos y dulce-gente congelada, de inmediato les llego un nombre a la cabeza "Rey helado", fueron al castillo donde encontraron a mentita a semi-congelar

Finn: mentita, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta la princesa?

Mentita: ¡el Rey Helado se la llevo!, ¡tienen que salvarla!

Finn: por supuesto que lo haremos, vamos Jake.

Finn y Jake se dirigen hacia las tierras heladas, donde encuentran, que todo esta rodeado de monstruos de nieve, pingüinos con lanzas de hielo y otros tantos monstruos mas del Rey Helado, los pingüinos solo estaban parados sin hacer nada, fue muy fácil pasarlos, el problema fueron los monstruos de nieve, tardaron mas de 1 hora en llegar hasta el castillo, esta vez el Rey Helado se esmero mas en reforzar sus defensas, ¿qué raro?, cuando porfin llegaron al castillo, encontraron al Rey Helado muy feliz y a la P. Bubblegum encerrada en la celda de hielo.

Finn: Rey Helado, libera a la P. Bubblegum o sentiras la furia de mi puño.

Rey Helado: ¿Qué?, ¿Finn? ¿qué haces aquí?

Finn: no es obvio, rescatar a la P. Bubblegum, viejo loco.

Rey Helado: ¿y por qué harías eso si ella no esta en peligro?

Finn: ¿estas mal de la cabeza?, la acabas de raptar.

Rey Helado: pero si yo no la rapte fue ella… - el grito de la dulce princesa no dejo de terminar de hablar al Rey Helado

P. Bubblegum: ¡Finn, auxilio!

Finn no espero ni un segundo mas y se avalanzo contra el Rey Helado, por su parte este por la sorpresa del ataque de Finn y el grito de la princesa no pudo evitar el ataque y recibió una combinación de golpes y patadas dejándolo fuera de combate rápidamente. Jake por su parte iba liberando a la P. Bubblegum de su celda, ya cuando el peligro pasa la P. Bubblegum hablo.

P. Bubblegum: muchas gracias por rescatarme Finn.

Finn: por nada princesa, lo haría todo el tiempo.

P. Bubblegum: creo que es hora de irnos – di un paso al frente y cayo – ¡AUCH! – grto -.

Finn: princesa, ¿esta bien? – Finn se acerca a la P. Bubblegum -.

P. Bubblegum: ¿creo que me lastime el tobillo? – Finn se acerca más a ella y la levanta del piso, cargándola como un caballero a una princesa – gracias Finn –repite la princesa –

Finn: no hay problema princesa, Jake vámonos – Finn se empieza a marchar con la princesa en brazos, pero antes de que Jake saliera de la habitación escucho al Rey Helado llorando, Jake lo mira por un momento y decide acercarse a ver porque estaba llorando.

Jake: ¿a poco si le dolieron los trancazos que le dieron? que chillón.

Rey Helado: no es por eso – decía el Rey Helado entre lagimas – por fin la P. Bubblegum me hiba a corresponder y luego llegaron ustedes a arruinarlo todo.

Jake: ya quisiera viejo loco.

Rey Helado: ¡no! es cierto ella me llamo esta mañana diciendo que quería casarse conmigo, que fuera a secuestrarla, hasta me ayudo a poner las defensas de afuera.

Jake ¿WHAT?, eso no puede ser cierto, entonces ¿porque cuando llegamos ella estaba pidiendo ayuda? y ¿porque le diría eso a usted?, a mi se me hace que son inventos suyos.

Rey Helado: esa es la verdad, ¿crees que yo seria tan listo como para poner esa defensa tan buena?, además ecucha esto – el Rey Helado saca su celular y oprime el botón, se escuchaba claramente como la P. Bubblegum le decía :_ Rey Helado, estoy loca por ti, quiero que me haga su esposa, ven por mi al dulce reino, te estare esperando_ – Jake no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca llegaba al piso, el Rey Helado decía la verdad.

Jake: Rey Helado, no puedo creer por que la princesa haría eso – en ese momento recordó la platica que tubo con arcoíris ayer en la noche en el techo, ahora estaba mas que claro, ella hizo esto para que Finn viniera a rescatarla y el Rey Helado fue su marioneta, entonces entendió por qué no encontraron al troll ayer, era una notificación falsa de la P. Bubblegum para que Finn no pudiera ir a su cita y ahora planeaba hacer lo mismo - ¡no puedo creerlo, Rey Helado ella lo utilizo para que Finn la recatara – el Rey Helado tenia una exprecion de triztesa en su mirada -.

Rey Helado: ¿eso significa que no se casara conmigo?

Jake: ¡por supuesto que no!, ¡¿no lo entiende?,! ¡Lo mismo paso ayer paso ayer con un troll falso, la P. Bubblegum quiere que Finn y la P. Flame terminen y la única manera de hacerlo, es mantener ocupado a Finn para que falte a sus citas con la P. Flame!

Rey Helado: ¿y porque no se lo dices?

Jake: ¡jamás me creería! Pensara que son otras de mis locas ideas de que ella esta celosa.

Rey Helado: ¿y que haras ahora?, porque sea lo que sea, te ayudare.

Jake: ¿y porque me ayudarías?

Rey Helado: porque así, él se quedaría con la P. Flame y yo tendría el espacio libre para quedarme con cualquier princesa que yo quisiera.

Jake: se me hace extraño hacer un trato con usted, pero no tengo de otra, yo le avisare lo que haremos después, pero por ahora tengo que irme.

Jake se marcha del castillo, fuera del castillo lo esperaban Finn y la P. Bubblegum.

Finn: Jake, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – jake lo mira con la P. Bubblegum en sus brazos, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto con ella -.

Jake:…. Se me fue el tiempo riéndome del Rey Helado y haciéndole bromas – dijo jake con una sonrisa falsa, pero que Finn no noto -.

Finn: mmmm, ok, hay que llevar a la P. Bubblegum al dulce reino para que la vea un medico – dicendo esto jake se hace grande, tomando a Finn y a la P. Bubblegum y emprende el camino hacia el dulce reino.

"**EN EL DUCE REINO"**

Dulce doctora: ya esta listo P. Bubblegum – diciendo esto, terminando de poner un vendaje el el tobillo – no ponga peso en esta pierna y no camine mucho.

P. Bubblegum: muchas gracias doctora.

D. doctora: no hay de que – se retira de la habitación -.

P. Bubblegum: gracias de nuevo por salvarme Finn.

Finn: no hay de qué princesa, con su permiso – se empiezan a retirar hacia la puerta, pero la dulce rpincesa lo detiene.

P. Bubblegum: Finn, espera.

Finn: ¿si? Se le ofrece otra cosa.

P. Bubblegum: la verdad, quisiera que te quedaras.

Jake: huy, lo siento princesa, no se va a poder, este muchachito tiene una cita – dice Jake ya que sabe lo que quiere hacer la P. Bubblegum – pídaselo a mentita.

P. Bubblegum: ese es el problema, mentita y otros sirvientes del palacio, quedaron congelados y están en el hospital, y necesito que alguien se quede conmigo.

Finn: esta bien, me quedare.

Jake: Finn, ¿que hay de tu cita?

Finn: Jake, la princesa esta lastimada y no hay nadie quien la cuide, tengo que quedarme, después de todo es lo que hacen los amigos, si me disculpan tengo que hacer una llamada – diciendo esto, Finn sale de habitación, dejando a un muy molesto Jake y a una princesa herida.

Jake: ¡OK, PRICESITA, USTED Y YO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! – dice Jake casi gritando - ¡NO CREA QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA, EL TROLL, EL REY HELADO, TODO, LO HA HECHO PARA QUE FINN Y LA P. FLAME NO ESTEN JUNTOS!

P. Bubblegum: jake, no tengo idea de lo que estas diciendo.

Jake: ¡talvez puedas engañar a todo el mundo, pero a mi no, el Rey Helado ya me lo conto todo, no puedes hacerle eso a mi hermanito, tuviste tu oportunidad en el pasado y que hiciste, solo dijiste palabras que acuchillaban a mi pobre hermanito como "eres mu joven", el merece ser feliz, no puedes negarle su felicidad solo porque te diste cuenta muy tarde que te gusta y si no paras en este mismo momento le diré toda la verdad Finn!

P. Bubblegum: Jake, aunque supiera lo que estas diciendo y eso fuera verdad, como lo probarías, si se lo dices a Finn no te creerá, pensara que son otras de tus ideas locas de que estoy celosa de la P. Flame y el Rey Helado no tiene credibilidad ya que esta loco, eso te deja sin ninguna prueba… eso es lo que diría si fuera cierto lo que dices – Jake estaba helado, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no solo la P. Bubblegum se lo había confesado sino que lo había desarmado por completo, pues, tenia razón, nadie le creería, mucho menos Finn.

"**EN LA SALA DEL CASTILLO"**

Finn marcaba el numero de la P. Flame, espero unos egundos hasta que alguien contesto.

P. Flame: ¿bueno?

Finn: hola, soy yo, Finn.

P. Flame. Ah, hola Finn, estoy muy emocionanda por lo de esta noche.

Finn: con respecto a eso… por eso te llame, veras, el Rey Helado ataco el dulce reino, la princesa se lastimo el tobillo y los sirvientes están congelados, asi que no podre ir a nuestra cita esta noche, lo siento.

P. Flame: …. Descuida Finn, te entiendo, y no te preocupes por la cena, mejor lo dejamos para otra ocacion.

Finn: en verdad lo siento.

P. Flame: no pasa nada, ojala se mejore pronto, cuídate Finn, te quiero.

Finn: yo también te quiero, buenas noches.

P. Flame: buenas noches Finn.

Ambos cuelgan el teléfono, Finn se sentía muy mal por ella, era la segunda vez que la dejaba plantada, por su "deber" de caballero, a veces el deseaba que al menos un día, un aldeano no estuviera en problemas, que un monstruo no se comiera una aldea, que ninguna princesa estuviera en peligro, hay veces que preferiría ser un chico normal.

Del otro lado del teléfono, una chica se sentía igual, sabe lo que hace su "novio", aunque no lo eran formalmente, lo conocía muy bien, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero en los últimos días el no había podido ir a sus citas, todo por el "deber" que Finn tiene en Ooo, lo que mas quisiera ella es que el dejara de ponerse en peligro, pero sabe que el código del chico le repite no se lo permite, eso es lo que mas le gusta de él, es valiente, honrado, noble, podría sacar una enorme lista de cualidades de el pero lo que mas le gusta de el, es que sin importar que, ayudara a los seres que mas quiere, arriesgando su propia vida si fuera necesario y ella se sentía dichosa al saber que era parte de la vida del chico.

"**DE VUELTA EN LA GRAN SALA DEL CASTILLO"**

Finn se había quedado un rato parado enfrente del teléfono, al cabo de unos minutos se dirige de nuevo a la alcoba real donde encuentra a un impactado Jake y a una princesa seria, como si hubieran hablado de algo.

Finn: ya regrese – Jake y la princesa voltean a ver a Finn, Jake sin quitar su cara de sorpresa y la princesa responde con una sonrisa - ¿estaban hablando de algo?

Los mencionados se voltean a ver – no – responde la P. Bubblegum – Jake y yo solo conversábamos de tu pelea con el Rey Helado y me dijo que ya se tenia que ir – diciendo esto ultimo mirando a Jake.

Finn: ¿es cierto eso Jake?

Jake:….. si, me tengo que ir hermano, te vere mañana – diciendo esto se retiro en silencio.

Finn: (eso fue extraño, iba demasiado serio)

P. Bubblegum: ¿Finn?

Finn: ¿si princesa?

P. Bubblegum: podrias alcanzarme esa caja de arriba – señalando una caja que estba arriba de su gran ropero -.

Finn: con gusto – Finn trepa el enorme ropero, toma la caja y pega un salto, cayendo junto a la cama - ¿Qué es? – la princesa abre la caja, era el ultmo juego que salio de "Batllas morteles" - ¡increible!, es batalla mortal VII, ni BMO lo tiene, ¿como lo conseguiste?

P. Bubblegum: fue un regalo, ¿quieres jugar?

Finn: ¡por supuesto! – Ambos empiezan a jugar, mientras que en las praderas Jake llega a la casa, se para justo en la sala, exhala e inhala fuerte mente-.

Jake: ¡BMO! – Grita el perro, BMO baja lo mas rápido posible –

BMO: ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – pregunta preocupado al ver la cara del perro

Jake: ¡ESTAMOS EN ALERTA ALFA 9 BETA TANGO ROJO!

BMO: ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: ****ALERTA ALFA 9 BETA TANGO ROJO**

Jake: ¡como lo escuchaste BMO, reúne a la pandilla – BMO saca un teléfono y empieza a marcar a varios números, a todos ellos les decía lo mismo: _reunión urgente en la fortaleza del árbol, Jake tiene que decirnos algo._

-Después de un rato empiezan a llegar varias personas, la primera en llegar es Marceline Abadeer, luego llego Tronquitos y su novio Sr. Cerdo, el Rey Helado, P. Grumosa y por ultimo Arcoiris, ya cuando todos estaban en la sala, empezaron a murmurar para que los llamaron y todos estaban sorprendidos que el Rey Helado estuviera ahí, en eso aparece Jake, BMO y Neptor, entonces Jake empieza a hablar –

Jake: los he reunido a todos aquí porque estamos en un momento de gran crisis, estamos en ALERTA ALFA 9 BETA TANGO ROJO.

Todos: y ¿Qué significa eso?

Jake: BMO – BMO empieza a proyectar hacia la pared una serie de imágenes donde aparecen Finn, P. Bubblegum y P. Flame y Jake empieza.

Jake: como todos saben, Finn Sale con P. Flame – señalando a las dos imágenes de ellos – pero su relación se esta en peligro por culpa de un tercero – en ese momento aparece una gran imagen de P. Bubblegum, todos, como si hubienran ensayado, quedan estupefactos al ver de quien se trata, unos murmuraban, otros solo observaron – muy bien, silencio – dijo el perro – a mi me sorprendió tanto como a ustedes.

Marceline: ¿estas tratando de decirnos que la cara de chicle quiere bajarle al novio a la flamita?

Jake: si

Marceline: pero que-

Jake: sin palabrotas, jovencita

P. Grumosa: Marceline tiene razón ella es una-

Jake: lo se y lo mas impactante de todo es que ella misma me lo dijo, utilizo al Rey elado – señalando al nombrado – y ahora en mismo esta poniendo su plan en acción.

Tronquitos: ¿y que vamos a hacer?

Jake: verán, la princesa trata de mantener ocupado a Finn para que no pueda ver a la P. Flame, lo que tenemos que hacer es saber cual será la próxima tarea que le pedirá a Finn.

Sr Cerdo: ¿y como haremos eso?

Jake: ahí entra mi amada Arcoíris – mientras ella se acerca a Jake con un traductor en el cuello.

Arcoíris: como verán, yo paso mucho tiempo con ella, se donde anota todos sus apuntes de proyectos e investigaciones, ahí también viene como es que ella mantendrá ocupado a Finn – diciendo esto saca una enorme lista, parece que la princesa ya tenia todo planeado hasta -.

Marceline: ahora que sabemos que es lo que hará, ¿que hacemos para impedirlo?

Jake: de hecho todo lo contrario – todos grita ¿Qué? A coro – verán este es el plan, estas cosas deben pasar, pero nosotros lo resolveremos antes de que lo haga Finn, la princesa se quedara sin tareas para Finn y este tendrá tiempo para su chica, Rey Helado, tu no raptaras princesas y no vuelvas a caer ante el truco de la princesa.

Rey Helado: entendido – poniendo su mano en la frente -.

Jake: Marceline, tu ahuyentaras a todos los monstruos esta noche, porque eso se te da muy fácil – Marcelin hace media sonrisa y se transforma en un mounstruo horrible, haceindo que los presentes e asusten y jake pegue un brinco –

Marceline: eso será sencillo nene.

Jake: -recuperandose del susto – BMO y Neptor se encargaran de buscar objetos perdidos y supuestos robos – aparecen BMO y Neptor vestidos de detectives -.

BMO/Neptor: entendido.

Jake: bueno, esas cosas son las mas difíciles de las listas, el resto se dedicara a las cosas de menor importancia y asi dejaremos desarmada a la P. Bubblegum – jake pone su pata en el centro – la operación "ayudar a un amigo" entra en acción – todos juntan sus manos y las alzan al mismo tiempo en el aire gritando SI -.

"**AL DIA SIGUIENTE" **

La P. Bubblegum volvió a llamar a Finn y a Jake, les iba a encargar que eliminaran a unos duendes que había en un puente, cuando llegaron se saludaron, Jake no dejaba de mirar a la P. Bubblegum con una sonrisa burlona, lo cual le dio mala espina.

P. Bubblegum: Finn, hay unos duendes que bloquean el paso de un puenta al sur que conecta al dulce reino con el reino de la fruta.

Jake: ¿en serio? – Como si aparentara sorpresa – eso es raro, leí el periódico esta mañana, decía que un grupo de duendes salió huyendo de ese mismo puente anoche – la P. Bubblegum tomo un periódico y si, era cierto, un grupo de duendes salió huyendo esa noche del puente porque decían que vieron al chupa cabras – parece que tienes razón – mirando a Jake con mucha sospecha – bueno, también han desaparecido varios joyas y objetos de valor por todo el dulce reino – ella había contratado a un par de mapaches anónimamente para que los robaran – encuentren los objetos y a los responsables – en ese mismo momento aparece un hombre de malvavisco agitando los brazos en el aire -.

Malvavisco: vengan rápido, los objetos robados están en la plaza dulce y hay un par de mapaches atados junto con los objetos.

P. Bubblegum: ¡¿QUE?! – exclamo con mucha sorpresa, los 4 se dirigieron a la dulce plaza, donde en efecto se encontraban todos los objetos robados y los mapaches atados y cubiertos por restos de pay de mora, era imposible que los mapaches la reconocieran, pues, ella había mandado una carta anónima junto con el dinero, lo que le preocupaba era que ya era mucha coincidencia y lo que mas le llamo la atención es que Jake no paraba de verla con una sonrisa triunfante en ese momento se dio cuenta ("_él lo sabe – se dijo así misma - ¿pero como?, no había forma de que supiera cuales son las tareas que les iba a dar este día y aun mas que pudiera haberlo hecho solo, es imposible, y solo yo conocía…. Arcoíris, esa traidora, debí haber sospechado que se lo contaría a Jake, ahora, ¿Qué hare ahora?, de seguro ya saben todo lo que había preparado, intentare darle mas tareas haber si las pudo cumplir en tan solo una noche)._ Bueno, parece que este caso esta cerrado –diciendo esto empezó a darles mas tareas, pero por cada tarea, Jake le respondía que ya estaba echo, Finn se sorprendió por la cantidad de tareas que le daba la P. Bubblegum y se sorprendida aun mas cuando Jake le respondía que ya estaban hechos o cumplidos, ya después de un rato la P. Bubblegum se quedo sin tareas, ya no sabia que mas decir – bueno, ¿creo que eso es todo?, ya pueden irse – diciendo esto sintiéndose derrotada -.

Jake: eso significa que tenemos todo el día para nosotros hermano, Por qué no vas a visitar a la P. Flame – diciendo esto mientras mira a la P. Bubblegum, a Finn se le iluminaron los ojos, hace días que no la veía y esta era su oportunidad, sin siquiera despedirse se fue corriendo a casa de su querida P. Flame, ya cuando Finn llevaba buena distancia, Jake miro seriamente a la P. Bubblegum.

Jake: parece que esto no salio en tus cálculos, mi pegajosa princesa – haciendo una sonrisa burlona -.

P: Bubblegum: ¿asi que te diste cuenta?

Jake: no seré el mas inteligente, pero tampoco soy el mas estúpido, espero que ya deje de intentar separar a Finn y a la P. Flame de una vez, pero si sigue insistiendo, no solo seré yo, si no todos los amigos de Finn evitaremos todos tus planes, pero para serte sincero, jamás espere esto de ti, Finn merece ser feliz, no importa con quien sea, pero menos tu, le has hecho mucho daño al pobre niño y créeme cuando te lo digo, que si Finn llega a sufrir y me entero de que tu estuviste involucrada, no solo se ladrar, también puedo morder – mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a la P. Bubblegum, por su parte la P. Bubblegum estaba impresionada, jamás había visto a Jake tan molesto, mucho menos que llegara a amenazar a alguien, después de decir esto Jake se retira dejando en la plaza a una furiosa mujer – _esto no quedara así, puedes apostar Jake que recuperare a Finn, cueste lo que cueste – _ se decía mentalmente.

"**EN CASA DE LA P. FLAME"**

Finn se había puesto un traje a prueba de fuego, no como el ultimo que uso la vez en que ella quemo aquel poblado, este es mas parecido a un traje de astronauta, llevaba consigo, flores del fénix **(las invente yo, son flores que crecen con el fuego)**, pedazos de carbón en forma de corazón y fuegos artificiales, a unos cuantos metros diviso la casa y fuera de ella a una triste chica, Finn se acerca con mucho cuidado para asustarla, dejo con mucho cuidado en el suelo las cosas que traía y se fue acercando mas y mas y mas, hasta que ya estaba justo detrás de ella, rápidamente le pne las manos en los ojos.

Finn: ¿adivina quien soy? – lamentablemente para Finn, no salió como el esperaba, la P. Flame no lo reconoció y lo mando a volar con un potente ráfaga de fuego hacia un árbol, al darse cuenta a quien había atacado ella corre rápido hacia Finn que se encontraba en el suelo rodeado de fuego, al llegar hacia el apago el fuego de alrededor, tenia un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

P. Flame: ¡Finn! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento! – en eso Finn se reincorpora, el traje lo protegió de quemarse, pero el golpe contra el árbol lo había dejado aturdido -.

Finn: auch, jejeje, debo anotar esto en mi lista "cosas que no debo hacer" – ella soltó un suspiro, aliviada de no haberlo lastimado, Finn se levanta y se dirige a las cosas que traía – últimamente mis obligaciones no me han dejado venir a verte, así que hoy pienso compensártelo – mientras le pasaba la caja con carbón en forma de corazón y las flores, ella estaba encantada con los obsequios y no pudo evitar ponerse mas roja de lo que ya era -.

P. Flame: muchas gracias Finn – diciéndolo tímidamente – no tenias porque molestarte y descuida, se lo que haces, ayudas a todo el mundo, eres muy gentil con las personas y haces todo lo posible para no defraudar a nadie, esa es la razón por la que me enamore de ti – Finn al escuchar esas dulces palabras se pone colorado, ella al darse cuenta de lo que acaba decir, se pone aun mas roja y su cabello empieza a arder mas que lo de costumbre -.

Finn: am este bueno, te gustaría ir a un lugar – extendiéndolo la mano, la cual ella acepta, los dos se van de la casa de ella agarrados de las manos, paseando por todo Ooo, pasaron todo el día admirando el paisaje, riendo, conversando, estaban disfrutando su momento de privacidad, si no fuera por el traje y el hecho de que ella podría destruir todo la vida en la tierra se estuvieran besando, pero se conformaban con estar tomados de la mano y uno que otro beso en la mejilla, estaba oscureciendo y Finn supo que ya era hora de poner su plan en acción, de su mochila saco los fuegos artificiales, los puso en orden para comenzar a encenderlos.

Finn: me harías el honor – la P. Flame se acerca a los fuegos artificiales y los empieza a encender, el cielo se ilumino con diferentes tipos de colores, ella estaba encantada con los fuegos artificiales a lo que ella dice – son hermosos – y Finn responde – y aquí viene la mejor parte – Finn pone una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que ella lo mira con un poco de confusión, de repente los fuegos artificiales empezaron a escribir en el cielo unas palabras tan hermosas que ella quedo petrificada, el cielo decía las palabras mas hermosas que en su vida le han dicho, decía: QUIERES SER MI NOVIA, era oficial, Finn le había pedido que fuera su novia, el corazón no le dejaba de golpear el pecho, amenazando con salirse, ella lo mira directo a los ojos, no podía articular palabra, estaba desbordando de felicidad.

Finn: ¿y? ¿Qué dices? – tomando sus manos y levantándolas -.

P. Flame: SI, si, si, si, si quiero ser tu novia – ella se acerca mas a él y le da un tierno abrazo, ellos hubieran preferido besar a la persona que mas querían en ese momento, pero, un abrazo esta bien, los dos se encaminaron a casa de ella, Finn la tenia bien abrazada junto a él, en mas de una ocasión le dieron ganas de quitarse el traje y sentir el calor de su piel, aunque esta lo quemaba, los dos eran las personas mas felices del mundo en ese momento, deseando que esa sensación nunca se terminara, después de llegar a su casa se despidieron con un abrazo, Finn le prometió que la llamaría mañana y haría todo lo posible para venir a verla, la volvió a abrazar y se fue alejando de la casa sin perderla de vista, ocasionando que se tropezara en mas de una ocasión, se sentía el ser mas afortunado del mundo, sentía que podía luchar con quien sea o lo que sea en ese momento, nada podía quitarle el sentimiento que llevaba en el pecho en ese momento; al llegar a casa encontró a Jake jugando con BMO, Jake pudo notar la enorme felicidad que emanba el cuerpo de Finn.

Jake: jejeje, parece que te fue realmente bien en tu cita – diciendo esto con una sonrisa picara -.

Finn: ni tus bromas me podrían quitar el animo que traigo, hoy es definitivamente el día mas feliz de toda mi joven vida.

Jake: y ¿podría saber por qué?

Finn: es oficial, le pedí a la P. Flame que fuera mi novia y ella acepto – dijo Finn casi gritando

Jake: ¡si! ¡Mi hermanito ya tiene novia!, esto hay que festejar, haremos una gran fiesta para que todos nuestros amigos se enteren de que me hermanito ya es todo un hombrecito.

Finn: n-no creo que sea para tanto – dijo Finn tartamudeando y poniéndose colorado-.

Jake: tonterías, BMO manda una invitación a todos nuestros contactos – BMO sale corriendo de la habitación – hay que preparar todo para la gran fiesta de mañana.

**GRACIAS PÓR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, LO SE, FUE ALGO CORTO EL CAPITUOLO, PROMETO SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO ESTA SEMANA, ¿COMO REACCIONARA LA P. ****BUBBLEGUM CON LA NOTICA?, SOLO YO LO SE Y PROXIMAMENTE USTEDES, DEJEN REVIEWS Y DOY UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

**Harold: GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA**

**princesaventura****: CON GUSTO TE LO DARIA, PERO LA PAGINA NO PERMITE QUE PONGAMOS DATOS PERSONALES, NO SE SI DAR EL FACE INCLUYA, PERO PUEDES MANDARME UN PM EL CUAL RESPONDERE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**Wassupp13****: ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO RESPONDA QUE SIGNICA ****ALERTA ALFA 9 BETA TANGO ROJO!, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA**

**MarioZekeda****: COMO A ****Wassupp13**** ESPERO QUE RESPONDA TUS PREGUNTAS Y SI FUERAS TAN AMABLE PORFAVOR NO ME MUERDAS Xd**

**SCIK1012****: GRACIAS POR SER LA PRIMERA PERSONA EN ESCRIBIR UN REVIEW DE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE TE SIGAN GUSTANDO, GRACIAS Y PROCURARE PONER MAS HUMOR EN LOS PROXIMOS EPISODIOS**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y DEJAR SUS REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: Una fiesta del caos y una triste despedida.**

Finn y Jake habían preparado la fortaleza del árbol para dar la mejor fiesta que jamás han dado, Jake estaba entusiasmado de que todo el mundo supiera que Finn tenia novia, Finn pensó que era demasiado exagerado dar una fiesta solo por eso, pero ese era también era una excusa perfecta para bailar con su novia y pasarla bien al mismo tiempo. Jake le había pedido a Fleemo que hiciera su encantamiento a prueba de fuego con la P. Flame para que no quemara la casa y a los invitados, ya iba siendo hora que llegaran los invitados, la fiesta comenzaba justo después del atardecer, en ese instante llegan Marceline, Trunks y Sr. Pig después de un rato empiezan a llegar los demás invitados que eran la mayoría de las princesas de Ooo, sorpresivamente el Rey Helado y por ultimo la P. Flame la cual se veía totalmente azul por el encantamiento, Finn en cuanto la ve se le iluminan los ojos, se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos, todos los presentes veían la tierna escena, la pareja el percatarse de que todo el mundo los observara se ruborizaron, Jake se acercó a Marceline y le susurro algo al oído, Marceline asintió y tomo su bajo, llamo la atención de los presentes y grito : ¡BUENAS NOCHES! ¡UN GAN APLAUSO PARA LA PAREJA! – todos empezaron a aplaudir y a chiflar, mientras que los celebrados no pudieron ponerse mas rojos de lo que ya estaban - ¡AHORA QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA! – Marceline empezó a tocar su bajo y empezó a cantar, los invitados bailaban al ritmo de la música, todos estaban alocados así duraron 30 minutos, hasta que Marceline cambio el estilo de la música a una mas calmada y romántica, todos los presentes tomaron parejas y empezaron a bailar lentamente, Finn estaba ruborizado y nervioso, nunca había bailado con alguien de esa manera, tan, tan juntos, armándose de valor, Finn toma las manos de la P. Flame, ella al instante se ruboriza, Finn se acerca mas hasta tomar su cintura, jamas había estado tan nervioso, los dos empiezan a bailar tímidamente, agarrando mas confianza empiezan a bailar mas calmado dejándose llevar por el ambiente,  
Finn no supo en que momento ella recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho, el corazón le palpitaba rápida y furiosamente, el por puro instinto puso su barbilla en el flameante cabello de la chica, le hacia cosquillas, era agradable esa sensación y cerro los ojos, Jake izo señas a todo el mundo de que les dieran espacio, todos dejaron sola a la parejita en la pista de baile, los cuales no se dieron cuenta que ya no había nadie bailando mas que ellos, Finn abrió los ojos un poco solo para mirarla de nuevo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que nadie estaba en la pista de baile, pudo mirar los rostros de ternura que ponían todos sus amigos, Finn se puso mas rojo que un tomando y empezó a temblar de la vergüenza, la P. Flame al sentir que Finn temblaba abrió los ojos y vio lo mismo que Finn, ella al momento se puso roja, a pesar que el hechizo la volvió azul, en ese mismo momento entra Arcoíris y nada mas y na menos que la P. Bonnibel Bubblegum, Jake no pudo evitar ponerse en shock mientras en su mente decía – ¿_que hace ella aquí? – _recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando a BMO y al fin cuando lo vio junto a una gallina, se acercó a su oído y dijo –

Jake: ¡BMO! – Gritándole en un susurro - ¡¿invitaste a la P. Bubblegum?!

BMO: si

Jake: ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

BMO: tú dijiste que invitara a todos nuestros amigos y a ella la tenemos en nuestros amigos en nuestra página de Facebook (**xD**)

Jake: ¡fregado robot, olvide que hay que ser específicos con ustedes!

P. Bubblegum: hola a todos – todos los presentes voltean hacia la entrada, los que sabían sobre lo que pasa entre ella y Finn, fruncieron el ceño y los que no se acercaron a saludarla – hola Finn acercandoce a la pareja que aun seguía parada en la pista – hola P. Flame – los nombrados saludaron y de repente todos las princesas, sin contar a Bonnibel, "secuestraron" a la P. Flame, para charlar con ellas de cosas de chicas y para seguirla felicitándola por conseguir al mas valiente guerrero de toda Ooo, además de ser el mas deseado por todas las princesas, sin que nadie s diera cuenta Bonnibel tomo la mano de Finn y lo llevo al techo de la fortaleza del árbol, donde Finn tenia un telescopio para vigilar el área y una sombrilla para los días de calor o cuando llovía, al llegar la P. Bubblegum se sentó en el piso e invito a Finn a sentarse a su lado, propuesta que no rechazo, hubo un eterno minuto de puro silencio hasta que Bonnibel hablo –

P. Bubblegum: Finn

Finn: ¿si princesa?

P. Bubblegum: por favor, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, dime Bonnibel

Finn: ooo – rie nervioso – esta bien Bonnibel –

P. Bubblegum: ¿asi que ahora eres novio oficial de la P. Flame?

Finn: si, no puedo describir que es lo que siento, cuando estoy con ella me siento diferente, no se como explicarlo – Bonnibel lo interrumpe –

P. Bubblegum: ¿Cómo lo que sentías por mi? – Finn voltea a ver a Bonnibel con los ojos totalmente abiertos, no se esperaba esa pregunta, empezó a tartamudear y a decir incoherencias, pero Bonnibel volvió a hablar – Finn, puede que esto suene raro, pero lo digo del corazón, aunque quiera tu felicidad, me siento mal cuando te veo con junto a la P. Flame y me doy cuenta muy tarde de que tenia a la persona mas maravillosa que jamas e conocido – Finn estaba paralizado por las palabras de la P. Bubblegum, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – es por eso que te daba todas esas tareas, para estar mas tiempo cerca de ti – diciendo esto tomándole las manos – Finn, me gustas mucho Finn – Finn estaba en shock, por la repentina confesión de la P. Bubblegum, la chica que lo rechazo un sin numero de veces, la chica por la cual tuvo los mejores sueños de su vida, pero también es la chica que lo hizo llorar muchas noches por su desprecio e indiferencia, no sabia que hacer o que decir en ese momento, en eso Bonnibel se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de Finn, el cual estaba petrificado por lo que estaba pasando, Bonnibel termina de acortar la distancia dándole un beso en los labios de Finn, el cual se quedo estatico al momenta, el beso duro mas de 10 segundos pues el sonido de un vaso de vidrio rompió aquel contacto, los dos voltean a ver la fuente del sonido, Finn abre los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de quien había soltado el vaso, era la P. Flame, su novia, con la cual solo llevaba "UN DIA" de ser novios, ella estaba parada como estatua a unos metros de ellos, estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, cerro los ojos fuertemente y se incendio a si misma para quitar el hechizo, al volver a su color normal, se transforma en una bola de llamas y sale disparada del techo mientras lloraba y gritaba de dolor, dolor por ver a la persona mas importante para ti, besando a otra, Finn logra salir del trance que le produjo la situación, trata de levantarse pero la P. lo toma de la mano impidiéndole el paso –

Finn: ¡suéltame Bonnibel!

P. Bubblegum: ¡no! Finn, no te das cuenta, jamás podrás tener una relación normal con ella, te quemas con tan solo tocar su mano, ella no puede estar cerca de las cosas sin calcinarlas y mucho peor aun, no puedes ni siquiera besarla sin provocar el Finn del mundo, por favor quédate -

Finn: ….. – Finn le dirige una mirada de total desprecio combinada con odio, ella jamás había visto así a Finn, se sintió intimidada, le tuvo miedo a esa mirada, en es momento Finn se suelta y salta de rama en rama hasta llegar al suelo y sale disparado en dirección hacia donde se fue la P. Flame, dejando a una aterrada Bonnibel en el techo. Abajo la fiesta continua, Jake no ha visto en un rato a Finn ni a la P. Flame, ni tampoco a… ¡rayos! Tampoco estaba la P. Bubblegum, en eso vio que ella bajaba de la escalera con un semblante de tristeza y miedo, Jake tiene un mal presentimiento y se acerca a la P. Bubblegum y le pregunta –

Jake: ¡¿Dónde esta Finn?! – Ella lo mira a los ojos sin responder nada – te pregunte ¡¿Dónde esta Finn?! – Ella señala hacia la ventana, Jake se acerca y ve a Finn corriendo por la llanura en dirección hacia la casa de la P. Flame, Jake voltea a ver a la P. Bubblegum - ¿Qué hiciste? – lo dijo casi en un susurro – ella no responde, Jake se enfurece y va con BMO para encargarle que siga con la fiesta, Jake sale sin que nadie lo note y empieza a perseguir a Finn, por mucho que se esforzaba cada vez lo perdía mas de vista, Finn estaba corriendo mucho mas rápido que el, a pesar de los grandes gritos que le lanzaba este no parecía escucharlo y llego el momente en que lo perdió de vista, Finn llego a su destino, a unos cuantos metros estaba la casa de la p. Flame, la podía escuhar llorar a esa distancia –

Finn: ¡FLAME! ¡DEJA EXPLICARTE LO QUE PASO! – grito Finn desesperado –

P. Flame: ¡ALEJATE, SE LO QUE VI, NO TIENES QUE EXPLICAR NADA, AHORA SE PORQUE FALTABAS A NUESTRAS CITAS! – grito ella con amargura en la garganta por el inmenso dolor que sentía –

Finn: ¡TAN SOLO ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR Y NO ME IRE HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES!

P. Flame: ¡VETEEEEEEE! – ella empezó a tirar bolas de fuego en dirección hacia Finn, las cuales esquivaba con saltos y piruetas, mientras evitaba ser golpeado por una se hiba acercando a la casa, por una colina parece Jake exhausto mira toda la escena, a Finn ya estaba justo en frente de la casa de fuego y no se lo piensa 2 veces y se tira dentro de la casa –

Jake: ¡FINN! – grita el perro acercándose rápidamente a la casa y entonces ve que una figura saca a Finn de la casa, tan rápido como él se tiro a ella, era la P. Flame, tenia una cara de preocupación, el chico tenia los ojos cerrados, su ropa estaba quemada, y tenia varias quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, Jake comprueba si su hermano esta bien, en eso el abre los ojos lentamente y se reincorpora y se lanza con la P. Flame dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba, ella trataba de apartarlo para no seguirle haciéndole daño, pero él no se apartaba –

Finn: ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – repetía el chico entre lagrimas, para luego soltarla y mirarla a los ojos – jamás te engañaría, ni lastimaría, por favor créeme – al terminar de decir esto le da un ultimo abrazo –

P. Flame: ¡Finn! ¡Por favor para, te estoy haciendo daño! – Finn se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos y le contesta –

Finn: iría en contra de la naturaleza para estar junto a ti – a ella le brillaban los ojos por las lagrimas que desbordaban, este chico era la persona que mas la hacia llorar, Finn le seca las lagrimas con la mano, al mismo tiempo se quema los dedos, pero no le importa y le da un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Jake miro conmovido toda la escena (**T.T)**, después de separarse Finn se deja caer al suelo y empieza a gritar –

Finn: ¡O GLOB! ¡O GLOB! ¡O GLOB! ¡O GLOB! ¡ME QUEMO! – el chico apenas iba sintiendo las graves quemaduras que se había hecho, rápidamente lo llevan al hospital mas cercano y al cabo de dos días ya estaba mejor, todos sus amigos fueron a visitarlos, Jake había inventado una excusa para ocultar lo que paso, por petición de Finn, ya que el mismo hablaría con la P. Bubblegum.

Dos días después Finn salio del hospital, el y Jake regresaron a su casa, fin subió a su cuarto y saco de debajo de su cama una caja, la abrió y saco de ella el suéter rosa que le regalo la P. Bubblegum el día en que enfrento a Litch –

"**En el laboratorio de la P. Bubblegum"**

La P. Bubblegum estaba combinando unos químicos, había estado trabajando en una formula de fortalecimiento, para mejorar el rendimiento, en eso entra Finn, ella sonríe al verlo, pero luego su expresión cambio a una seria, Finn se acerca un poco mas a la P. Bubblegum y le dijo –

Finn: P. Bubblegum, tenemos que hablar – dijo el con un tono serio –

P. Bubblegum: ¿Finn? No puedo negar lo que siento, amento haberte hecho daño en el pasado, pero las cosas son dife-

Finn: las cosas siguen siendo iguales Bonnibel – interrumpe Finn – tu y yo jamas vamos a ser algo.

P. Bubblegum: Finn, eso no es cierto, todavía podemos darnos una oportunidad.

Finn: no, no la hay, yo soy feliz con la P. Flame, no sabe lo mucho que desee oir esas palabras de usted, yo siempre soñé con que fuéramos algo mas, pero ya no, Bonnibel… yo todavía siento algo por ti.

P. Bubblegum: entonces ¡¿Cuál es el problema?!

Finn: que soy demasiado joven

– esa respuesta fue un total dey Abu, cayo como una cubeta de agua fría sobre la P. Bubblegum, pero lo que vino después jamas se lo espero, Finn estaba sacando de su mochila el suéter rosa que ella había tejido para el –

Finn: este suéter significo algo que no era, pensé que esto significaba que usted podría sentir algo por mi, mas que una amistad – Finn se lo entrega a la P. Bubblegum – y es por eso que no puedo conservarlo, esto solo me recuerda a una etapa que me hizo sufrir mucho, es hora de olvidar – diciendo esto Finn se retira de el laboratorio, Bonnibel seguía de pie mirando la salida, entonces toma el suéter y lo tira cerca de un estante y empieza a juntar químicos, tenia el rostro de una mujer despechada que la había dejado su novio por otra, en sus pensamientos solo se pasaban ideas malas – _hare que llueva por 1 semana, no, le daré a un monstruo de hielo la formula de fortalecimiento _– estaba a punto de combinarlo todo pero se detuvo, su cara cambio a una de terror –¿_que estoy haciendo? Así no soy yo, solo le iba a hacer mas daño a Finn, soy horrible, yo misma me gane lo que estoy haciendo por todo el daño que le e hecho al pobre niño, es como dijo Isaac Newton, toda acción corresponde una reacion de igual magnitud y contraria (__**karma**__) _– se sienta en una banca que se encontraba justo en frente de la mesa, pone sus codos en la mesa y recarga su cabeza en sus manos y comienza a llorar, después de llorar 15 minutos se levanta, toma la formula que estaba haciendo y lo pone en el estante donde cayo el suéter, se pone unos guantes, su bata y sus gafas y empieza a preparar un acido para destruir la formula, pero no sabia que en el estante también había una replica de la formula de resucitar a los muertos, un tornillo flojo basto para que el estante y su contenido cayera enzima de el suéter, ella voltea rápidamente, observando todas las botellas rotas y el liquido derramado en el suéter, de repente del sueter empezó a salir un humo verde y de la nada una mano esquelética, en menos de 1 minuto salio un ser horripilante, era esquelético y llevaba una capucha verde y sus ojos reflejaban la muerte misma, ¡ERA EL LITCH!, la P. Bubblegum dio un grito agudo, Finn que se encontraba fuera del castillo con Jake lo escucharon, entraron rápidamente al laboratorio y lo que vieron los dejo helados, Litch tenia a la P. Bubblegum, este al instante que los vio les arrojo una llamarada verde, ellos se cubren tras la pared y el Litch sale por la pared, Finn trato de seguirlo pero Jake lo detiene agarrando su brazo –

Finn: ¡¿Qué haces?! – grito Finn –

Jake: no me malinterpretes hermano, yo también quiero salvarla, pero no podremos con lo que tenemos ahora, tenemos que ir a la casa por un mejor equipo, por que la ultima vez casi nos mata – respondio Jake.

A Finn no le gustaba dejar a Bonnibel más tiempo, pero Jake tenia razón, la ultima vez que lo enfrentaron, tuvieron mucha suerte de no morir, lo mas sensato era seguir el plan de Jake, asi los dos se fueron por el equipo.

"**En otro lugar"**

Litch tenía levantada a la P. Bubblegum en el aire, ella forcejeaba para soltarese pero era inútil

Litch: me vengare por lo que me hizo ese asqueroso humano, arrebatándole a la persona que mas le importa – Litch abre grande los ojos para así usar sus poderes para derretir a la P. Bubblegum, ella solo cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando su fin, pero entonces una bola de fuego golpea a Litch haciendo que suelte a la P. Bubblegum, Litch voltea hacia donde provenía la bola de fuego y miro a una niña de fuego con el ceño fruncido y llamas a su alrededor, Bonnibel recuperándose de la caída mira a su salvadora, era la P. Flame, de inmediato Litch lasza ráfagas de fuego verde en dirección hacia la p. Flame la cual contrataca con las suyas, llamas salían hacia todas dirección, quemando todo alrededor –

P. Flame: ¡Bonnibel corre a mi casa! – grito la P. Flame –

- Bonnibel estaba en shock, la persona que mas salió afectada con sus celos la estaba protegiendo

P. Flame: ¡YA!

- Bonnibel no podía hacer nada, su única opción era ir pon Finn y Jake, la casa de la P. flame estaba muy cerca, ahí podía mandar alguna señal para que Finn y Jake las encontraran mas fácil, ella se levanta del suelo y empieza a correr hacia la casa de la P. Flame, cuando llego tomo madera y un poco del fuego de la casa e hizo una fogata, se quito su bata y empezó a hacer señales esperando que Finn y Jake las vieran –

"**En la fortaleza del árbol"**

– Finn y Jake se equipaban para su lucha contra Litch, cada uno llevaba una armadura, ligera, pero resistente, para que no les restara agilidad, Finn traía la espada de Joshua y su espada dorada y Jake su hacha, cuando salieron de la casa Jake vio humo, parecía un mensaje –

Jake: Finn, ¿Qué es eso? – Finn observa el humo –

Finn: son señales Jake, dice: ayuda – Finn observa de que dirección son, su sangre se volvió helada y la piel se le erizo, se formo un nudo en su garganta, era la casa de la P. Flame - ¡Jake hay que darnos prisa! – grito Finn.

"**De regreso con la P. Bubblegum"**

P. Bubblegum: espero que lo vean – de pronto la casa se destroza cuando la P. Flame se impacta contra ella, la casa queda ahora encendida por la llama verde del Litch que se iba acercando envuelto en llamas verdes arrastrando a la P. Flame la cual tenia por el cuello – P. ¡FLAME! – grito Bonnibel antes que Litch la dejara inconsciente con un conjuro de sueño, mientras Fonn y Jake llegaron al origen del humo, Finn se detuvo enfrente de la casa la cual era consumida por el fuego verde, había indicios de una pelea, Finn tenia una mezcla de rabia e impotencia

– _debí ser mas rápido o haber enfrentado a el Litch en el dulce reino, ahora tiene a la P. Flame y la la P. Bubblegum - _ cayo al suelo de rodillas y dio un sonoro puñetazo en el suelo, levanto su vista y vio un sendero de muerte, era el rastro que deja Litch, se dirigía al gran abismo de Ooo, Finn no perdió mas tiempo y se dirigió hacia un sitio al que nadie se acercaba desde la guerra de los hongos –

"**en el abisomo"**

– Finn y Jake llegaron al gran abismo, nunca antes se habían acercado tanto, el lugar emanaba un olor a muerte, buscaron con la vista algún rastro, hasta que Jake vizualizo una luz a unos 100 metros de distancia –

Jake: Finn mira – señaloando el lugar de donde provenia la luz –

Finn: debe ser la luz que emana la P. Flame – los dos e dirigen a la fuente de la luz, faltando tan solo 10 metros ven a la princesas atadas con cadenas y colgadas de una roca justo en el abismo - ¡princesas! – grita Finn –

P. Flame: ¡Finn detrás de ti! – Finn se voltea y ve a Litch justo detrás de ellos, Finn y Jake apenas alcanzan a esquivar la llamarada verde –

Finn: ¡LITCH! ¡Te volveré a mandar al infierno!

Litch: nada evitara que me vengue por toda la humillación que me hiciste pasar – dice litch con una voz demoniaca, de nuevo empieza a lanzarles llamaradas verdes, Finn y Jake no tenían problemas en esquivar sus ataques, Litch cambia de estrategia y llanza otra llamarada pero hacia las princesas, Jake se da cuenta y protege con su cuerpo a las princesas cayendo al suelo inconciente, pero un a de las llamas alcanzo las cadenas que se empezó a derretir lentamente –

Finn: ¡JAKE! – grita Finn, mira con furia a Litch y se abalanza contra el clavándole la espada dorada, pero esto le hizo nada a Litch, que aprovechando la cercanía, envuelve su puño con su propio poder mandando a volar a Finn, este al caer se levanta rápidamente y mira como Litch saca su espada de su cuerpo y la tira al piso –

Litch: no puedes dañareme niño, jajajaj – rie diabólicamente, Finn saca la espada de su padre y repite el mismo ataque, haciéndole un buen corte en el costad - ¡AAAAH! – Grita Litch agarrando su costado - ¡esa espada! ¡es de ese sucio perro! –

Finn: ¡se llama Joshua y es mi padre, no un sucio perro! – Finn vuelve a gritar, atacando a Litch sin tregua, la espada de sangre de demonio si lo lastimaba, Finn empezó a hacerle mas cortes a cada segundo, Litch apenas podía defenderse de la incesante ráfaga de Finn y termina por caer de rodillas, Finn le da una poderosa patada en la cara haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, Finn se acercó a Ltich para darle el golpe de gracia clavándole la espada en el pecho – ¡y esta vez me asegurare de que no vuelvas! – Finn ya estaba a punto de matarlo cuando de pronto escucho que las princesas gritaban, volteo hacia ellas y vio que las cadenas que las sostenían se estaban desasiendo, Finn suelta la espada y corre lo mas rápido que podía, en eso las cadenas terminaron de derretirse y ambas cayeron gritando, Finn se barre de pecho y apenas logra sujetar las manos de ambas, con la derecha a la P. Flame y con la izquierda a la P. Bubblegum, ya estaba a punto de subirlas cuando una llamarada de fuego verde golpea su espalda, destruyen la armadura que llevaba y dejando al descubierto su piel quemada, Finn no pudo reprimir el inmenso dolor que mostraba su rostro y di un grito a todo lo que su voz y pulmones le permitieron y lo peor de todo la P. Bubblegum empieza a resbalarse por culpa de los guantes que traía y la P. Flame ya le estaba ocasionando una terrible quemadura en la mano, Litch se había incorporado y atacado a Finn por la espalda se situó justo atrás de él y con vos demoniaca dijo –

Litch: ahora morirás junto a las personas que mas amas – en ese momento la P. Flame le lanza una bola de fuego a la cara haciéndolo retroceder, Finn aprovecho ese momento para columpiar hacia los lados a las princesas y cuando ya tubo el suficiente impulso las subió hacia arriba dejándolas caer al lado de él, Finn se reincorpora lentamente, Litch recuperándose del rápido ataque envista a Finn cayendo encima de él, Finn impulsa hacia atrás mandándolo directo al vacío, Finn vuelve a levantarse y voltea hacia las chicas dedicándoles una sonrisa de victoria, pero antes de que Finn diera un paso una mano esquelética toma su tobillo y lo jala hacia el abismo, las pricesas rápidamente toman las manos del chico fuertemente cayendo justamente en el borde con sus caras viendo hacia el vacío, Litch había tomado a Finn fuertemente de la pierna pues estaba demasiado herido para volar, ambas princesas tomaban con todas sus fuerzas las manos de Finn tratando d subirlo hacia arriba, pero era inútil no tenían la fuerza suficiente para subir a Finn y lo peor de todo es que ellas también estaban siendo arrastradas, Finn les gritba –

Finn: ¡suéltenme! – recibiendo como respuesta una ¡JAMAS!, Finn veía a Litch riéndose por la situación, el sabia que ellas jamás lo iban a soltar, miro a Litch mostrando una expresión de total serenidad, como si lo que estaba pasando fuera solo un sueño, Finn voltea de nuevo hacia arriba mirando fijamente a las princesas que tienen los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo que están haciendo y sonríe –

Finn: toda mi vida quise tener aventuras – dice Finn sin quitar su sonrisa, ambas princesas abren los ojos – tuve grandes momentos, buenos amigos, nada me hizo falta, fue con ustedes que tuve las mas grandes de todas – las princesas tenían los ojos totalmente abiertos por lo que Finn decía – Bonnibel, fuiste la primera chica de la que me enamore y también di mi primer beso, a pesar que nunca me correspondiste, jamás te odie y nunca lo hare, Flame, sentí algo en el primer momento en que te vi sentí algo por ti, me sentía confuso, extraño y con el tiempo comprendí que me había enamorado de ti, a pesar de nuestras naturalezas opuestas, yo quería estar junto a ti y créeme cuando que lamento que lo nuestro no haiga durado mucho – las princesas tenían una expresión de terror en el rostro, las palabras de Finn eran como un iceberg que helaba la sangre, pero lo que mas las asustaba era esa sonrisa –

Princesas: ¿Finn?

Finn: ….. – Las miro directo a los ojos, su sonrisa crecio hasta enseñar los dientes, cerro los ojos y siguió hablando – los quiero a todos ustedes chicos, díganle a Jake que cuide la casa y que no se acerque a mi caja de los tesoros que tengo bajo mi cama – volvió a abrir los ojos y grito - ¡ADVENTURE TIME! – al instante suelta a las princesas dejándose caer al vacio con Litch, lo ultimo que vieron fue su sonrisa antes de caer al oscuro abismo –

Princesas: ¡FINN!

* * *

**LO SE, SOY UN TREMENDO CABRON, FINN Y LA PRINCESA FLAME NO LLEVABAN NI UNA SEMANA DE NOVIOS Y YA LOS SEPARE, NO MEREZCO PERDON POR LO QUE HIZE?**

**PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y COMENTEN**

**UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

**Marichelo**: **GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, LO SE LA PUSE COMO LA MALA, PERO ESO CAMBIARA.**

**Wassupp13****: ACEPTARE CON GUSTO TODO ESO, ME APURARE A TERMINARLO XD JAJAJA**

**MarioZekeda****: LAMENTO SI CON ESTO ARRUINE TODO EL ESFUERZO QUE PUSO JAKE Y DE TODOS MODOS TERMINARON SEPARADOS, SOY TREMENDO MUAJAJAJA**

**SCIK1012****: GRACIAS, SIENTO PENA POR COMO LOS SEPARE, NO LLEVABAN NI UNA SEMANA**

**Bloody Mary Fire****: PARESCO ESCRITO DE NOVELAS, AHORA PUSE MUCHO DRAMA, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR**


	5. Chapter 5

** CAPITULO 4: ¡¿WTF?!**

-Durante 1 semana se hizo una intensa búsqueda alrededor del gran abismo, todos los reinos buscaron en todas partes, Jake se estiraba hasta donde podía, pero nunca llegaba al fondo, el confiaba que Finn estuviera vivo, por eso no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, pero poco a poco se fue perdiendo toda esperanza al encontrarse el gorro ensangrentado flotando en medio del abismo, toda Ooo estaba de luto, se hizo una ceremonia en el dulce reino para hacer una ultima despedida al que fue su héroe, amigo y hermano, todos los conocidos de Finn estaban ahí, hasta el Rey Helado asistió, todo el dulce reino estaba ahí, llorando, pero los mas afectados fueron los mas cercanos a él, Jake, Bonnibel,, Marceline, BMO y Flame, ellos eran los que mas les dolía, Jake perdió un hermano, Marceline a un amigo, Bonnibel perdió a su caballero, héroe y a la persona que mas quería y Flame a la única persona que se preocupaba realmente por ella, que no le tenia miedo, el único que en verdad la amo y que a pesar de su inestable condición, nunca se apartó de su lado, Marceline empezó a tocar su bajo para despedirlo con una canción (**jesse & joy "adiós"**) –

Duele no tenerte cerca,  
duele no escuchar tu voz,  
duele respirar tu ausencia  
pero duele mas decirte adiós.

Duele como muerte lenta,  
la memoria de los dos,  
la sangre ardía por mis venas,  
pero hoy se seca sin tu amor

Miseria vivir rodeado de la melancolía  
ven espera de ti de ti de ti y nadie mas  
si me llamas voy a tu lado soy  
todo por sentir el latir de tu corazón  
si me dices no yo me parto en dos  
prefiero decirte adiós

Duele no tenerte cerca,  
duele no escuchar tu voz,  
duele respirar tu ausencia  
pero duele mas decirte adiós.

Duele como muerte lenta,  
la memoria de los dos,  
la sangre ardía por mis venas,  
pero hoy se seca sin tu amor  
miseria vivir rodeado de la melancolía  
ven espera de ti de ti de ti y nadie mas  
si me llamas voy a tu lado soy  
todo por sentir el latir de tu corazón  
si me dices no yo me parto en dos  
prefiero decirte adiós  
a tu lado soy  
todo por sentir el latir de tu corazón  
si me dices no yo me parto en dos  
prefiero decirte adiós…

-poco a poco las personas se fueron retirando del lugar, los últimos que quedaron fueron Jake, Flame, Bonnibel, Marceline, BMO, el Rey Helado y Arcoiris, Marceline voltea a ver a Bonnibel, su mirada cambia de tristeza a una de ira, flota hasta donde se encontraba Bonnibel y de una fuerte bofetada la manda al piso, ya hiba a abalanzarse con su hacha-bajo pero Jake la detiene –

Jake: tranquilizate Marceline! – gritabab Jake –

Marcelina: ¡es tu culpa! – Gritaba Marceline a Bonnibel - ¡por tu culpa, cara de chicle Finn esta muerto! – Bonnibel estaba muda, solo se sobaba en donde fue golpeada sin cambiar su exprecion de tristeza –

Jake: ¡no es culpa de nadie Marceline! Fue un accidente – diciendo esto de manera fría – un muy… lamentable… accidente –

Marceline: ¡¿estas bromeando?! ¡Fue ella quien trajo a Litch a la vida, todo porque estaba celosa, pues déjeme decirle algo su…! – Marceline se callo al ver que Bonnivel empezaba a llorar –

P. Bubblegum: ¡¿crees que no lo se?! – Grito entre lagrimas la P. Bubblegum - ¡se lo que cause! ¡Me siento terrible de ser la causante de la muerte de Finn! ¡¿Cómo creen que me siento al saber que por mi Finn ya no esta aqui?! ¡créanme cuando les digo, que si no fuera por me deber como gobernante del duce reino desaparecería, quisiera quitarme esta culpa como diera lugar pero no puedo, en mi mente siempre estarán las palabras "yo cause la muerte de Finn el humano, el ultimo humano! - Flame se acerca a la dulce princesa y la mira directo a los ojos con una mirada seria –

P. Flame: a Finn no le gustaría que te culparas por algo que no tuviste responsabilidad – Bubblegum se esperaba cualquier cosa, merecia que la abofetearan, que la insultaran y mas ella, pero no ahí estaba prácticamente diciéndole que la perdonaba – no te guardo rencor en absoluto, te perdono –

P. Bubblegum: - entre sollozos – no merezco perdón por lo que e hecho –

P. Flame: todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, a Finn no le gustaría que te guardáramos rencor, el si estuviera aquí eso es lo que haría – todos estaban impresionados con la P. Flame, ella es la que debió haber sufrido mas que nadie, pero allí estaba, perdonando a la causante de la muerte de su novio, Bonnibel no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y llorar de nuevo, pero pronto todos los demás se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, todos estaban sufriendo por lo mismo, a todos les dolía haberlo perdido, pero tenían que salir adelante, eso es lo que él hubiera querida.

_**POV FINN**_

_Todo es tan oscuro, pero a la vez tan tranquilo, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?... es cierto, estaba luchando contra Litch y luego… ¿caí? Es verdad, Litch me tenia del pie y Flame y la P. Bubblegum_ _me estaban sosteniendo luego... las solté para que no cayeran junto con migo, jejeje, siempre hago cosas sin pensar, todos deben de estar muy preocupados por mi, pero… ¿que es este lugar? ¿Seguiré cayendo? No siento nada ¿estaré muerto?, vaya, siempre quise tener aventuras, tuve muchas pero, por alguna razón no me siento completo, hice lo que yo siempre desee hacer ¿no?, entonces porque no me siento satisfecho, tuve una buena vida, un gran hermano e increíbles amigos y… una novia, NO, ¡esto no debe acabar así, todavía hay muchas que deseo hacer, tengo todavía mas aventuras que vivir al lado de Jake y los demás, tengo que salir de aquí! Pero… ¿Cómo?, no veo nada, solo una oscuridad infinita, no puedo oler nada, no puedo escuchar nada, mas que el sonido de mi corazón… un momento, el sonido de mi corazón, lo escucho, eso significa… QUE NO ESTOY MUERTO, TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ – Finn empieza a correr hacia ninguna dirección, corrió por horas y horas, no supo cuanto corrió, esto parecía noparecia tener  
fin, se estaba desesperando y luego de correr otra hora mas, cayo de rodillas agotado – no pienso rendirme, volveré con Jake y los demás, NO ME DETENDRE – en ese momento vi un punto blanco aparecer – ¿ah? – me se acerque al punto blanco que a cada paso que daba se hacia mas grande, hasta que todo alrededor mio se ilumino por completo, abri los ojos lentamente, mi visión a un era un poco borrosa pero pude distinguir el cielo nocturno de Ooo, mire a mi alrededor y reconocí los prados verdes, todo me daba vueltas y mi visión no ayudaba en nada, camine rumbo a la fortaleza del árbol que aunque no pudiera ver, me sabia el camino de memoria, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, las luces estabn prendidas, de seguro me va regañar por haberlos preocupado a todos me dije mentalmente, ya estaba justo en frente de la puerta pero mis fuerzas me traicionan y caigo al suelo y me quedo dormido justo en la entrada –_

_** FIN POV FINN**_

"**AL DIA SIGUIENTE"**

Dentro de una peculiar casa del árbol, una chica rubia, de ojos azules y de buen cuerpo se despierta con los primeros rayos del sol –

¿?: aaaaaaaa – bostezo la chica - ¿Qué hora es? – la chica mira el reloj de la pared, son las 8:30, la chica se levanta, traía puesto un blusón azul, se acerca a una pequeña cama dentro de un cajón donde se encontraba una gata blanca con una mancha café que le cubría el ojo y oreja izquierda, dormía plácidamente, la chica mueve con mucho cuidado a la gata, la cual empezó a moverse cerrando fuertemente los ojos –

¿?: Levántate dormilona – decía la chica –

¿?: Mmm… 5 minutitos más – respondió la gata – la chica llevo su mano a su barbilla pensando como levantarla, la cara se le ilumino con una pequeña sonrisa –

¿? ¡Cake!, ¡mira es Lord Monochromicor y trae salmón y un anillo de compromiso para ti! – al instante la gata pega un brinco fuera de la cama –

Cake: ¡¿Dónde?! – Decía la gata emocionada dando pequeños brincos, pero se detuvo cuando vio a su compañera tapándose la boca para no reírse – con eso no se juega muchachita – decía la gata tratando de sonar enojada –

¿?: Como digas, vamos, tenemos que ir al dulce reino, el P. Gumball quería que fuéramos a las 11:30 –

Cake: hay Fionna, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿no será que quieres verlo? – diciendo esto de manera picara –

Fionna: Cake, ya te dije que eso ya lo supere – sonando molesta –

Cake: si como no – dijo Cake de manera sarcástica y rodando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – bueno iré a preparar el desayuno – Cake sale de la habitación dejando a Fionna para que se cambiara y ella preparaba el desayuno, después de 30 minutos Fionna baja –

Cake: espero que te guste – el desayuno consistía en waffles y leche, se sentaron a desayunar y conversaron de temas triviales, después de terminar su desayuno Fionna toma su mochila y se dirige a la entrada y la abre –

Fionna: vamos Cake tenemos que kyaaaaaaaaa – Fionna salio tan a prisa que no se dio cuenta que algo estaba en el suelo y se tropezó cayendo de narices - ¡auch! –

Cake: Fionna, ¿estas bien? – pregunto la gata saliendo de la casa pero evitando tropezarse con el bulto –

Fionna: si, estoy bien – mientras se sobaba la nariz - ¿Quién dejaría eso en la entrada? Y ¿Qué es eso? – señalando al bulto que traía puesto los restos de una armadura y varias quemaduras –

Cake: oh Glob – exclamo Cake – no es una cosa es una persona y parece herido – las dos se acercan al "bulto" para ayudarlo –

Fionna: ¿estas bien? – en ese momento lo voltea para ver su rostro y lo que vio la conmociono, Cake estaba igual que ella, miraba a Fionna y luego al extraño, asi sucesivamente hasta que  
Fionna grito - ¡UN HUMANO! – Las chicas rápidamente llevan al extraño dentro de la casa, lo ponen en el sofá cuidadosamente boca abajo, ya que tenia quemada la espalda - ¡Cake trae el botiquín! – Cake sale disparada por el botiquín mientras Fionna limpiaba las heridas con un pañuelo mojado, tenia mil preguntas en la cabeza, ¿Quién era? ¿De donde venia? ¿Cómo llego aquí? Y muchas otras mas, Cake llego con el botiquín, saco un ungüento y vendas, empezó a aplicar la pomada en todas las quemaduras, el chico estuviera gritando del dolor si no estuviera dormido, después de aplicar el ungüento procedió a quitarle los restos de armadura que traía dejándolo solo en pantalones, Fionna le puso las vendas cuidadosamente, después de terminar los primeros auxilio Fionna le susurro a Cake para no despertar al chico –

Fiona: ¡Cake! – grito Fionna tratando de aguantar la emoción (**COMO SI NO LE HUBIERA IMPORTADO LO QUE ESCRIBI EN EL PARRAFO ANTEROR XD) - **¡encontramos un humano!

Cake:no grites niña, que lo vas a despertar – dijo Cake tratando de calmar a la niña –

Fionna: tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle, ¿Cuándo despertara?

Cake: quien sabe, el pobre parece haber tenido una dura batalla contra algo

Fionna: pero contra que… ¡rayos! – grito Fionna –

Cake ¡¿ahora que?! –

Fionna: se nos olvido que teníamos que ir al dulce reino con el P. Gumball –

Cake: es cierto, pero no podemos dejar al pobre chico solo –

Fionna: voy a llamarle para decirle que no vamos a poder ir, vigílalo, ahora vuelvo – diciendo esto corre hacia el teléfono, marco el numero de Gumball y espero –

P. Gumball: ¿hola?

Fionna: P. gumball, soy yo Fionna

P. Gumball: a, hola, buenos días, ¿ya vienen en camino?

Fionna: en realidad… era por eso que llame, no voy a poder ir.

P. Gumball: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?!

Fionna: sucedió un imprevisto y me temo que no vamos a poder ir – en eso se escucha mucho ruido proveniente de la sala –

P. Gumball: ¿Qué fue eso?

Fionna: n-nada, es Cake cazando ratones, me tengo que ir adiós.

P. Gumball: adi- no termino de hablar cuando Fionna cuelga el teléfono, corre a la sala y mira como el joven humano esta de pie destrozando todo a su paso usando a Cake como boleadora –

Finn: ¡LITCH! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! – Fionna toma su espada y le apunta al chico

Fionna: ¡alto y suelta a Cake! – Finn voltea hacia el dueño de la voz y su cara cambia de furiosa a una de sorpresa – ¿ah? – Finn suelta a Cake la cual corre a refugiarse detrás de su hermana, Finn sacude su cabeza, para cerciorase de que no fuera otro sueño y no, no lo era, estaba bien despierto pero no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, era otro humano pero en mujer, Finn no podía articular palabra a si que Fionna inicio la serie de preguntas y repuestas –

Fionna: ¿Quién eres tú?

Finn:….

Fionna: ¡¿Quién eres tú?! - grito Fionna, que ya se le estaba acabondo la paciencia –

Finn:… soy Finn

Cake: al menos habla

Finn: ¡claro que puedo hablar!

Fionna: ¿de donde vienes? Pregunto Fionna mas calmada y bajando su espada, pero antes de que el chico pudiera contestar suena el telefono, Cake contesta, pregunta quien es y se lo pasa a Fionna –

Fionna: ¿hola?

Marshall: hey Fi, como estas

Fionna: ¿Qué quieres Marshall?

Marshall: wow, tranquila preciosa, solo quería saber si te gustaría venir a mi casa, encontré- no termino de hablar porque Fionna lo interrumpe –

Fionna: ahora no es buen momento Marshall

Finn: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Marshall: ¿Quién es?

Fionna: n-nadie – tartamudeo Fionna – lo siento se va la señal – mientras hacia ruidos de interferencia – no escucho nada, adiós – colgó el teléfono y suspiro, el chico solo las veía, no hacia nada n decía nada – Soy Fionna la humana –

Finn: eso ya lo note –

Cake: y yo soy Cake –

Finn: la gata, supongo – interrumpió Finn - ¿Dónde estoy?

Fionna: estas en mi casa

Finn: ¿tú casa? – Finn observo hacia todos lados – se parece mucho a la mía, con excepción que no tengo adornos femeninos y un poster de todos los personajes de Crepúsculo… tal vez Jake pero- fue interrumpido por Fionna –

Fionna: ¿Jake?

Finn: es mi hermano – a Fionna le brillaron los ojos al escuchar esa palabra –

Fionna: ¿tienes un hermano? – pregunto con emoción –

Finn: en realidad es mi medio hermano, sus padres me encontraron –

Fionna: ¿padres? – Fionna se emocionaba cada vez más – ¿Dónde vives?

Finn: pues… en una casa parecida a esta

Fionna: ¿de donde vienes?

Finn: pues de aquí – respondió Finn, Fionna frunció el seño –

Fionna: muy gracioso, conozco toda Aaa y jamás e oído o visto a ningún humano – dijo Fionna con un tono molesto –

Finn: Pues fíjate que… espera ¿Aaa?

Fionna: ¿pues en donde más estarías? – dijo sonando sarcástica –

Finn: ¡eso no puede ser posible, esto es Ooo!

Cake: y la luna es de queso – contesto Cake burlonamente –

El pobre chico sintió que todo le dio vueltas, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, Fionna y Cake se sentaron a su lado –

Fionna: ¿hay más humanos en ese lugar al que llamas Ooo? – Fionna sentía que no era el momento de bombardearlo con preguntas pero su curiosidad e interés eran muy grandes –

Finn: no – respondió secamente el chico – yo soy el único, nunca e visto a otro humano… salvo tu - Fionna cambio su expresión a una de tristeza –

Fionna: ¿y tu hermano?

Finn: es un perro – Fionna bajo su mirada, se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, que literalmente un humano llegaría a la puerta de su casa y le pudiera contestar todos sus preguntas con respecto a su pasado.

Fionna: oh, y ¿Cómo terminaste en la entrada de mi casa? –

Finn le conto acerca de la pelea que tuvo con Litch y por qué sucedió, también le platico un poco de su vida en Ooo, de sus amigos y de sus aventuras –

Fionna: tus amigos me recuerdan un poco a los mios –

Finn: ¿dices que este reino se llama Aaa?

Fiona: si

Finn: háblame de el – Fionna empezó a contarle acerca de Aaa, sus climas, territorio que corresponde a cada reino y demás – como me lo estas contando, es igualito a Ooo, se me hace demasiada coincidencia –

"**Fuera de casa de Fionna"**

Dos figuras que venían en direcciones opuestas se acercaban a la Fortaleza del árbol, una venia montada en un caballo negro muy largo y la otra venia flotando, llevaba una gran capucha y unos convers rojos, las dos figuras estaban justo en frente de la otra a unos metros de la Fortaleza del árbol –

Marshall: ¿Qué haces aquí cara de chicle?

P. Gumball: vine a ver a Fionna ¿y tú?

Marsahall: yo también – ambos se lanzaron una mirada desafiante

P. Gumball: lo siento pero ella había quedado de venir conmigo ayer en el dulce reino –

Marshall: ¿entonces porque no esta contigo? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona –

P. Gumball: eso no te incumbe

Marshall: acéptalo pedazo de Bubalo, perdiste tu oportunidad, de nada te sirvió hacerte el desinteresado, solo para que ella se obsesionara mas contigo, al final termino saliéndote el tiro por la culata.

P. Gumball: eso no te incumbe, no se como ella puede juntarse con un vago, que solo se la lleva tocando una estúpida guitarra

Marshall: para tu primera informacion, este vago, es su mejor amigo, segundo le encanta la música y lo divertido que soy y tercero vuelves a llamar estúpida a mi guitarra y te dreno todos tus fluidos rosados – antes que alguno volviera hablar escucharon ruidos dentro de la casa y después un grito, era la voz de Fionna, ambos chicos entraron al mismo tiempo casi tirando la puerta –

Ambos: ¡Fionna! – se quedaron con la boca abierta con lo que vieron, Fionna estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados sin su gorrito y con alguien enzima de ella, la tenia por las muñecas y sus caras estaban muy cerca del otro, en pocas palabras estaban en una posición comprometedora, sin decir nada, Marshall le quita de encima al tipo de Fionna de una patada, el cual sale proyectado contra una pared, Gumball se acerca a Fionna para asegurarse de que este bien, mientras Marshall ataca al chico con su hacha-guitarra de un filo, Fionna reacciona y para a los chicos antes de que se lastimaran –

Fionna: ¡Marshall, Finn alto! – grito poniéndose en medio de los 2

Marshall: ¡¿Quién es este tipo?! – pregunto molesto

Finn: ¡no soy ningún tipo, soy Finn el humano!

P. Gumball y Marshall: ¡humano! – gritaron los dos al unisón, no lo habían notado hasta ese momento, era otro humano y uno muy parecido a Fionna –

P. Gumball: ¿como es eso posible? Fionna es la hunica humana de todo Aaa –

Fionna: déjenme explicarles – Fionna empezó a contarles lo que Finn le había dicho hasta ahora, ambos chicos estaban asombrados con la historia –

P. Gumball: esto es interesante – Gumball, pensaba en alguna explicación del como es que Finn estaba aquí, el chico se acercó hasta quedar junto en frente de él y se le quedo mirando de modo raro –

Finn: te pareces a la P. Bubblegum

Gumball: WTF?

Marshall: jajajaja, te acaban de decir que pareces una chica – decía Marshall mofándose de lo acontecido –

Finn: esa hacha se parece mucho a la de Marceline

Marshall: ¿esto?, es mi hacha-guitarra – Marshall empezó a tocar, a Finn le gusto mucho, pues tocaba el mismo tipo de música de Marceline,– cambiando de tema - Marshall dejo de tocar – ¿Por qué estabas encima de Fionna? – pregunto Marshall con mucha curiosidad, Gumball puso total atención.

Finn y Fionna se miraron y empezaron a contar

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Finn le estab contando varias cosas de Ooo, entonces las vendas que traía Finnn se empezaron a aflojar –_

_Fionna: Finn necesito apretar las vendas quédate quieto – Fionna apenas había tocadoa Finn cuando este pego un grito de dolor – no seas llorón – dijo Fionna frunciendo el seño –_

_Finn: para ser una chica no eres demasiado brusca – Fionna frunció mas el seño, tomo las vendas y las apretó mas fuerte ocasionando que Finn volviera a gritar – ups – dijo la chica, Finn se lanza sobre ella y empiezan a forcejear, Finn le quita el gorrito dejando ver su hermoso cabello rubio y tumbándola al suelo, Finn se pone ensima de ella sujetándola con fuerza, ella trataba de liberarse pero no podía, en eso ella grito y de uu momento a otro entraron Marshall y Gumball._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Fionna: y eso es lo que paso – Fionna termino de contar la historia –

Marshall: con que no ocurra de nuevo esta bien – se le salió a Marshall, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se ruborizo, parece que Fionna no lo noto, pero Finn si, podía notar por la mirada de los chicos que apreciaban mucho a Fionna o ¿era algo mas?

Gumball: lo importante ahora es saber como llegaste aquí, iré al gran abismo de Aaa para tomar lecturas, por mientras tendrás que quedarte con alguien –

Fionna: puede quedarse aquí – dijo Fionna

Gumball/Marshall: ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron al unisón –

Fionna: el no conoce a nadie y me imagino que se sentirá mas cómodo con alguien de su especie

Marshall: pero… este…. – a Marshall no se le ocurría una excusa convincente –

Gumball: pero seria raro que un chico durmiera con dos chicas bajo el mismo techo – Gumball salva el dia – creo que seria mejor que se quedara en otra parte – Finn capto al instante las indirectas de los dos chicos, ellos no querían que se quedara aquí, querían que no se quedara con ella –

Fionna: no me molesta en absoluto y a ti Cake – cake estaba con Monochromicor –

Cake: no le veo el problema

Fionna: bueno esta decidido, se quedara aquí mientras averiguamos como es que llego a Aaa

Chicos: ¡NO!

* * *

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, LO HICE EXTENDIDO PORQUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SE ME DIFICULTARA SUBIRLOS MAS SEGUIDOS, MARSHALL Y GUMBALL SIENTEN QUE FINN LES QUITARA A FIONNA, ASI ES, ALOS 2 LES GUSTA FIONNA, Y AHORA LA PREGUNTA ¿CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE? HAY 3 OPCIONES:**

**GUMBALL (AUNQUE EN LO PERSONAL NO ME GUSTA TANTO ESTE, PERO QUIERO LA OPINION DEL PUBLICO, OJALA NO ESCOJAN ESTE XD)**

**MARSHALL (ESTE ES UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS)**

**PRINCIPE FLAME (LA OTRA FAVORITA, A MI ME GUSTA MAS ESTE Y MARSHALL PARA FIONNA)**

**AHORA USTEDES ELIJEN, VOTEN, ENTRE MAS PRONTO MEJOR, PORQUE DENTRO DE UNOS CAPITULOS PONDRE CON QUIEN SE QUEDA, TALVEZ EN 2 LO HAGA.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**PRINCESAVENTURA**** : GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO**

**BLOODY MARY FIRE**** : DESCUIDA, NO SERÁ ETERNO**

**WASSUPP13**** : CUANDO ACABE LA HISTORIA, TE PODRÍA APOSTAR QUE ME COMPRAS TODA LA TIENDA XD**

**SCIK1012**** : MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, ME ESMERE MUCHO EN ESE CAPITULO**

**MARIOZEKEDA**** : NOOOOO YA HABÍA SUPERADO EL TRAUMA**** y gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: Una serie de eventos desafortunados**

-A la mañana siguiente Finn se levantó mucho más temprano que Fionna, todavía no salía el sol, decidio que tomaría un poco de aire fresco, sintió la fresca brisa y el roció del césped, cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, Finn observo por todos lados, pero no había nadie, en eso escucho que Fionna lo llamaba –

Fionna: ¡¿Finn dónde estás?! – grito Fionna

Finn: ¡estoy aquí afuera! – respondió, Fionna salió de la casa, todavía con la piyama puesta –

Fionna: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Finn: bien, gracias

Fionna: ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

Finn: no tenía sueño y quise tomar un poco de aire y… ver el amanecer – diciendo esto ultimo con un poco de melancolía –

Fionna: Finn, ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto preocupada –

Finn: extraño a todos mis amigos… quisiera estar en casa… quisiera estar con ella – decía Finn con tristeza –

Fionna: ¿Quién es ella?

Finn: mi novia, la P. Flame – dijo Finn

Fionna: ¿Flame? – pregunto con sorpresa –

Finn: si, ¿Por qué te sorprendes? – pregunto con curiosidad –

Fionna: es que… así se llama un chico que conocí hace algún tiempo – diciendo esto con un deje de nostalgia –

Finn: ¿cómo se llama?

Fionna: es el P. Flame

Finn: se llama igual que ella – dijo sorprendido - ¿Dónde esta?

Fionna: no lo sé, desde aquel incidente no lo e vuelto a ver – diciendo esto con una expresión de tristeza, en eso Cake los llama –

Cake: ¡niños a desayunar! – ambos se miraron y fueron a la cocina para desayunar, Gumball les había pedido ir ese mismo día al dulce reino –

"**Dentro del castillo del dulce reino"**

-Gumball estaba en su laboratorio, revisando los datos que recopilo el otro dia después de irse de casa de Fionna, estaba tan concentrado que no noto cuando entraron los 2 humanos y Cake –

Fionna: buenos días P. Gumball – saludo la rubia

Gumball: ¿ah?... hola chicos – saludo Gumball

Finn: hasta en lo nerd se parece a Bonnibel – Fionna al instante le dio un coscorrón - ¡auch!

Fionna Ten un poco más de respeto – le dijo enfadada – bueno… ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos? – le pregunto a Gumball –

Gumball: verán, ayer fui al gran abismo y tome lecturas de la zona y lo que descubrí me tiene fascinado –

Finn: ¿Qué es lo que descubrió? – pregunto con emoción

Gumball: Finn, vienes de otra dimensión

Todos: ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al unisón –

Gumball: resulta que el gran abismo tiene múltiples fisuras dimensionales, que se abren y se cierran en determinado momento en un determinado punto del abismo, como si tuviera una especie de enlace con tu mundo –

Finn: bueno, ya se como llegue, pero no me dice como puedo volver –

Gumball: la respuesta es tan simple como complicada, solo tienes que atravesar de nuevo un portal –

Finn: y ¿Qué estamos esperando? – dijo con mucha impaciencia –

Gumball: no es tan simple, no se puede calcular cuando ni en que parte del abismo se abrirá uno, es como tratar de contar estrellas y si lo intentaras podrías no atrapar uno a tiempo y caerías en las profundidades de las tinieblas, tal vez tuviste suerte la primera vez, pero nadie puede garantizar una segunda – Finn estaba desilusionado, quería volver lo mas pronto a casa lo mas pronto posible, pero tal parece que se quedara una buena temporada en Aaa – lo que mas me intrigo, fue la energía oscura que percibí –

Finn: ¿cuál energía oscura?

Gumball: mientras tomaba muestras detecte un rastro de energía oscura que salía del abismo, como si algo hubiera salido de el – Finn pensó por un momento luego su cara cambio a una de terror –

Finn: Litch – dijo en un susurro –

Fionna: ¿Qué es un Litch? – pregunto Fionna –

Finn. Es la en carnación del mal en mi mundo, el ente de la muerte, luche con el y los dos caímos en el abismo –

Fionna: me recuerda a Blair – dijo la chica

Finn: ¿Blair?

Gumball: era la más poderosa y terrible hechicera de toda Aaa, era la muerte en persona, Fionna logro derrotarla gracias a Marshall y a mi cañón de plasma –

Finn: eso me recuerda cuando pelee contra Litch por primera vez… un momento…Litch… si yo estoy aquí… eso significa… ¡O GLOB! – Grito Finn - ¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LITCH TAMBIEN ESTA QUI!-

Todos se pusieron tensos al instante, un terrible escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas, de pronto empezaron a ver sus alientos causado por el frio que había, de pronto de entre las sombras salió una horrible figura que vestía una capucha verde muy maltratada y androjosa –

Fionna: ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! – grito Fionna –

Finn: ¡es Litch! – Finn al instante, se lanzó contra Litch pero este lo mando a volar con un solo movimiento –

Todos: ¡Finn! – gritaron preocupados, Fionna saco su espada de cristal rosa y ataco a Litch, pero este repitió lo mismo que con Finn, mandándola contra, Cake salió en defensa de su hermana pero Litch le arroja un liquido negro a los ojos dejándola ciega, Litch se puso frente de Gumball el cual temblaba de miedo –

Litch: ¿Dónde está? – pregunto con voz diabólica-

Gumball: ¿Qué cosa?

Litch: la fórmula para revivir a los muertos

Gumball: n-no se de que estas hablando - Respondió titubeando-

Litch: si lo quieres de esa forma – Litch se acerca a Fionna y la toma por el cuello, la aprieta haciendo que ella suelte un quejido – volveré a preguntar ¿Dónde esta? – haciendo arder sus ojos en fuego verde –

Gumball: ¡está en la repisa de la derecha! ¡Por favor suéltala! – Litch suelta a Fionna y se dirige al estante, toma la botella, lanza una riza diabólica y derrite la pared saliendo volando por ella, Gumball se acerca a Fionna, que yace inconsciente en el suelo – ¡Fionna reacciona por favor! – Fionna abre los ojos - ¡gracias a Glob! – Gumball abraza a Fionna, esta termina de recuperarse y se separa de el –

Fionna: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Litch?

Gumball: se fue

Finn: ¿hacia dónde? – Finn sale de abajo de un mueble –

Gumball: no lo sé, solo se llevó la fórmula de revivir a los muertos y-

Finn: ¡espera!, ¿se llevo la formula de revivir a los muertos?

Gumball: si – Finn puso su mano en la barbilla como si tratara de relacionar el comportamiento de Litch, de pronto su cara se ilumino, pero tan rápido como lo resolvió su cara cambio a una de preocupación –

Finn: ¡Litch tratara de revivir a Blair! ¡Planea hacer lo mismo que hizo en mi mundo! – todo el mundo presente se alteró –

Fionna: ¡no podemos permitirlo!

Gumball: ¡hay que ir a detenerlo!

Finn: lo único que le hizo daño en mi mundo fue un suéter y mi espada de sangre de demonio –

Gumball: espero que mi bazuca de plasma le afecte - sacando una bazuca de un baúl enorme –

Fionna: y mi espada de cristal mágico – sacando una espada de cristal rosa de su mochila –

Finn: espero que esto funcione, ¿Dónde es que vencieron a la bruja Blair? –

"**En otro lugar"**

Litch se acercó a lo que fueron las ruinas de un castillo, cruzo un pasillo, bajo unas escaleras y se acercó a un foso, saco la botella de revivir de los muertos y lo vacío, después empezó a pronunciar unas palabras sin sentido, de la fosa empezó a salir un humo negro que se empezó a hacer mas y mas grande hasta que se formó una silueta, Litch lanzo un rayo verde hacia la silueta la cual al contacto empezó a adquirir forma solida, en ese mismo instante aparecen Finn, Fionna, Cake, Monochromicorn y Gumball –

Gumball: ¡no llegamos tarde! – Litch lanza un chorro de acido verde que nuestros héroes esquivan fácilmente, Litch y Blair salen volando de las ruinas –

Finn: ¡por Glob! ¡Se volvieron a escapar! – grito enfurecido –

Fionna: cálmate Finn lo encontraremos

Finn: ¡¿y qué haremos cuando los encontremos?! ¡Llegaremos y diremos "hola, me permitiría mandarlo de nuevo al otro mundo, gracias"! – haciendo la voz chillona –

Gumball: Finn, cálmate, ¿porque estas tan furioso? – pregunto curioso

Finn: ¡es por culpa de ese demonio que yo estoy aquí, no descansare hasta acabar con el! – volvió a gritar furioso –

Fionna: enojado jamás podrás vencerlo, debes calmarte, tenemos que estar juntos para vencerlos – dijo Fionna tratando de calmar a Finn, Finn inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, aguanto la respiración unos segundos y exhalo –

Finn: tienes razón, si dejo que la ira me ciegue terminare muerto – dijo mas calmado –

Gumball: ahora solo tenemos que averiguar hacia donde se fueron

Marshall: tal vez yo les pueda ayudar con eso – dijo Marshall mientras descendía –

Gumball: ¿!de dónde saliste?! – pregunto sorprendido –

Marshall: me encontraba por la zona, volaba tranquilamente cuando vi que Blair y esa cosa salían de las ruinas, ¿Cómo es que Blair está viva? – los chicos le contaron quien era Litch, la formula y todo - ¡genial cara de chicle! – Grito Marshall - ¡por tu estúpida formula Blair regreso! –

Fionna: tranquilízate Marshall – poniéndose entre los dos –

Marshall: ¡no te metas Fi!

Finn: ¡BASTA! – Grito fuertemente Finn – ¡no me importa que relación es la que llevan, en este mismo momento, Litch y Blair están sueltos, planeando quien sabe que, no voy a dejar destruya su mundo, no quiero ver más gente herida, yo traje a Litch a este mundo, es mi responsabilidad, si me van a ayudar a detenerlo háganlo ahora, luego podrán hacer lo que quieran! – todos los presentes estaban impresionados, tenía razón, no era momento de estar peleando, tenían que luchar juntos si querían derrotar a Litch y a Blair –

Marshall: mmm… tienes razón, Güerito –

Gumball: estoy de acuerdo – Gumball le extiende la mano a Marshall, este duda por un moneto, sonríe y le da la mano, solo por esta vez trabajarían juntos – ok, Marshall guianos –

Marshall: muy bien, pero tú no vendrás –

Gumball: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – pregunta enojado –

Marshall: no es por ofender, pero solo nos estorbarias, no eres un guerrero como Finn o Fionna, no tienes poderes como Cake y yo, por dios hasta Monochromicorn es mas útil para esto que tu –

Gumball: ¡por favor, Fionna dile por favor que está equivocado – volteando hacia donde esta Fionna –

Fionna: ahhh… pues la verdad – poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza –

Gumball: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿tambien piensas lo mismo?! – dijo muy ofendido –

Fionna: P. Gumball, lo que Marshall dijo es cierto, usted no es un guerrero y no quisiera que saliera herido, usted debe ver también por la seguridad de su reino ¿Qué pasaría si a usted le ocurre algo? –

Gumball se quedó mudo, no esperaba eso de Fionna, aunque era verdad, el arte de la guerra no era uno de sus atributos, se sentía impotente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se puso a pensar en lo patético que era, siempre había tenido que depender de Fionna cada vez que había problemas, ella siempre arriesgaba su vida por salvarlo, en ese mismo instante se sentía impotente, apretó su puño y miro a los ojos a Fionna –

Gumball: es cierto, tal vez no sea el mejor guerrero, que siempre e tenido que depender de ti cuando hay problemas, pero aun así quiero ir con ustedes, quiero probarme a mí mismo que valgo algo, quiero demostrarles que puedo ayudar, ya no quiero sentarme a esperar mientras otros arriesgan su vida por mí, quiero luchar – Finn podía ver la determinación en sus ojos, realmente quería ir, no sabía si lo hacía por Fionna o por si mismo, sonrió por un lado y se acercó a Gumball –

Finn: si deberás insistes en venir no pienso impedirlo

Fionna: ¡¿estás loco?! ¡No voy a dejar que venga!

Marshall: si tanto insistes puedes venir cara de chicle – dijo con una sonrisa pues también noto esa mirada de determinación de Gumball –

Fiona: ¡¿también tú?! –

Finn: tal vez no lo entiendas porque eres una chica, pero los hombres tenemos algo llamado orgullo –

Fionna: ¡hombres! – refunfuño Fionna, Gumball la miro a los ojos y se puso serio –

Gumball: Fionna, por favor déjame ir – dijo casi suplicando, Fionna entendio que no podía hacer nada para convencerlo así que se resignó –

Fionna: está bien, puedes venir –

Todos juntos partieron en busca de los seres más oscuros del mundo, guiados por Marshall, después de seguir un sendero de muerte llegaron a la tierra de los fantasmas, caminaron hasta toparse con una gruta muy tenebrosa –

Finn: es aquí – parándose justo en la entrada, se podía sentir el aire frio y tétrico que emanaba la cueva - ¡estan listos? – dirigiéndose hacia los demás –

Todos: ¡sí! – gritaron todos al unisón, Fionna saco de su mochila su espada de cristal rosa y otra espada que le lanzo a Finn, Marshall empuño su hacha-guitarra, Gumball preparo su bazuca, Cake saco sus garras y Monochromicorn piso fuertemente el suelo –

Finn: ¡vamos! – corrió hacia la gruta seguido por los demás, corrieron un par de metros ya dentro y vieron una luz verde al fondo, estaban preparados para lo que fuera en ese momento, entraron gritando listos para atacar, cuando llegaron a la fuente de la luz se detuvieron en crudo y en seco, esperaban cualquier cosa, muertos vivientes, demonios o cualquier cosa, pero lo que vieron fue mucho peor, era la escena más espantoso que habían visto en su vida, Litch y Blair se estaba BESANDO DE LENGUA, Gumball dejó caer su bazuca, llevo una mano al estómago y otra a la boca tratando de aguantar las ganas de vomitar y luego salió corriendo de ahí, Finn se recargo en una pared mientras vomitaba, Fionna cayo de rodillas cubriendo su estómago mientras vomitaba, Marshall uso su hacha como bastón para no caer poniendo su mano en sus ojos que estaba cerrados fuertemente, Cake y Monochromicorn se abrazaban mientras temblaban por la asquerosa escena tratando de aguantar las ganas de vomitar, los entes de la muerte pareció no importarles que sus enemigos llegaran, pues no dejaron de besarse, después de unos minutos Finn recupera un poco de fuerza y se acerca un poco a los tortolos –

Finn: perdón por interrumpir pero… ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! – Litch se separa de Blair y mira directo a Finn –

Litch: ¿Qué? Solo nos besábamos – dijo muy tranquilo –

Finn: ¡eso ya lo sé! ¡Lo que quiero saber es el ¿Por qué?!

Litchi: mmm… pues… veras… después de salir del castillo de Blair vinimos hasta acá, estábamos planeando el cómo destruirlos y de cuanto los odiábamos, entonces nos dimos cuenta que teníamos cosas en común, una cosa llevo a la otra y venos aquí – diciendo esto último tomándole la mano a Blair –

Fionna: ¿Qué no planeaban vengarse de nosotros y destruir el mundo? – dijo ya recuperándose de la escena de hace rato –

Blair: am… si pero… en realidad ya no me interesa tanto destruir el mundo –

Litch: además ya me vengue separando a Finn de sus amigos y conocidos al arrástralo conmigo hasta aquí, ya no me interesa tanto lo demás, prefiero seguir haciendo esto – Litch se acerca Blair y la vuelve a besar, antes de volver a vomitar todos salen corriendo, ya en la entrada recuperan un poco el aire, Finn y Fionna cubren la entrada con enormes rocas y maderas, Marshall pronuncia unas palabras y las rocas se funden sellando por completo la entrada y para rematar pones carteles de aléjese por todos lados –

Finn: ok, eso fue lo más espantoso que e visto en toda mi vida –

Fionna: tendré pesadillas por los próximos meses –

Gumball: creo que volveré a vomitar – corre hacia unos arbustos y vomita –

Marshall: en mis mil años de edad e visto muchas cosas espeluznantes y asquerosas pero este se lleva el premio –

Todos se alejan del lugar caminando lentamente con los ojos bien abiertos, las imágenes estarían en sus mentes por un largo tiempo –

"_**pov Finn"**_

_Ya a pasado una semana desde el incidente, de tan solo decirlo me dan ganas de vomitar, Gumball me pidió que lo entrenara, fue muy duro para el en un principio, no podía ni hacer una lagartija, creo que bonnibel le daría una paliza, el a cambio por ayudarlos me ayudaría a volver a mi mundo, pero no sabe cuánto le tomara._

_Las cosas no siempre fueron de color de rosa después de lo de Litch, me sucedieron muchos más incidentes y eran muy embarazos, un día me estaba bañando, Salí de la regadera y en ese mismo instante Fionna entra Fionna envuelta en una toalla y me ve como vine al mundo, ella pego un grito muy agudo y en eso a ella se le cae la toalla y ahora era yo el que la miraba a Fionna como Glob la mando al mundo, me puse totalmente rojo y grite mientras me trataba de cubrir mi cuerpo con mis brazos, ella cierra de un portazo sin dejar de gritar, fue una suerte que Cake no estuviera en casa porque si no me hubiera arrancado la cabeza, no pudimos mirarnos a los ojos en una semana, no era la primera vez que veía a una chica desnuda, pero era la primera vez que veía a una humana, ahora podía comprender por qué Marshall y Gumball peleaban tanto, pues ella no estaba nada mal, ahhhhhhhhhhh, debo dejar de pensar eso y lo peor de todo, lo que derramo el vaso fue una vez que Fionna y Cake habían salido y un duende se había metido a la casa, al final termine destrozando el mueble en donde Fionna ponía su ropa interior y en ese mismo momento llegan Fionna y Cake y me ven con la ropa interior de Fionna, no cabe decir que no se veía nada bien la situación pues literalmente tenía las manos en la masa ¿o en el sostén?, fue un milagro que no me mataran, solo termine sin unos dientes, varios arañazos y casi sin bolas después de eso, entonces decidí que ya no podía seguir ahí, para mi fortuna Marshall me ofreció quedarme con él, su casa era fantástica, muy diferente a la decoración de Marceline, me enseño a tocar la guitarra y hasta le ayude a escribir algunas canciones. El tiempo paso lento, cada día extrañaba más mi hogar, a mis amigos, a mi familia y sobre todo… a ella –_

**HOLA MIS FIELES LECTORES, LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, ME DIJE A MI MISMO QUE NO SERIA COMO LOS QUE TARDAN UN MES EN SUBIR UN CAPITULO PORQUE ESOS DEBERAS ME HACEN DESESPERAR Y MAS LOS QUE DEJAN DE SUBIR POR MUCHO TIEMPO O LO DEJAN. **

**YA HICE EL CONTEO Y EL GANADOR ES (REDOBLE DE TAMBOR)…. ¡FLAME PRINCESS!**

**SIIIIIII, VIVA, ERA EL QUE QUERIA, MUCHA GRACIAS POR VOTAR, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO LLAMARE "LAGRIMAS DEL CORAZON".**

**UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

SCIK1012 : **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y TAMBIEN POR TU VOTO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO**

Bloody Mary Fire: **PUES AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO EPISODIO, ESPRO QUE TE GUSTE**

YamamotoRuiz: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y EL QUE TE LA RECOMENDO TIENE BUEN GUSTO XD, ME ALEGRO QUE TE AHIGA GUSTADO Y ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO MI HISTORIA**

xXGrounderFuryGurlxX: ** GRACIAS POR TU VOTO Y POR TU REVIEW, SIGUE LA HISTORIA, QUE CADA VEZ SE PONDRE MEJOR**

HardKnockLife66: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ME ALEGRO QUE TE AHIGA GUSTADO**

CelestiqueG: **ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO ERES MEXICANO Y DE PEQUEÑO MIRAS TELENOVELAS CON TU MADRE POR QUE NO TE DEJABAN VER OTRA COSA**

Wassupp13**: GRACIAS POR VER EL CAPITULO**

Marichelo**: A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA ESA PAREJA, PERO TAMBIEN ME GUSTA LOS FIOLEE **

AnonymusxD**: LO SIENTO PERO YA HABIA DECIDIDO QUE FINN SE QUEDARIA CON FLAME, TALVEZ EN UN FUTURO LO HAGA Y GRACIAS POR TU OPINION**

Dextera92**: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y TU VOTO**

TheRealYeiziKat**: EFECTIVAMENTE, ESO ES LO QUE ESTOY PLANEANDO PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA, TODOS ESTOS COMENTARIOS ME LLENAN DE MUCHO ORGULLO PUES ME DICE LO BUENA QUE ES MI HISTORIA**

Princesaventura**: JAJAJA, SABIA QUE ALGUIEN DIRIA ESO Y NO ME SORPRENDE, AL PRINCIPIO CREI QUE TODOS ESCOGERIAN A MARSHALL POR LO DE CREPUSCULO, ME LLEVE UNA GRAN SORPRESA CUANDO CASI NADIE LO ESCOGIO**

fanatico Z**: … BUENO… TAMPOCO ES PARA ANDAR DICIENDO ESO PERO AGRADESCO TU OPINION**

**: A DECIR VERDAD ESTUVE PENSANDO ESO, TUVE QUE VER UN MONTON DE PELICULAS QUE TUVIERAN ESTE TEMA DE DIMENSIONES ALTERNAS Y PLANOS ALTERNOS, ME ALEGRO QUE TE AHIGA GUSTA Y SIGUE LEYENDO MI HISTORIA**

carlosjim04**: GRACIAS POR LEER AUNQUE NO LE ENTENDI MUY BIEN A TU REVIEW**

**PERDONEN EL RETRASO Y GRACIAS POR LEER Y LES AVISO QUE ME TOMARA MAS TIEMPO EL SUBIRLOS, LO SIENTO X(**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: Lagrimas del corazón**

"**POV FINN"**

_Han pasado 6 meses desde el asunto de Litch y Blair, seguí alojándome en la casa de Marshall, tiene los mismos gustos de Marceline, tiene su misma edad y curiosamente no soporta a su madre, me conto que ella vive en la ciudad de la noche con otros seres de las sombras y demonios que se encuentra en la luna, a diferencia de Marceline, el no odia a su madre, pero me dijo que ella es una madre demasiado mimadora, desde que era niño el recordaba que su madre todo el tiempo lo tenía en traje, bien peinado y lo dejaba en ridículo enfrente de todo mundo, es por eso que decidió irse de su casa y vivir solo. Un día por accidente lo hice confesarme los sentimientos que tenía por Fionna, de pálido cambio a rojo escarlata, fue muy gracioso, él y yo compusimos varias canciones, escribí una especialmente para el día en que la vuelva a ver…_

_Todos los días iba con Fionna a ser el recorrido diario por todos los reinos de Aaa, enfrentamos a varios tipos que me recordaban a unos que había en casa, como no tenía nada más que hacer dedicaba solamente a la erradicación de monstruos y al entrenamiento de Gumball y otros príncipes que también me pidieron que los ayudara, fue tan bueno el trabajo que hice que Fionna tenía mucho tiempo libre, creo que la deje sin trabajo jeje._

_Gumball me informaba cada semana de los avances que tenía con respecto al tema de poder volver a mi mundo, aunque daba grandes avances todavía le faltaba mucho para poder mandarme de regreso, sin nada más que hacer me dedique a la exploración de todo el continente, que aunque era parecido al mío seguía siendo muy diferente, mañana iré a explorar el desierto de Aaa, será mejor que lleve suficiente agua_

"**FIN POV FINN"**

Finn caminaba por el desierto, traía puesto sus típicos shorts y playera azul solo que llevaba una paño blanco en vez de su típico gorro, tomaba agua cada cierto tiempo, el sol estaba en su cúspide y la temperatura arre basaba los 50 °C Finn camino por horas y horas, lo único que se veía era arena, Finn miro hacia el cielo cubriendo sus ojos con la mano, de repente sintió que choco contra algo invisible miro al suelo y vio una figura de cristal transparente, parecía una especie de planta, el sol hizo que brillara el objeto y varios más que se encontraban ahí, era una hermosa colección de figuras, había animales, plantas personas, Finn recorrió toda el área hasta que se tomó con una que le resultaba familiar, era una figura de una chica, para ser exactos de una humana, "Fionna" susurro Finn, de repente una llamarada lo separo de la figura, Finn logro apenas esquivar el ataque, saco una espada que le había regalado Fionna y se puso atento a los alrededores para saber en dónde se escondía su atacante –

Finn: ¡muestrate! – en ese mismo instante una gran flama se elevó por una colina –

¿?: ¡marchate! - Decía la misteriosa flama –

Finn: ¿Quién eres? – preguntaba curioso, aunque se le hacía bastante familiar esa llama –

¿?: Déjame solo

Finn: ¿son tuyas estas figuras de cristal?

¿?: ¿Y que si lo son?

Finn: es que… esa figura se parece mucho a una chica que conozco – la flama se quedó muda por unos instantes - ¿conoces a Fionna?

¿?: Podría decirse – Finn se quedó pensando por unos instantes tratando de averiguar quién era ese sujeto, esa llama se le hacía demasiado familiar, entonces comprendió de quien se trataba, su rostro cambio a uno de total sorpresa - ¿Príncipe Flame? – en ese mismo instante la gran llama salto justo enfrente de Finn y empezó a encogerse y a tomar la forma de un chico, mas o menos de su misma edad, tenia puestos unos pantalones bombachos rojos, una camisa amplia del mismo color sin mangas, un chaleco naranja y botas planas, su cabello parecía una antorcha, tenia un pequeño mechón en la frente y en su frente tenia un rubí rojo que brillaba intensamente con la luz del sol –

Flame: ¿te conozco? – pregunto curioso ladeando la cabeza –

Finn: mas o menos… bueno… e oído hablar de ti

Flame: ¿y quien eres tu?

Finn: soy Finn el humano

Flame: … te pareces mucho a ella

Finn: ¿a Fionna? – Flame abrió grandemente los ojos –

Flame: ¿la conoces?

Finn: mas que conocerla soy amigo suyo

Flame: ¿esta bien? – pregunto preocupado –

Finn: am… si… ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? – Flame suspiro y miro al suelo –

Flame: es una larga historia… será mejor que te vayas –

Finn: no me ire, todo el mundo se a preguntado donde estas, sobre todo el reino de fuego y tu madree

Flame: pues diles que no volveré – dijo el empezando a molestarse

Finn: ¿Por qué?

– Flame creo una gigantesca bola de fuego y la lanzo muy lejos, golpeando una gran montaña de arena, destrozándola toda –

Flame: eso responde tu pregunta – dijo alterado – ¡tienes idea de lo que se siente saber que solo eres un ser de la destrucción, que lo consume todo, soy capaz de quemar al mismo fuego por Glob, no puedo tocar nada sin antes volverlo carbón, sabes lo que se siente ser excluido por los demás, no, no lo creo!

Finn: aunque no lo creas si, si lo entiendo – Flame se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta – yo vengo de otro mundo, y en el hay otra persona igual a ti, su nombre es Flame y es princesa del reino de fuego de mi mundo, ella tampoco puede tocar nada sin quemarlo, todo el mundo le teme, hasta su propio padre la tubo que encerrar para evitar peligros, ella vivió en carne propia la soledad, pero aun así, eso no evito que me acercara y tratara de ganarme su amistad y con el tiempo… algo mas – con cada palabra Flame se sorprendía mas del humano, nunca antes nadie lo había tratado de entender, él era el primero que se le acercaba sin miedo alguno, en su interior algo empezó a arder, sentía ganas de llorar, ese humano lo entendía a la perfección, se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa combinada de alivio, alivio al saber que alguien lo comprendía – además, no creo que un monstruo de la destrucción pueda crear figuras de cristal tan buenas – dijo señalando todas las figuras que Flame tenia –

Flame: gracias

Finn: entonces… volverás a casa

Flame: no

Finn: ¡¿porqué no?! – pregunto sorprendido

Flame: gracias por tus palabras, pero aun no volveré

Finn: ¡¿podría saber por qué?! – Flame suspiro y se acercó a la figura de Fionna, no la había tocado ni cinco segundos y esta se derritió –

Flame: le hice mucho daño a alguien – dijo con una mirada melancólica –

Finn: ¿Qué paso?

Flame: … te has ganado el derecho a saberlo

"**FLASHBACK POV FLAME"**

_Fue hace casi un año, yo me encontraba en el castillo de fuego dentro de una lámpara, un día llego una gata rechoncha, diciendo que venia de parte de la princesa de las praderas Fionna, yo me interese mucho, ella venia con la intención que yo me casara con ella, mi madre, la reina de fuego no me quería dar tan fácil, la gata comenzó a hacer un montón de cosas para convencerla, yo me moría por dentro de la risa, mi madre se negó a todo lo que hacia, de repente apareció ella pero aun así mi madre se negó, fue hasta que la chica ahorco a la gata que mi madre acepto, me libero y yo me acerque a ella, por dentro estaba feliz de estar libre, me acerque mas a ella, pero note que algo la unía a la gata, entonces decidí tocarla y sentí los esponjosos pelos de la gata, rodee a la chica y patee a la gata la cual dio un salto, me gruño y trato de arañarme, en ese instante la chica desapareció uniéndose a la gata, entonces me di cuenta que la gata era mágica y que todo fue un truco, yo ardí en ira, pues pensé que me estaban viendo por un tonto, fue tanto mi enojo que volé medio castillo, la gata huyo, yo la perseguí hasta los prados verdes, ella se escondió en un árbol, yo desde afuera lanzaba bolas de fuego, de repente de la casa salió una chica que tenia un gorro con orejas de conejo con una espada, ella estaba acercándose cada vez mas, yo estaba apunto de achicharrarla cuando note sus hermosos ojos azules, en ese instante empecé a volver a mi forma normal, ella se detuvo en seco a unos 3 metros de mi, ya mas calmado note lo hermosa que era esa chica, ella me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos que despedían un brillo, ella se me acerco lentamente, yo me quede inmóvil, alzo su mano y toco mi mejilla, pero al instante se quemo con mi piel, yo retrocedí alterado por lo que acababa de hacer sin querer, ella con su otra mano sujetaba la mano quemada fuertemente, tratando las ganas de llorar, yo me sentí muy culpable en ese instante, asi que no queriendo hacerle mas daño corrí de allí –_

_Fionna: ¡espera! – me gritaba ella mientras corría tras de mi –_

_Flame: ¡ALEJATE! _

_-duramos varios minutos corriendo hasta que terminamos en el bosque, yo le bloquee el paso quemando un árbol, la perdí de vista y me detuve cerca de una aldea, uno de los habitantes me vio y me tiro con una cubeta de agua que traía, me dolió muchísimo, me enoje y empecé a quemar la aldea, cada casa estaba quemada, los habitantes corrían de un lado para otro y yo descargaba toda mi ira contra ellos, no me di cuenta cuando Fionna llego, la confundí con otro habitante y le lance una poderosa llamara que le dio de lleno dejándole terribles quemaduras, al ver lo que había hecho apague el incendio y volví a mi forma original, corrí hacia ella, me arrodille, la estaba a punto de tocar cuando una ráfaga de espuma blanca fría me golpeo mandándome a unos metros de donde estaba, cuando alce la vista vi al príncipe del dulce reino apuntándome con un gran extintor y al rey de los vampiros y a la gata revisando a Fionna, tenían una expresión de horror, ambos chicos me miraban con mucha ira, trate de acercarme pero de nuevo fui rociado –_

_Gumball: ¡ni se te ocurra acercártele! – me gritaba furioso –_

_Marshall: ¡Gumball hay que llevarla a un medico pronto! –gritaba el vampiro –_

_Gumball: ¡si vuelves a hacerle daño a Fionna no me importara nada que seas hijo de la reina de fuego! – amenazo Gumball mandándome una mirada de desprecio combinada de ira, se acercó a los demás sin dejar de apuntarme, la gata aumento su tamaño y llevo a Fionna en su espalda, el vampiro me lanzo una fulminante mirada mientras hacia brillar sus ojos rojos y enseñaba los colmillos, yo solo me quede observando como se marchaban a gran velocidad, mire asustado mis manos, observe a mi alrededor, todo estaba hecho cenizas, un sentimiento de culpa imvadio mi conciencia, cai al suelo de rodillas y empecé a llorar, me transforme en una llamara de fuego gigante y hui de ahí, me traslade lo mas rápido de ahí, tratando de buscar un lugar en donde no le hiciera daño a nadie, al final llegue al desierto, me pareció perfecto, nadie vivía ahí, casi no llovía y nadie me buscaría aquí_

"**FIN DEL FLASHBACK POV FLAME"**

Flame: y es por eso que no quiero volver – terminaba de contar Flame –

Finn: pero eso no debe detenerte, eso fue antes, si deberás la quieres volverás, yo no teng miedo de quemarme cuando estoy con Flame

Flame: ¿y le has preguntado a ella si tiene miedo de quemarte? – Finn se quedo mudo – a ti no te importa salir lastimado por estar con ella, pero, ¿y si fuera al revés? ¿Si tu fueras el que la lastimara cada vez que la tocas? ¿Qué harías? Y lo mas importante ¿sabes como se siente ella cuando te lastima? Yo no quiero hacerle daño, por eso me fui, no soportaría verla lastimada y mas si es por mi culpa – Finn siguió en silencio, solo se miraron por un par de segundos mas hasta que Finn rompió el silencio –

Finn: ¿y que hay del hechizo a prueba de fuego?

Flame: ese hechizo pierde durabilidad con el tiempo y no contiene bien mi poder

Finn: debe haber otra manera

Flame: no, no lo hay… a menos… olvídalo es imposible

Finn: ¿Qué? Espera, ibas a decir algo

Flame: olvídalo, es imposible

Finn: dime que es

Flame: … son los "solar objects" son artefactos mágicos que dan invulnerabilidad al fuego, en mi caso, suprimiría mis poderes

Finn: ¿y donde puedo conseguirlos?

Flame: se tienen que fabricar con dos elementos casi imposibles de conseguir el primero son las lágrimas del sol

Finn: ¿y como las consigo?

Flame: hacer que el sol llore con un fuerte puñetazo

Finn: eso suena fácil

Flame: suena, pero no lo es, tienes que escalar la montaña mas alta de toda Aaa, esperar al atardecer para que el sol baje y en ese momento darle el puñetazo, yo trate de conseguirlas pero la altura provoca falta de oxigeno y sin el… muero

Finn: descuida, las conseguiré para ti – dijo decidido –

Flame ¡¿en serio?! – Pregunto sorprendido - ¿lo harías? –

Finn: si, yo te ayudo a conseguir el material necesario y tu te fabricas el "solar objects" y de paso me haces uno para mi

Flame: trato hecho – ambos se estrecharon la mano pero se separaron al instante en cuanto la mano de Finn se prendió en llamas.

Finn subió a la montaña más alta de toda Aaa, tardo varias horas en llegar a la sima, el sol ya estaba bajando, Finn se puso unos guantes de cocina, por experiencia propia sabia que no es bueno jugar con fuego –

Finn: ¡hey sol! – grito Finn hacia arriba, el sol miro hacia abajo -

Sol: ¿Qué quieres niño?

Finn: tengo un regalo aquí justo para ti – Finn alza su puño –

Sol: ¡nooooo! – gritaba el sol mientras se aceraba cada vez mas a Finn el cual daba un grito de guerra, ya estaba justo enfrente de Finn, el lanzo un tremendo derechazo entre los ojos del sol, el cual trata de aguantar las ganas de llorar, pero al final termina sediendo, finn toma las lagrimas con un frasco y baja de la montaña.

Debajo de la montaña Flame lo esperaba –

Flame: bien hecho – dijo al ver a Finn bajando a saltos –

Finn: ¿ahora qué sigue? – dijo aterrizando justo en frente de el –

Flame: es un metal muy raro y único, parecido al oro pero con propiedades mágicas, lamentablemente solo hay una persona que tiene la única reserva de ese material

Finn: ¿Quién?

Flame: la reina helada

Finn: ¡en serio! – dijo sorprendido –

Flame: ella es la única que lo tiene, además el problema ahora es ¿Cómo se lo vamos a quitar? – Finn se llevó la mano a la barbilla e hizo la pose del pensador, después de un rato se levanto y chasqueo los dedos –

Finn: tengo una idea

Flame: vaya, no dejas de impresionarme, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

"**5 minutos después en las afueras del reino helado"**

Flame: ¡cambie de opinión, esta es una estúpida idea!

Finn: funcionara

Flame: no creo que sea tan ingenua como para tragarse esta mentira

Finn: Fionna y Cake me contaron que es una mujer solterona y desesperada por marido, asi que va a funcionar – Finn empezó a ponerse un traje rosa, se pintó la cara de rosa y se puso una peluca rosa – listo, hora del engaño – Finn disfrazado de Gumball llego a la entrada del castillo helado, saco una caja de dulces y chocolates y un ramo de flores rosas, toco la puerta y abrió la reina reina helada bruscamente –

Ice Quenn: ¿Quién osa molestar a la?… ¿!dulce príncipe?! – dijo sorprendida –

Finn: así es, soy en efecto la persona a la que acabas de nombrar – dijo Finn tratando de sonar inteligente –

Ice Quenn: ¡pasa, pasa! – decía emocionada –

Finn: _se la creyo – _pensó Finn, a lo lejos Flame observaba con unos binoculares –

Flame: ¿! Se la creyó en serio ¡? – dijo sorprendido –

Ice Quenn: siéntete como en tu casa, mi guapo príncipe – tomo los obsequios y los puso en una mesa, Finn tomo asiento en un sofá de hielo, Ice Quenn se sentó justo a su lado, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Finn - ¿i a que debo el honor de su visita mi príncipe? – Pregunto acercándose más a Finn –

Finn: ah… bueno… yo… la verdad me arte de la compañía de esa tonta rubia – en otro lado Fionna estornudo –

Ice Quenn: ¿en serio? – pregunto con duda, miró fijamente a los ojos de Finn el cual se puso nervioso pensando que lo habían descubierto – sabía que te darías cuenta un día – dijo feliz mientras Finn suspiraba aliviado – ahora podemos estar juntos – Ice Quenn se acercó para besarlo, Finn rápidamente saca un gran pedazo de chicle re masticado y lo puso en su lugar, Ice Quenn beso el pedazo de chicle, Finn aguanto las ganas de reir, la reina se separó y Finn guardo el pedazo de chicle –

Ice Quenn: Mmm… cereza – dijo saboreándose –

Finn: oye se me antoja un refresco, ¿podrías traerme uno?

Ice Quenn: claro – ella se aleja a la cocina en busca de la bebida, pero no sabía que Finn había robado con tiempo todos los suministros antes de llegar - ¡rayos! Se me acabaron, espera aquí vuelvo enseguida – diciendo esto sale volando por la ventana, Finn se levanta y pone manos a la obra, empezó a buscar por todos lados, volteo el castillo de cabeza pero no encontró nada, entonces recordó el santuario de Ice King en Ooo, se acercó a sonde estaba la entrada y la pateo pero lamentablemente la pared era solida –

Finn: ¡donde podrá tener el metal! – grito enfadado, pateo varios muebles y llego al librero, lo tiro al piso y empezó a pisarlo, entonces noto que de uno de los libros salió una foto vieja, la tomo y quedo en shock al ver quien salía en ella, era Ice King o más bien Simón Petrikov cuando era humano junto con Betty, ¿Por qué tenía ella una foto de él, al menos que… - ¡FUCK! – grito Finn, en eso llega Ice Quenn, mira todo el desastre y a Finn se le cae la peluca –

Ice Quenn: ¡condenado mocoso! – grita furiosa y empieza a atacar a Finn, el cual toma la foto y el libro de donde salió y empieza a correr, ella lo acorrala y Finn le tira el pedazo de chicle a la cara dejándola ciega, Finn aprovecha y le quita la tiara y sale volando de ahí, ya fuera del reino helado lo esperaba Flame –

Flame: ¡Finn! ¿Estás bien?

Finn: si, pero no conseguí el metal

Flame: pero si lo tienes justo ahí – Finn mira la tiara –

Finn: ¿esto?

Flame: si, solo quitale la gema roja – Finn le quita la gema roja y le da la tiara a Flame – perfecto, te veré en unos días, ¿Qué quieres que te fabrique?

Finn: un anillo – Flame abre los ojos de par en par –

Flame: bueno… lo que tú digas, nos vemos luego – Flame se aleja convertido en llamas, Finn regresa a casa de Marshall, para su sorpresa Marshall no estaba así que decidió visitar a Gumball, pero el tampoco estaba, sin encontrar a ninguno se dirigió a casa de Fionna, abrió sin tocar y vio a Marshall y a Gumball en el centro de la sala con Fionna en medio, los presentes voltean a la entrada –

Fionna: ¡lo escojo a el! – corre hacia Finn lo toma del brazo y lo jala a la salida mientras los otros dos gritaban ¡¿Qué?! Finn era el único que no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante y aun así ya lo habían metido, Fionna se lo lleva corriendo hasta llegar a un bosque, después de correr un par de minutos más Finn la detiene –

Finn: muy bien, ¿Qué está pasando?

Fionna: ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?! – Dijo ignorando la pregunta que le hizo - ¡todo iba perfecto! – y así continuo diciendo un montón de cosas sin sentido, Finn la toma de los hombros y la empiezo a sacudir - ¡¿Qué?!... perdón estoy demasiado alterada

Finn: ¿Por qué?

Fionna: ¡porque Gumball y Marshall fueron a mi casa a pedirme que escogiera a uno de los dos!

Finn: ah, eso si que es… un momento cuando llegue dijiste que me escogías a mí, ¿eso significa que?...

Fionna: ¡NO! ¡Claro que no te escojo a ti!, solo lo hice para poder escaparme de esa situación

Finn: fiu, ¿pero sabes que ahora me acabas de meter en problemas con los dos verdad?

Fionna: lo siento

Finn: antes que pase cualquier cosa, ¿Por qué?

Fionna: ¿Por qué, que?

Finn: ¿Por qué no escogiste a ninguno de ellos? Ambos son de la realeza, sin mencionar que cualquier chica del reino moriría por ser sus novias, lo tienen todo

Fionna: n-no lo sé – tartamudeo –

Finn: ¿no será acaso que estés enamorada de alguien más? – Fionna se quedó muda – se lo que paso con el P. Flame, es más, lo encontré – ella lo toma por el cuello de la camisa –

Fionna: ¡¿Dónde está?! – grito - ¡¿Dónde?!

Finn: cálmate Fionna, él está bien, lo veras en un par de días

Fionna: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Finn: lo vi en su mirada… oye, por otro lado, te alteraste en cuanto te lo mencione, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?

Fionna: no lo sé, la primera y última vez que lo vi me pareció… lindo… después de que me recupere decidí investigar un poco de él, averigüe que su madre lo a tenido encerrado casi toda du vida, me sentí mal por él, no puedo imaginar la soledad que debió haber sentido, el rechazo de los demás, en cierta forma me preocupa – Finn no sabía que decir, ella se veía confundida con lo que sentía, Finn solo la tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos –

Finn: tranquila, ordena tus ideas y tus sentimientos, para que tengas una visión clara con lo que realmente quieres, yo también me sentí igual con Bonnibel y Flame, debes de estar muy confundida en estos momentos, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento – Finn la abrazo tratando de transmitirle confianza, ella acepta gustosa el abrazo, se sentía cálido, se sentía protegida, se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente y le dio un beso, Finn al instante se separó de ella con los ojos abiertos como platos, se encontraba en un estado de shock –

Finn: ¡¿Por qué hisiste eso?! – pregunto alterado –

Fionna: ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – repetía ella arrepentida –

Finn: ¡me acabas de besar! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Fionna: ¡lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!

Finn: ¡¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos viera?!

Gumball: no tienes idea – Gumball y Marshall salieron detrás de un árbol, los dos humanos se petrificaron, los dos chicos lucían molestos – entiendo que ya no quieras nada conmigo después de cómo te trate y lo acepto, ¡pero no me esperaba que tú! – Señalo Finn - ¡hicieras esto! ¡Solo esperabas este momento! ¡¿Verdad?! – dijo molesto

Finn: ¡claro que no!

Marshall: creí que éramos amigos Finn

Finn: y lo somos

Marshall: entonces ¿Por qué nos apuñalas por la espalda?

Finn: ¡si ella esta así es por culpa de ustedes! – Señalando a Gumball y a Marshall los cuales estaban conmocionados – ¡en primera a ti nunca te importaron sus sentimientos en un principio! – dirigiéndose a Gumball - ¡lo mismo paso con Bonnibel y mira lo que paso, termine en una tierra lejana lejos de mis seres queridos, fueron sus sentimientos egoístas lo que la segaron importándole poco los de los demás, eso no es amor – Finn dirigió la mirada a Marshall - ¡no sé cuáles fueron los motivos por los cuales te enamoraste de ella, pero lo mismo va para ti, ella esta sumergida en un mar de confusión, confusión al saber que su mejor amigo quiere otra cosa más que su amistad, es cierto, te preocupas por ella y la cuidas, pero en estos 6 meses que levo conociéndote, supe lo triste que fue tu vida antes de conocerla, lo mismo pasa con Marceline, ella solo se limitaba a existir, pero yo cambie eso, en vez de querer solamente existir, también quise que aprendiera a vivir, para ti Fionna fue esa luz que te alejo del sombrío mundo en el que encontrabas por eso la cuidabas tanto, para no perder esa luz, por eso te molestabas cada vez que ella sufría, por eso tienes ese sentimiento de querer estar siempre con ella! – Finn recobro un poco el aliento, se calmó y prosiguió - ¿cómo se todo eso?, lo escuche en tu diario un día y déjame decirte que no confundas la gratitud por el amor – todos los presentes estaban impactados con el discurso de Finn, ¿Quién diría que dentro de esa cabeza podría haber tales pensamientos?, tenía razón, ellos estaban reaccionado muy mal a aquello, lo que ellos querían era la felicidad de Fionna –

Marshall: tienes razón

Gumball: sí. Lo siento por comportarme así, no fue maduro de mi parte

Finn: descuiden chicos… ah, si la razón por la cual ella me beso fue-

Flame: ¿Qué ELLA TE QUE? – escucharon que alguien gritaba, voltearon hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el dueño de la voz y se sorprendieron al ver que era Flame –

Fionna: ¡Flame! – grito feliz, iba a corres hacia el pero solo alcanzo a ver como el tacleaba a Finn y empezaba a golpearlo en el suelo –

Flame: ¡cómo pudiste! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! – Finn se lo quita de encima de una patada que lo manda a volar unos metros hacia atrás, ambos se reincorporan al mismo tiempo empiezan a pelear –

Finn: ¡podrías calmarte y escucharme por un momento!

Flame: ¡no quiero oír nada de ti traidor!

Fionna: ¡Finn, P. Flame, deténganse por favor!

Marshall: ¿alguno de ustedes noto que Finn no se a quemado cuando lo toca? – todos se fijaron mas detenidamente cuando Flame lo tocaba y se dieron cuenta que no lo quemaba –

Gumball: ¿pero eso es imposible? Finn no tiene ningún traje o hechizo que lo proteja, entonces como es que no… esperen, miren la muñeca derecha de Flame – los dos miraron hacia la mano del chico de fuego, traía puesto un brazalete de oro con una gema naranja - ¿Dónde habrá conseguido un solar object?

Fionna: ¿y que es eso?

Marshall: es un artefacto mágico que vuele inmune al que lo posea del fuego

Gumball: pero creo que tiene otro efecto en Flame, pues al parecer él ahora puede tocar a la gente sin quemarla – Finn tenia sujetado a Flame con una llave de cuello, Flame trato de liberarse pero Finn era mas fuerte, en ese momento Flame envuelve su mano en fuego y quema la mano de Finn –

Finn: ¡auch! ¿No que sellaba tus poderes?

Flame: me sella parte, pero aun puedo usar mis poderes, es una gran ventaja – crea una bola de fuego enorme y se la lanza, Finn logra esquivarla por los pelos pero se lleva parte del bosque –

Finn: ¡ya estuvo bueno! ¡Flame si no te calmas en este mismo momento me veré obligado a usar esto! – Finn saco una botella de agua, pero Flame no parecía mostrar interés en retroceder - ¡tu lo pediste! – Finn y Flame corren hacia el otro, Flame concentro sus llamas en su mano derecha y Finn preparaba su botella de agua, ya estaban a punto de chocar cuando una figura azul se pone en medio Flame logra reaccionar y apaga sus llamas, Finn se detiene en seco, pero la botella estaba abierta provocando que todo el liquido saliera en dirección a Flame, el cual es bañado con el frio liquido, Fionna, que se había interpuesto corre hacia Flame que se retorcía del dolor en el suelo, Finn se quita la playera y se la da a Fionna para que lo seque, Gumball y Marshall también van a ayudar, ya cuando Flame dejo de sentir dolor Fionna se acerca furiosa a Finn y le da un puntapié en la entre pierna, Finn cayo al suelo cubriéndose la entre pierna mientras que Marshall y Gumball lo miraban con pena –

Fionna: ¡¿estas loco?! ¡Pudiste matarlo! – gritaba furiosa –

Marshall: ya Fi, cálmate

Fionna: ¡no me pidas que me calme!

Gumball: no es culpa de Finn, Flame pudo haberlo lastimado gravemente también

Fionna: ¡pero quien esta inconsciente es el!

Flame: estaba

Fionna: ¡Flame! – Dice aliviada - ¿estas bien?

Flame: me gustaría decir lo mismo de el – Flame señala a Finn que todavía sigue en el suelo – lo siento viejo

Finn: … descuida… también me excedí un poco – decía Finn entre cortado –

Fionna: ¡Flame déjame explicarte lo que paso!

Flame: no tienes que explicarme nada, tomen – Flame les entrega una bolsita de tela – dénselo cuando se recupere – diciendo esto ultimo desaparece hecho fuego, Fionna sale corriendo para perseguirlo, Gumball estaba a punto de seguirla pero Marshall lo detiene del hombro y con una mirada basto para decirle que debía dejarla ir, Gumball asiente y entre los dos se llevan a Finn a casa de Marshall.

Mientras tanto Fionna seguía buscando a Flame, ya eran altas horas de la noche y todavía no lo encontraba _no quiero perderte de nuevo_ se decía mentalmente, ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada, ya resignada decidió volver a casa, iba muy deprimida por no haberlo encontrado, de repente en una colina vio un brillo naranja, se acercó a la fuente de la luz y ahí estaba el, sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, tenía una bolsa a su lado, Fionna se acercó más a el quien no notaba su presencia ya estaba a un metro de él cuándo piso una rama, el voltea y al ver quien era se levanta rápidamente –

Fionna: por favor espera, déjame contarte lo que ocurrió

Flame: no tienes que excusarte, fui yo el que pensó que podía tener una oportunidad, después de todo es mi destino estar solo

Fionna: no es cierto, no tienes que estar solo, yo puedo estar contigo

Flame: por favor no me tengas lastima, odio eso, primero llega Finn diciéndome que siempre puedo hacer algo para cambiar mi destino y ahora esto, nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión – Flame se aleja de la colina, Fionna cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar cerrando fuertemente los ojos, Flame escucha su llanto y decide volver, se para justo en frente de ella –

Flame: ¿Por qué lloras? – ella abre los ojos, se levanta rápido y seca sus lágrimas –

Fionna: ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No te ibas a ir?

Flame: si eso quieres – Flame se da la vuelta pero Fionna lo detiene abrazándolo por la espalda –

Fionna: no espera, no te vayas – ocultando su rostro en la espalda de Flame, el cual estaba más rojo a causa del abrazo – por favor quédate – duplicaba Fionna –

Flame:… - se dio media vuelta y devolvió el abrazo, ahora ella era la que estaba roja – está bien, no me volveré a ir – ella levanta su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos muy hermosos, iguales que el atardecer y el con los suyos los cuales parecían dos mares muy claros pero profundos, se acercaron lentamente hasta fundirse en un beso, los labios de ella eran muy suaves y los de el cálidos, no quisieron profundizarlo para no perder el momento, solo era un beso que expresaba cariño y amor, se separaron por falta de aire, se siguieron mirando sin separarse, Fionna lo iba a volver a besar pero él pone su dedo índice en sus labios –

Fionna: ¿Qué ocurre?

Flame: no es que no me guste, pero creo que estamos yendo muy rápido, quiero gozar cada momento sin apresurarlo, quiero sentir cada instante que este junto a ti y no quiero presionarte

Fionna: aparte de lindo eres muy tierno – Flame cambia de naranja a rojo –

Flame: eh… bueno… - Flame voltea hacia su saco – te quería dar algo – se acercó a sus saco y le hizo una seña de que se acercara – cierra los ojos – ella cierra los ojos, el vacía el contenido de la bolsa, el cual era arena – ábrelos – ella los abre, su expresión parecía de confusión –

Fionna: ¿arena?

Flame: espera – Flame empieza a arrojar llamas hacia el montón de arena como si fuera un lanzallamas, la arena fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en una flor de cristal, el la toma del suelo y se la muestra –

Fionna: es muy bonita – dijo con una sonrisa –

Flame: espera – Flame empezó a girarla, justo en ese momento el sol empieza a salir, cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la flor esta empezó a crear un montón de luces de colores, parecía un arcoíris, mientras daba vueltas las luces se combinaban y salían por todos lados decorando todos el lugar con sus hermosos colores, a Fionna le brillaban los ojos y tenía la boca abierta por el hermoso espectáculo de colores que estaba presenciando, las luces duraron hasta que el sol salió de nuevo, Flame veía complacido la hermosa sonrisa que tenía Fionna – espero que te haiga gustado

Fionna: eso fue lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida

Flame: para mi fuiste tú – ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se volvieron a besar –

Fionna: ¿no querías ir despacio? – pregunta separándose de Flame –

Flame: creo que al igual que tú, me gusta ir rápido – ambos ríen, se quedan un rato mas en la colina, hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa, primero fueron a ver a Finn a casa de Marshall.

Cuando llegaron encontraron ahí a Gumball, Marshall y a Finn, que ya estaba recuperado –

Fionna: perdona por haberte pateado ahí

Finn: descuida, estoy bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor

Flame: ¿te gusto el anillo que te hice?

Finn: ¿Cuál anillo?

Gumball: creo que se refiere a esta bolsita – dijo sacándosela del bolsillo, Finn la toma y la abre y efectivamente dentro de ella se encontraba un hermoso anillo dorado con incrustaciones de gemas color naranja –

Fionna: es precioso

Marshall: ¿Para quién es Finn? – dijo en tono pícaro y con una sonrisa burlona –

Finn: es para Flame de mi mundo – todos lo miraron con lastima – se lo daré en cuanto regrese a mi mundo – dijo levantando su mano en donde tenía el anillo lo apretó y se lo llevo al pecho con una mirada de determinación, todos los presentes sonrieron, con el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerlo sabían perfectamente que Finn jamás se rendiría, volvería a su hogar, con su familia y nada ni nadie lo detendría –

Gumball: yo me encargare de que eso ocurra más rápido, te ayudare a regresar a tu mundo, tienes mi palabra

Fionna: tienes todo nuestro apoyo, te ayudaremos a regresar, te lo debemos

Finn: gracias chicos – todos se juntan en un círculo y se dan un abrazo grupal y al unisón gritaron "HORA DE AVENTURA"

FIN

* * *

**HOLA MIS SEGUIDORES, ESPERO QUE LES AHIGA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO 7 DE ESTA HISTORIA Y APROVECHO PARA DECIRLES QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO FINN VOLVERA A OOO, ASI ES, LA ESPERA A TERMINADO, VOLVERAN A APRECER TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE OOO, LAMENTO NO HABER PUESTO EN ESTE EPISODIO A CAKE, PERO ELLA ME PIDIO EL DIA LIBRE XD, ME SALIERON 15 HOJAS EN CALIBRI 11 FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU **

**UN AGRADECIMINETO A:**

SCIK1012: **SE ME OCURRIÓ UN DÍA CUANDO ESTABA EN LA ESCUELA, NO TENÍA NADA QUE HACER Y MI PROFESORA ES UNA INEPTA, ASÍ QUE ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR, ADEMÁS LOS MALOS TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAN TENER UN FINAL FELIZ**

carlosjim04: **PUES AQUÍ TIENES EL CAPITULO 7 DE ESTA SAGA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES**

Bloody Mary Fire :**LAMENTO QUE ESTUVIERAS COMIENDO CUANDO ESO PASO, LA PROXIMA VEZ AVISARE CON TIEMPO CUANDO VAYA A PONER UNA ESCENA ASI XD**

CelestiqueG: **ERA NATURAL QUE NO PODRIA VIVIR CON MUJERES TODA SU ESTADIA EN AAA, NI SIQUIERA EN LA VIDA DIARIA UN HOMBRE SE QUEDA A VIVIR CON 2 MUJERES SOLTERAS EN LA MISMA CASA, AL MENOS QUE SEAN PARIENTES O AHIGA ALGO ENTRE ALGUNO DE ELLOS (EN REALIDAD YO NUNCA HE VISTO CASOS ASI, ASI QUE USTEDES TIENEN LA ULTIMA PALABRA)**

fanatico z: **ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAIGA GUSTADO, TRATARE DE NO DECEPCIONARTE**

Guest: **YO TAMBIEN PIENSO LO MISMO, POR ESO PUSE ESA ESCENA, NO ME GUSTA QUE LA GENTE SE QUEDE SOLA MENOS QUE VIVAN CON RENCOR**

Marichelo: **GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y TU VOTO, SIGUE DEJANDO REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE TE AHIGA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO 7**

LisaMago24: **ME ENCANTA LOS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS DE LOS LECTORES, SON LO QUE ME IMPULSA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SI ME DAN UNAO NEGATIVO, ME ESFUERZO MAS EN EL PROXIMO**

HardKnockLife66: **PUES QUI LO TIENES, DISFRUTA Y COMENTA**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: De vuelta a casa**

**HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES ESTE ES EL ESPERADO MOMENTO QUE HAN ESPERADO POR UN TIEMPO, FINN VUELVE A CASA, PERO NO TODO SERA MIEL SOBRE OJUELAS AVERIGUENLO EN ESTE EMOCIONANTE EPISODIO DE HORA DE AVENTURA Y DEJENME ACLARAR EL ERROR DEL CAPITULO 7, ME EQUIVOQUE Y PUSE FIN XD Y AQUÍ LES DIGO QUE NO HARE SECUELA.**

**POR CIERTO, NO SOY MUY BUENO DESCRIBIENDO RASGOS NI ATUENDOS, ASI QUE PARA AHORRARME PROBLEMAS LES SUGIERO QUE SE BASEN EN MI FOTO DE AVATAR, ASI MAS O MENOS QUIERO QUE SE LOS IMAGINEN, TODOS EXCEPTO FINN, LUEGO EN EL CAPITULO SE LOS DESCRIBO XD **

**PD: PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN DONDE ESTA EL AVATAR, SOLO DENLE CLIC A MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO DEL TITUOL XD POR QUE A LO MEJOR NO APARECE**

-Ya estaba amaneciendo en las praderas, el sol acariciaba el suave césped mojado, en una colina un joven rubio, de ojos azules, apuesto, dejando atrás la niñez, contempla el amanecer; vestía una camiseta azul con una capucha blanca adherida a ella, unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla holgados azul marino que le llegaban más debajo de la rodilla y unos converse de bota corta negros, su cabello alborotado que le caía en la frente se movía con el viento, miro al cielo y sonrió, tres años han pasado desde que llego, tres años de espera, tres años de su vida que pasaron lentamente sin sus amigos en casa, se sentó en el suelo se acomodó la capucha para que le tapara los ojos y se recostó en el suelo, pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando llega una gata blanca con una mancha café en el ojo y oreja izquierda –

Cake: Finn, levántate – decía la gata moviéndolo con una pata, el joven solo gruñía y se cubría mas la cara – Gumball quiere vernos a todos en el dulce reino

Finn: 5 minutitos más – decía el joven en un bostezo –

Cake: dice que resolvió la última ecuación – Finn se levanta de un salto y encara a la gata blanca –

Finn: ¡no bromees!

Cake: lo juro por estos bigotes – Finn sale disparado al dulce reino, dejando muy atrás a Cake.

En el dulce reino Finn corría hacia el castillo, abrió la gran puerta de madera de este y bajo hacia el sótano, donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Gumball, abrió sin tocar y grito –

Finn: ¡Gumball! ¡¿Es verdad lo que dijo Cake?!

Gumball: wow, cálmate Finn – dijo sorprendido por la repentina llegada – se los quiero explicar a todos, esperemos que lleguen y empezare – ambos chicos se sentaron a esperar, en estos tres años Gumball cambio mucho, era más alto, la cara la tenía más afilada, Gumball saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió –

Finn: no sé cómo puede gustarte eso – dijo asqueado al aspirar el repugnante humo, Gumball lo apago y saco un cilindro de su bata de científico y lo encendió –

Gumball: estoy trabajando en eso, por eso me hice este cigarro eléctrico, es igual que el cigarrillo, pero sin sus efectos – dijo esto mientras aspiraba de ese tubo –

Finn: eso es casi lo mismo, sigo sin entender cómo puede la gente meterse esa porquería en el cuerpo

Gumball: todavía eres muy joven para entender algunas cosas de la gente grande

Finn ¡oye! – Dijo ofendido – ya tengo 17 años y tú solo me llevas por 5

Gumball: y no lo olvides – dijo con una sonrisa, Finn estaba a punto de decir algo cuando llegan Fionna, Flame, Cake y por ultimo Marshall (n/a: como se los explique al principio, para ahorrarme la mala explicación básense en mi fotografía) –

Fionna: ¿es verdad que resolviste el último problema? – pregunto curiosa, sentándose en un sofá junto a Flame, al cual tenía de la mano –

Gumball: así es

Marshall: podrías explicarnos y por favor que sea en cristiano – dijo riéndose entre dientes con su clásica sonrisa audaz y al mismo tiempo burlón –

Gumball: muy bien, empezare. Como sabrán Finn llego a nuestro mundo atreves de un portal dimensional, resulta que nuestros dos agujeros, Ooo y Aaa están conectados por múltiples fisuras dimensionales que se abren y cierran en patrones incalculables, en vez de perder tiempo para hallar una manera de predecirlo, me centre en poder forzar uno; pero como sabrán mi plan tenía un defecto, el portal que habría era inestable y el interior aún más, cualquier cosa que entrara por el terminaría siendo destruida por la energía de su interior

Flame: y aquí viene la solución – interrumpió, para ya llegar al grano –

Gumball: he creado unos aros especiales que mantendrá estable el portal, pero sigue habiendo peligro en el interior

Finn: ¿y cómo voy a poder cruzar sin evaporizarme?

Gumball: a eso voy, he creado una nave lo suficientemente resistente para soportar la descarga y un traje que mantendrá unidas tus moléculas y también proteja de la energía que la nave no detenga por completo

Finn: ¿y para cuándo estará listo todo esto?

Gumball: en realdad… ya los hice – todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, Finn no pudo evitar saltar de alegría – podrás regresar a casa en dos días mas

Finn: ¡sí! ¡Volveré a casa por fin! – todos no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes, Finn al ver sus rostros comprendió lo que sucedía – oh, lo siento

Fionna: no te disculpes, siempre quisiste volver a casa y nosotros nos sentimos felices por ti, pero no es fácil ver a un amigo partir, pero no te preocupes por nosotros, queremos que vuelvas – dijo la joven jugando con uno de sus mechones rizados

Finn: gracias

Marshall: ¿Por qué esas caras largas? – dijo Marshall flotando hacia todos – esto hay que festejarlo, hagamos que estos dos últimos días inolvidables para Finn, que se lleve un buen recuerdo nuestro a su mundo – todos los presentes sonrieron por la forma en que Marshall trato de cambiar la situación.

Los últimos dos días todo el reino festejo a su nuevo amigo y héroe Finn el humano, todos los habitantes de Aaa le daban las gracias y la despedida, Finn no podía sentirse más alagado, había hecho muy buenos amigos aquí, jamás los olvidaría.

El tan esperado día llego todos se reunieron en el portal, lady mentita le día a Finn una enorme armadura, la cual era el traje protector, parecía un enorme traje de buzo, Finn se acercó a sus nuevos amigos, presiono un botón y la escotilla del traje se abrió mostrando su rostro –

Finn: chicos…

Fionna: no tienes que decir nada, nosotros también te extrañaremos, eres un amigo irremplazable

Flame: nos has ayudado a todos y le has traído la paz a Aaa, te debemos mucho

Marshall: debo admitir que extrañare tener un compañero de casa, sigue practicando con la guitarra, que eso le encanta a las chicas – dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras le guiñaba el ojo –

Gumball: fue un placer conocerte Finn, ojala que un día nos volvamos a ver, quien sabe, incluso podría trabajar en un portal más seguro para visitarnos

Cake: de parte de mí y de Monochromicorn te deseamos mucha suerte, te mereces ser feliz, dale un gran abrazo de mi parte a esa linda muchachita de la que tanto nos contaste

Finn: eso sería estupendo – Finn se acerca y todos le dan un abrazo grupal, después de estar un buen rato abrazados Gumball rompe el momento –

Gumball: no es que me guste interrumpir pero tenemos que iniciar ya – todos se separan y se despiden de Finn, Finn sube a la nave y se abrocha el cinturón.

se llevaba varios recuerdo de todos, el anillo que le hizo Flame, los converse que le dio Marshall, una foto de todos ellos de parte de Fionna y Cake y de Gumball su famosa receta de Brownies de fresa.

Gumball: ¿estás listo?

Finn: si

Gumball: que inicie el conteo 10, 9 , 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¿Qué hora es?

Todos: ¡HORA DE AVENTURA! – el cohete sale disparado hacia el portal, el cual se abre y cierra en un segundo, Finn siente las tremendas sacudidas provocadas por el túnel, sentía como una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, pero no se rendiría

Finn: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"**EN OTRO LUGAR"**

-Era un día normal en el Ooo, bueno no tan normal, todos sus habitantes se dirigían hacia el dulce reino, estaba nublado, todos traían puesto ropa oscura, señal de duelo, han pasado tres años desde el sacrificio de su héroe humano, después de su muerte nada fue lo mismo, se perdió esa chispa que encendía ese pequeño chico, los criaturas de la maldad aprovechándose de eso empezaron a atacar los poblados, por consecuencia, los reinos tuvieron que aumentar sus defensas y ejércitos, las murallas del dulce reino eran más gruesas, había guardias por encima del muro, siempre alertas y vigilantes, en cierto castillo una joven mujer de 23 años se alistaba para la ceremonia, traía puesto un vestido rosa oscuro, en su mirada se notaba la melancolía que le provocaba la situación, en eso aparece mentita

Mentita: P. Bonnibel Bubblegum, es hora – ella se dirige a la puerta y finge una sonrisa para que mentita no se preocupara, siendo un esfuerzo inútil, todos sabían cuánto le dolía este día –

P. Bubblegum: vamos

-en el centro todos los seres de todo Ooo estaban reunidos, no fue difícil de distinguir que en la multitud se encontraba un perro amarillo buldog, traía puesta una corbata negra y un sombrero del mismo color, el perro se abría paso entre la multitud, se paró justo en frente de la gran estatua de su mejor amigo, héroe y hermano –

Marceline: hola Jake – dice la vampira aterrizando a su lado, trae puesto una blusa de tirantes negro y unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros ajustados y sus botas vaqueras –

Jake: hola Marceline – saluda sin dejar de mirar la estatua que sostenía la espada dorada de Finn –

Marceline: tres años ¿eh? Como vuela el tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica – un día naces y al otro tienes mil años

-en ese momento empiezan a sonar las trompetas, eso significaba que se estaban acercando las familias reales de todos los reinos de Ooo, primero fueron los grumosos, de ahí las frutas y así sucedió hasta que al final hizo presencia la familia real del reino fuego, era nada más y menos que la princesa Flame, llevaba un vestido como el que usa normalmente pero era de un rojo mas oscuro, iba acompañada de un sujeto un poco más alto que ella, usaba una armadura parecida a la del rey de fuego y la cabeza era una llama, el sujeto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró a hablar con gente de la nobleza, ella encuentra con la mirada a Jake y a Marceline, se acerca a ellos manteniendo cierto margen de distancia –

P. Flame: Jake, Marceline es un gusto verlos – dijo en un tono sin vida y cabizbaja –

Jake: hola P. Flame

Marceline: que hay llamitas – dijo en tono burlón para levantar la espesa aura que se sentía en el aire – a propósito ¿Quién era aquel?

P. Flame: se llama Inferno, es el mejor caballero de mi padre y salgo con él desde hace un mes

Marceline: a ya ve-¿QUE? ¿Cómo que sales con él?

Jake: Marceline ven conmigo – Jake se lleva a Marceline lejos de PF para que no escuchara –

Marceline: muy bien perro, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Jake: porque yo fui quien se lo pidió

Marceline: ¿le pediste a la ex novia de tu hermano que saliera con otro? Cada día me sorprendes más

Jake: ella fue la que más sufrió la perdida de mi hermano, merece ser feliz, yo le pedí que buscara a alguien más, no creo que ha Finn le hubiera gustado que llorara el resto de su vida

Marceline: como quieras perro, pero a mí no me parece – en ese momento suenan las trompetas, señal que ya va a iniciar la ceremonia, Jake y Marceline subieron hacia una gran estrada y se sentaron en unos puestos especiales, en donde ya estaba la P. Flame –

Marceline: hey llamita ¿y tu novio?

P. Flame: se tuvo que ir

Jake: bueno, bueno ya cambiemos de tema

P. Bubblegum: hola chicos – dijo Bonnibel saliendo por detrás

Jake: como esta princesa

P. Bubblegum: muy bien Jake, gracias – tomo asiento y mentita le acerco un micrófono – saludos, habitantes de Ooo, hoy estamos reunidos aquí otro año más para conmemorar a un aventurero, guerrero, héroe y hermano, que dio su vida protegiendo estas tierras, una vida demasiado joven, y por eso estamos aquí reunidos para recordar las valerosas hazañas de Finn el humano – todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y así dieron inicio a una serie de espectáculos en honor a Finn, había grupos que danzaban, otros que tocaban música y otros que hacías representaciones de sus más conocidas batallas.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que inicio la celebración, el cielo se estaba volviendo gris, dando señales que iba a ser una fuerte tormenta, hasta el clima estaba de luto ese día, desde que Finn murió nada volvió a ser igual, murió y con el se llevó parte de la vida de sus amigos más cercanos, Jake se había vuelto más serio, ya no bromeaba y dejo los videojuegos, Marceline se encerró a sí misma, todo el esfuerzo de Finn por adentrarla más hacia la soledad se fueron por el caño, Bonnibel cambio su modo de ser totalmente, ya no era la divertida y alegre princesa que todos sus súbditos adoraban y Flame, desde el día que Finn murió jamás ha vuelto a mostrar ningún sentimiento, su mirada era inexpresiva, nada parecía hacerla feliz.

En el cielo intensos relámpagos empezaron a aparecer, relámpagos de color morado "esto no es normal" pensó Bonnibel, de repente las nubes dejaron un hueco, un agujero perfecto, el viento tomo mayor fuerza, todos empezaron a correr y a gritar, de repente del cielo se abrió un gran aguajero y de él salía una bola de metal en llamas que se dirigía justo al centro de el festival, todos se cubrieron y la gran bola de metal golpeo la estatua de bronce haciéndola pedazos y formando un gran cráter en donde estaba, una gran nube de polvo se formo, obstruyendo la vista, cuando se disipo el polvo todos salieron de sus refugios, algunos curiosos se acercaron a la bola de metal, Bonnibel, Jake, Marceline y Flame bajaron de la estrada –

P. Bubblegum: ¡aléjense de esa cosa! – Les grito a los ciudadanos – en ese momento se abrió y de ella salió un monstruo de metal de forma humanoide, el metal estaba quemado y deformado, agitaba los brazos frenéticamente y emitía sonidos y gruñidos, todo el mundo grita "un monstruo"

Finn: auch que viaje tan agitado, ¿Dónde estaré?... esa es ¿dulce gente? ¡Sí! ¡He vuelto! ¿Por qué corren? – Finn se mira en un vidrio roto – ohhh… ¡tranquilos, no soy un monstruo, soy yo, Finn! – trataba de decir pero lo único que en realidad hacia era emitir ruidos aterradores y gruñidos - ¡demonios! Se daño el alto parlante, tengo que quitarme este estúpido traje – Finn trato de quitarse el traje, pero este se había atorado y por accidente golpeo a un soldado dulce – ups, perdón

P. Bubblegum: ¡guardias! – muchos soldados dulces aparecieron y apuntaron con sus lanzas a la criatura de metal

Finn: ¡esperen! – uno de los soldados intento clavar su lanza pero esta se rompió al chocar con la armadura, uno por uno los soldados se fueron quedando sin armas, aterrados salieron corriendo, Finn empieza a buscar algo que pudiera abrir la armadura y lo hayo, a unos metros vio su espada dorada, la toma y de inmediato un enorme puño la manda directo hacia una casa, la cual queda hecha añicos

Jake: ¡¿Quién te crees al venir, atacar la ciudad, destruir la tumba de mi hermano?! ¡y lo peor… poner tus sucias manos en su espada!

Finn: ¡Jake! ¡Soy yo Finn! – gritaba el chico, pero lo único que hacía era gruñir y hacer ruidos extraños, en ese momento Marceline salta detrás del dándole un fuerte golpe con su hacha, la cual se clava en su espalda, si no fuera por la resistente coraza hubiera partido a la mitad al pobre de Finn.

Los tres empezaron a luchar, Finn esquivaba o cubría todos los ataques de sus amigos, tratando de recuperar su espada, en ese momento aparece Bonnibel y Flame, esta ultima empezó a arrojar fuego, Finn sentía como la armadura se calentaba, mientras que Marceline trataba de cortarle la cabeza, en ese momento Finn logra recuperar su espada, Finn logra salir de la potente llama y encaja su espada en el puro casco, haciendo palanca trato de quitarse el casco pero fue Jake que con otro golpe se la saco, el casco y la armadura salieron disparados a lados opuestos, todos pensaron que le habían cortado la cabeza, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vieron al cuerpo de metal moviéndose, al principio se sorprendieron pero recuperando la compostura volvieron a lanzarse contra la bestia de metal, la criatura termino por levantarse y todos frenaron en seco, levanto el rostro y todos pudieron apreciar la hermosa cabellera rubia alborotada que le caía en la frente, esos ojos azules parecidos a dos zafiros, su piel era blanca y parecía suave, en resumen estaban viendo a un humano, todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos parecían que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

Finn miro hacia todos lados y veía la misma reacción de sorpresa, bueno, era de esperarse, miro a sus viejos amigos que no estaban a mas de 10 metros, les sonrió de lado y se llevo la espada al hombro –

Finn: hey chicos parecen que vieron un fantasma – dijo bromeando, Jake estaba en shock, solo una persona olía así, supuso que Marceline ya se habría dado cuenta también, no podía creerlo, a pesar de estarlo viendo en ese momento, una lagrima se escapo por sus mejillas –

Jake: ¿Finn? – dijo en casi un susurro, Bonnibel y Flame miraron sorprendidas al perro amarillo –

P. Bubblegum: ¿q-que? – dijo tartamudeando –

P. Flame: ¿Finn?

Marceline: n-no puede ser, es imposible, pero aquí esta, es el, nadie en el mundo puede emanar ese aroma – Finn se huele la axila –

P. Bubblegum: pero el murió al caer al gran cráter – Finn empezó a caminar hacia ellos, al primero que se acerco fue a Jake –

Finn: hey hermano, te has vuelto vejo – dijo bromeando, Jake termina por convencerse y abraza fuertemente a su pequeño hermano

Jake: ¡Finn! ¡En serio eres tú! – decía llorando, Finn voltea a ver a Marceline que seguía sin creer lo que estaba viendo –

Finn: no has cambiado nada Marceline – dijo en tono burlón, Marceline se hacer a Finn y empezó a tocarlo con la punta de un dedo – ¿terminaste? – pregunto con una sonrisa, ella hizo s cara diabólica mostrando sus colmillos y serpenteando la lengua, Finn solo rio –

Marceline: deberás eres tu – Sinn que la vampira digiera nada Finn la abraza fuertemente –

Finn: también te extrañe Marceline – Finn mira a la P. Bubblegum que seguía estática, se acerca a ella la cual empieza a temblar

P. Bubblegum: Finn… yo… - Finn le pone el dedo índice en los labios le da una cálida sonrisa y le da un fuerte pero delicado abrazo –

Finn: no tienes que decir nada, no estoy enojado contigo, te perdone hace mucho tiempo – Bonnibel se soltó en llanto, Finn le daba delicadas palmadas en la cabeza, Finn busco con la mirada a la persona que estuvo deseando ver por los últimos tres años y la encontró de rodillas en el suelo, lloraba sin dejar de mirarlo, el suelta a Bonnibel y se acerca a su amada princesa – Flame – le dice con ternura –

P. Flame: … ¿Finn? – Finn le da un cálido abrazo, gracias a la armadura no resulto quemado, ella seguía llorando en su pecho abrazándolo fuertemente, Finn acariciaba su cabello se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos –

Finn: he vuelto –

Una hora después del incidente en la plaza, los aldeanos habían pasado de un homenaje a una gran fiesta de bienvenida, todos estaban felices, gritaban, cantaban, bailaban, Finn se sorprendió que en rápido cambio de ambiente, estaba sentado en un gran mesa, Jake estaba a su lado derecho, Marceline al izquierdo y al lado de esta Flame, lo cual extraño a Finn, la P. Bubblegum estaba justo en el centro –

P. Bubblegum: ¡atención habitante de Ooo! – Grito Bonnibel – este día, el día del héroe, recordamos a nuestro defensor y protector caído hace tres años… pero ahora eso ha cambiado, nuestro héroe ha vuelto, está vivo, está aquí, con nosotros y aquí en frente de todos agradezco a Glob, por haber recuperado a un caballero, aun compañero… a un amigo – Bonnibel se inclina y hace una reverencia seguida por todos los demás habitantes de Ooo, Finn se sentía avergonzado por el acto –

Finn: ¿Qué hacen? Pónganse de pie, no soy un rey y mucho menos un dios, solo soy un una persona, que deseaba todos los días con volver a casa, con sus amigos, con su familia

– Bonnibel al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, todos los presentes enmudecieron con aquel acto, no por que estuviera llorando, si no por su sonrisa, no la habían visto sonreír así desde la "muerte" de Finn, ella seco sus lágrimas y se volvió a dirigir hacia los invitados –

P. Bubblegum: ¡que comience la fiesta!

–Todos los presentes empezaron a festejar el regreso de su héroe, Finn estaba todavía en la mesa contándoles todas sus aventuras en Aaa, omitiendo lo que ocurrió cuando encontró al Flame de ese mundo y los accidentes con Fionna –

Marceline: ¿había versiones nuestras en aquel mundo? ¿Pero en diferente género? – pregunto curiosa –

Finn: más o menos, Gumball dijo que por ser una dimensión en otro plano temporal y por la conexión que existe entre ambos mundos, era probable que algunas personas se parecieran a otras de aquí, pero son diferentes al mismo tiempo, dijo algo acerca del ADN que no le preste mucha atención

P. Bubblegum: fascinante, ¿el creo esa nave, el traje y el portal?

Finn: si

P. Bubblegum: sería interesante conocerlos a todos

Finn: de hecho aquí tengo una foto – Dijo Finn sacando la foto (**n/a: la que tengo ahí arriba, solo el elenco de Aaa)** –

Jake: pues si se parecen un poco a nosotros

Marceline: esa chica rubia es sexy, me sorprende que no haigas tenido ninguna aventura con ella – dijo en tono seductor y burlón, Jake le dio un codazo y le hizo señas con los ojos quien era la que estaba a su lado, persona la cual no quería mirar a Finn, Finn se acerca a su hermano le susurra al oído –

Finn: Jake, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Flame? no parece estar feliz que haiga regresado

Jake: bueno… este… a lo mejor tantas emociones la tienen así, un día se muere alguien importante para ti y al otro regresa – dijo nervioso, pues sabia la razón del comportamiento de la P. Flame –

Finn: mmm tal vez tengas razón

Marceline: bueno, ya me arte de estar sentada – dijo para romper con la tensión – quiero divertirme – Marceline saco su hacha-bajo – ¿te gustaría escuchar una canción Finn?

Finn: en realidad… me gustaría tocar yo

Todos: ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos

Marceline: ¿sabes tocar? – pregunto sorprendida –

Jake: pero eres malísimo con todo lo que tenga que ver con música

Finn: eso fue un golpe bajo – dijo haciéndose el ofendido –

P. Bubblegum: bueno, si tanto quieres tocar, hazlo

Finn: gracias – dijo levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose al escenario, Jake y Marceline sabían que Finn era pésimo y de cierta forma les preocupaba que hiciera el ridículo, pero la mirada de confianza de Finn no les permitió detenerlo, pues era cierto, Finn ya no era un niño y quería demostrarles lo mucho que cambio.

Finn subió al escenario, le susurro algo al oído al dulce hombre que tenía la guitarra, este se la paso, Finn afino las cuerdas y se acercó al micrófono –

Finn: ¡buenas noches Ooo, gracias por esta gran fiesta y como agradecimiento quiero tocarles una canción – Finn empezó a probar las cuerdas e hizo cambios en las que se necesitaban – esta canción la llamo Es por ti **(n/a "es por ti" de juanes)**

Cada vez que me levanto y veo que a mi lado estás  
Me siento renovado  
Y me siento aniquilado  
Aniquilado si no estás  
Tu controlas toda mi verdad y todo lo que está de más  
Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol  
Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón  
Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer

Y es por ti...  
Que late mi corazón  
Y es por ti...  
Que brillan mis ojos hoy  
Y es por ti...  
Que he vuelto a hablar de amor  
Y es por ti...  
Que calma mi dolor

Y cada vez que yo te busco  
Y no te puedo aún hallar  
Me siento un vagabundo  
Perdido por el mundo  
Desordenado si no estás  
Como mueves tú mi felicidad  
Y todo lo que está de más  
Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol  
Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón  
Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer

Y es por ti...  
Que late mi corazón  
Y es por ti...  
Que he vuelto a hablar de amor  
Y es por ti...  
Que brillan mis ojos hoy  
Y es por ti...  
Que calma mi dolor

-todo el mundo empezar a gritar y aplaudir, Jake, Marceline, Bonnibel estaban asombrados con lo bien que tocaba y más aun con lo bien que cantaba, Flame estaba aún más que ellos, toda la canción Finn no dejo de mirarla, por dentro se sentía alagada, lo que la hacía sentir aun peor, Finn no lo sabía, no sabía que salía ya con alguien más y nunca se lo iba a poder decir, aparto la vista del escenario para ya no hacerse más daño.

Todo el mundo decía mil maravillas del chico, en especial las chicas, todas gritaban eufóricas y no era parra más, Finn era ya todo un muchacho, guapo, de un muy buen físico, literalmente más de una se derritió por la belleza del apuesto humano.

Desde el escenario observo a su "novia" apartando la vista, ¿no lo quería ver? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Se decía a sí mismo el chico, el público empezó a gritar que tocara otra y como ellos mandan Finn le hizo una seña a Marceline que subiera, la vampira flota hacia el escenario Finn le susurra algo al oído y ella asiente, afina su bajo y ambos empiezan a tocar –

Finn: y esta canción se llama "volverte a ver" **(n/a: del mismo cantante)**

Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver  
daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil,  
mis botas y mi fe

Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad  
tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor  
mi corazón

Y si no fuera por ti  
yo no podría vivir  
en el vacío de estos días de no saber

Y si no fuera por ti,  
yo no sería feliz  
Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir

Y es que solo con saber  
que al regresar  
tu esperarás por mí  
aumentan los latidos de mi corazón

Volverte a ver es  
todo lo que quiero hacer  
volverte a ver  
para poderme reponer

Porque sin ti  
mi vida yo no soy feliz  
porque sin ti  
mi vida no tiene raíz  
ni una razón para vivir

Lo único que quiero es poder regresar  
Poder todas las balas esquivar y sobrevivir  
tu amor es mi esperanza y tú mi munición  
por eso regresar a ti  
es mi única misión

Y si no fuera por ti  
yo no podría vivir  
en el vacío de estos días de no saber

Y si no fuera por ti  
yo no sería feliz  
como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir

Y es que solo con saber que al regresar  
tu esperarás por mi  
aumentan los latidos de mi corazón

Volverte a ver  
es todo lo que quiero hacer  
volverte a ver  
para poderme reponer

Porque sin ti  
mi vida yo no soy feliz  
porque sin ti  
mi vida no tiene raíz  
ni una razón para vivir

Eres todo lo que tengo  
y no me quiero morir  
sin poder otra vez  
volverte a ver

Porque sin ti  
mi vida yo no soy feliz  
porque sin ti mi  
vida no tiene raíz

Volverte a ver  
es todo lo que quiero hacer  
volverte a ver  
para poderme reponer  
Porque sin ti mi vida  
yo no soy feliz  
porque sin ti  
mi vida no tiene raíz  
ni un razón para vivir

Más de uno derramo lágrimas, en especial la P. Flame la cual ya no pudo aguantar más y estallo en llanto, se levanta de su silla y trata de huir pero una mano la detiene por el brazo, ella encara al que lo detuvo, pero el que la detuvo no era otro más que Finn, ella trata de zafarse de él, pero todo intento fue inútil, a pesar que el chico se estaba quemando no la soltaba –

Finn: Flame ¿Qué ocurre?

P. Flame: Finn suéltame por favor – Finn no hizo caso omiso a la súplica de la chica de fuego, todo lo contrario, se acercó a ella para besarla, pero ella lo aparta con una débil llamarada que lo mando a volar hacia atrás, todos los invitados pararon en seco la fiesta, poniéndole más atención a la escena –

P: Flame: ¡Finn! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – decía llevándose las manos a la boca –

Finn: estoy bien, pero… ¿Qué tienes?, creí que estarías feliz de que haiga regresado – decía poniéndose en pie –

P. Flame: y lo estoy… es solo que-

Inferno: ¡P. Flame!

–todos los invitados voltearon hacia la entrada, de donde venía Inferno caminando a paso veloz –

P. Flame: ¡Inferno!

Inferno: me alegro que estés bien – se acerca a ella y la besa, todos los invitados giran su cabeza como robots hacia Finn, el cual solo estaba parado mirando toda la escena con los ojos bien abiertos sin dejar de sonreír, Finn sentía por dentro que algo se rompía, sentía un terrible vacío, quería romperse a llorar, pero no lo haría, no aquí, el beso no duro más de medio segundo pero para Finn duro una eternidad, Flame volteo en donde se encontraba Finn, en su rostro se reflejaba un "lo siento", Inferno se sorprende al ver al humano, vuelve a mirar a Flame, de vuelta vuelve a mirar a Finn y se separa de Flame –

Inferno: ¿tú eres Finn el humano?

Finn: ese soy yo – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa –

Inferno: bueno… creo que es mejor que me vaya… princesa la veré en el castillo más tarde

Finn: no es necesario, puedes quedarte en la fiesta -todos se quedaron con cara de ¿WTF? –

Si me disculpan me tengo que ir

Todos: ¿QUE?

Finn: fue un duro viaje y quisiera descansar, necesito ponerme al día con los problemas que tienen los reinos

P. Bubblegum: no es necesario Finn, quédate, nosotros nos encargamos

Finn: insisto princesa, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido y cumplir con mi obligación, después de todo, soy un héroe – Finn se dirige a paso veloz hacia la salida –

P. Flame: ¡FINN! – grita la chica de fuego, el gira su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír –

Finn: hora de aventura – dijo casi en un susurro, pero haciendo eco en todo el castillo, abre la gran puerta y sale corriendo –

Jake: ¡Finn! ¡Espera! – grito el perro saliendo detrás de él, todos los presente no pudieron evitar sentir pena por el muchacho, uno a uno los invitados se fueron retirando del incomodo ambiente, Marceline y Bonnibel cruzaron miradas, Marceline negó con la cabeza y se fue volando, Bonnibel se acercó a la P. Flame, le hizo una seña a Inferno de que se fuera, este frunce el ceño y de mala gana se va, Flame estaba como una estatua, no dejaba de derramar lágrimas, de pena y de remordimiento –

P. Flame: lo siento – susurro –

En algún lugar lejos del dulce reino Jake trataba de alcanzar a Finn, pero este corría a una increíble velocidad que ni Jake podía seguir aun haciéndose grande.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? - _Se decía mentalmente - _quisiera jamás haber regresado_

Fin

**HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, TAL VEZ SE PREGUNTEN EL POR QUE PUSE "FIN", NO, NO ES UN ERROR Y COMO DIJE ANTES, NO PIENSO HACER SECUELA NI NADA, ME ALEGRO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SE DESPIDE NAZH045**

**PARA LOS QUE SIGUIERON LOS PUNTOS ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO ME PEQUEÑA BROMA, LAMENTO DESQUITARME CON USTEDES, NO ES SU CULPA, UNO DE MIS ESCRITORES FAVORITOS NO HA ESCRITO EN MAS DE 3 MESES Y ESTOY DESESPERADO QUE SUBA MAS, CON RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA….. MAS QUE PURA NADA DEJO DE HACERLA, NO SOY DE LOS QUE LES GUSTA DEJAR LAS COSAS A MEDIAS, EN ESPECIAL CUANDO DETESTO ENORMEMENTE QUE ME HAGAN ESTO AMIA Y LA SECUELA, NO PIENSO HACERLA, ¿SABEN PORQUE?... POR QUE TODAVIA NO LA TERMINP, ¿Cómo SE PUEDE HACER SECUELA DE UNA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA? JAJAJAJA XD, COMENTEN Y SIGAN LEYENDO Y ME DISCULPO POR LA BROMA**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: Volver a comenzar**

**HOLA FANS DE HORA DE AVENTURA, ESPERO QUE LES AHIGA GUSTADO EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO, NO PUDE RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS POR FALTA DE TIEMPO, PROCURARE MANDARLES UN MENSAJE AL FINAL DE ESTE FIC, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO **

* * *

Finn no dejaba de correr, llevaba más de dos horas corriendo sin dirección, podía escuchar a Jake gritarle, pero el dolor de su corazón sofoca los fuertes gritos de Jake, Finn solo conocía un lugar en donde podía estar seguro y ese lugar era su casa, Finn recorrió todo los prados verdes hasta llegar en donde el recordaba, donde estaba su casa, al llegar se dio una triste sorpresa, su casa del árbol estaba en muy malas condiciones, como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí en años, exactamente tres, Finn camino lento hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual se cayó al primer toque, entro a la oscura casa, estaba muy sucia y descuidada, sorprendentemente todas las cosas y adornos estaban ahí, entro a la cocina en donde encontró un mugriento refrigerador y todas las alacenas destruidas por los insectos, subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, todo estaba como lo había dejado antes de pelear contra Litch, sacudió la polvorienta cama y se sentó en la orilla, agacho su rostro hasta las rodillas y llevo sus manos al rostro, ahí, en su hogar, empezó a llorar, como único testigo la soledad del lugar y el vacío de su corazón, no quería hacer eso en la fiesta, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, en ese momento aparece Jake subiendo las escaleras, observa a Finn por unos momentos, se sienta a su lado y lo abraza, Finn se desahoga en el suave pelaje de su hermano, todo su dolor y todo su sufrimiento.

Después de desahogarse Finn se separa de Jake, este le dedica una sonrisa diciéndole "estoy contigo", Finn seca sus lágrimas y devuelve la sonrisa, Finn observa a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien –

Finn: ¿Dónde están BMO y Neptor?

Jake: están en casa de arcoíris

Finn: ¿Qué hacen allá?

Jake: ellos se quedaron a cuidarla

Finn: ahora que lo mencionas… no la vi en la fiesta ¿esta enferma?

Jake: no, ella está bien, solo que nunca les gusto ir al homenaje, los ponía muy mal – dijo seriamente, algo muy poco común en el, recordaba Finn –

Finn: ¿Qué le paso a la casa?

Jake: después del incidente BMO, Neptor y yo no pudimos seguir viviendo aquí… demasiados recuerdo – diciendo esto último con un toque de melancolía –

Finn: lo siento… debió haber sido duro para ustedes

Jake: si… lo fue

Finn: cambiando de tema, la P. Bubblegum menciono que tenían bajo control los problemas del reino y note que fortalecieron las defensas del dulce reino… ¿estamos en guerra?

Jake, Guerra, no, problemas si

Finn: cuéntame

Jake: bueno, por donde empiezo – dijo el perro poniendo su pata derecha en el mentón – después de tu muerte varios monstruos aparecieron, trolls, duendes, doctores lobos y demás empezaron a ponerse más activos, todos los reinos de Ooo tuvieron que fortalecerse, al no estar tu para ayudarlos

Finn: ¿y el Rey Helado?

Jake: sorprendentemente dejo de causar problemas desde hace tres años

-a Finn eso le pareció muy extraño, pero dejo de darle importancia, mejor, si el no causaba problemas mejor para él, Finn se llevó las manos al bolsillo y sintió la bolsita de tela que traía, la saca de su bolsillo y la mira con tristeza –

Finn: creo que ya es muy tarde – dijo suspirando –

Jake: ¿tarde para qué? – pregunto curioso olfateando la pequeña bolsa de tela, Finn saca el contenido que lleva la bolsita depositándola en su mano, Jake abre la boca hasta llegar al suelo y sus ojos se inflaron como globos, era un hermoso anillo dorado con incrustaciones de joyas del color del atardecer, volvió a mirar a su hermano y no pudo evitar pena por el –

Jake: Finn… de veras lo siento

Finn: no es tu culpa Jake

Jake: claro que si, yo fui quien le dijo a la P. Flame que saliera con ese tipo

Finn:… - Finn tenía una mirada inexpresiva, solo miraba a Jake fijamente –

Jake: no te culpo por odiarme, me lo merezco, por mi culpa estas- Finn lo envuelve en un cálido abrazo, empieza a acariciar la espalda –

Finn: jamás podría odiarte, no es tu culpa, no lo hiciste intencionalmente, como ibas a saber que volvería, todos tienen el derecho de rehacer su vida – Finn se separa de el – hablando de vida, ¿Qué has hecho tú con la tuya?

Jake: no mucho – dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar – solo me case

Finn: ¿QUE?

Jake: ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Tú sabes que yo andaba con Arcoíris, ¿de qué te sorprendes?

Finn: ¿desde cuándo?

Jake: nos casamos un año después de tu muerte… por cierto, me tengo que ir, deben de estar preocupados por mí, ya vámonos hermanito

Finn: no Jake, yo me quedo

Jake: de eso nada, no te pienso dejar aquí solito – dijo cruzando los brazos en señal de negación –

Finn: no te preocupes Jake, estaré bien, y por favor ya no me sigas tratando como un niño

Jake: mmm… tienes razón, a veces se me olvida que te has convertido en todo un muchachote, cuídate, vendré mañana para arreglar esta pocilga – dijo mirando la sucia habitación –

Finn: jeje, buenas noches Jake hasta mañana – ambos hermanos se abrazaron, Jake se fue de la casa dejando solo a Finn o eso creía el –

Finn: ya puedes salir

Marceline: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Finn: siempre estás aquí

Marceline: eso es cierto – dijo con su clásica sonrisa –

Finn: ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

Marceline: todo

Finn: podrías no decírselo a nadie

Marceline: mis labios están sellados

Finn: bueno, mañana tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, quisiera dormir un rato

Marceline: nos vemos otro día – floto hacia él y le da un beso en la frente para hacerlo sentir mejor, sabiendo que nada podría hacerlo, pero valía la pena intentarlo, sentía pena por él, pero que se podría hacer, salió por la ventana sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa, no como la burlona o sarcástica, sino una que de verdad venia del corazón, a Finn esto no pasó desapercibido, dedujo que era para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero quien sabe que tantas cosas hubieran pasado en su ausencia, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y decidió irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Finn se levantó antes que saliera el sol, paseo por toda la casa y dentro de uno de los cuartos, exactamente en donde encontró los videos de su padre, encontró su espada de sangre de demonio, la puso en su mochila junto con la dorada y decidió ir a correr un rato, salió de la casa, hizo un poco de calentamiento y empezó a correr a una velocidad considerable, Finn cuando estaba en Aaa entrenaba todo los días, era raro el día en que no iba a correr, el ejercicio despejaría su mente, además le serviría para ubicarse y conocer más los cambios que tubo Ooo, pasaba por una aldea cuando escucho unos gritos, acelero el paso y vio que unos trolls atacaban a los habitantes, los cuales eran unos enanitos, los inmensos trolls, según el punto de vista de los enanitos, destrozaban las pequeñas casitas y saqueaban todo a su paso, Finn escuchó un ruido detrás de él y a lo lejos vio como los dulces soldados se acercaban, Finn salió en su encuentro, los soldados se sorprendieron al verlo, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente, parecía ser el capitán –

C. dulce: ¿Finn el humano? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Finn: estaba corriendo cuando escuche a los enanitos ser atacados

C. Dulce: no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos – los dulces soldados siguieron su marcha, bloquearon las salidas y tomaron posiciones - ¡ríndanse, los tenemos rodeados! – grito el capitán –

Troll jefe: atrás o la pagaran caro estos enanitos – dijo apuntándole con una hacha a una enanita

Finn: ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto acercándose al capitán –

C. dulce: ¿Qué no ves?

Finn: solo veo que ustedes están aquí y ellos allá, ¿Por qué no entran?

C. dulce: tienen rehenes

Finn: saben que olvídenlo, lo hare yo – Finn avanzo hacia la entrada del pueblo

C. dulce: ¡detente! – Grito – ¡vas hacer que los maten! – Finn giro la cabeza, tenía una mirada fría que le hizo helar la dulce sangre al capitán, sonrió de lado y dijo en un susurro audible –

Finn: los que van a morir son ellos – en ese momento Finn desaparece de la vista de los soldados.

En el centro de la aldea los trolls se organizaban y elaboraban un plan para salir de ahí, de repente uno de los trolls que estaba en el techo cayo, seguido por otro y otro hasta que no quedo ninguno en el techo, sus compañeros se acercaron para ayudar a los heridos, sus miradas mostraban terror al darse cuenta de que todos tenían un corte mortal es sus espaldas y pechos, alzaron la vista para buscar al responsable, buscaron por todos los techos pero no vieron a nadie, cuando regresaron la vista al suelo justo en frente de ellos se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos azules con capucha blanca, tenía en su mano derecha una espada roja y en la otra una dorada, ambas cubiertas de sangre, el joven alzo la vista mostrándoles una mirada fría e inexpresiva, los trolls temblaron al darse cuenta que los rumores eran ciertos, Finn el humano estaba vivo –

Troll jefe: así que tú eres el famoso Finn – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante – no pareces tan temible como dicen los rumores - Fin sonríe de lado –

Finn: cuales rumores – pregunto fingiendo curiosidad –

Troll jefe: los trolls más viejos dicen que podías patear a un gigante, que podías arrancarle el corazón a una bestia y metérselo antes que muriera y otros más, que en mi opinión son solo habladurías, te miro y solo veo a un niño que todavía necesita pañal – diciendo esto último estallando en carcajada –

Finn: ¿y si averiguamos que tanto de eso es cierto? – el jefe dejo de reír cuando se dio cuenta que el chico había desaparecido y sus compañeros empezaron a ser asesinados, las calles y casas empezaron a cubrirse de sangre, al final solo quedo el jefe, el cual temblaba de miedo al ver la terrible matanza que acababa de presenciar, Finn aparece justo detrás de el y con la espada dorada le hace un ligero corte en la pierna derecha, el jefe cae al suelo y comienza a arrastrarse por su vida, Finn caminaba a paso lento hacia el sin dejar de mirarlo fríamente, puso la espada de sangre de demonio en su cuello y sonríe de lado –

Finn ¿y ahora qué opinas? – Finn clava la espada justo enseguida de su rostro – márchate y dile a todos los tuyos que he vuelto, si siguen insistiendo en atacar a las aldeas y reinos de Ooo les pasara lo mismo que a tus compañeros, aquí los estaré esperando – termino de amenazar Finn, el Troll sale corriendo como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo, estaba claro lo que hacía Finn, había regresado para quedarse y recuperar todo lo que fue suyo alguna vez, los protegería a todos, aun si tuviera que sacrificar su propia vida, no los volvería a perder, los dulces soldados entraron en formación a la aldea, observando la matanza que el humano había causado, todos los soldados comenzaron a temblar, Finn al notarlo les brindo una cálida sonrisa y se dirigió al capitán –

Finn: he terminado, cualquier cosa que pase me llaman

C. dulce: s-si – dijo nervioso

Finn salió de la aldea de vuelta a casa, en donde encontró a un preocupado perro amarillo dando vueltas –

Finn: hola Jake, buenos días

Jake: ¿Dónde estab- que te paso? – dijo observando que Finn estaba bañado en sangre –

Finn: unos trolls atacaron una aldea y yo fui en su ayuda

Jake: ¿estas herido?

Finn: no, esta sangre es de ellos, que asco

BMO: ¿Finn?

Finn: ¡BMO! – grito feliz

Neptor: ¡CREADOR!

Finn: ¡Neptor! – Ambos robots corrieron para abrazar a su querido amigo – no han cambiado nada

BMO: diría lo mismo pero sería mentira

Neptor: ¿el creador creció o nosotros nos encogimos? – Todos los presentes empezaron a reír por la pregunta - ¿Qué dije? – pregunto curioso provocando aún más risa

Finn: bueno chicos será mejor que me quite la ropa antes que se pegue la sangre

Jake: nosotros comenzaremos a limpiar y a reparar

–todos se separaron para hacer más rápido el trabajo, como no había agua Finn se metió al estanque que esta enseguida de la casa, Jake sacaba las cosas estropeadas y los robots limpiaban el interior.

No muy lejos de ahí Marceline que traía puesto unos shorts, unas medias negras que cubrían todas sus piernas con una banda roja en el muslo, un chaleco rojo sin mangas ajustado resaltando su increíble figura, un enorme sombrero y unos guantes blancos que le cubrían los brazos hasta por debajo de los hombros, unos lentes oscuros para el sol y su inseparable hacha-bajo flotaba en dirección a casa del humano, en medio camino se encontró a Bonnibel que venía encima de viernes, la joven princesa llevaba una camisa blanca y un suéter sin mangas rosa con rombos de tono rosa fuerte y uno más bajo, una falda rosa fuerte y unas medias como las de la vampira pero en rosa –

P. Bubblegum: ¡Marceline! – Dijo sorprendida - ¿Qué haces a plena luz del día?

Marceline: voy a ver a Finn, ayer no tuve tiempo de hablar con el

P. Bubblegum: ni yo

Marceline; ¿y tú a dónde vas y vestida así? – dijo en tono picara –

P. Bubblegum: Finn olvido sus cosas en la nave en la que venía y vengo a traérselas

Marceline: ¿solo para eso? – dijo serpenteando la lengua con una sonrisa burlona –

P. Bubblegum: también para ver cómo estaba

Marceline: ¿no vas a pedirle que haga de caballero?

P. Bubblegum: la verdad no quisiera, con lo que le ha pasado, no quiero ponerle más presión

-ambas chicas volaron hasta la casa del humano, al llegar encontraron a Jake sacando toneladas de escombros y muebles viejos, ambas aterrizaron a un lado del perro el cual todavía no las había notado, Marceline se paró justo detrás de él, en cuanto él se dio la vuelta ella gruño mostrando unas filosas hileras de dientes y haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos, el perro solo se le quedo mirando serio –

Marceline: era más divertido cuando gritabas – bufo molesta porque su broma no resulto –

Jake: hace años que ya no me asustas Marceline – en ese momento Bonnibel se puso detrás del perro con una horrenda mascara de demonio, toco el hombro de Jake y este al darse vuelta pego un enorme grito, ambas chicas se rieron – muy gracioso princesa – dijo molesto –

P. Bubblegum: ¿Dónde está Finn?

Finn: ¡Jake! – Grito el chico detrás de la casa - ¡estás bien!

Jake: sí, estoy bien – Finn salió con envuelto en una toalla –

Finn: ¡rayos viejo! Deje mi maleta en- no pudo terminar de decir al ver a Marceline y a la P. Bubblegum justo enfrente de él, ambas chicas no dejaban de mirar el musculoso y mojado torso desnudo del chico y a sus bíceps, Finn se puso colorado, estaba semidesnudo enfrente de dos chicas su primera reacción fue en ocultarse detrás de una roca, ambas chicas se pusieron rojas por la imagen que acababan de presenciar y era normal, Bonnibel por reflejo se tapó los ojos y Marceline soltó un "guau".

Después de ponerse unos shorts iguales y una playera azul entallada Finn salió de los arbustos rojo como un tomate, todos incluyendo a los robots se sentaron en el césped formando un circulo a comer unos emparedados que de jalea y maní que Bonnibel traía en una cesta, ni Finn ni las chicas se miraban, lo cual dejo confundidos a ambos robots, al final Finn rompió el silencio –

Finn: g-gracias por traerme mis cosas – dijo Finn mirando el suelo –

P. Bubblegum: n-no hay de que

Marceline: ya estuvo bueno, dime cuantas imágenes se te vinieron a la cabeza al verlo semidesnudo cara de chicle – dijo con una sonrisa audaz burlándose de la nerviosa princesa –

Finn/ P. Bubblegum: ¡Marceline! – gritaron avergonzados –

Jake: no te hagas, que a ti también te chorreaba la baba

Marceline: ¿y a quien no? Con semejante semental hasta las casadas se pondrían a babear – dijo mirando a Jake – además, que tiene, malo sería negarlo – dijo justificándose, todos los presentes continuaron el almuerzo en silencio.

Después de terminar el almuerzo, continuaron arreglando la casa con la ayuda de las chicas, Finn estaba en el techo cuando una figura blanca y azul lo embistió cayendo este mismo del techo, Finn se estabiliza en aire antes de caer y aterriza rodando para amortiguar el impacto, Finn se pone en guardia para encarar al responsable, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer al responsable, era el Rey Helado, el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver de nuevo al humano –

Rey Helado: no puedo creerlo, ¡de veras eres tú! – grito emocionado alzando los brazos al aire –

Finn: ¡Rey Helado! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rey Helado: ¿no es obvio? Vengo a verte, mírate, has crecido mucho y tú has vuelto muy apuesto – esto último hizo a Finn dar un paso atrás – de seguro todas las chicas de Aaa se derretían a tus pies –

Finn: algo así pero… ¿un momento? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Aaa? – el anciano rey miro nervioso hacia los lados –

R. Helado: bueno, este…

Jake: Finn ¿con quién hablas? – salía el perro por una ventana, al ver al R. Helado le dio un tremendo puñetazo que lo manda a volar, el R. helado se reincorpora rápido, levanta el vuelo y empieza a disparar rayos de hielo en dirección a Jake, el cual esquiva estirándose todos los ataques, pero uno de ellos le da en una pata dejándolo pegado al piso, en ese momento salen Bonnibel y Marceline, el R. Helado las observa salir de la casa y al ver a Bonnibel sale volando hacia ella –

R. Helado: mi querida princesa, como has crecido preciosa – le coqueteaba el mago de hielo, estaba a punto de tocar su hombro cuando Bonnibel toma su mano, la tuerce hacia atrás, se la pone en la espalda al anciano rey y con la mano libre lo toma por la nuca estrellándolo contra el suelo, haciendo bastante presión con su rodilla en una de las piernas del rey, el R, Helado forcejeaba para liberarse, pero era inútil, la P. Bubblegum lo sometía con demasiada fuerza, cosa que sorprendió a la mayoría, Bonnibel cambia de posición, pone ambas rodillas en la espalda del ya adolorido rey y con ambos brazos jala los de el hacia atrás, causándole más dolor al anciano –

R. Helado: ¡ya, suficiente, me rindo! – suplicaba el rey, pero Bonnibel no aflojaba su agarre, es más los jalaba más hacia atrás – AHHHH

P. Bubblegum: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y qué es lo quieres?!

R. Helado: ¡nada! – Grito de dolor - ¡solo venía a visitar a mi mejor amigo Finn! ¡Me rompes los brazos!

Finn: P. Bubblegum, suéltalo – le pidió Finn, al principio ella creyó escuchar mal, pero al mirar a los ojos al rubio supo que hablaba en serio, soltó al R. Helado el cual se sobo los brazos repetidamente –

R. H.: gracias dulzura – dijo alzándole las cejas a la P. Bubblegum – apropósito ¿Por qué están destruyendo su casa?

Finn: no la estamos destruyendo, la estamos reparando

R. H.: uh, déjenme ayudar

Jake: Finn, hermano, ¿no iras ha?- no pudo terminar el perro cuando Finn lo interrumpió –

Finn: claro

Todos: ¿QUE?

R. H.: que bien, voy a traerte madera y un par de cosas que seguro te encantaran – dijo alzando el vuelo directo a quien sabe dónde –

Finn: bueno continuemos

-todos empezaron a terminar de vaciar la casa, después de dejarla vacía empezaron a comprobar el estado de la madera y de los muros, lamentablemente todo estaba deteriorado y podrido, tenían que tirar paredes, pisos, escaleras y demás, en ese momento escuchan ruidos parecidos a los de cornetas, salieron de la casa y vieron que fuera de ella había más o menos 50 pingüinos, todos vestidos de trabajadores con cascos, al lado de ellos había mucha madera y herramientas y al otro lado una enorme caja de madera –

RH: lamento la demora, me tarde al vestirlos a todos jejeje – dijo el anciano que estaba en medio de los pingüinos – muy bien todos, a trabajar – los pingüinos tomaron una tabla, clavos y demás y empezaron a entrar en fila a la casa, comenzaron a remodelar el primer piso, ampliaron un poco la sala y reparón las tuberías y cableado eléctrico; Finn, Jake, Marceline y Bonnibel estaban boquiabiertos con lo que estaban viendo – muy bien chicos – dijo acercándose a los sorprendidos jóvenes y perro – no se queden ahí, vamos a ayudar – les sorprendió aún más la amabilidad y el entusiasmo del rey de las tierras heladas, con la ayuda de los pingüinos no les tomo mucho tiempo.

Estaba anocheciendo en la tierra de Ooo, los pingüinos al haber terminado el trabajo se retiraron a las tierras heladas, Finn y compañía recorrían toda la casa, la cual paso de una improvisada y mal diseñada a una con un poco más de trabajo decorativo y arquitectónico, la cocina estaba bien organizada, había una barra, una pequeña mesa, y equipos electrónicos, la sala tenia alfombras de pieles de animales en el suelo un sofá grande. Mediano y chico y en media una mesa de centro, subiendo las escaleras había una serie de cuartos, uno para cada uno (solo Finn y los robots) y otras en donde podían guardar cosas y dormir invitados, la casa quedo fantástica.

Marceline: wow, esta de lujo, hasta me dan ganas de quedármela otra vez – todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de "¿es en serio?" haciendo que ella se ponga a reír –

RH: y esta no es la mejor parte, ven Finn – Finn sigue al mago de hielo, abre una puerta y cruzan por el puente de madera que daba a otra de las ramas del árbol, Finn recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba esa parte, jugaba cuando era más pequeño a la casita club con Jake, el rey abre la puerta, la cual se la instalo porque no tenía y dejo ver el interior, todos se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados al ver la fantástica habitación, entraron uno por uno sin dejar de abrir la boca, era una habitación de juegos, no eran infantiles, había una mesa de billar, un futbolito, un televisor enorme, una maquinita con los juegos de the King of fighter, una rokola y un pequeño bar –

Finn: ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?

R. H.: ah eso, estaban en el sótano de mi casa dentro de cajas con burbujas y sabanas enzima

BMO: nunca había oído hablar de TKF, es más, jamás se ha creado un juego así

R. H: era uno de los juegos más populares en aquellos tiempos

BMO: ¿hace cuanto?

R. H: todavía ni hacia Marceline – todos se le quedan mirando con cara de WTF – bueno si me disculpan quisiera tomar algo del mini-bar

Jake: ¿estás loco?, un mini-bar, Finn todavía es menor de edad

R. H: por supuesto que lo sé, que clase de enfermo le daría licor a un niño, el mini-bar solo tiene soda de manzana y de uva – todos los presentes empezaron a jugar con las cosas que trajo el rey, Marceline y Bonnibel jugaban futbolito, BMO y Neptor jugaban con la maquinita de TKF y Finn y Jake jugaron billar.

Después de pasar un rato jugando el rey llamo su atención

R. H: atención todos, voy a poner una película

P. Bubblegum: ¿Cuál es?

R. H: fíjate que no lo sé – a todos se les resbalo una gotita por la nuca – la encontré en mí sótano junto a otras cintas que decían "películas premiadas" – el rey puso la película, trataba de dos enamorados que se conocieron en un barco el cual se hunde (ya se imaginaron cual y si no, es el titanic)

P. Bubblegum: que bonita película – dijo secándose las lágrimas – pero el final es muy triste

R. H: yo y Betty la veíamos a diario – todos se le quedan mirando – era nuestra favorita

-a Finn se le viene a la mente como balde de agua fría la cinta que encontraron del Rey Helado esa navidad, el menciono a una chica llamada Betty, era su novia o algo así, entonces recordó un detalle vital que se le había olvidado con tanto escándalo, Finn saca de su mochila aquel libro que encontró en el castillo de la Reina Helada, todos miran curiosos aquel extraño libro, saca de entre las hojas aquella vieja fotografía enmicada, en ella aparecía una pareja, lucían felices, al reverso de la foto decía S & B forever

Marceline: ¿quiénes son esos?

Finn: son Simón Petrikov y su novia Betty

Marceline: sigues sin responder la pregunta

P. Bubblegum: Simón Petrikov es el Rey Helado cuando era humano, Finn me lo conto hace tiempo

Jake: ¿de dónde sacaste el libro y la foto?

Finn: del castillo de la Reina Helada

Jake: ¿y porque tendría ella esto?

P. Bubblegum: déjame ver el libro – ella toma el libro y lo abre - experimentum numerus CCCLXXXVII virentem et praeferre metallum musicam classical, ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto confusa –

Marceline: es latín

P. Bubblegum: ¿y qué dice?

Marceline: solo conozco las palabras para abrir la nochosfera, esto es más complicado que – no termina de hablar cuan el rey toma el libro y lo empieza a leer fluidamente –

R. H: significa experimento numero 387: las plantas prefieren la música metalera a la clásica

Marceline: te lo dije cara de chicle… un momento, le entiendes

R. H: a ella le encantaba el latín

P. Bubblegum: ¿a Betty? – Él se quedó helado, más de la que es –

R. H: l-lo siento, me tengo que ir – dijo nervioso –

Jake: momento, tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado – dijo bloqueándole el paso –

R. H: ¡déjame pasar perro pulgoso! – El rey trato de pasar haciendo una finta, la cual no le salió y termino siendo enredado por Jake - ¡suéltame!

Jake: no hasta que digas la verdad

R. H: verdad – dijo más como pregunta – hablas de verdad cuando tu y la P. Bubblegum son los que tienen engañados a todo el mundo

Jake: ¿de que estas hablando viejo loco? – decía sin entender –

R. H: ¿creen que soy un tonto? Se todo el teatro que ella y tu han actuado por estos últimos meses – Jake y Bonnibel tenían una expresión de sorpresa combinada de miedo –

Finn: ¿a qué te refieres? – el rey lo mira seriamente y niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos –

R. H: incluso a él quieren engañar – dijo dirigiéndose a los únicos que parecían saber algo al respeto – ¿también se lo ocultaran a él? Como al resto del mundo, yo lo sé desde el primer día y no creo que sea el único – se suelta del agarre de Jake y se va volando - ¡es mejor que lo sepa ahora! – grito a lo lejos –

Marceline: muy bien ¿Qué fue todo eso?

P. Bubblegum: Jake, tenemos que decirles

Jake: tienes razón – dijo con una mirada de tristeza –

Finn: Jake, soy tu hermano y puedes contarme todo, créeme cuando te que jamás te abandonare, a ti ni a nadie, dime y hare todo lo posible para ayudarte – pone su mano en el hombro del perro –

Jake: gracias bro… no sé cómo decirlo así que lo diré sin rodeos Arcoíris está embarazada

Finn: QUEEEEEEE

**HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES EN FANFIC, SE PREGUNTARAN EL PORQUE TARDE TANTO EN SUBIRLO, HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO EN LA ESCUELA Y DEMAS, MUCHOS SE QUEDARAN CON MUCHAS DUDAS COMO: ¿Qué ONDA CON EL REY HELADO? ¿Cómo ESTA ESO QUE ARCOIRIS ESTA EMBARAZADA? LO SE, YA SALIO UN CAPITULO DE ESO ASI QUE LES PIDO QUE NO LO TOMEN EN CUENTA PARA ESTA TRAMA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

: **GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y YO TAMBIEN PIENSO LO MISMO, PERO NO DEJA DE SER UNA PATADA EN LAS BOL**** S**

SCIK1012 : **LO SE, A VECES ME PREGUNTO COMO DUERMO DE NOCHE AL HACER ESE TIPO DE COSAS Xd**

carlosjim04: **jajajja EN EL FONDO PUEDO LLEGAR A SER REALMENTE CRUEL Y SIN ESCRUPULOS**

Bloody Mary Fire : **PUES EN ESTE CAPITULO PENSARAS QUE EL ES UN DIOS POR COMO LO DESCRIBI Y LA PEQUEÑA ESCENA DE LA TOALLA**

fanatico z: **PUEDES DECIRME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, EN FIN, NO CREO QUE NO TE AHIGA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, YA QUE ERES UNO DE MIS MAS VIEJOS LECTORES Y SE QUE AUNQUE LE AHIGA HECHO ESO A ****FINN NO DEJARAS DE LEER ESTA TRAMA**

bob : **YO VIVO DE MI PUBLICO, AQUÍ TIENES EL EPISODIO O CAPITULO 9 DISFRUTALO**

NarutoRinnegan117: **EN ESTE FIC EL NO HARA ESO, PERO EL SIEMPRE SABE COMO REMEDIAR LAS COSAS " A MI MANERA" COMO EL DICE**

CelestiqueG: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y SIGUE COMENTANDO**

brudark : **ME GUSTA QUE LOS LECTORES EXPRESEN COMO SE SIENTEN AL LEER MIS FICS, POR CIERTO ACABO DE LEER EL TUYO HACE UNOS DIAS Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ES UNA MUY BUENA HISTORIA, TRISTE, PERO BUENA, INVITO A TODOS LOS QUE LEAN ESTE FIC A QUE LEAN EL DE **brudark , **A MI ME GUSTO**

FlameP: **MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, ME ENCANTA QUE MIS ESCRITORES FAVORITOS LEAN LOS MIOS, ME LLENA DE ALEGRIA SUS COMENTARIOS, USTEDES FUERON LOS QUE ME INSPIRARON A PLASMAR MIS IDEAS AL PAPEL (O COMPUTADORA) ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y TE QUEDO GENIAL EL FINAL DE TU ULTIMO TRABAJO**


	10. Chapter 10

** CAPITULO 10: Curso de la naturaleza parte 1**

Marceline: ¿Cómo que la poni está embarazada?

Jake: no se llama poni, su nombre es Arcoíris

Marceline: como se llame, ¿desde cuándo nos han estado viendo la cara?

Jake: desde hace 8 meses

Marceline: ¡increíble! ¡Tú y la cara de chicle han estado ocultando algo tan grave como eso durante tanto tiempo y nadie se ha dado cuanta! – Dijo bastante enojada la vampira - ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Jake: solo yo, la princesa, BMO y Neptor

Marceline: y no se te olvide el loco que acaba de salir volando

Finn: ¿Cuál es el problema? Arcoíris está embarazada, me tomo por sorpresa pero no creo que sea tan grave

Marceline: ¿no te ha contado nada el perro?

Finn: ¿sobre qué?

Marceline: sobre la guerra que hubo entre perros y unicornios arcoíris (abreviemos con UA)

Finn: si pero eso fue hace mucho

Marceline: y así es, pero en este último año ha habido varias confrontaciones diplomáticas entre ambas razas

Finn: ¿y porque?

Jake: los UA y los perros ancianos siguen en constante conflicto entre sí, la guerra la ganaron los perros, gracias a papá

Finn: papá gano la guerra

Jake: no, el detuvo la guerra, simplemente llego y empezó a golpear a todo el mundo, él no le veía sentido a esa ridícula pelea, papá convenció a los perros que dejaran la lucha, pero los UA no querían dejarlo por la paz, así que papá entro a su palacio y a pura capa y espada venció a todo el ejército, fue una derrota aplastante para los UA, se firmaron los tratados de paz y así acabo la guerra

Finn: ¿y porque hasta ahora van ocurriendo estos conflictos?

P. Bubblegum: fue gracias a lord Barcus Potros

Finn: ¿y quién ese?

Marceline: es el que ha estado incitando a los UA a empezar otra lucha, no se mucho de eso pero según dice la gente, él quiere la gema Iris que los perros tienen

Finn: ¿Qué es eso?

Jake: nuestro padre se la arrebató a los UA, es una gema de alto poder, demasiado peligrosa para que ellos la tuvieran, la noche en que entro al castillo la tomo y desde entonces está en la ciudad de los perros, sabiendo que solo los UA eran capaces de usarla para fines bélicos

Finn: y ese tal lord Barcus la quiere

Jake: exacto y la única manera de hacerlo es por medio de la guerra y la excu8sa perfecta es Arcoíris

Finn: ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo a la mezcla de especies?

P. Bubblegum: todos le temen a lo que no conocen

Finn: eso es estúpido

P. Bubblegum: lo sé, Pero no todos piensan igual

Jake: ahora el problema es quien más, aparte del Rey Helado sabe lo de Arcoíris

P. Bubblegum: se me hace difícil de creer que el Rey Helado se enterara, fuimos muy cuidadosos

Marceline: él era muy listo – todos se le quedan mirando – supongo que ya vieron el video casero que hizo antes de ser lo que es ahora – todos asintieron –

Finn: bien, los únicos que saben esto somos los que estamos en esta habitación y el R.H., mañana iré a persuadirlo para que no diga nada y caso cerrado – todos quedaron de acuerdo con el plan, pero lo que no sabían es que cierta ardilla rabiosa escucho toda la conversación

Ardilla: vas a pagar Jake – dijo con tono malicioso –

"_**al día siguiente n el reino helado"**_

El mago de hielo se encontraba sentado jugando con su computadora cuando llega Gunther haciendo ruido y haciendo "quak" **(no tengo idea de cómo hacen los pingüinos) **–

R.H: ¿qué sucede Gunther? – El pingüino solo decía "quak" - ¿visitas? – Decía sorprendido - ¿de quién? – decia mientras se encaminaba a la entrada, abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba parado su humano favorito, traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta azul manga largo con capucha de color blanca, el Rey Helado estaba feliz y no dejaba de sonreír pero el ver el rostro de seriedad de Finn capto que no se trataba de una simple visita, sin dejar de sonreír abrazo al humano levantándolo del suelo - ¡que gusto que me visites!

Finn: bájame anciano demente – ordeno molesto por la acción del Rey Helado –

R.H: me hubieras llamado antes, así hubiera podido ordenar un poco la casa – Finn mira a todos lados y lo único que vio fueron unos muebles de hielo limpios y todo en su lugar –

Finn: vengo a hablar sobre lo que paso ayer – el mago no dejaba de sonreír –

R.H.: ¿sobre qué? – pregunto confundido –

Finn: no te hagas el loco que bien sabes de lo que estoy hablando – el anciano azul se llevó la mano a la enorme varaba para frotarla y luego de unos segundos alzo los hombros e hizo una seña de que no sabía nada - ¡enserio estas loco! – Dijo Finn perdiendo lo último que le quedaba de paciencia - ¡ayer dijiste que conocías lo que ocultaban Jake y la P. Bubblegum! –

R.H: ¿ayer los vi?

Finn: ¡no lo recuerdas! – Dijo alzando los brazos - ¡fue después de que te di ese extraño libro en Lotin, Letin, memin! – decia tratando de recordar el idioma –

R.H: latín – Finn se le queda mirando, el hechicero de hielo tenía una cara de seriedad que pocas veces se le ven o mas bien nunca – ya me acorde –

Finn: como puede ser posible que olvides y recuerdes las cosas

R.H: no es mi culpa

Finn: ¡claaarooooo! - decía sarcástico el rubio –

R.H: viste el video ¿o no? – Finn se pone serio y asiente levemente – lamento haberme comportado así ayer – el rey helado pidiendo disculpas por algo que hizo, ¿Qué sigue? Vacas voladoras – descuida, no se lo diré a nadie, yo ya lo sabía desde el primer bimestre de embarazo de la mascota de la P. Bubblegum – Finn no podía procesar la información, no solo porque el rey helado se haiga dado cuenta de aquello, si no que en un momento era el sociópata que conoce y al otro era un hombre totalmente diferente, eso era lo que lo sacaba de balance – será mejor que te prepares –

Finn: ¿prepararme para qué?

R.H: a la hora de comer pescado y de decir mentiras hay que tener cuidado, la verdad siempre sale a la luz y cuando eso suceda deberás estar listo para hacer lo necesario para proteger a las personas que quieres tanto – ok, este día no se podría poner más extraño, el rey helado dando un consejo y lo peor de todo es que Finn no sabía si era bueno o malo – será mejor que vuelvas a casa y gracias por el libro –

Finn: es de Betty –más que como pregunta fue afirmación, el anciano de enorme barba abrió grande los ojos –

R.H: si – y al decir esto Finn decide que lo mejor sería dejar solo al rey de las tierras heladas, pero como sabría el que eso es lo único que ha hecho desde hace más de mil años, vivir solo, hablar solo, comer solo, solo con su corona mágica la cual él hubiera deseado jamás haber hallado pero al mismo tiempo agradeciendo tenerla con él, ese es el Rey Helado, el lunático rey de las tierras heladas, coleccionador de princesas y fanático de los ninjas, el hombre que podría decirte realmente lo que significa la soledad.

"_**en un reino en el cielo construido sobre un arcoíris" (no tengo la más remota idea de cómo rayos se llama el reino de lo UA xD)**_

¿?: ¿Estas segura?

Ardilla: completamente, bueno, solo los escuche decirlo

¿?: Con eso me basta, de las pruebas me ocupare yo, solo necesitaba cualquier cosa para indagar y esto es perfecto

Ardilla: con respecto a las pruebas mi señor, creo que yo podría conseguirlas, porque si alguien lo ve a usted o a sus hombres levantaran sospechas

¿?: Perfecto, apropósito ¿Por qué estás dándome esta información tan valiosa? ¿Por dinero? ¿Por poder?

Ardilla: es por venganza

¿?: jajajaja, por fin, el momento se acerca, recobraremos nuestro honor perdido hace años y acabaremos con esos pulgosos de una buena vez por todas, se alzara un nuevo imperio donde lo UA seremos la especie más poderosa de nuevo y yo me encargare de eso, cueste lo que cueste

Ardilla: ya lo creo L. Barcus Potros – dijo la ardilla arrodillándose y de entre las sombras sale un UA negro, parecido a Monochromicorn pero este tenía los ojos rojos, sedientos de sangre y en su cabeza llevaba un casco con un gran punta y sus pesuñas eran de color negras y su cuerpo como los de su especie era largo pero además se notaban sus poderosos músculos de sus patas –

L. Barcus: este será su final, perros

"_**a la mañana siguiente"**_

Finn estaba en su casa preparando el desayuno para él y los robots, como Jake ya no vivía con ellos a él le tocaba levantarse temprano para hacer el desayuno el cual consistía en huevos con tocino para él y aceite para los robots (¿**qué complicado no?**) –

Finn: Neptor, BMO el desayuno ya está listo – grito el humano, de inmediato llegan BMO y Neptor bajando las escaleras –

BMO: me encanta tener una habitación propia

Neptor: a mí también

Finn: me pareció mal que yo tuviera y ustedes no, así que agregamos habitaciones extras

BMO: es como tener tu propio santuario

Neptor: más bien un lugar para besarte con esa gallina, ¿se cansaron de hacerlo en la cama del creador? – De inmediato Finn que estaba tomando un jugo lo escupe de golpe –

Finn: ¡te besas con una gallina en mi cama! – BMO voltea avergonzado hacia los lados – GLOB, ¿durante cuánto tiempo has hecho eso?

Neptor: todos los días

BMO: ¡cállate Neptor!

Finn: suficiente los dos, no me importa si te vez con una gallina o con un pato pero váyanse lengüetear a otro lado, ¡Glob! tendré que quemar mis sabanas

BMO: entonces quema también la bajilla – en ese momento Finn y Neptor escupen lo que tienen en la boca, Finn comienza a lamer el suelo y Neptor empieza a dar vueltas como loco Gritando ¡caca de gallina! En ese mismo instante entra a la cocina nuestro perro favorito y mira extrañado la escena –

Jake: ¿debo preguntar? – dijo refiriéndose al porque el extraño comportamiento del humano y el robot –

BMO: cosas Jake, cosas…

"_**en el dulce reino"**_

Finn y Jake entraron al palacio real donde la P. Bubblegum los estaba esperando –

P. Bubblegum: ¿Qué es lo que te dijo el Rey Helado?

Finn: dijo que no diría nada

Jake: ¿podremos confiar en él?

Finn: no lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción

P. Bubblegum: si, por cierto, Arcoíris quiere verte Finn – ambos hermanos son guiados por la P. Bubblegum por una serie de pasillos y escaleras que Finn no recordaba haber visto antes, después de caminar por un extenso corredor se topan con una enorme puerta de acero, al lado de la puerta había una cerradura electrónica, la soberana se acerca a la cerradura y pone una combinación de números y al instante se abre la inmensa puerta, un enorme destello de luz deja ciego a Finn por uso instantes, el rubio tallándose los ojos abre lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una habitación enorme y muy colorida, había una cama, instrumentos de música, una computadora y varios artículos varios, Finn entra a la colorida habitación dando giros con la boca abierta –

¿?: ¿Quién es? – pregunta una voz femenina robótica –

Jake: somos nosotros cariño – en ese momento sale Arcoíris del baño con un enorme vientre de embarazo, flota hasta Jake y lo abraza, el perro amarillo le corresponde y detrás de ellos el humano y la princesa del dulce reino miran con ternura la escena, cuando se separaron la unicornio se acercó a Finn y repitió lo mismo que con el perro –

Arcoíris: no sabes el gusto que me da que estés vivo – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –

Finn: a mí también me da gusto verte

P. Bubblegum: Arcoíris, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Arcoíris: bien, gracias P. Bubblegum

Jake: ¿y cómo está el bebecito? – dijo con vos chistosa abrazando el voluminoso vientre de la UA –

Arcoíris: ha estado muy inquieto todo el día, no ha dejado de moverse

P. Bubblegum: es natural, llevas casi nueve meses de embarazo, es señal que va a nacer pronto

Finn: vaya, parece que mi regreso no será tan malo – pensó el humano, pero lo que no sabían que cierta ardilla los observaba desde las sombras tomaba fotografías –

Ardilla: con esto será suficiente. Prepárate Jake, voy a hacerte sufrir de la peor manera hahaha – diciendo esto saca un cristal y se tele porta –

"**volviendo con nuestros héroes" xD**

Finn le contaba todas las aventuras que tuvo en Aaa, las personas que conoció, los asombrosos lugares que visito y como fue el que volvió a Ooo –

Arcoíris: es increíble que hayas terminado en una dimensión paralela

Finn: lo sé, Gumball dice que ambos mundos están conectados por medio del gran cráter

P. Bubblegum: a mí lo que me sorprende es el inmenso parecido que tienen ambas dimensiones, geografía, historia, personas, pero a la vez tan diferentes

Jake: bueno, lo importante ahora es que Finn volvió y yo digo, que es hora tocar – dijo Jake sacando su violín –

P. Bubblegum: no te había visto usarla desde hace tres años

Arcoíris: me encantaría volver a escucharte tocar

Finn: yo te acompaño bro – decía Finn quien tomaba una flauta que estaba por ahí –

Arcoíris: ¿tocas?

Finn: aprendí un par de cosas en Aaa – decía mientras tocaba la flauta con un estilo medieval **(como mago de oz), **Jake de inmediato se le unió, Bonnibel solo seguía el ritmo aplaudiendo y Arcoíris ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro disfrutando del exquisito ritmo, felicidad, vida, era lo que expresaba aquella canción, alegría de volver, alegría de vivir, alegría de haber vuelto a verse.

"**en la capital UA"**

L. Barcus: ¿las tienes?

Ardilla: por supuesto mi Lord – decía mientras le daba las fotos, el UA observaba detenidamente cada foto, era perfecto, venia la ubicación, cómplices y pruebas contundentes que una UA estaba embarazada de un perro –

L. Barcus: que desperdicio – decía al mirar la foto de Arcoíris – gracias Ardilla, me has sido muy útil, con estas pruebas poder ejecutar mi plan de inmediato

Ardilla: es todo un placer, mi Lord

"**de vuelta en el dulce reino"**

Después de charlar, reír, ponerse al día y de disfrutar de un hermoso día con la esposa de su hermano, el humano regresa a su casa, entra de una patada, totalmente animado y feliz, iba a ser tío, pensaba el rubio, entonces llega corriendo Neptor, se veía algo nervioso y alterado –

Neptor: creador, que bueno que llego

Finn: ¿Qué ocurre Neptor? – decía Finn preocupado al ver la expresión del pequeño robot –

Neptor: es que ella está en la cocina

Finn: ¿Quién está en la cocina? – decía mientras caminaba a esta, en cuanto puso un pie en ella se quedó petrificado, sentada en la mesa, cubierta por el hechizo anti-fuego la cual la hacía verse azul, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la dueña de su corazón, sueños y existencia misma, se encontraba charlando animadamente con la pequeña consola, la cual al ver a Finn se para y sale de la cocina, ella se da la vuelta mirando directamente a aquellos ojos azules que le roban el aliento, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que Finn rompió el silencio –

Finn: ¿princesa Flame? – Decía como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba viendo en ese momento-

P. Flame: hola Finn – dijo y un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación –

Finn: ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de golpe, sin sonar grosero, más bien, confundido –

P. Flame: vine a verte – Finn no podía apartar su azulada mirada de eso ojos atardecer que lo hipnotizaban desde que la conoció – Finn yo…

Finn: no tiene que decir nada – dijo Finn sabiendo a que quería llegar la chica de fuego – lo entiendo, Jake me lo conto todo

P. Flame: Finn – dijo en casi un susurro –

Finn: no estoy enojado, no te culpo, era normal, yo había muerto, tenías todo el derecho de rehacer tu vida, solo te pido una cosa… que seas feliz – ella empezó a llorar lava, Finn se acercó a ella y se las limpio, pone su mano en su mejilla para levantar su rostro y mirlarla directamente – solo te pido… que me dejes ser tu amigo, que me dejes estar cerca de ti, a lo menos así – decía mientras la abrazaba, abrazo el cual ella corresponde, en ese mismo instante se termina el hechizo y la princesa vuelve a su forma de fuego, prendiendo en llamas al instante al joven aventurero, Finn empezó a dar vueltas en suelo gritando, de inmediato los robots llegan con un extintor y apagan al pobre humano –

P. Flame: ¡Finn! ¡¿Estás bien!? – decía preocupada –

Finn: podría decide que fue un cálido reencuentro – decía en broma, robándole así una risita de parte de la chica de fuego, se despidieron y Finn se fue a su cuarto despidiéndose de ambos robots, en su cuarto Finn pensaba en todo lo que sucedió en el día y soltó un largo suspiro –

Finn: cada día es una aventura – dijo antes de sumergirse al mundo de Morfeo, un sueño pacifico, tranquilo, lo que él no sabía es que al día siguiente se desataría la tormenta

**YA SE, YASE, ME DEMORE DEMASIADO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO Y ES PORQUE ESTUVE MUY OCUPADO EN TRABAJOS ESCOLARES Y PARA REMATAR EMPEZE OTRAS HISTORIAS, MALAMENTE LO HICE, PERO SI NO LO HACIA IBA A EXPLOTAR, PASEES A LEERLAS Y COMENTEN Y UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

SCIK1012**: gracias por comentar y talvez el tiempo los vuelva a juntar o yo XD**

brudark**: GRACIAS POR LEER, EL TUYO TAMBIEN ES MUY BUENO**

carlosjim04**: LO EXPLICARE EN EL FUTURO, SI SABES QUE EL ERA HUMANO? EL SABE ALGUNA QUE OTRA COSA, PERO NO LO DIRE… AUN Y SI TE LO DIJERA, ARRUINARIA LA HISTORIA**

Bloody Mary Fire: **GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y NO SE ME OCURRIO OTRA PELICULA QUE PONER, PASO UN ANUNCIO DE LA PELICULA Y LA PUSE PORQUE SI**

fanatico Z **: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, ESTOS SON LOS QUE ME ISPIRAN A SEGUIR**

Er Deivi**: COMO VERAS YA QUEDARON COMO AMIGOS, PERO YA VEREMOS MAS ADELANTE**

conterfinnxD :** ME ESFUERZO EN CADA PARRAFO, PARA QUE LOS LECTORES DISFRUTEN MEJOR LA LECTURA Y LA PB ES UNA PERVERTIDA, SIN DEJAR ATRÁS A MARCELINE**

Swaminaitor**: PUES AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 10, DISFRUTA Y COMENTA**

Yoko-HDA**: SI TE LO DIJERA ARRUINARIA LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR TU HERMOSO COMENTARIO Y DISFRUTA EL CAP 10**

Me he mudado**: GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, QUIERO LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS**

ishinemu17**: GRACIAS POR LEER, Y POR TU EMPALAGOSO PERO DULCE COMENTARIO**

estas muerto**: ESPERO QUE SOLO SEA TU ALIAS Y NO UNA AMENAZA -.-**u** NO SERA ESTE EL FIANL, DESCUIDA, NO SERA UN FIANL TRISTE, YA QUEDARON COMO AMIGOS, ES UN INICIO ¿NO?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: ****Curso de la naturaleza parte 2**

**HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES, QUIERO INFORMARLES QUE CAMBIE LA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR, EN VEZ DE TIPO TEATRO AHORA LO HAGO COMO ES EN UN LIBRO, ACEPTO CONSEJOS PARA MEJORAR, LA VERDAD NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A ESCRIBIR ASI, ASI QUE LES PIDO SU COPERACION PARA UNA MEJOR LECTURA**

A la mañana siguiente Finn se levantó muy temprano, pues le había prometido volver a ir a Arcoíris, se puso sus jeans y su camisa azul con capucha blanca, se llevó la mochila a su espalda y puso sus dos espadas en ella, les dejo una nota a BMO y a Neptor, los cuales seguían dormido o apagados y salió rumbo al dulce reino

"**EN EL DULCE REINO"**

Finn corría por las calles del reino más grande de Ooo, había pocas personas, debido a lo temprano que era, solo estaban los vendedores y dueños de tiendas, al cabo de unos minutos llego a la enorme puerta de madera del castillo, toco el timbre y al cabo de unos segundos abre la puerta mentita – buenos días Finn – saludo la menta.

-Buenos días Mentita, ¿Dónde está la P. Bubblegum?

- se encuentra en el gimnasio practicando.

- ¿Gimnasio? – Pregunto confundido, mentita lo guía hacia este, bajan por unos escalones y pasillos que Finn tampoco había visto – _deberás remodelaron bastante en mi ausencia- _se decía así mismo el humano, cuando llegaron Finn escucho el sonido de alguien golpeando un saco, Mentita abre la puerta y observa a un dulce soldado, cubierto hasta los pies de protección (como la que usan con los perros o los luchadores de artes marciales mixtas), el cual estaba siendo apaleado por una figura rosada, la cual lanzaba una incesante combinación de golpes y patadas y al final para acabar una llave de brazo, el pobre soldado dulce golpeo repetidamente el suelo pidiendo misericordia, Bonnibel se levanta del suelo liberándolo, él se levanta y se marcha sobándose el brazo, ella se sienta en un banco y toma de una botella de agua que estaba enseguida, traía su cabello amarrado en una cola,llevaba puestos unos shorts rosas, una playera del mismo color y unos guantes (como el de los artistas marciales mixtos), Finn se acerca a la P. Bubblegum viendo todo el gimnasio, había pesas, una caminadora y muchos otros equipos de ejercicios y todo de color rosa, ella no parecía haber notado su presencia, estaba más concentrada en su respiración.

-Hola princesa – dijo Finn tocándole el hombro, al instante ella toma su brazo y con un movimiento lo lanza por los aires, Finn se estabiliza en pleno vuelo y cae a unos metros de ella – tranquila, soy yo.

-Finn, Lo siento – decía ella apenada.

-descuida, estoy bien, la verdad estoy impresionado – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿desde cuándo sabes luchar? – ella no responde, solo se queda mirando el suelo – o… tres años.

-si – responde sin levantar la mirada, Finn nota en sus ojos la tristeza que ella ha tenido durante todos esos años, a pesar de haber vuelto, todavía quedaban secuelas.

-ok, quiero probar – decía el humano quitándose la mochila.

-¿ah?

-quiero ver que tan buena eres – decía poniéndose en pose de lucha.

-no creo que sea buena idea.

-vamos- suplicaba el rubio – solo será de práctica, quiero ver si eres mejor que Gumball.

-muy bien – decía con determinación – tú lo pediste – Bonnibel se lanza contra Finn con una explosiva combinación de golpes y patadas, el humano solo se limitaba a esquivar y bloquear cada uno de los ataques de la princesa.

-eres buena – decía con una sonrisa, Bonnibel aprovecho y tomo su brazo y aplicando la misma llave de brazo que utilizo contra el dulce soldado tiro a Finn al suelo.

-te rindes – decía aplicando un poco más de presión.

-definitivamente eres mejor que Gumball – dijo al mismo tiempo que con un rápido movimiento se libraba de la llave levantándose del suelo, Bubblegum hace lo mismo, ahora a Finn le tocaba atacar, Finn no dejaba de lanzar rápidos y certeros golpes, Bonnibel los esquivaba con mucha dificultad, Finn lanzo un último puñetazo directo hacia el rostro de Bonnibel, ella se sorprendió con la velocidad de este, no podía bloquearlo y mucho menos esquivarlos, cerró los ojos esperando el fuerte impacto, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el puño de Finn a unos centímetros de su cara, Finn había parado ese golpe justo a tiempo – pero todavía te falta por aprender – dijo victorioso, Bonnibel cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-tienes razón- en ese instante Bonnibel se tira al suelo y lanza una patada hacia las piernas de Finn golpeándolas por un lado, ocasionando que Finn caiga fuertemente al suelo, Bonnibel aprovecha y se pone encima de él - ¿te rindes? – decía amenazándolo con su puño en alto.

-jeje, me rindo – decía abriendo sus palmas y estirando los brazos hacia los lados, Bonnibel empieza a bajar su mano y Finn ahora fue el que ataco por sorpresa, tomo por los hombros a la desprevenida princesa y con un rápido giro ahora era él quien estaba encima de ella, sujetándole con fuerza los brazos pero sin lastimarla, Bonnibel forcejeo hasta que se cansó.

-eso es trampa- decía fingiendo molestia la princesa inflando las mejillas, justo en ese momento llega Jake y Mentita sorprendiendo a ambos en una posición comprometedora a los del perro.

-valla, valla, valla, ¿se están divirtiendo? –decía en tono pícaro el perro amarillo, mientras se reía por lo bajo, los nombrados miraron confundidos al perro, se miraron ellos y comprendieron que estaban en una posición que cualquiera podría decir que se veía fuera de lo normal, el humano suelta rápidamente a la princesa y se levanta como rayo, estaba muy sonrojado y no dejaba de rascarse la cabeza, al igual Bonnibel, ella estaba igual de roja que él y no dejaba de sobarse el brazo para tranquilizarse- si ya terminaron podemos ir ya con Arcoíris – decía el perro, ambos asienten, Finn y Jake se adelantan mientras que Bonnibel se fue a cambiar su ropa por su clásico vestido rosa y su tiara.

Finn y Jake esperaban pacientes a la P. Bubblegum, cuando ella llego puso el código y la puerta se abrió, Arcoíris se encontraba leyendo un libro de maternidad, al ver que habían llegado Finn, Jake y Bonnibel lo cerro y floto hacia ellos.

-buenos días – dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso a Jake y abrazaba a Bonnibel y a Finn.

-buenos díasArcoíris, ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? – pregunto la P. Bubblegum mientras sacaba un estetoscopio y se lo ponía para escuchar el interior del vientre de Arcoíris.

-muy bien, gracias.

-como amaneció el tesorito de papá – decía Jake con voz chistosa abrazando el vientre de su esposa.

-Muy inquieto – dijo poniendo sus patas en el vientre, en ese momento Mentita llega corriendo, se veía asustado.

-¡P. Bubblegum! – grito el caramelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupada por la expresión de su fiel sirviente.

- ¡es Lord Barcus Potros! – volvió a gritar, todos en la habitación estaban en shock, ¿Qué hacía el aquí?

-¿pero qué es lo que quiere? – dijo preocupada la princesa.

-¡quiere una audiencia con usted, su majestad!

-dile que voy en un momento- la menta asintió y se retiró, Bonnibel trato de calmar sus nervios para no verse sospechosa, se giró hacia los dos aventureros y a su fiel amiga- voy a ver qué es lo que quiere, quédense aquí y cuiden a Arcoíris.

-si princesa- dijeron ambos al unisón, Bonnibel abandono el lugar no sin antes cerrar la puerta y cubrirla con una pared de ladrillos, subió por las escaleras tratando de controlar su nerviosismo antes de llegar, abrió la última puerta y ahí estaba el responsable en la sala del trono, Lord Barcus se encontraba en tierra y a sus lados estaban dos UA, Bonnibel se le acerco tranquila ambos hicieron una reverencia – Lord Barcus Potros, nos honra con su visita.

-el placer es todo mío, P. Bonnibel Bubblegum.

- ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita? – dijo Bonnibel para llegar al grano.

-vaya, siempre queriendo llegar al punto rápidamente princesa, vera, estaba en el castillo de mi reino, viendo los archivos de todos los UA existentes en todos los reinos, el 97% vive en nuestro territorio, el reino de los cielos, pero el otro 3% vive aquí, en la tierra, de entre ellos uno me llamo la atención, su nombre es Lady Rainicorn pero aquí la llaman "Arcoíris" vera, en los archivos dice que vive aquí en el castillo del dulce reino, la busco a ella.

-¿y para que la necesita?

-vera P. Bubblegum, ella ha estado aquí toda su vida, más bien, desde que usted la convirtió en su "mascota".

-ella no es mi mascota, es mi amiga – dijo un poco molesta.

-mis disculpas – se disculpaba Barcus, disculpa la cual no se creyó Bonnibel – vera, los UA pensábamos que ella podría ser una perfecta embajadora, para los UA y la dulce gente, ella conoce todo este reino y por ser una UA ella podría ayudarnos a ambos a tener una mejor comunicación y convivencia.

-ya tenemos una buena relación, no es necesario un embajador – la respuesta de Bonnibel no le gusto para nada a Barcus, tendría que utilizar el plan B.

-como usted quiera su majestad, pero sabe, hay otra cosa por la que vine – Bonnibel se tensó – en el expediente también dice que Arcoírisestá casada, con un perro – Bonnibel se estaba empezando a tensar cada vez más – no le vemos ningún problema el que una UA y un perro estén casados, después de todo estamos en paz con ellos, pero algunos del consejo pensaron en lo siguiente "¿y si una UA quedara preñada de un perro?" – Bonnibel abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿los habrán descubierto?, Barcus observo la expresión de la P. Bubblegum, eso es lo que élquería - pero claro, eso sería imposible, son de dos especies muy diferentes – Bonnibel debía de haberse calmado por lo que dijo, pero fue todo lo contrario, esas palabras en vez de tranquilizarla hicieron lo contrario – pero, ¿y si se diera el caso? ¿Qué cree que sucedería?

-no lo sé – dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

- el pueblo UA no vería eso como un milagro, lo vería como una abominación, algunos UA todavía le guardan rencor a los perros, sobre todo los del consejo, lo más seguro es que la UA seria castigada y posiblemente ocurriría otro conflicto con los perros, pero como eso jamássucederá, ¿cierto? –termino de hablar para luego sonreír con malicia, Bonnibel estaba muda, no sabía que decir, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué ya sabían lo de Arcoíris?, Bonnibel utilizo toda su concentración para calmarse y como buena actora, resultado de años de estar con pura gente de realeza a la cual le tenía que fingir todo el tiempo una sonrisa.

- eso sería una locura no lo cree – le dijo a Barcus con una sonrisa, el por su parte ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería clavarle su cuerno, pero tenía que contenerse, si no causaría una disputa con el dulce reino la cual no terminaría muy bien, sentía que la sangre le hervía y con todas sus fuerzas dio un resoplo.

-tiene toda la razón princesa, pero una cosa más, ¿Dónde estáArcoíris? Tengo una carta de sus padres, están muy preocupados por ella, no la han visto desde hace casi nueve meses – decía a la vez que sacaba un cristal de mensaje.

-yo se lo daré de su parte – decía tomando aquel cristal, lo observo detenidamente para cerciorarse que no tuviera nada extraño, al comprobar que nada raro tenia se lo guardo – fue un placer haberlo visto Lord Barcus Potros.

-el placer fue todo míoP. Bubblegum – después de hacer una reverencia se fue volando con los otros dos UA, Bonnibel suspiro y se fue de regreso a con Arcoíris, cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Arcoíris un poco nerviosa, a Jake tratando de calmarla y a Finn con ambas espadas en las manos.

-¿Qué paso? – Finn fue el primero en preguntar, Bonnibel tomo asiento y les conto los motivos de la visita del actual líder de los UA, Finn no dejaba derascarse la barbilla, algo no andaba bien – creo que él ya lo sabe.

-¿pero cómo? – DijoArcoíris angustiada, Jake trato de calmarla pero de nada ayudaba – si él ya lo sabe, ¿Por qué no ha actuado ya?

-muy simple – respondió Finn – le teme a crear un conflicto con el dulce reino, si el llegara con el ejército de los UA sería una declaración de guerra instantánea, pero él sabe que el dulce reino tiene demasiados aliados, declararle la guerra al dulce reino significa hacerlo contra todo Ooo – todos asintieron, dándole la razón al humano – lo que me preocupa es lo siguiente, ¿Cómo planea sacar a Arcoíris de aquí? Obviamente si dijera al aire que una UA estuviera embarazada de un perro la gente no lo creería, así que la única alternativa seria una prueba contundente, tu – dijo refiriéndose a Arcoíris – si se te diera a conocer en tu estado actual eso sería suficiente para sacarte de aquí, pero como no las tiene optara por lo siguiente, sacarte de cualquier forma del dulce reino sin declarar una guerra.

-Pero no puede entrar aquí como si nada – decía Jake – los habitantes no dejarían que ese tipejo entrara así como así a su castillo.

-otro problema, los habitantes no tienen ni idea de que Arcoírisestá embarazada, no sabemos cómoreaccionarían si se enteraran que su soberana estuvo escondiendo algo tan delicado, no dudo de su bondad, pero la confianza puede pender de un hilo con tan solo una mentira – todos guardaron silencio por algunos minutos, la preocupación los consumía por dentro, Finn teníarazón, esto era un gran dilema, entonces Bonnibel recordó el cristal mensaje que le dio Barcus.

-ah, casi lo olvido, Barcus me trajo esto, es un cristal mensaje de los padres de Arcoíris – decía sacando aquel cristal de su bolsillo, Finn observo detenidamente aquel objeto, a simple vista le pareció un cristal mensaje cualquiera pero noto algo peculiar en el fondo, una débil y pequeña franja roja, de inmediato la reconoció.

-¡P. Bubblegum!– grito el humano, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo aquel cristal estallo creando un hueco dimensional del cual salieron varios UA, Jake se hizo grande y empezó a pelear contra ellos, pero eran demasiados, otros UA tomaron a Arcoíris por la fuerza empujándola hacia el interior del portal, uno a uno los invasores fueron entrando, cuando el último de ellos entro el portal se empezó a cerrar, Jake por instinto se lanzó sin pensar a aquel agujero y como era de esperarse Finn lo siguió quedando solo en la habitación la P. Bubblegum.

Del otro lado del portal Finn y Jake se encontraban un poco mareados, unos UA los encadenaron aprovechando su mareo y otros se llevaban a Arcoíris.

-A-Arcoíris – decía el perro todavía mareado, un UA lo noqueo, Finn vio a su hermano desmallarse, forcejeo un poco pero otro UA lo noqueo.

Cuando por fin despertaron se encontraban encadenados en una especie de celda.

-Jake, ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto el humano.

-estamos en el país de los UA, debemos estar en el castillo cristal – dijo el pero que se encontraba dentro de una especie de cristal, en ese momento llegan dos soldados, uno toma a Jake y se lo lleva, el otro se lleva a Finn, los soldados los llevan a un enorme estadio en donde se encontraban sentados y volando muchos UA y en medio de aquel enorme estadio, puso una sonrisa sínica al ver a los héroes de Ooo llegar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien esta aquí, si no es nada mas ni nada menos que Finn el humano y su hermano el Jake el perro, es un placer tenerlos aquí – decía con superioridad el UA.

-lo mismo digo, solo tengo una queja, el servicio es pésimo, ¿Dónde puedo quejarme? – dijo el perro con tono burlesco, un soldado presiona un botón que tenia el cristal donde se encontraba el perro y este lo electrocuta.

-¡JAKE! – grita con fuerza el humano, cuando la descarga seso el perro se derrumbo - ¡bastardo! – le grito con burla a Barcus.

-no te enojes Finn, sol quiero que se sientan "cómodos", ¿les gustaría quedarse? No creo que tengan planes para salir hoy, daremos un gran espectáculo y ustedes son nuestros invitados de honor – dicho esto se puso en un estrado y llamo la atención de todos los UA – atención UA, daremos inicio a la reunión, tomen asiento que esta a punto de comenzar – todos tomaron asiento – me duele mucho ser yo el que les informe esto, a ocurrido una abominación, un acto contra la naturaleza misma y sobre la vida misma, m e enterado por partes de fuentes confiables que una UA, esta esperando un hijo… de un perro – toda la audiencia comienza a murmurar – se que es difícil de creer, ni yo mismo quería creerlo, pero las pruebas eran irrefutables, yo mismo lo presencie y aun que lo estaba viendo me negaba a creer, pero lamentablemente era cierto, una de los nuestros, exactamente la UA Lady Rainicorn esta esperando a los cachorros de un pulgoso y asqueroso perro, JAKE EL PERRO – grito al final, la audiencia estaba impactada – y aquí esta también la segunda responsable de este infame pecado LADY RAINICORN – una gran puerta se abre y de ella sale Arcoíris, se veía agotada y cansada, un soldado la empujaba bruscamente hasta el estrado, Jake y Finn trataron de soltarse para ayudarla pero por mas que luchaban no podían contra lo que los aprisionaba, Arcoíris quedo de frente con Barcus, el cual la toma del cabello y la muestra al publico, todos empiezan a abuchearla y a arrojarle cosas, Jake estaba que explotaba en ira, el flequillo de Finn cubría sus ojos, estaba quieto, sin hacer nada, el guardia pensó que se había rendido de luchar, Barcus continuo su discurso – como debería juzgar este crimen – le grito al publico, todos empezaron a gritar varios castigos hasta que uno dijo "la muerte", todos los demás empezaron a gritar esa idea, Barcus sonrió por lo bajo y con el cabellos todavía sujeto de Arcoíris la arroja violentamente contra el suelo, Arcoíris pego un grito de dolor, se enrosco en si misma cubriendo su vientre – el pueblo a hablado, se procederá con la antigua ley de los UA, la que nos ha regido por estos siglos y así la haremos valer – el publico empieza a ovacionar a líder y Jake solo observa impotente como su esposa sufre en el suelo, en ese momento Finn voltea su cabeza en dirección al guardia que esta a su derecha, el guardia lo mira directo a los ojos y empieza a temblar, los ojos azules del humano dejaron de brillar, cambiando su brillante mirada azul por una pagada, sus pupilas estaban contraídas y cualquiera que lo viera sentiría terror por parte de esa azulada mirada, de la nada sus cadenas se sueltan inexplicablemente y de un poderoso rodillazo le rompe el cráneo al guardia que traía sus espadas, el guardia cae al suelo bruscamente, Jake observa atónito a su hermano, todo el publico miraba impactado lo ocurrido, Barcus dirige su mirada al ahora libre humano y mira su penetrante mirada azul, era una mirada asesina dirigida solamente a el, el chico tomo sus espadas, con la derecha tomo la de sangre de demonio y con la otra la de oro, barcus llama a mas guardias y del cielo descienden veinte soldados con armaduras, rodeando al humano, este sonríe de lado, un soldado se lanza contra el pero en un parpadeo yacía en el suelo partido a la mitad, todos miraban horrorizados aquella escena, el humano tenia la espada dorada levantada y esta estaba cubierta de sangre.

-¿Quién sigue? – pregunto el humano, con duda los demás soldados se abalanzaron contra Finn pero el resultado fue el mismo que el primer soldado, el humano los derribaba sanguinariamente como moscas, el publico horrorizado huyo y Barcus miraba con cólera al humano, Finn se acerca a su hermano y corta la prisión de cristal de su hermano de un tajo – vámonos – dijo el humano sin cambiar su sombría mirada, Jake se hace grande, toma a Arcoíris entre sus brazos y empiezan a correr, Finn se encargaba de los guardias que van apareciendo, tenían que salir de ahí.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO 11, ME TARDE DEMASIADO EN SUBIRLO, ESTOY ENPJADO CON MIGO MISMO POR TARDARME DEMASIADO EN ESCRIBIR, PERO LA ESCUELA NO ME DIO TIEMPO PARA NADA, AQUÍ LES INFORMO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA FINAL DE ESTA MINI SAGA. UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

brudark**: GRACIAS PO SEGUIR LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, LA TUYA TAMBIEN ES MUY BUENA, SIEMPRE ME A GUSTADO MUCHO EL DRAMA Y LA COMEDIA, SON COMO LA COCACINA PARA MI (ACLARO: JAMAS HE CONSUMIDO DROGAS)**

carlosjim04**: TODO A SU DEBIDO MOMENTO, NO QUIERO ADELANTAR NADA YA QUE LA HISTORIA YA NO TENDRIA CHISTE**

Bloody Mary Fire**: SE VALE SOÑAR, MUCHOS SE CONFUNDEN MUCHO CON ESAS PARTES, HASTA YO LO HAGO CUANDO VEO LA CARICATURA, NO LOGRO COMP'RENDER MUCHAS COSAS DE EL Y TRATO DE PONERLO ASI EN MI FIC**

Yoko-HDA**: EN EL AMOR TODO ES POSIBLE, SI UNO EN VERDAD QUIERE SE PUEDE, PERO POR EL MOMENTO SOLO SON AMIGOS.**

SCIK1012**: ME GUSTA LLAMAR A ESTA SERIE DE CAPITULO (QUE SERAN 3) "LA SAGA DE LOS COLORES" NO SE PORQUE NO LE PUSE ESTE TITULO XD, ME GUSTA INCLUIR ELEMENTTOS DE COMEDIA, PARA QUE HORA DE AVENTURA NO PIERDA SU TOQUE HUMORISTICO**

Swaminaitor**: GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC. EN LA VIDA DIARIA TAMBIEN SUSEDEN COSAS QUE PUEDEN PARECER PEQUEÑAS PARA ALGUNOS PERO DESENCADENAN UNA SERIE DE HECHOS CATASTROFICOS**

fanatico Z**: GRACIAS POR LEER, ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA PARTE DE LA BAJILLA XD, TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS RAPIDO LOS CAPITULOS.**

Darkrai: **TODAVIA SIENTEN ALGO POR EL OTRO, Y ESE SENTIMIENTO NADIE LO PODRA BORAR, NI SIQUIERA EL BUHO COSMICO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: ****Curso de la naturaleza parte 3**

**HOLA A TODOS, LAMENTO HABERME DEMORADO DEMASIADO, MI COMPUTADORA SOLO LE FALTO EXPLOTAR PARA TERMINAR DE JODERCE, Y APENAS OPTUVE EN DONDE ESCRIBIR COMENCE EL CAPITULO.**

**ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA "SAGA DE LOS COLORES" DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN**

Corrían desesperados por el bosque, apenas habían podido escapar del reino de los UA, tuvieron que saltar desde el cielo, si no hubiera sido por Jake que se volvió un paracaídas hubieran vuelto a ser capturados, en ese mismo momento Finn iba dirigiendo al perro, el cual se transformó en una larga camilla para llevar a su aun inconsciente esposa, se movían lo más rápido que la condición de Arcoíris les permitía, Finn estaba pensando en que deberían hacer ahora, el dulce reino estaba demasiado lejos, no podían acudir a otros reino por refugio, eso causaría más problemas, iban demasiado lento y Jake no podía hacerse grande porque si lo hiciera los descubrirían, la única alternativa que les quedaba era seguir corriendo en el bosque y buscar un lugar seguro.

Después de correr por una hora más Finn encuentra una vieja cabaña abandonada, después de cerciorarse de que fuera segura le da la señal a Jake de que puede entrar con Arcoíris, Finn encuentra unas mantas y las pone en el suelo, Jake pone con mucho cuidado a Arcoíris sobre las mantas, Finn se sienta en el suelo y Jake lo acompaña, ambos miraban con mucha preocupación a Arcoíris.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto el perro.

-no podemos llegar al dulce reino, de seguro Barcus ya bloque todos los caminos hacia haya y no podemos ir a otro reino a pedir ayuda.

-debe de haber alguna solución, tiene que haberla – decía desesperado.

-de hecho creo que la hay – dijo el humano, Jake lo miro sorprendido, Finn saco un mapa y señalo una ciudad.

-no creo que sea buena idea – decía el perro dudando de la sugerencia de su hermano.

-no tenemos otra opción, Arcoíris se pone cada vez peor y se nos acabaron las opciones, tenemos que arriesgarnos, tenemos que ir a la ciudad de los perros, ellos son más tolerantes que los UA, no creo que le hagan daño a Arcoíris.

-creo que tienes razón, además Jermaine está en la corte perruna, él podría darnos asilo.

-bien, partiremos a la ciudad de los perros ya, no podemos esperar hasta mañana – Jake levanta a Arcoíris del suelo y se vuelve a convertir en camilla, Finn toma la delantera y guía a los casados hasta la ciudad de los perros.

Caminaron durante una hora cuando divisaron la ciudad de los perros, estaba relativamente cerca, los tres se aproximaron a la entrada principal entrada donde dos guardias perros, armados con lanzas los detuvieron.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto uno de los perros.

-soy Finn el humano y él es Jake el perro, necesitamos… – no pudo terminar de hablar cuando los dos perros se pusieron junto a ellos y literalmente los halaron dentro de la ciudad.

-los estábamos esperando, la dulce princesa ya nos informó de la situación – decía el segundo guardia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Como que se los conto! – exclamo Jake

-descuida, entendemos la situación, rápido, el consejo los espera – los dos guardias guiaron a Finn y a Jake hacia un edificio, donde una asamblea de alrededor de unos veinte perros los esperaban.

-Finn el humano, Jake el perro, bienvenidos a la ciudad de los perros, decía un san Bernardo.

-¡hermanos! – grito un perro amarillo en las estradas, el perro corrió hacia los recién llegados y los abrazo.

-Jermaine, hace cuanto – decía el humano.

-me da mucho gusto de verte – decía Jake

- a mí también, no se preocupen, el consejo acepto intervenir en tu caso.

-¡en serio! – exclamaron ambos

- sí, ellos tienen una gran deuda con ustedes dos, además, nunca abandonamos a uno de los nuestros.

- ahora lo que me preocupa es Barcus – dijo el humano

- lo más seguro es que termine enterándose de que están aquí, descuiden, sabemos que quiere la gema multicolor, ya tenemos listo a nuestro ejército por si intenta entrar a la ciudad, llevaremos a Arcoíris a un lugar seguro, le comunicare a la dulce princesa de su llegada.

- Te lo agradecemos mucho – le dijo Jake a Jermaine poniendo su pata en su hombro.

- para eso están los hermanos.

Pasaron unas dos horas desde que Finn y Jake llegaron a la ciudad de los perros, Jake se encontraba sentado en una banca que estaba afuera de la habitación de Arcoíris, Finn estaba sentado en una banca que se encontraba justo al frente, su mirada estaba perdida, Jake al notarlo se levanta y se sienta junto a su hermano, había algo que le molestaba al perro desde que escaparon de los UA, exactamente en donde Finn asesina a esos guardias UA.

-Finn – dijo el perro llamando la atención del humano.

- si Jake

-quería preguntarte exactamente qué es lo que te paso en el estadio de los UA.

- sabía que me lo preguntarías, no te preocupes, es normal.

- no es normal asesinar a soldados UA como si fueran moscas, tu mirada estaba vacía Finn, incluso me dio miedo.

- ahora no es el momento Jake, debemos concentrarnos en proteger a Arcoíris – antes que Jake volviera a hablar llega corriendo un perro hacia ellos.

- Jake, Finn, vengan rápido – los nombrados siguieron al perro y este los llevo hacia los muros, Finn y Jake se posicionaron justo por encima del muro donde los esperaba Jermaine.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el humano, el perro solo señalo al frente, Finn y Jake voltearon hacia el frente encontrándose así al ejercito de los UA, todos con armaduras y al frente de ellos estaba Barcus, Barcus se adelantó con dos hombres hasta la entrada mientras el resto del ejército se detenía, esperando las instrucciones de su líder, Finn y Jake bajaron con Jermaine encontrándose cara a cara con Barcus, el cual tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

- Finn y Jake, me alegro de verlos sanos y salvos – decía con tono hipócrita el UA.

- lo siento, yo no siento lo mismo en este momento – decía furioso el perro amarillo.

- ¿Por qué la agresión? ¿Creí que éramos amigos?

- ¿AMIGOS? – Grito el perro – secuestraste a mi esposa, me encerraste a mí y a mi hermano, llegas aquí con el ejército de los UA y dices que somos tus amigos, ¿Cuál será tu concepto de enemigo?

- créanme, no querrán que lo sea.

- lo mismo digo – decía el humano con una mirada filosa – solo eres un charlatán que se escuda detrás de sus hombres, créeme cuando te digo que en este mismo instante te mandaría al infierno, pero eso no me haría mejor que tú.

- palabras duras para ser solo un niño, verán, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, solo quiero acabar este conflicto con el menor número de pérdidas posibles, se los pondré así: denme a Lady Rainicorn y dejaremos la ciudad de los perros, eso es todo.

- ¡jamás te entregare a Arcoíris monstruo sin corazón! – grito Jake perdiendo los estribos.

- esa decisión no la tomas tú, la toma el – dijo señalando a Jermaine – él es el representante de los perros, piénsalo si te niegas, sin duda, muchas vidas perrunas se perderán, mi ejército está listo para atacar, ¿deberás piensas arriesgar vidas inocentes por alguien que ni siquiera es de tu especie? – Jermaine no decía nada, Finn y Jake lo miraron preocupado, en parte era cierto, este era un problema de los UA, ellos no tenían derecho a intervenir, después de estar unos segundos más en silencio sonrió y empezó a aplaudir.

- excelentes palabras Lord Barcus, con razón te volviste el líder de los UA en tan poco tiempo, eres inteligente y peligroso, tienes razón, ella no es de nuestra especie, ni siquiera deberíamos meternos en los asuntos de los UA – Barcus sonrió victorioso – pero hay un pequeño detalle… atacaste a mi familia – diciendo esto último en forma amenazante – solo hay una sola cosa que los perros no toleramos y es que dañen a nuestra manada, Finn y Jake son mi familia y Arcoíris es la esposa de mi hermano lo cual la convierte también en mi familia, pero sabes lo mejor de todo… que todos los perros somos familia – Barcus frunció el ceño.

-¿estas consiente de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Acaso quieres comenzar una guerra?

- ¿comenzar? – Dijo con duda Jermaine – yo no comencé esta guerra, pero si la terminare, no acabamos con los de tu especie por petición de mi padre, el los respetaba y así lo hicimos también, no pienso dejar que un gusano como tu derrumbe todo lo que mi padre logro, sé que quieres la gema multicolor, si la quieres… ven y tómala.

- si así es como lo quieren yo no tengo ningún problema, que comience el juego – Barcus se retiró rápidamente de la entrada, Jermaine ordeno que todos los perros se prepararan para la lucha, los UA tenían su ventaja aérea pero los perros tenían un as bajo la manga, tenían armas con poderes mágicos.

Los perros arqueros se pusieron por encima de la muralla, otros perros se pusieron en la delantera y otros se preparaban para enfrentar a los UA que lograran entrar, Jermaine se acercó a Finn y Jake.

-estaremos bien, ustedes quédense con Arcoíris – Finn y Jake asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el edificio donde se encontraba Arcoíris, minutos después los UA se pusieron justo en frente de la muralla, Barcus se adelantó de nuevo y grito.

-¡es su última oportunidad! ¡Ríndanse o mueran! – los perros se miraron entre sí, se dieron media vuelta y mostrando el trasero y moviendo la cola gritaron: ¡besen nuestro peludo y suave trasero!, esa fue la señal del inicio, los UA se lanzaron contra la infantería perruna, unos UA los sobrevolaron para entrar a la ciudad, los arqueros dispararon sus flechas para detenerlos pero muchos lograron entrar, por dentro los perros que defenderían ciudad les cerraron el paso y así empezó la sangrienta lucha, por todos lados se podían escuchar el sonido de los perros y UA chocando armas, los gritos de dolor de ambos y la sangre comenzó a teñir las calles de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto Finn y Jake solo se encontraban justo al frente del edificio, esperando de brazos cruzados el resultado de la lucha, cosa que tenía demasiado inquieto a Finn, él no quería estar ahí, quería ayudar a los perros a acabar con esto de una vez por todas, pero no podía dejar a su hermano y ya estaba anocheciendo.

-¿crees que estén bien? – pregunto el humano.

-no lo sé, hace una semana no me hubiera podido imaginar que algo así pasaría.

-dímelo a mí, no llevo aquí una semana y ya estoy en medio de una guerra – dijo bromeando para romper la tensión del momento, lo cual no funciono – lo siento… sabes, en Aaa nunca paso nada por el estilo, es cierto que me enfrentaba a bestias y monstruos todo el tiempo pero nada como esto.

-vaya forma de terminar la semana, ¿no? – ahora era Jake el que estaba bromeando, justo en ese momento aparecieron unos veinte UA's rodeando a Finn y a Jake.

-hey Jake, ¿Qué hora es?

-no lo sé, déjame ver mi reloj – decía el perro viendo su reloj imaginario – ¡es hora de aventura! – Jake se hizo gigante y mando a volar a cinco de los UA de un manotazo, Finn volvió a perder el brillo de sus ojos y desapareció en un parpadeo situándose justo detrás de uno de los UA, sorprendiéndolo a él y a sus compañeros, empuñando con la mano derecha la espada de sangre y con la izquierda la de oro, con la espada de sangre de demonio le hizo un profundo corte al UA que tenía al frente y con la otra se defendió de otro que lo ataco por la espalda, Finn volvió a desaparecer y en menos de un segundo el UA que lo había atacado por la espalda estaba partido por la mitad, Jake solo miraba la masacre que su hermano estaba causando, estaba entre sorprendido y asustado, jamás había visto así a su hermano, Finn cortaba a todo aquel que estuviera al alcance de sus espadas, era casi enfermizo, quien podía creer que el humano tenía ese lado, unos UA que habían aprovechado el momento entraron al edificio, Finn y Jake se dieron cuenta hasta que entraron, los dos se deshicieron de los que estaban luchando con ellos y corrieron hacia el edificio, a tan solo unos dos metros de llegar vieron como los UA que entraron salieron volando por las ventanas y paredes del edificio, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una hermosa joven de cabello azabache, con un hacha en la mano, recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-oigan chicos, ¿Por qué no me invitaron a la fiesta? – decía con sarcasmo la reina de los vampiros.

-¡Marceline! – gritaron ambos al unisón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido el humano.

-ya saben, pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludar… es broma, cara de chicle me pidió acompañarla para acá – decía señalando con su pulgar a la dulce princesa que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-chicos, que bueno que están bien – decía Bonnibel aliviada de que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo.

-¿cómo nos hallaron? – pregunto el perro

-Bubblegum me explico lo que sucedió en el dulce reino y me pidió que la ayudara a encontrarlos, los busque desde el reino de los UA con mi olfato y así termine aquí, Bonni llego aquí gracias al mensaje de Jermaine – respondió la vampira.

-no sabes cómo me alegra verte en estos momentos – decía Jake dándole un abrazo a la vampira la cual hizo la cara que siempre aterraba al perro y este salto hacia atrás con la mano en el corazón.

-jejeje – reía la vampira, los cuatro vieron como Barcus con una gran armadura puesta acompañado de una pequeña escolta se dirigían al centro de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde va ese gusano? – pregunto Jake

-va por la gema multicolor – respondió el humano, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, era cierto, la gema se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y era el principal objetivo de Barcus – voy a detenerlo, Jake, Marcy, Bonnibel, quédense aquí y cuiden a Arcoíris.

-ni en broma te dejaremos ir solo a enfrentarte con ese sujeto – decía Jake

-estaré bien, tú debes concentrarte en proteger a tu esposa, yo me encargo de Barcus.

-muy bien, pero ten cuidado.

-patéale el trasero a ese poni – decía Marceline con su típica sonrisa.

-ten mucho cuidado – decía preocupada la dulce princesa.

-Lo tendré – después de despedirse Finn salió disparado con dirección al centro para tratar de detener a Barcus antes de que se apoderara de la gema.

En el centro los perro protegían el edificio en donde se encontraba la gema, pero eran demasiados UA, Barcus se abría paso hasta el llegando por fin a su destino pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo mando disparado contra una casa, con dificultad floto para reincorporarse, la armadura había absorbido gran parte del golpe, busco con la mirada al responsable y justo al frente del edificio se encontraba Finn empuñando sus dos espadas lanzándole una filosa mirada al UA.

-esto se acaba aquí Barcus, ríndete – decía el humano

-eso jamás, prefiero morir.

Esperaba que dijeras eso, en un parpadeo Finn desapareció del campo visual de Barcus, antes de que Barcus pudiera tan siquiera buscarlo Finn estaba justo arriba de el y con sus dos espadas cayó en picada con las espadas apuntando hacia abajo a una increíble velocidad, Barcus apenas logró esquivar el ataque.

-¿eso es todo? – Preguntaba el humano – ni siquiera estoy luchando con la mitad de mi capacidad y ya pareces agotado – Barcus sonrió por un lado, golpeo el suelo tres veces y en menos de tres segundo aparecieron a su lado varios de sus hombres, Finn frunció el ceño por la cobardía del UA.

-acábenlo – ordeno Barcus a sus hombres, los UA se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra el humano el cual esquivo sin dificultad cada ataque, Finn tomo su posición de batalla, la espada de oro al frente y la de sangre por detrás, había aprendido ese estilo en Aaa, la espada más ligera y rápida se encargaba de abrir paso y la más poderosa remataba.

Finn de nuevo desapareció dejando una estela de humo y a una velocidad increíble paso por los lados de cada UA que se encontraba en frente de él, deteniéndose justo detrás de ellos, choco ambas espadas y los UA cayeron al suelo con múltiples cortadas.

Finn busco con la mirada a Barcus pero no lo hayo por ningún sitio, su sexto sentido le dijo que se aparta de ese lugar y dando un gran salto hacia atrás logro esquivar una especie de rayo semejante al arcoíris proveniente del edificio, de este salía flotando Barcus con la gema en el pecho de su armadura, había aprovechado la pequeña distracción para poder apoderarse de la gema, Finn frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes por la furia.

-dejaste a tus hombres atrás solo para apoderarte de la gema, ¡¿Qué clase de líder eres?! - grito furioso el humano.

-uno que hace todo por ganar – respondió disparando de nuevo el rayo de colores de su cuerno, Finn esquivo el ataque saltando hacia un lado - ¿te gusta? El rayo que normalmente hacemos solo cambia el color de las cosas, es algo inútil pero con esta gema las cosas cambian, nos otorga a nosotros un increíble poder, observa – diciendo esto último cargo de nuevo su rayo pero este era diferente, este era más grande y poderoso, al dispararlo se llevó consigo varias casas dejando una gran marca en el camino que recorrió, Finn solo observaba serio el poder de la gema - ¿sorprendido? Ahora te darás cuenta de quién es el débil, escuche mucho respecto a ti Finn, eres un gran guerrero y experto luchador pero cuando llega la hora de pelear siempre dependes de ese estúpido perro o de alguno de tus amigos, no tienes poderes, solo eres un simple humano sin fuerza y es hora de que conozcas a tu creador – volviendo a cargar su rayo disparo contra Finn, este no se movió ni hizo nada para defenderse una gran estela de humo se levantó – jajaja, ¿eso fue todo? Ese era Finn el gran héroe de Ooo… ¿qué es eso? – Barcus vio que había un extraño brillo entre el humo, era de varios colores, de un movimiento el brillo disipo todo el humo dejando mostrar al humano intacto - ¡¿pero cómo es posible?!

-fue un grave error tuyo subestimarme, es cierto que cuando estaba en Ooo mis amigos siempre me ayudaron, pero eso fue hace tres años, he cambiado, ya no soy el mismo para tu desgracia – Finn levanto la espada de oro la cual brillaba intensamente con los colores del arcoíris y dando un tajo al aire lanzo una onda cortante de colores hacia Barcus, el cual creo un campo de fuerza de colores alrededor suyo protegiéndose del fuerte ataque del humano.

-esa espada… no es ordinaria – decía Barcus tratando de descifrar el secreto de la espada de oro de Finn.

-no tiene mucha ciencia, esta espada está hecha de un oro que es capaz de absorber energía mágica o cualquier tipo, el oro de la que está hecha está agotado en Ooo pero en Aaa hay algunas minas con este metal, aprendí bastante sobre ese metal, lo único malo es que no puede crear energía, solo absorberla y solo puede usar la energía que absorbió si se acaba queda sin poder.

-entonces solo tengo que dejar de disparar y esperar a que se agote la energía que recién absorbió – Finn sonrió por un lado.

-¿deberás crees que podrás aguantar? Te oyes demasiado confiado, claro, ahora que tienes un poder bastante grande te sientes así, pero ¿y si no lo tuvieras?, solo eres un tipo patético que no tiene un poder propio y que lo único que tiene es astucia, engañaste a los UA y atacaste a los perros poniendo como excusa el embarazo de Arcoíris, lo único que te interesaba era la gema multicolor y nada más, solo me queda una pregunta más ¿Por qué? – Barcus guardo silencio por unos segundos y contesto.

-porque se me dio la gana – esa respuesta sorprendió bastante a Finn – lo único que quiero es poder para hacer lo que se me plazca, no me interesan ni los UA ni los perros, pero tengo que admitir que verlos matarse unos a los otros es placentero, los he utilizado a todos como mis juguetes, moviéndolos a mi voluntad.

-estas demente.

-me gusta más el término "de mente abierta", después de que acabe contigo y con cada pulgoso de este reino nada me detendrá para ser el amo y señor de todo Ooo – Barcus comenzó a reír como desquiciado, Finn tenía su mirada oculta en su capucha apretó con fuerza sus espadas y salió disparado contra Barcus, el reacciona y activa su escudo, la espada de oro de Finn choca contra el escudo con gran fuerza saliendo chispas de colores por el golpe pero no le hace ningún rasguño, Barcus aprovecha la cercanía y expande el escudo mandando a volar a Finn este se estabiliza en el aire solo para recibir una poderosa patada de Barcus la cual lo manda contra el suelo, Finn se reincorpora rápidamente logrando esquivar otra embestida de Barcus.

Finn se lanza de nuevo contra el con la espada de oro pero esta vez la cargo con la energía que había absorbido pero no la lanza, ataca a Barcus con la espada acumulando poder en la hoja, dándole así más fuerza al ataque, la espada choca de nuevo con el escudo con el mismo resultado solo que esta vez logro hacer que se moviera hacia atrás.

Barcus volvió a embestir a Finn pero este esquiva el ataque moviéndose hacia un lado, la pelea continuo de la misma manera hasta que la espada de oro de Finn se quedó sin energía.

-parece que se te acabo la energía – Finn no se veía para nada preocupado, eso era lo que más enojaba a Barcus, con tan solo mirarlo podía ver al estúpido de Joshua en él, como odiaba a ese perro - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-esto – Finn corrió hacia Barcus directamente, Barcus pensó que era un estúpido pero de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en el campo de fuerza por detrás, volteo para ver a su atacante y se sorprendió al ver a Finn, detrás de él volvió a sentir otro golpe, volteo de nuevo y era Finn, Barcus se apartó volando.

-_¿Qué fue eso? _– Pensó Barcus - _¿velocidad? No, es diferente, normalmente el desaparece cuando corre a una gran velocidad y en ese momento los vi y sentí, me atacaron al mismo tiempo, eso es imposible._

-te ves perturbado Barcus – decía Finn, ahora solo veía a uno – de seguro te preguntaras ¿Qué fue lo que paso? O ¿no? Aquí está tu explicación – Finn se apartó dejado ver a otro Finn que estaba detrás de él, el cual se movió también dejando ver a otro y este hizo lo mismo dejando ver a otro, eran cuatro Finn.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Barcus sorprendido.

-con el poder de la gema debiste darte cuenta ya, son reflejos de mi aura – tenía razón Barcus se concentró y pudo observar que los Finn emanaban una aura azul, roja y verde – los creo a partir de mi aura, solo puedo hacer tres reflejos pero eso es más que suficiente – Finn apunto con su espada de sangre hacia Barcus y los demás hicieron lo mismo, Finn corrió y los demás lo imitaron rodeando a Barcus en un cuadro, los cuatros lanzaron un incesante ataque con Barcus, Barcus usaba su toda su concentración en el escudo, no le hacían ningún rasguño pero no podía atacar si no dejaban de hacerlo ellos, Barcus no se dio cuenta que faltaba un Finn hasta que lo sintió por encima de su escudo, era el verdadero Finn, con la punta de la espada de sangre de demonio golpeo el escudo tratando de perforarlo.

-¡es inútil! ¡Jamás atravesaras el escudo y el tiempo esta de mi lado! ¡Tarde o temprano te cansaras y cuando bajes la guardia todo acabara! ¡No podrás mantener siempre a los reflejos! – Finn sonríe de lado, de pronto la espada de sangre de demonio comenzó a despedir un aura color azul, antes de que Barcus se preguntara que sucedía el escudo se empezó a romper, Finn dio un fuerte grito y el escudo se rompió en mil pedazos como si fuera de vidrio, con la fuerza con la que iba la espada logro darle en el casco partiéndolo a la mitad, Barcus cayó al suelo por la impresión, Finn apunto su espada de sangre de demonio **(abreviare sangre de demonio con SD para ahorrarme problemas) **hacia Barcus, esta brillaba con intensidad.

-has perdido – dijo el humano seriamente y con una mirada sombría – tu orgullo fue tu perdición, estabas tan confiado en el poder de la gema que esa fue la causa de tu derrota, no sabes pelear, lo único que hacías era embestir y lanzar ese rayo, todo acabo Barcus, ríndete.

-¡jamás! ¡Esto no acabara hasta que yo lo diga!

-entonces te matare

- ja hazlo, de todos si lo haces eso no detendrá la guerra, si yo muero ellos lo verán como otro motivo por el que seguir luchando, mi muerte no acabara con esta guerra y más que nada el embarazo de Arcoíris.

-tal vez sea cierto – decía bajando la espada – pero si les muestro esto creo que cambiaran de parecer – decía sacando un cristal, Barcus lo reconoció, era una video cristal para grabar – grabe toda nuestra conversación que tuvimos en el inicio y esta, estas acabado – Barcus cegado por la cólera se lanza contra Finn abiertamente, Finn aprovecha la apertura y clava su espada de sangre en el pecho de Barcus pero no salió sangre, Finn no lo atravesó su objetivo era otro, era la gema multicolor, la gema salió de la armadura de Barcus partida por la mitad, Barcus se arrojó al suelo y trato de volverlas a juntar desesperadamente, Finn se acerca a él y le d una fuerte patada en la cabeza mandando hacia atrás.

-eres lamentable, no mereces que te mate, aunque con mucho gusto lo haría, pero sé que dejarte vivir es una peor humillación para ti – Barcus temblaba en el suelo mirado a esa mirada asesina.

-¿Qué eres tú? – Finn sonríe por un lado y responde.

-soy Finn el humano – diciendo esto se marchó dejando solo a Barcus, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás, al llegar vio que la batalla había llegado hasta el edificio, Marceline y Jake luchaban junto con los perros, Finn se subió encima de un edificio y choco sus espadas haciendo un sonoro ruido, todos dejaron de luchar para ver al humano el cual levanto el casco partido por la mitad de Barcus y lo arrojó al suelo, sabía que eso no los detendría, solo era para llamar su atención.

-la guerra termino, ya no hay porque seguir luchando – grito el humano.

-no lo haremos, no volveremos a ser humillados – grito un UA y todos los demás gritaron un "si".

-¿ha no? – Finn saco el cristal viendo y una proyección aprecio justo al frente mostrando todo, el engaño, los planes de Barcus, los UA tenían una expresión entre ira y vergüenza, fueron utilizados por el todo el tiempo – ya no hay una razón por la cual luchar, vuelvan a sus hogares, perros, les pido también a ustedes que dejen de luchar – los perros se miraron entre si y asintieron.

-¿pero qué hay de Lady Rainicorn? – grito un UA.

-lo que crece dentro de ella es una abominación, tal vez Barcus nos engañó pero eso no deja fuera a ese asunto – grito otro, de repente una lámpara golpeo en la cabeza al que acababa de gritar, todos dirigieron la vista hacia quien lo lanzo, era Bonnibel desde una ventana.

-¡podrían callarse de una vez! ¡Los bebes se despertaron por su culpa! – grito enojada la princesa a lo cual todos respondieron con un "¿Qué?", aparentemente Arcoíris dio a luz en la batalla, se escuchó bajar a alguien por las escaleras, era Bonnibel, que ayudaba a Arcoíris a caminar.

-¡cariño! ¿Te encuentras bien? – decía Jake mientras corría a ayudar a su esposa.

-estoy bien – respondió su esposa

-¿Cómo está él bebe? – pregunto preocupado.

-ellos están bien – respondió Bubblegum.

-¿ellos? – pregunto el perro, detrás de Arcoíris apareció un pequeño cachorro amarillo igual que su padre, todo el mundo sele quedo mirando con cara de "hay ternurita", de pronto el perro comenzó a flotar y se acercó a un UA y de su frente salió un rayo de colores causando que este se volviera azul, todos se empezaron a reír, de él edificio salieron otros tres, otro cachorro y dos UA los cuales hicieron lo mismo que el primero y comenzaron a jugar con todos, de inmediato todos soltaron sus armas y pusieron toda su atención en esa hermosuras, los cuatro habían heredado los poderes de sus dos padres, se estiraban y volaban por todos lados, aquel campo de batalla se esfumo en un instante.

- y ahí están su abominación – decía sarcástico el humano, algo llamo su atención, un quinto cachorro se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, Finn se acercó a él y se puso de cuquillas - ¿Qué tiene este? ¿Está enfermo? – le pregunto a Bonnibel.

-no, no lo está, es solo que es normal – respondió la princesa.

-¿normal? – dijo con duda el humano.

-no tiene poderes, solo es un perro ordinario – Finn volvió a mirar al pequeño cachorro, acerco su mano para acariciarlo pero este le gruño tiernamente y le mordió su dedo, a Fin no le molesto, le hacía cosquillas.

-eres rudo – decía recogiéndolo del piso y acomodándolo es sus brazos, el cachorro se acurruco en Finn, Jake se le acerco y miro aquella escena con ternura.

-parece que le agradas.

-eso parece

-para que veas te dejare ponerle un nombre, pero ten en cuenta que es macho – Finn pensó en un nombre para el cachorrito por unos instantes y dijo

-Joshua, te llamaras Joshua.

"**en otro lugar"**

Barcus volaba desesperado con la gema entre sus patas en el oscuro bosque, no podía ver nada, de pronto un fuerte golpe lo mando contra un árbol, él se reincorpora tembloroso.

-eres lamentable – decía una vos de ultratumba, Barcus comenzó a temblar.

-l-lo lamento, por favor, dame otra oportunidad – imploraba el UA a la extraña figura.

-ya o me sirves mas

-¡noooooooooooooo!

**GRACIAS POR LEER** **HISTORIA, LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO DEMASIADO, EN ESTAS FECHAS CASI NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR PORQUE MI CASA SIEMPRE ESTA LLENA EN ESTAS FECHAS, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, LAS TECNICAS DE FINN LAS SAQUE DE VARIOS JUEGOS DE "THE LEYEND OF ZELDA" XD, TARDE DEMASIADO EN SUBIRLO, ES QUE SE ME HIZO MUY DIFICIL ESCRIBIR EN ESTAS FECHAS Y PARA COLMO SE ME FORMATEO LA COMPU, UN AGRADECIMEINTO A:**

SCIK1012: **GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, ES CIERTO ME AHORRA MUCHAS MLOESTIAS, TU FUISTE UNA DE MIS PRIMERAS LECTORAS Y TAMBIEN UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS EN DEJAR UN REVIEW, ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, ME PASARE POR TUS HISTORIAS PARA DEJARTE UN REVIEW CON MI OPINION.**

brudark : **LO QUE PUDO HABER EMPEZADO MAL TERMINA BIEN AL FINAL, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, SE QUE TE DIJE QUE LO DUBIRIA EN DOS DIAS EN UN MENSAJE, LO QUE PASA ES QUE SE ME FORMATEO TODA LA HINCHE MAQUINA Y TUVE QUE VOLVERLA A HACER **

Swaminaitor : **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO.**

Er Deivi: **EL PROBLEMA NO FUE ESCAPAR COMO VISTES, LO BUENO QUE YA TERMINO**

: **GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER MI HISTORIA**

AndreaNyan: **ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA ENCANTADO, TRATARE DE MEJORAR DE AHORA EN ADELANTE**

Yoko-HDA : **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA AYUDADO MI PEQUEÑA TUTURIA DE COMO SUBIR CAPITULOS**

AndreaNyan: **ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAS MEJORADO Y QUE DIGAS QUE EN PARTE FUE GRACIAS AMI HISTORIA ME EMOCIONA MUCHO, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL DESCENLACE DE ESTA HISTORIA**

Chidros-R118: **GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, LO HICE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDE, PERO EN ESTAS FECHAS SE ME HIZO REALMENTE DIFICIL ESCRIBIR**

Bloody Mary Fire : **LA ESPERA YA TERMINO, ESPRO QUE TA HAYA GUSTADO, DEJA UN REVIEW XD**

carlosjim04 : **ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FIC, ESPERO CHARLAR CONTIGO DE NUEVO, ES QUE CASI NO ME CONECTO XD**

zafira: **CREO QUE LO PUSE BASTANTE SADICO A FINN, Y ESO QUE EN LA SERIE SIEMPRE ES MUY ALEGRE AL LUCHAR**

ADLL10: **ME ALEGRO DE SER UNO DE LOS AFORTUNADOS, NO TE QUIERO DAR ADELANTOS PARA NO ARRUINAR LA HISTORIA SORRY U.U**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?**

**HOLA QUERIDO PUBLICO DE FANFICTION, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO LA "SAGA DE LOS COLORES" DISFRUTEN DEL CAPTULO**

Ha pasado una semana desde la violenta batalla entre los UA y los perros, Arcoíris y sus bebes estaban en perfecto estado, en este mismo momento todos los amigos y conocidos de Finn estaban en su casa celebrando el Baby shower "atrasado" de Arcoíris, todo el mundo estaba maravillado con los cachorros, los cuales volaban por toda la casa, cambiándole los colores a los muebles y a las personas, en una mesa se encontraban Finn y Jake observando la fiesta.

-gracias por hacerle una fiesta a mis hijos y a Arcoíris – decía Jake

-por nada Jake, Bonnibel me conto que no le hicieron fiesta a Arcoíris así que mejor tarde que nunca – Finn se veía feliz, pero algo preocupaba a Jake, no tuvo tiempo en ese entonces de poder hablar con él, quería hablar sobre qué es lo que le paso en el coliseo de los UA y en la ciudad de los perros, jamás había visto a su hermano con miedo, siempre lo había visto como un niño alegre y adorable, pero en ese momento había mostrado un lado que Jake, aun siendo su hermano y que lo conoce de toda la vida jamás había visto, no podía preguntárselo directamente, si o hacía de seguro Finn le daría la vuelta, tenía que averiguarlo de una forma o de otra.

Al día siguiente Finn se levantó temprano, la fiesta había acabado no muy tarde, pues los cachorros necesitaban descansar, sin mencionar a sus pobres padres, si no fuera porque Jake también tiene poderes jamás los podrían manejar, Finn se puso unos pantalones deportivos negros y una playera azul y se llevó la mochila consigo poniendo sus dos espadas en ella, eran casi las 6:00 AM cuando salió, primero corrió cinco quilómetros, después se puso a practicar son sus espadas, corrió de regreso los cinco quilómetros y vio el tiempo que le tomo, eran las 8:00 AM.

Dentro de la casa BMO y Neptor preparaban el desayuno.

-Finn, ya volviste, ni nos dimos cuenta cuando te fuiste – decía BMO sirviendo unos huevos, Finn tomo asiento junto con los robots.

-creador, escuche sobre su batalla con Barcus, realmente se volvió muy fuerte – decía Neptor

-están exagerando, no es la gran cosa – decía el humano rascándose la nuca

-¿Qué no es la gran cosa? Derrotaste a Barcus y detuviste la guerra entre perros y UA, si eso no es gran cosa entonces mi tarjeta madre que se vaya por el caño – los tres rieron por lo que acababa de decir BMO - ¿entrenabas así todos los días en Aaa?

-la verdad cuando voy a correr solo entreno mi resistencia, la verdad yo casi no entrenaba en Aaa – esto sorprendió a ambos robots.

-entonces si no entrenabas ¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte? – pregunto Neptor

-Marshall me explico que había dos formas de volverse fuerte, la primera era entrenar arduamente por un tiempo, que dependiendo de la persona podía durar cierta cantidad de tiempo, es la manera más fácil que hay y es la que la mayoría escoge, yo escogí la segunda.

-y ¿Cuál es esa? – pregunto BMO

-pelear, pelear cada día sin descanso, pelear con toda tu fuerza contra oponentes fuertes, esa es la forma que escogí yo, en Aaa había todo tipo de criaturas y monstruos, luche sin descanso contra todos ellos, al grado que volví a Aaa una tierra de paz y tranquilidad, no los aniquile por completo, eso es imposible, pero siempre los mantuve bajo control –ambos robots estaban asombrados, Finn acabo con casi todos los monstruos de un mundo, no lo podían creer – lo malo de esta opción es el agotamiento, tu cuerpo se desgasta más si no lo dejas descansar, lo cual lo convierte en un entrenamiento suicida y casi imposible, todo el tiempo recibía regaños de Fionna diciéndome que debía descansar.

-eso es increíble creador – decía Neptor – pensar que te volviste así de fuerte en estos dos años.

-eso te hace la persona más fuerte de Ooo – decía BMO alzando los brazos.

-no creo que lo sea, han pasado dos años, lo que era antes mi hogar cambio mucho, posiblemente haya gente más fuerte haya afuera, un ejemplo es Barcus y no se te olvide que también esta Marceline y su padre, ha ellos jamás pude vencerlos cuando era niño y de seguro se volvieron aún más en mi ausencia – era cierto, los robots habían pasado por alto esos puntos.

-sigo pensando que el creador es el más fuerte – decía Neptor dando vueltas en la silla.

-jajá, gracias por pensar eso – Finn termina de desayunar y lava la vajilla – voy a ir al dulce reino, Jake y la princesa Bubblegum querían que fuera para probar algo, nos vemos en la noche y BMO: no hagas cochinadas con esa gallina en mi cama de nuevo.

-palabra del corazón – decía BMO dibujando una cruz imaginaria en el pecho, Finn se cambió la ropa deportiva por unos jeans y su camiseta azul con capucha blanca, se cubrió la cabeza con ella antes de salir y salió corriendo en dirección al dulce reino – jeje, no tengo corazón genio.

Finn llego al dulce reino en quince minutos, lo cual le pareció increíble, el recordaba que de niño le tomaba más tiempo llegar a él corriendo, eso era resultado de su intenso y peligroso entrenamiento, camino el resto del camino al castillo para encontrarse con su hermano y la princesa.

Dentro de castillo Jake y Bubblegum se encontraban en el laboratorio de ella.

-bien, ya debe de estar por llegar, espero que descubras que es lo que tiene – decía Jake algo preocupado.

-tranquilo, todo estará bien… espero

**FLASHBACK**

Finn se encontraba charlando con unas princesas en la fiesta de Arcoíris, Jake aprovecho ese momento para hablar con Marceline y Bonnibel acerca del extraño comportamiento en la batalla del humano.

-realmente Finn me di miedo, su mirada estaba perdida en quién sabe dónde, como la de un muerto y se puso totalmente loco con la espada, aniquilo brutalmente a los guardias como si de moscas se trataran, el que vi en ese momento no era Finn.

-tal vez solo estas exagerando las cosas perro – decía Marceline cruza de brazos – tal vez lo viste de ese modo por el momento, de seguro no es nada.

-a decir verdad ya me habían dado un reporte de Finn – decía Bonnibel con la mano en la barbilla, Jake y Marceline le ponen su total atención – según unos soldados, Finn aniquilo por completo a una banda de Trolls el solo de una forma horrible, Finn dejo ir a uno para que pasara la voz a los demás de su grupo, como me lo describieron diría que lo que Jake dice es cierto.

-¿y que aremos entonces? – pregunto Marceline.

-primero tengo que hacer unas pruebas – respondió Bubblegum.

-pero Finn se preguntara para que son y si se entera de nuestros motivos de seguro se negara – decía Jake

-creo que tengo una idea – decía Bonnibel con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿un programa de realidad virtual? – preguntaba el humano

-así es, veras, hace unas semanas cree este programa, es para mejorar el entrenamiento de los soldados del dulce reino pero o he encontrado ningún voluntario – le explicaba Bonnibel

-de acuerdo, lo probare

-bien, ponte este traje – Bonnibel saco una traje de una pieza de color oscuro con puntos blancos señalando todas las articulaciones del cuerpo de Finn, Finn se puso el traje que le que ajustado pero no impedía el movimiento, Bonnibel se quedó mirando a Finn hipnotizada por el cuerpo tonificado del humano.

-hey cara de chicle, sus ojos están arriba – decía Marceline de forma burlona sacando de trance a Bonnibel, Bonnibel apenada saco un casco **(ya se imaginaran como debería ser un casco de realidad virtual xD)**, Finn toma el casco y se dirige a una habitación oscura, se pone el casco mientras que los demás entraban a una habitación adyacente a la de Finn, observándolo por un cristal, Bonnibel encendió una luz verde queilumino la habitación del humano.

-encenderé el programa ahora, aparecerán enemigos al instante, pondré la dificultad en fácil y luego subiré el nivel de los enemigos según pase el tiempo, para que te acostumbre.

-por mi podría ponerlo en difícil cuando quiera – decía el humano confiado, Bonnibel encendió el programa, justo frente a Finn aparecieron unos lobos rabiosos, los cuales se abalanzaron contra Finn, en ese instante aparecieron dos espadas en las manos de Finn, Finn evadió con mucha facilidad a los lobos, así estuvo durante cinco minutos más hasta que se cansó y mato a los lobos en el último ataque que hicieron.

Del otro lado del cristal los tres veían impresionados la habilidad de Finn.

-nada mal – decía Marceline con una sonrisa.

-el escáner cerebral todavía no muestra nada – decía Bubblegum checando un monitos con la imagen de un cerebro humano.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Jake a la dulce princesa.

-es un escáner cerebral, el casco nos envía señales de su cerebro, según el reporte, sospecho que Finn lo activa cuando lucha, pero no veo nada anormal en su cerebro.

-tal vez debamos aumentar el volumen – decía Marceline subiendo el nivel a difícil, en ese momento aparecieron frente a Finn doctores lobo y arañas gigantes.

-¡estás loca! – Grito Bonnibel - ¡la mente de Finn todavía no se acostumbra a…! – no termino de hablar por que Finn ya había acabado con la mitad de los enemigos.

-oigan – dijo el humano – podrían ponerme algo que de verdad sea un reto, esto ni siquiera se acerca a los enemigos de la vida real, ¿deberás es lo mejor que puede hacer este programa de simulación? – Bonnibel frunció el ceño y subió el nivel a brutal, sorprendiendo a la vampira y al perro, al alrededor de Finn aparecieron ciclopes, osos gigantes, lobos de fuego y dragones.

-oye ¿no crees que estas exagerando cara de chicle? – decida Marceline al ver la cantidad de monstruos que convoco Bubblegum.

-él dijo que quería un reto así que está bien, además es la oportunidad perfecta para probar la máxima capacidad de mi programa.

-das miedo sabes – decía Jake temblando al ver a las bestias, Finn sonrió de lado y se lanzó contra las bestias, al instante en el escáner cerebral aparecieron varias señales, Bonnibel les presto mucha atención, mientras tanto Finn acababa brutalmente a un ciclope, clavándole una espada en el ojo, Bonnibel miraba cuidadosamente las señales de su cerebro pero no encontraba nada fuera de lo ordinario, solo lo normal, las señales indicaban ordenes que el cerebro mandaba al cuerpo.

-nada, no encuentro nada inusual – decía Bonnibel frustrada.

-y que hay de esa parte que no brilla – decía Jake señalando una sección del cerebro

-¿Qué no qué? – Decía Bonnibel quitando a Jake de en medio, su mirada mostraba asombro - ¿Qué pasa?

-nada, eso es lo que pasa – respondió Bonnibel.

-¿entonces cuál es el problema? – preguntaba la vampira.

-¡ese es el problema!, ¡no sucede nada, el cerebro dejo de mandar señales a esa sección! – decía exaltada la princesa.

-¿y cuál es esa sección? – pregunto el perro

-esa sección es donde se encuentra la conciencia – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, los tres voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y era el rey helado, Jake hizo crecer su mano, aprisionando al rey contra la pared.

-¡¿qué haces aquí y como entraste?! – grito el perro amenazándolo con su otro puño.

-conozco el castillo tan bien como la dulce princesa, todo el tiempo me metía a escondidas para robarle sus vestidos.

-¡así que eras tú enfermo! – decía Bonnibel encolerizada.

-todavía no respondes a lo primero – decía Jake aplicando más presión.

-suéltame y te responderé.

-ni loco

-hazlo – decía Marceline seria.

-¡¿estás loca?! – grito Bonnibel

-no hará nada y si lo hace lo deteneos y ya, ¿Qué perdemos? – Jake mas de fuerza que de gana soltó al Rey Helado, este se acercó al monitor y señalo el punto que acaba de mencionar.

-en esta sección se encuentra la conciencia, aquí se encuentran varios sentimientos, como la culpa y el remordimiento.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? – preguntaba Bonnibel curiosa.

-porque yo también lo tengo – todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto – mi cerebro tampoco manda señales a esta parte, lo que provoca que no sienta remordimiento ni culpa por lo que hago, en resumen es lo que causo mi locura, todo por esta estúpida corona.

-o sea ¿Qué Finn también se volverá loco? – decía preocupado Jake.

-eso depende, yo tengo este problema desde que me puse la corona, él lo activa cuando pelea, lo que causa que su destreza, fuerza, velocidad y sobre todo su habilidad para matar aumenten – de repente el Rey Helado se tambaleo, tuvo que recargarse en un silla para no caerse.

-hey ¿estás bien? – pregunto el perro, el Rey Helado alzo su mirada hacia el perro y lo que vieron los asusto, su mirada de seriedad cambio por completo a la que tiene normalmente.

-¿Qué hago aquí? – preguntaba el Rey viendo a su alrededor, finalmente su mirada se fijó en Bonnibel y con una sonrisa bobalicona se acercó flotando hacia ella – mi dulce princesa, mi sueño se hizo realidad, por fin me raptaste para ser tuyo – Bonnibel puso una cara de asco y lo derribo con un gancho izquierdo quedando desplomado el anciano mago en el suelo.

-sigo insistiendo, das miedo – decía el perro mirando con pena al Rey Helado, Marceline se acercó flotando al inconsciente rey y lo cargo.

-voy a sacarlo fuera del dulce reino ahora vuelvo – Marceline se llevó al Rey Helado fuera del dulce reino, se puso su sombre para el sol y sus guantes, ya fuera lo despertó con una bofetada.

-¡auch! Eso dolió – decía el Rey Helado sobándose la mejilla.

-Simón – fue lo único que dijo la vampira

-¿Quién es Simón? – pregunto el mago de Hielo, Marceline negó con la cabeza.

-nadie, solo vete ya – el Rey Helado se fue volando, ya cuando se fue Marceline comenzó a llorar – por un momento pensé que habías vuelto – se quedó un rato más afuera para calmarse, no quería que la vieran así, ya después de un rato entro y justo en ese momento Finn cavaba con el ultimo monstruo.

-he terminado, ya puedo salir – decía el humano con una espada en el hombro y la otra como soporte para sostenerse.

-ya puedes salir, es impresionante que hayas podido vencerlos a todos – decía Bonnibel asombrada.

-hice algo parecido en Aaa, pero en la vida real, luche en un nido de dragones en el reino de fuego.

-si, si, vete a cambiar presumido – decía Jake haciéndose el molesto, Finn salió y fue por su ropa, mientras los demás aprovechaban para hablar.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Y si el Rey Helado esta en lo correcto? ¿Y si Finn se termina volviendo loco? – decía el perro preocupado.

-no nos precipitemos, el Rey Helado esta así por la corona y sea lo que sea que tenga Finn él lo puede hacer a voluntad – decía Marceline tratando de calmar al perro.

-lo más importante de todo ¿tendrá efectos secundarios en él? ¿Y si ya está sufriéndolo? – se preguntaba Bonnibel mirando el escáner cerebral de Finn.

-creo que es de mala educación examinar el cerebro de una persona sin su permiso – los tres voltearon hacia la entrada sorprendidos en el acto por el humano quien se encontraba recargado en el marco con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Finn! – gritaron los tres al unisón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – pregunto sorprendido el perro.

-lo suficiente – respondió el humano.

-eso es imposible, ni siquiera pude percibir tu aroma – declaro Marceline.

-eso es porque no soy el verdadero, solo soy un relejo – diciendo esto desapareció y dejo ver al otro Finn – se me hizo raro que me pidieran que probara ese programa y ay veo porque.

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta? – pregunto Bonnibel.

-en la fiesta los vi a los tres juntos, se veían preocupados por algo, fue cuando me pidieron que viniera cuando empecé a sospechar, así que antes de entrar cree un reflejo, puedo ver y escuchar lo que ellos ven y escuchan, no se dieron cuenta de su presencia porque no tiene aroma, ahora se el porque me trajeron aquí y también presencie todo lo que dijo el Rey Helado.

-entonces sabes que lo que estás haciendo es peligroso – dijo Jake – Finn ¿desde cuándo te sucede esto?

-sucedió hace casi un año en Aaa, yo me encontraba explorando unas ruinas subterráneas cuando encontré una biblioteca, encontré un libro que hablaba sobre los guerreros de la antigüedad y los soldados modernos de esa época, los humanos en ese entonces eran los únicos que tenían conciencia, eso los limitaba a la hora de luchar, porque tener conciencia llevaba a sentir remordimiento, sí que ellos simplemente lo apagaban, dejaban de tenerla a la hora de luchar, eso los volvía mejores peleadores y por ende, mejores asesinos, poco después se descubrió que eso era una enfermedad, la cual o naces con ella o la desarrollas por las batallas constantes, en mi caso fue por lo segundo, simplemente deje de sentir remordimiento al matar, así es como desarrolle este estado, Gumball y Marshall lo llaman, "modo asesino" yo aprendí a usarlo a voluntad – diciendo esto último sus ojos se apagaron y un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Bonnibel, a Jake se le erizo el pelo y Marceline frunció el ceño, podían sentirlo, esa fría mirada podía poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera, jamás se hubieran imaginado que podían sentir eso del humano, los ojos de Finn volvieron a la normalidad y continuo – descubrí que existe una cosa que es capaz de contrarrestar el efecto secundario del modo asesina.

-¿y cuál es? – pregunto Bubblegum.

-amor, eso es lo único que puede curar los efectos de apagar tu conciencia – diciendo esto se marchó, dejando a los tres sorprendidos.

-tiene sentido –decía Marceline, ella recordaba que Simón se ponía como loco en ocasiones, pero siempre había podido controlarse, durante un tiempo, el mismo se lo dijo: "Marceline, recuerda, el amor es la cura para toda enfermedad, es la medicina más poderosa de todas y la magia más hermosa, en estos momentos, creo que si no te tuviera a mi lado habría caído ya en la locura"

-es lo que ha motivado a Finn estos tres años, el amor por sus seres queridos y… por ella – dijo Jake asiendo pausa en lo último, las chicas comprendieron a quien se refería, Flame Princess.

-pero ella esta con ese sujeto, el capitán de la guardia del reino de fuego, Inferno – decía Bonnibel.

-entonces ¿Qué sucederá con Finn ahora? Estoy seguro que Flame era una de las principales razones por la que Finn quería volver a Ooo – decía el perro preocupado.

Mientras tanto Finn salía un poco molesto del dulce reino rumbo al bosque.

-cielos, si me lo hubieran preguntado se los hubiera explicado – a quien engañaba, no se los diría, el sabia el riesgo que se corría al usarlo Gumball se lo dijo una infinidad de veces, aun recordaba aquellas palabras que venían en aquel libro: "solo el corazón puede tener tanta bondad y amor, pero también es el único que puede almacenar tanto odio y dolor", Finn tomo su decisión al aprender a entrar en ese estado, lo hizo para volverse más fuerte y volver a casa y jamás dejar a sus amigos otra vez, no dejaría que otro incidente como con el Litch ocurriera, los protegería a todos y a cada uno, aun a costa de su propia vida, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que justo a su derecha, a la orilla del lago se encontraba la princesa Flame.

-¿Finn? – dijo Flame

-¿ah? ¡Princesa Flame! ¿Qué haces en medio del bosque?

-lo mismo me pregunto de ti.

-vengo del dulce reino, tuve… unas pruebas

-¿pruebas?

-olvídalo, todavía no me respondes mi pregunta.

-siempre vengo a este lugar, me gusta ver mi reflejo en el agua, cuando lo veo, siento como si estuviera en el agua.

-eso es algo peligroso

-lo sé, pero no deja de gustarme por eso – Finn nota que la hierba alrededor de Flame esta quemada y entre la ceniza pudo distinguir una flor quemada.

-¿te gustan las flores?

-sí, pero por causa de mi naturaleza no puedo… ya sabes.

-sabes, conozco una flor que es inmune al fuego.

-yo también, es la flor de fuego, pero ya casi no hay de esas, por alguna razón dejaron de crecer en los prados de fuego.

-¿sabes dónde podría encontrar una?

-en un volcán alejado del reino fuego, ¿para que necesitas saber? – Flame se dio cuenta lo que quería Finn con su mirada - ¿no pensaras ir a ese volcán? ¿Cierto? – cinco minutos después se encontraba corriendo por una caverna de lava con una flor de fuego en la mano, la cual tenía un guante de cocina, la lava venia tras de él como si estuviera viva, de una poderosa patada Finn rompe una pared y sale disparado fuera del volcán, cayendo justo delante de Flame -¡¿estás loco?! ¡Ni siquiera la gente de fuego puede entrar!

-pues parece que yo si – decía Finn levantando la rosa en el aire, Flame la toma con cuidado, al tocarla la flor toma más intensidad, dando un hermoso brillo.

-no tenías que hacerlo.

-quería hacerlo – Finn se levanta del suelo, los dos se quedan mirando fijamente, lentamente se van acercando cada vez más hasta que podían sentir sus respiraciones, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando Flame retrocede rápidamente, no solo porque si besa a Finn el mundo se incineraría, también estaría engañando a Inferno – es por el ¿verdad? – Flame asiente – no te culpo, tú no eres mala persona, no conozco al sujeto pero creo que nadie se merece que le hagan algo así – Finn saca papel aluminio de su mochila y se empieza a envolver en él, después de envolverse por completo se vuelve a acercar a Flame – a lo menos te puedo abrazar – Flame no pudo negarse a la petición, no, ella quería también abrazarlo, lo extrañaba demasiado, pero había demasiadas cosas en medio ahora.

Después de estar actualizándose de lo que han hecho hasta ahora se marchan a sus respectivos hogares, Flame volvió a vivir en el castillo de fuego con su padre después de la muerte fe Finn, Finn miro una vez más hacia atrás, observo como Flame desaparecía en el horizonte, dio un fuerte golpe a un árbol que tenía al lado, el cual retumbo hasta las puntas, después se marchó, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba en una colina, aquel sujeto no lucia nada contento, de repente todo a su alrededor se quemó y de entre las llamas salió Inferno y no se veía muy contento.

Jake estaba en su casa con Arcoíris y sus cachorros, se habían quedado profundamente dormidos después de jugar todo el día, Jake estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Arcoíris al notarlo se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿ocurre algo cariño? – pregunto un poco preocupada por la seriedad de su marido.

-es Finn, no sé qué hacer, quiero ayudarle, pero no sé cómo, todo este asunto hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza – Jake no quiso decirle a Arcoíris sobre el problema de Finn, no quería preocuparla.

-descuida, estás hablando de Finn, el siempre soluciona cualquier problema – Arcoíris tenía razón, hasta ahora no ha habido problema o reto que Finn no pueda superar, pero eso no aliviaba su angustia hasta que las palabra "amor" cruzo su mente.

_-eso es, ya se cómo puedo ayudarlo – _pensó el perro, Jake se dirigió a la computadora y mando un mensaje - _¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió esto antes? _– en la pantalla de la computadora había una convocatoria que Jake acaba de hacer que decía: "¿eres soltera? ¿Quisieras salir con un apuesto chico? ¡Pues no busques más! Podrás tener una cita con el chico más apuesto y valiente de todo Ooo, Finn el humano, solo deja tus datos en la casa de Jake el perro y se te mandara un mensaje con la fecha de tu cita" – soy el mejor hermano del mundo

**HALA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO 13, EL PROXIMO SERA TITULARA, "CITA A CIEGAS", ASI ES, FINN SALDRA CON UN MONTON DE MUJERES JEJEJE, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SIGO FESTEJANDO QUE YA LLEGUE A MAS DE 110 REVIEWS, ALGUNO DE USTEDES YA DEBIERON HABER VISTO "JAKE THE DAD", SUS HIJOS YA NACIERON Y SALIERON ENTRE MEZCLADOS, MUY DIFERENTES A COMO YO LOS PUSE PERO NO IMPORTA, UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

cyberakuma1: **ya sea acabo la saga de los colores, ahora empiezan unos capítulos normales, espero que hayas disfrutado el capi**

AndreaNyan: **no sabía si les gustaría el Finn sádico, pues jamas había leído uno que lo tuviera**

carlosjim04: **Litch sigue besándose con Blaire en la cueva**

Bloody Mary Fire: **muchas gracias por comentar, Barcus está muerto y como lo dije arriba, los hijos de jake en hora de aventura son totalmente diferentes a mi fic y son mas.**

brudark: **ESPERO QUE TU TAMBIEN TE LA HAYAS PASADO BIEN en estas fechas, mi compu revivio gracias a glob xD, gracias por comentar y si viste el nuevo episodio de hor de aventura, los hijos de jake se parecen mas a los tuyos que a los mios (en la serie)**

Eme: **no, todavía no acaba**

Er Deivi: ** pues ya aparecio aunque solo fue por unos momentos.**

: **gracias por comentar y leer mi fic**

Guest : ** aquí tienes el nuevo episodio, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, tratare de seguir manteniendo la magia**

trayen: **aquí esta el nuevo episodio de hora de aventura, tratare de subirlos mas rapido**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Cita a ciegas **

**HOLA LECTORES DE DOS MUNDOS, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO DEJEN REVIEWS Y PASEN LA HISTORIA A SUS AMIGOS XD.**

Al día siguiente Finn hizo su rutina de ejercicio como siempre, al regresar encontró a los robots ya levantados en la cocina con una computadora que quien sabe de dónde lo sacaron.

-buenos días chicos – saludaba el humano dirigiéndose al refrigerador para sacar la leche y servirse en un vaso.

-creador – dijo Neptor – cuando puso este anuncio – Finn se acercó a la pantalla, bebió un poco de leche y la escupió de golpe cuando leyó el anuncio, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y su boca estaba tan abierta que podría caber los dos pequeños robots, Finn leía y releía una y otra vez el anuncio "¿eres soltera? ¿Quisieras salir con un apuesto chico? ¡Pues no busques más! Podrás tener una cita con el chico más apuesto y valiente de todo Ooo, Finn el humano, solo deja tus datos en la casa de Jake el perro y se te mandara un mensaje con la fecha de tu cita".

-¡JAAAKEEE! – grito el humano cambiándose la ropa deportiva y tomando su mochila con sus espadas y sin dejar de gritar corrió hacia casa de su hermano, al llegar tiro la puerta con una patada voladora, con la velocidad a la que iba la puerta salió volando y Finn seguía en el aire logrando impactar a su hermano que se encontraba justo en frente de la puerta.

-¡auch! ¡Finn! Pudiste tocar sabes – el humano tomo por los hombros a Jake y empezó a zarandearlo en el aire - ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¿QUE ME PASA? – GRITABA EL HUMANO - ¿Qué TE PASA A TI? ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS PUSISTE ESE ANUNCIO?

-sereno moreno – decía el perro librándose de Finn al volverse pequeño – ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡¿Me acabas de poner en un anuncio para tener citas?! ¡Y me preguntas eso!

-relájate hermanito, vas a despertar a mis cachorros - Finn empezó a respirar para tratar de calmarse, ya más calmado tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala, Jake se sienta junto a él y continua – yo solo quería ayudarte, ayer te vi tan decaído que quise hacer algo.

-¿y eso era poner un anuncio en que saldría con solteronas?

-no cualquiera, las solteras deben de tener entre 15 y 23 años, además no vinieron tantas – decía el perro sacando una pila de solicitudes para la cita – deben de ser unas 336 chicas.

-¡336! Vaya, sí que soy popular, pero no, no voy a hacerlo Jake.

-lo lamento pero no tienes opción – decía el perro con una risilla – ya diste tu palabra

-¿Qué? No es cierto – Jake se transformó en Finn y empezó a imitarlo.

-hola, soy Finn el humano, el héroe más fuerte y apuesto de todo Ooo, ¿eres linda? Entonces entra al concurso de "ten una cita con tu héroe", prometo darte la mejor cita de toda tu vida, Jake volvió a su forma original, Finn tenía su mirada oculta en su capucha con la cabeza agachada, al levantar la cara Finn tenía una mirada sicópata, frunció el ceño con fuerza y se lanzó contra Jake y empezó a ahorcarlo.

Media hora después Finn y Jake estaban tomando jugo de naranja, estaban todos sucios y golpeados.

-lo siento, me deje llevar por el enojo – decía el humano.

-descuida, creo que también hubiera reaccionado así en tu lugar… la verdad no – el perro rio pero el dolor en su entrepierna lo detuvo, el perro se aguantó el dolor y se puso una bolsa de hielo que tenía en la mano.

-lamento haberte aplicado el casca nueces

-no hay problema, por algo te lo enseñe, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-pues, como ya di "mi palabra", no tengo más opción.

-descuida, con el dinero que junte los huérfanos tendrán cobijas y alimentos.

-¡espera! ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto confundido Finn

-no te lo dije, para entrar se tiene que pagar

-¿cobraste dinero para que la gente tuviera una cita conmigo?

-si, a poco no soy listo – Finn se golpea la frente con su mano y suspira, Jake jamás cambiara su manera infantil de ser, aunque este casado y con hijos siempre será el perro inmaduro y ligón que es.

-¿Cuándo empiezan? – decía con resignación el humano

-hoy a la 1:00 PM, si quieres acabar pronto tendrán que ser tres citas por día, empezando mañana, hoy solo serán dos, así que te recomiendo que te prepares.

-he sobrevivido a hordas de demonios, a manadas de lobos de fuego y me enfrente a gigantes de hielo, creo que puedo manejar esto, después de todo, son solo citas, ¿Qué puede salir mal? – decía confiado el humano.

La primera cita de Finn fue con la princesa Frambuesa, ella se portó muy linda, demasiado atenta para el gusto de Finn, a leguas se notaba el tipo de educación que recibió la princesa de sus padres, ser callada y no opinar en nada, hicieron un día de campo en la pradera y luego la fue a dejar a su casa, ella se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla para después entrar totalmente roja a su casa, Finn regreso a la casa del árbol, quería descansar, aunque solo fuera por un rato, pero eso de inmediato esa idea fue ignorada cuando escucho que una aldea estaba siendo atacada por ogros, por suerte Finn siempre llevaba consigo sus espadas, corrió hasta la aldea y extermino a casi todos los ogros, los demás huyeron aterrorizados, el tiempo que le tomo a Finn derrotar a los ogros le costó su descanso, ahora tendría que llegar a su casa, bañarse e irse a su segunda cita, la cual sería en un restaurante.

Al legar al restaurante Finn se sorprendió o más bien se puso nervioso al ver que se trataba de la princesa Grumosa, la cual tenía puesto un vestido rojo con brillantina **(el mismo que tenía en el capítulo de la broma de Finn, no me acuerdo el nombre xD) **Finn tomo asiento, ella no dejaba de hablar de ella y de Brad, lo cual estaba hartando a Finn, aunque hubiera deseado que ella siguiera hablando sin parar, la P. Grumosa empezó a acercarse a Finn hasta quedar justo a su lado, ella empezó a tocar los bíceps de Finn y empezó a decirle cumplidos muy fuertes, Finn se alejó saltando con su silla, pero por cada salto ella avanzaba o flotaba junto a él, Finn quedo arrinconado contra la pared, ella se puso lápiz labial empezó a acercarse cada vez más al rostro de Finn, el reacciono rápido y puso una charola, cuando ella se apartó él se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse, pero ella lo detiene y le enseña el contrato el cual decía en letras negras "una cita completa"

-¡tengo que ir al baño! – Finn corrió al baño y lo cerro tras de sí con mucha fuerza, no podía huir, ¿qué podía hacer?, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, Finn creo un reflejo, entre abrió la puerta y le señalo la mesa en que se encontraba la P. Grumosa – ve allí y ten una cita con ella mientras yo salgo por la puerta de atrás – el reflejo miro a la P. Grumosa y luego a Finn, así duro por un rato - ¡ve! – Ordeno el Finn verdadero, el reflejo niega con la cabeza - ¡¿Cómo de que no?! ¡Eres mi reflejo y debes hacer lo que yo te diga! – el reflejo vuelve a negar con la cabeza, saca la espada dorada de la mochila de Finn y se apuñala con ella, desapareciendo al instante – suertudo hi) de %&·$.

Durante toda la semana Finn tuvo citas parecidas a las primeras dos, algunas buenas, otras regulares pero en su mayoría malas, todas lo querían envuelto para llevar a sus casa, Finn ya se estaba cansando, no se cansaba tanto desde que llego de Aaa, estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, se encontraba tirado en el pasto verde, era de noche, acababa de llegar de una cita, se encontraba allí solo mirando las estrellas, cerro sus ojos y soltó un largo suspiro, cuando los volvió a abrir y a menos de 2 cm de su cara se encontraba otro rostro que supo identificar de quien era, sin asombro, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado saludo a la persona que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-hola Marceline, buenas noches

-buenas noches casanova – decía con tono burlón, Finn rodo sus ojos, era típico de ella burlarse de él – ¿te divertiste?

-sí, y mucho – decía con tono sarcástico.

-vamos, ¿no te pudo ir tan mal?

-¿no me pudo ir tan mal? Una loca me quito los calcetines el otro día y traía los tenis puestos.

-wow, eso está de locos – decía Marceline con un risilla.

- y hoy una adultero mi bebida para llevarme a su casa, por fortuna me di cuenta, si no ahora mismo estaría en quién sabe dónde.

-hahahahaha – reía flotando la vampira sujetándose el estómago.

-¿lo consideras divertido?

-por supuesto – respondió Marceline.

-ojala me pudiera librar de esta

-¿y porque no les dices que no y ya?

-no puedo, Jake se disfrazó de mí y dio mi palabra, además es por una buena causa, vale la pena hacer esto por los huérfanos.

-sabes, conozco un modo

-¡dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! – decía Finn sacudiendo a Marceline.

-ya, tranquilo – decía empujando al humano para que la soltara, de su bolsillo saco una bolsita de tela que Finn reconoció.

-¿ese no es el polvo que uso Ash para que yo y Jake entráramos en tus recuerdos y borráramos el recuerdo en que tú y Ash terminaron?

-sí. Prácticamente haremos lo mismo.

-¿haremos?

-si lo hacemos juntos terminaremos en una noche.

-muy bien, iré al grano, ¿Qué quieres?

-acaso piensas que te ayudo solo por conveniencia – decía Marceline haciéndose la ofendida, Finn se cruza de brazos y pone la boca chueca – la verdad tienes razón, pero eso será hasta que terminemos, ¿trato? – dijo Marceline extendiendo la mano, Finn se lo estaba pensando, por un lado quería deshacerse de este tonto problema, pero por otro Marceline le podría obligar a hacer cualquier cosa.

-ah, qué diablos – dijo el humano tomando la mano de Marceline cerrando el trato – nada puede ser peor que esto – Marceline cargo a Finn y salieron volando a una gran velocidad, era mejor que caminar, y como dijo la vampira, les tomo toda la noche ir a las casas de todas esas chicas y borrarles la memoria, ya estaba amaneciendo, Marceline y Finn habían acabado ya.

-muy bien, yo ya cumplí, ahora te toca a ti.

-ok, ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Marceline floto hasta Finn poniendo su rostro tan cerca del de Finn que ambos podían sentir su respiración, Marceline se desvió hacia el oído del humano y en un susurro le dijo:

-una cita – Finn sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, se puso colorado y dio un salto mortal hacia atrás.

-¡¿tú también?! ¡No tendrás mi cuerpo bruja vampira! – decía exaltado poniendo sus brazos en forma de una cruz, Marceline abrió sus ojos de par en par y se ruborizo, tomo su hacha-bajo y se la tiro al humano, este logro esquivarla por los pelos.

-¡de ese modo no! – Grito avergonzado - ¡eres un pervertido!

-¿entonces porque pediste una cita? – Marceline floto hacia él y se sentó en el aire.

-no te he visto en tres años, no sabes cuánto me aburrí en ese tiempo y aunque no lo creas me divertía mucho en nuestras andadas, me gustaría volverlo a hacer – Finn sonríe de lado por la sinceridad de su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? – Marceline le devuelve la sonrisa

-como en los viejos tiempos – ambos acordaron verse al otro día al atardecer en casa de la vampira, Finn volvió a casa encontrando a los robots apagados en el sofá, Finn les pone una manta encima y se va a dormir, no iría a entrenar ese día.

Finn despertó y vio que el sol ya había salido, a juzgar por su posición debía ser casi medio día, le sorprendió que ninguno de los robots lo haya despertado, se cambió y bajo, en la sala se encontraban los robots con Jake, parecía que lo esperaban.

-Finn – dijo el perro – quería preguntarte si sabias que paso con las demás chicas del concurso, esta mañana llame a tu próxima cita y me dijo que no sabía nada, como si se le hubiera olvidado, y no solo eso, la siguiente igual y la siguiente también y la que sigue igual, llame a todas y ninguna sabía nada al respecto, ¿no sabes nada al respecto? – Finn suspiro, se lo diría o no, al final opto por no decírselo.

-no, no sé nada al respecto – Jake rasco su barbilla, él siempre se había dado cuenta cuando Finn mentía, pero en ese momento no tenía idea, ¿le estaría diciendo la verdad o se volvió un mejor mentiros?, alzo los hombros en señal de "no importa".

-da igual, lo bueno es que ya te libraste de las citas, ¿Qué harás ahora?

-no tengo nada planeado para el día, creo que solo me dedicare a recorrer todo Ooo, todavía no lo termino de explorar, ha cambiado mucho en estos tres años – Finn tomo su mochila, metió sus espadas en ella y se marchó, los robots y Jake estaban todavía en la sala, se veían preocupados.

-¿en serio le sucede eso al creador? – preguntaba Neptor con un tono triste.

-¿es por eso que lo hiciste tener tantas chicas? – Jake asiente – Jake, no puedes hacer que uno se enamore con una sola cita, más si se trata de Finn, él se enamoró demasiado de la princesa Flame, él no la olvidara tan fácil palabras sabias sobre el amor salían de la boca de un robot, tenía razón, Finn no había olvidado a Flame.

Finn caminaba por las praderas, no tenía prisa de nada, por su mente no dejaba de pasarle imágenes de Flame, y como arte de magia la dueña de sus pensamientos se encontraba sentada justo a la orilla del lago, Finn se acerca, ella ni lo nota, a tan solo cinco pasos Flame se da cuenta de su presencia, una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro pero al instante se borró.

-Flame… - Finn no pudo terminar de hablar cuan Flame lo interrumpió, aún seguía mirando su reflejo.

-me gusta estar cerca del agua, me recuerda a ti, algo que jamás podre tener o disfrutar – Finn no entendía lo que decía – no puedo estar cerca de ella sin hacerme daño, al igual tu conmigo, somos polos opuestos, no podemos ir en contra de la naturaleza, lo mejor será que nos dejemos de ver.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo el humano un tanto asustado - ¡¿Por qué?!

-Finn… míranos, además… ahora estoy con Inferno – Finn se vuelve serio.

-¿tu novio? – Flame asiente – no lo conozco, no sé cómo es, solo lo he visto una vez, pero te puedo asegurar una cosa: el jamás te amara como yo lo hago, lo mismo va para ti, ¿lo amas?

-Finn… - ella no pudo terminar cuando Finn la interrumpió bruscamente

-¡responde! – Flame tartamudeaba, Finn la presionaba que le respondiera, Flame respondió por presión.

-¡sí! – Flame se tapó la boca al escucharse, no quería decir eso- Finn, espera yo – la mano de Finn se levantó en señal de que se callara, su capucha le cubría los ojos, pero se podía observar las gotas salinas que resbalaban por su barbilla.

-no digas más, está bien, lamento haberte molestado, adiós Princesa Flame – Flame sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella, el había dejado de decirle princesa desde hace mucho tiempo, Finn sale corriendo dejando una estela de humo, Flame quería ir tras el pero ella misma se detiene, era lo mejor, aunque le doliera tenía que hacerlo, ellos no tenían futuro, aunque le dolía el hecho de haberlo lastimado, tenía que dejarlo ir, era lo mejor, aunque en el proceso haya perdido a una persona maravillosa.

-Finn corría a toda velocidad, lloraba a mares, paro en seco justo en frente de un gran árbol y empezó a descargar su pena en él, golpe a golpe el árbol empezó a partirse hasta caer, los puños de Finn ahora se dirigieron contra el suelo, los puños de Finn sangraban y el suelo se empezaba a partir, Finn dio un último golpe con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, saca una botella de su mochila y vierte un poco sobre sus manos, estas al instante se curan, eran lágrimas de ciclope, Finn se sentía a morir, se le cruzo por la mente la idea de que hubiera sido mejor morir en el cráter que seguir vivo, Finn se golpea a si mismo sacando esa idea de su cabeza, no se rendiría, que se fuera al demonio Flame, que se fuera al demonio todo, Finn entro en su modo asesino, quería desquitarse con lo primero que se le pusiera en frente.

A unos kilómetros de ahí acampabas una bando de ogros y trolls, planeaban su siguiente ataque, pero este sería masivo, de repente empezaron a escuchar gritos de dolor de sus compañeros, Finn masacraba salvajemente a todos, aunque ellos pedían clemencia no se detenía, el líder se rindió, pensando que así pararía la matanza, pero Finn lo partió por la mitad de punta a punta, no se detendría, acabaría con todos. Lo necesitaba, lo quería, lo deseaba.

Se hacía tarde Finn había regresado bañado en sangre, lo cual preocupo a los robots, Finn tomo un baño, se puso otro cambio, los robots intentaron hablar con él, pero él respondió que tenía un compromiso.

Finn llego a la hora acordada a casa de Marceline, ella ya tenía todo planeado, tomo a Finn y salió volando de la cueva, su primera parada fue en un valle que Finn reconoció.

-este es el lugar en donde peleamos con lobos para meterlos en el cuarto de la dulce princesa – decía Finn observando una manada de lobos a corta distancia, Marceline se pone en cuatro patas.

-¿estás listo? – pregunto la vampira con una sonrisa, Finn se puso también en cuatro patas y respondió con confianza:

-estoy listo – ambos corrieron en cuatro patas y literalmente se pelaron a mordidas con los lobos, ganándoles y llevándose a un par de lobos - ¿Qué haremos con los lobos? – de repente Finn escucho unas risas, cruzaron el bosque y llegaron a una cabaña que Finn no tardo en reconocer, era la casa del ex novio de Marceline, Ash, amos se dieron una mirada cómplice, ambos sabían que hacer, se acercaron con sigilo a la casa, las risas se intensificaban, eran de Ash y de otra chica, Ash le decía cumplidos y ella reía, Finn y Marceline estaban por ambos lados de la entrada, se volvieron a ver y asintieron, Marceline abrió rápido la puerta y Finn arrojo los lobos dentro y cerrándola al instante, dentro de las casas se podían escuchar los gritos de niña de Ash y de su ingenua acompañante, Marceline estallo en carcajada, pero cesa al escuchar la risa de Finn, en ella era normal disfrutar este tipo de cosas que podrían definirse como "peligrosas o enfermas", ya sin darle importancia lo vuelve a tomar de los brazos y vuelan hasta el cine, ese día era el estreno de "Rastro de calor: la venganza", por desgracia se agotaron los boletos y tuvieron que comprar para otra película que se llamaba "con el corazón en la mano" al entrar vieron a muchas parejas, no comprendieron él por qué hasta que empezó la película, era una película romántica, ambos salen molestos de la sala.

-demonios – exclamo la vampira – odio las pelis románticas.

-y yo que tenía ganas de ver una película de miedo – decía el humano pateando el suelo - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-no lo sé, después de la película íbamos a ir a mi casa a pedir una pizza

-pues hagámoslo, y mientras esperamos que tal si componemos una canción – Marceline miro asombrada al humano por su gran idea, desde que el desapareció no había compuesto ninguna canción, sería fantástico volver a tocar con él, por parte del humano él había aprendido a tocar la guitarra, cantar, él ya sabía un poco de eso **(y se avienta sus buenas canciones en la seria)**.

Al llegar a casa de la vampira ella le dio una guitarra que tenía y empezaron a componer la música y la letra, charlaban, reían, lo que hacían en los viejos tiempos, ya la canción estaba lista y ambos se preparaban para probar como les había quedado.

**(Las partes con M son de Marceline, la canción se llama "Hero" de skillet)**

i'm just a step away  
i'm a just a breath away  
losin my faith today

M: fallin off the edge today

i am just a man  
not superhuman

M: i'm not superhuman  
someone save me from the hate

it's just another war  
just another family torn

M: falling from my faith today  
just a step from the edge  
just another day in the world we live

i need a hero to save me now  
i need a hero JEN: save me now  
i need a hero to save my life  
a hero'll save me

M: just in time

i gotta fight today  
to live another day  
speakin my mind today

M: my voice will be heard today

i've gotta make a stand  
but i am just a man

M: i'm not superhuman  
my voice will be heard today

it's just another war  
just another family torn

M: my voice will be heard today  
it's just another kill  
the countdown begins to destroy ourselves

who's gonna fight for what's right who's  
gonna help us survive we're in the fight of our lives  
M: and we're not ready to die

who's gonna fight for the weak  
who's gonna make 'em believe  
i've got a hero

M: i've got a hero

livin in me

i'm gonna fight for whats right today i'm speaking my mind  
and if it kills me tonight

M:i will be ready to die

a hero's not afraid to give his life  
a hero's gonna save me just in time

La canción les había quedado fenomenal, Finn por la emoción arrojo la guitarra y tiro el librero de Marceline, todos los libros cayeron al piso, Finn rápidamente empezó a juntarlos pero algo llama su atención, Finn saca una foto debajo de un libro, era Marceline y… ¿Bonnibel?, Marceline le quita la foto y la esconde detrás de ella, Finn sabía que ellas habían tenido una especie de amistad en el pasado, pero por motivos de privacidad nunca quiso preguntar, pero siempre se preguntaba: ¿Por qué Marceline detestaba a Bonnibel.

-esa foto… ¿son tú y la dulce princesa? – en la foto aparecían la vampira y la soberana del dulce reino pero más joven, Finn dedujo que debía tener unos 13 años, Marceline aparecía sacando la lengua y poniendo los cuernos del diablo con su mano derecha y Bonnibel tenía puesta una playera de rock y poniendo la seña de amor y paz, ambas sonreían, al parecer habían asistido a un concierto – sé que no es de incumbencia, pero me gustaría saber cómo es que las dos terminaron… separadas - Marceline estaba seria, no decía ni una palabra – pero si no quieres hablar está bien.

-está bien, creo que meres saberlo, pero debes saber algo, nunca, jamás he hablado de esto con nadie. Fue hace varios años, Bonnibel aún era una niña, la conocí porque sus padres la llevaron a una asamblea real, al principio cuando la vi era muy tierna y callada, como era la más joven en la reunión y no tenía intención alguna de socializar con ningún vejestorio y decidí charlar con ella, nos llevamos muy bien, charlamos sobre nuestros gustos, yo le ofrecí ir a un concierto de rock, era ella muy manipulada por sus padres, así que me la llevaba todas las noches del dulce reino, salíamos a conciertos, a bailar, ella se volvió mi mejor o más bien mi única amiga, pero todo cambio cuando sus padre murieron, se volvió más seria, empezó de hacer lo que le gustaba, todo el tiempo estaba ocupada, si no era por asuntos del dulce reino estaba en su laboratorio. Un día ella y yo discutimos, yo la había invitado a un concierto, pero ella dijo que estaba haciendo algo importante, pero yo sabía que eran excusas de ella, lo único que le interesaba era el dulce reino, yo la entendía pero eso no significaba que tenía que abandonarse a ella misma, a su niñez, yo sé lo que se siente no haber tenido una buena niñez. Se lo explique varias veces, pero ella me grito y me dijo: "no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, ¿Cuándo pretendes madurar?", esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, tomo mi hacha bajo y destruí todo su laboratorio, ella me gritaba que me detuviera, varios soldados trataron de detenerme pero a todos los deje inconscientes, antes de irme le dije: " lamento no ser lo suficientemente madura para su majestad", desde ese día ya no le hable, claro, hasta que tu apareciste, desde entonces tenemos un… pequeño lazo, ese lazo eres tú, creo que si no fuera por ti ella y yo seguiríamos peleadas – Fin escuchaba serio toda la historia, no la culpa, el también sintió un sentimiento parecido cuan ella le dijo algo parecido.

-vaya – dijo el humano – debió ser muy duro.

-lo fue.

-para quedar a mano también te contare algo.

-no es necesario

-lo sé, pero aun así quiero hacerlo – Finn le conto lo que ocurrió con la princesa Flame, con absoluto detalle, cada palabra, Finn empezó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas – Marceline ¿acaso soy tan feo? – Marceline tuvo compasión de él y lo abrazo tiernamente.

-no lo eres – respondió la vampira acariciándole sus hebras doradas.

-¿es que acaso estaré destinado a estar solo? ¿Sin amor? ¿Sin nadie? – decía derramando más lágrimas.

-no digas eso, de seguro lo encontraras, solo que todavía no has encontrado a la chica ideal.

-¿y si no aparece? – Marceline se aparta un poco de él y lo mira directo a los ojos y le responde seria.

-he estado sola por siglos Finn, se mas o menos lo que sientes, pero te puedo decir que la felicidad se puede tener sin tener a una persona a tu lado, mírame, a pesar de no tener a nadie soy feliz, tengo amigos, esa es mi motivación para vivir, tú también puedes, nos tienes a todos nosotros, a Jake, a Bonnie, a esos extraños robots y a mi – Marceline lo vuelve a abrazar, Finn deja de llorar y corresponde el abrazo.

-gracias – decía el humano – muchas gracias Marceline.

-no hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos.

-eres mi mejor amiga

-Y tú el mío.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, una figura misteriosa se encontraba flotando en medio de la noche, la luz de la luna solo hacía ver a una sobra negra con ojos rojos, la figura misteriosa sonrió mostrando unos brillantes y grandes colmillos mientras que sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LAMENTO DEJARLOS CON LA DUDA, ALLI USTEDES SACARAN CONCLUCIONES DE QUIEN ES, AUNQUE DUDO QUE PUEDAN XD, DEJENME DECIRLES QUE AHORA EMPEZARA OTRA SAGA, ES SE LLAMARA "UNIDOS POR LA SANGRE", PENSABA HACERLA DE TRES PARTES PERO MEJOR DECIDI HACERLA EN DOS, PARA NO HACER LOS CAPITULOS TNA CORTOS COMO EN LA GAGA DE LOS COLORES, COMENTES, UN AGRADECIMENTO A:**

brudark: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, LOS HIJOS DE JAKE SON CASI IGUALES AL TUYO, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO, PUSE UNA ESCENA FINNCELINE POR ACCIDENTE XD**

cyberakuma1 : **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, ESPRO QUE HAYSA DISFRUTADO ESTA TAMBIÉN**

Chosky: **GRACIAS POR TU INCREÍBLE COMENTARIO, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIÉN, PUSE ESTE TITULO PARA LLAMS LA ATENCIÓN DEL PUBLICO XD, PARECE QUE FUNCIONO**

stefo villota: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR**

carlosjim04: **POR AHORA ESO NO PASARA, LE ROMPI EL CORAZÓN A NUESTRO HEROA FAVORITO, QUE CRUEL SOY (RISA MALÉFICA)**

Bloody Mary Fire: **CREO QUE HA MAS DE UNO LE CORTE LAS ILUSIONES QUE TENÍAN CON RESPECTO A FINN Y FLAME, LOS SEPARE INDEFINIDAMENTE, INICIE CON COMEDIA Y TERMINE CON UN POCO DE FRIENSHIP**

Chidros-R118: **ME ALEGRO QUE LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO, MANTENDRÉ ESTA MAGIA, PUES CADA FIC QUE HAGO LO ESCRIBO CON PASIÓN**

: **OFICIALMENTE, SEGÚN MI ABOGADO NO PUEDO REVELAR EN DONDE ESTUVE ESTA SEMANA… BROMA XD**

trayen: **CON ESTE CAPITULO TE CORTE LAS ILUSIONES, SORRY T.T**

uzumaki d. luffy: **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR PENSAR Y OPINAR ASI SOBRE MI FIC**

kelly : **FLAME LE DIO SUS MOTIVOS PARA NOPODER ESTAR JUNTOS Y LO PEOR ES QUE HICE QUE TERMINARAN DE UNA FORMA MUY FEA, SOY UN DEMONIO XD**

NaomiTsuki : **GRACIAS POR PENSAR QUEMI HISTORIA ES GENIAL, YO TMABIEN PIENSO LO MISMO XD**

Er Deivi: **LE PARTI EL ALMA Y EL CORAZÓN A FINN, CREO QUE LA MAYORÍA ME ESCRIBIRÁ ALGO SOBRE ESO**

Renton-torston: **BIENVENIDO A FANFICTION, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA MIA Y POR COMENTAR**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Unidos por la sangre parte 1**

**Qué onda fanáticos de la ficción, acabo de entrar a la escuela y ahora será más tardado la actualización, sorry, tratare de dar tiempos a esto**

Después de calmarse Finn y Marceline se despiden, Finn regreso a la fortaleza del árbol más animado, ese era una de las cualidades que más le gustaba de Marceline, con ella podía ser el mismo y siempre estaba animado cuando estaba con ella, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso la pijama, sin saber que al día siguiente algo pasaría.

A la mañana siguiente Finn se levantó con un extraño hormigueo en la nuca, sin darle importancia se pone sus pantalones de mezclilla y su camisa azul, baja por las escaleras hasta la cocina, prepara unos huevos con tocino y desayuna tranquilo, los robots bajan por las escaleras, entraron a la cocina y notaron que el humano estaba más animado, suponiendo que era por causa de su cita con la vampira se sentaron a hacerle compañía. Al terminar el desayuno Finn tomo su mochila y guardo sus espadas en ella, se despidió de los robots e hizo su vigilancia rutinaria, no había nada fuera de lo común, uno que otro monstruo y aldeanos con problemas.

Eran las once de la mañana, Finn entraba al dulce reino, saludo a sus habitantes y entro al dulce castillo, subió unas escaleras y entro al laboratorio de la princesa, encontrándose solamente con una dulce persona, el cual le dijo que estaba en un picnic con Arcoíris y sus cachorros, el sirviente le indico en donde se encontraban y Finn se dirigió hacia allá.

Al llegar Finn vio a los cachorros volando y jugando entre ellos, a excepción de Joshua, el cual dormía plácidamente en el suelo, Bubblegum y Arcoíris tomaban té, al ver al humano se levantan y lo saludan con un abrazo.

-buenos días dulce princesa, Buenos días Arcoíris – las nombradas devolvieron el saludo - ¿Dónde está Jake? – pregunto el humano buscando con la mirada a su hermano.

-está trabajando – respondió la UA

-¿trabajando? ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntaba sorprendido el humano

-el insiste que quiere ser un padre modelo, yo le digo que no es necesario pero ya sabes cómo es el.

- lo sé, a veces exagera un poco

-por cierto, lamento que Jake te haya obligado a tener todas esas citas

-descuida, ya solucione ese problema, ¿Cómo están los pequeños?

-les hice una serie de pruebas – respondió Bonnibel – aparte de los poderes mágicos no hay nada más - en ese instante uno de los cachorros le disparo un rayo de color, volviéndola café, ahora en vez de parecer una goma de mascar parecía una chica de chocolate, Finn no aguanto las ganas de reír, Arcoíris se tapó la boca con una pata y Bonnibel frunció el ceño e inflo sus cachetes molesta.

-no me da gracia - pasaron las horas, Finn jugaba con los pequeños, les enseñaba a luchar, hasta le dio una de sus espadas a Joshua para que jugara con ella, en ese instante llega Jake, con un sombrero y un maletín, al ver que sus hijos luchaban y que uno tenía una espada se alarmo, estirándose los separo y le quito la espada a Joshua.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre darle una espada a mi hijo?! – decía el perro amarillo alterado.

-tranquilo Jake, le enseña a usarla

-¡no tienen un mes de nacidos! – en ese momento los pequeños perros y UA golpeaban a un lobo a espaldas de Jake, Jake noto a Finn diferente, se veía más feliz que los días anteriores, se había enterado por parte de los robots que había salido, pero no a donde ni con quien.

Estuvieron un rato más en el campo, hasta que los cachorros se quedaron dormidos, Jake y Arcoíris se fueron a su casa y Finn acompaño a Bubblegum a su castillo, Finn había esperado a que se fueran todos para charlar con ella.

-ahora sé que no soy el único que ha salido lastimado por tu "madurez" – Bubblegum no entendía a lo que se refería – primero fue Marcy, luego yo, ¿o hubo otro antes que yo? – Bubblegum seguía sin comprender – no recuerdas o no quieres, Marceline me conto sobre lo de ustedes, sabes, no esperaba que fueran amigas – Bubblegum baja la cabeza.

-eso fue hace tiempo, sabes, he hecho lo necesario para proteger al dulce reino, he renunciado y hecho muchas cosas, de las cuales todavía me arrepiento, Marceline… tu, no soy la chica perfecta que todo el mundo dice, no quería que las cosas con Marceline salieran así, le hice mucho daño, a ella y a ti, no sé si podrá perdonarme algún día.

-lo hará, no, ya lo hizo, la prueba es que ahora se hablan.

-eso es porque tu estas de por medio

-princesa, si fue amiga de Marceline, sabría que eso no tiene nada que ver, ella hace lo que quiere siempre, y creo que la quiere recuperar su amistad, ella piensa que usted la odia

-¡jamás podría odiarla!, ella ha sido mi única verdadera amiga, la que ha visto más allá de las gafas y la corona – en su plática llegaron hasta la habitación de la princesa, ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando unos ruidos se escucharon tras ella, Finn aparto a Bubblegum y saco sus dos espadas, abrió la puerta abierta descubriendo al Rey helado hurgando en la basura.

-¡Rey Helado! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, el nombrado se giró y con cara de me da igual siguió buscando en la basura.

-¡¿Por qué revisas mi basura degenerado?! – decía Bubblegum.

- he estado buscando en la basura de todas las princesas algo bonito que pueda regalarle a Marceline.

-¿y porque querrías regalarle algo a Marceline? – pregunto Finn.

-porque pasado mañana es su cumpleaños – respondió el mago

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron al unisón.

-sí, y quiero hacerle un bonito regalo – en ese momento, la cara del anciano quedo en blanco, como si estuviera paralizado, en menos de un segundo la expresión desapareció y sus ojos se volvieron normales otra vez, miro a su alrededor como si no supiera en donde estuviera, miro a la dulce princesa y a Finn y les pregunta confundido.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Acaso me raptaron? – Finn y Bubblegum tenían una cara de: "¿Qué fue eso?" – No importa, me voy – diciendo esto el mago de hielo emprendió el vuelo, perdiéndose en el horizonte, allí se quedaron estáticos el humano y la princesa, Finn volvió en sí y le pregunto a Bonnibel:

-¿sabías que pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Marcy?

-no. Ella jamás me dijo cuándo los cumplía, ¿pero cómo es que él lo sabía?

-ni idea, pero esta podría ser una buena oportunidad – Bonnibel miro a Finn con una ceja levantada – es perfecto, podría ser la única oportunidad que tiene para volver a reconciliarse con ella – Finn tenía razón, podría ser su mejor y única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella.

-¿Cómo haríamos eso?

-simple, regalándole algo que ella desee con todo su corazón.

-Finn, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dijiste?, ella tiene todo lo que desea, ¿Qué podríamos darle?

-debe haber algo que ella quiera y no pueda tener, princesa, usted la conoce desde hace mucho, que es lo que ella anhela mas en el mundo – Bonnibel medito por unos momentos, tratando de recordar algo que la vampira le haya dicho, pero nada se le venía a la mente.

-no, lo siento, no se me ocurre nada – Bonnibel agacho la mirada, su única oportunidad de recuperar a su amiga se fue por el caño, Finn la miro apenado, miro la enorme habitación rosada de la princesa, como si la respuesta estuviera en las paredes y como por arte de magia fue así, vio en el buro de la princesa un osito de gomita, Finn recordó la vez en que entro en los sueños de Marceline, ella tenía un osito cuando era niña, el osito que Ash vendió, Hambo.

-¡HAMBO! – grito el humano, Bonnibel se asustó por el inesperado grito del humano.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hambo! ¡El osito de Marceline!

-¡es cierto!, recuerdo que ella lo menciono una vez, lo vendió su ex novio a una bruja, pero jamás lo encontró.

-pero ahora es diferente, yo puedo buscarlo.

-no podrás hacerlo para pasado mañana.

-¿quieres apostarlo?, con mis habilidades y su intelecto, estoy seguro que lo podremos encontrar entre los dos más fácil – Bonnibel asiente y entre los dos, con la ayuda de Viernes, Finn y Bonnibel llegaron a casa de Ash, para preguntarle quien era la bruja a la que se lo vendió, el no accedió y se ganó una golpiza por parte de Bonnibel, Finn observaba sorprendido como Bonnibel le aplicaba varias llaves bastante dolorosas y ara rematar el casca nueces de Jake, eso fue suficiente para que Ash escupiera toda la sopa, le dijo quién era y el humano y la princesa se retiraron, no sin antes patearlo en la entre pierna, Finn utilizaba la intimidación en los barrios de mala muerte y maleantes con los que se encontraba, Bonnibel utilizaba su influencia para buscar a la supuesta bruja.

Después de buscar por todo el día dieron con una tienda de empeño, donde efectivamente, allí se encontraba la bruja, ella no quería dárselos, quería algo a cambio, de mayor valor, Finn saca sus espadas y las pone en el cuello de la bruja como unas tijeras y le dice "tu vida", la bruja traga fuertemente y acepta el trato.

Finn y Bubblegum volaban contentos sobre Viernes, les había tomado un solo día en encontrarlo, ya era de noche, Bubblegum dejo a Finn en su casa, no sin antes de darle las gracias, Finn entra a su casa, estaba en silencio, ni un solo sonido, un aire frio invadió el cuerpo de Finn, sus sentidos le decían que algo andaba mal, Finn saco sus espadas y se dirigió a la cocina, su piel se volvió de gallina, podía sentir una presencia maligna que le resultaba muy familiar, entro de un salto preparado para atacar, casi le da un ataque al ver al mismísimo Hudson Abaader comiendo un sándwich, los robots se encontraban temblando de miedo en una esquina, Hudson al ver al humano le dice:

-hola humano, buenas noches – lo decía de manera tan natural que parecía que hacia eso a diario.

-¡Hudson Abaader! ¿Qué haces aquí y como saliste de la nocheosfera?

-a respuesta de tu segunda pregunta te puedo asegurar que he podido salir de ese lugar desde hace tres años, entro y salgo cuando se me da la gana, en respuesta de la primera, es que me escondo.

-espera, tú, ¿escondiéndote?

-¿tan raro suena?

-de hecho si, como es posible eso, tu eres el ser más malvado, sin contar a Litch, y eres el más fuerte de todo Ooo, nunca te pude ganar en el pasado, ¿de quién te escondes?

-a, de mi hijo – decía dándole una mordida a su emparedado.

-¿hijo?

-sí, tengo un hijo

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

-fue el primer hijo que tuve, fue mucho antes que Marceline.

-¿pero porque te escondes de él?

-porque me quiere matar

-vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué?

- fue hace casi 7000 años, intente matarlo – Finn estaba anonado por la forma tan indiferente en que lo decía.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-era demasiado impulsivo, era errático y una amenaza, hubiera devastado al mundo, por eso lo ate en la cima de una montaña a que el sol lo calcinara, no me explico cómo es que sobrevivió.

-si de hace tiempo está vivo, ¿Por qué hasta ahora aparece para vengarse?

-veras, hace 7000 años no era tan fuerte, pero ahora lo es, tanto que podría matarme.

-¿cómo es que es tan fuerte ahora?

-veras, un vampiro se hace fuerte con el paso de los años y consumiendo sangre, yo deje de ser vampiro hace siglos para volverme el rey demonio de la nocheosfera, pero conservo todavía algunas de las debilidades de un vampiro, como es sol y la _cross._

-¿la cross?

-es un objeto al cual los humanos adoraban hace más de mil años, lo que no me explico es como es que él se volvió inmune.

-y él la tiene, es por eso que te escondes, bueno, la verdad no me interesan tus problemas familiares, no me importa si te mata, al fin y al cabo te lo mereces.

-no seas tan cruel… ya veo, también estas al borde de la locura – Finn oculta sus ojos en su flequillo – tal vez no me ayudes a mí, pero si a Marceline – Finn levanta la cabeza impactado – parece que eso si te interesa, veras, el tratara de llegar a mí de cualquier modo, incluso si tiene que matar a su propia hermana, Finn corre hacia él, lo toma por el traje y lo estrella contra la pared.

-¡¿Y A TI NO TE IMPORTA?! – Grita furiosa el humano - ¡es tu hija!

-lo se… ¿y? – Finn se contuvo las ganas de golpearlo, lo suelta con brusquedad y corre a casa de Marceline lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

Al llegar entra dando un golpe a la puerta partiéndola en miles de pedazos, la sala era un desastre, busca con desesperación a la vampira, sube al segundo piso, el cual estaba igual que la sala, no se encontraba ni la vampira ni su hacha bajo, se podía notar a simple vista indicios de pelea, las paredes estaban agrietadas y se veían las marcas del hacha, Finn saca su teléfono y llama a Bonnibel.

-_¿hola?_

-¡princesa! ¡Soy yo, Finn!

-_¿Finn? ¿Qué ocurre? Te oyes agitado._

_-_¡es Marceline. Algo malo le paso!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué paso?!

-se lo contare cuando llegue, llame a Jake, la veo dentro de quince minutos – Finn cuelga y sale como bala al dulce reino, al llegar cruzo la ciudad entera en un santiamén, unos guardias lo esperaban en la entrada del castillo, Finn fue guiado a la sala del trono, allí lo esperaban Bubblegum y Jake, ambos e veían preocupados, Finn prosiguió a contarles todo lo que Hudson le había dicho.

-¿otro vampiro? – Decía Bonnibel – no tenemos registros de ningún otro vampiro que no sean Marceline y Hudson. La _cross _ya la conozco, es una cruz hecha de madera o de metal, los humanos la adoraban hace mil años, encontramos una en una excavación, era de madera común y muy frágil, no me explico como algo tan pequeño y simple puede hacer que el mismo señor de la nocheosfera se esconda.

-su hijo, como sea que se llame, es inmune a todas las debilidades de los vampiros, con excepción del sol – decía el humano con los brazos cruzados – según Hudson está usando a Marceline como cebo.

-¿y cómo lo hallaremos? – preguntaba el perro

-simple – dijo la princesa, el humano y el pero le prestan atención – el hacha-bajo de Marceline

-¿qué tiene su bajo? - Pregunto el perro

-está hecha del mismo material que mi espada – decía Finn sacando su espada de sangre de demonio.

-¿en serio? – pregunto el perro

-si – respondió Bubblegum – puedo crear algo que rastree el metal, después de todo son las únicas armas fabricadas con sangre de demonio de todo Ooo.

-bien – dijo el humano – avíseme cuando esté listo el rastreador, tengo algo que hacer – Finn se retira, Bubblegum se llevó la espada al laboratorio, Jake se quedó parado ahí, se sentía un inútil, quería ayudarlos, pero no sabía cómo, Marceline lo ayudo cuando tuvo problemas, aunque fuera extraña y diera miedo era su amiga, pero conocía perfectamente el poder de un vampiro, él no podía combatir contra eso. Jake tiene una idea y sale corriendo.

Mientras tanto Finn volvía a su casa, entro y todavía podía sentir la presencia de Hudson, entro a la cocina y allí seguía, engullendo cualquier cosa que estuviera en el refrigerador. Hudson seguía comiendo sin importarle la llegada del humano.

-supongo que sigue sin importarte – Hudson responde con un si – no te importa que ella muera.

-no

-aunque sea de tu misma sangre

-si

-y no tenga nada que ver con esto

-si

-sabes, alguien que no vive por nada ni nadie solo es una cascara sin nada en su interior, solo es un ser sin existencia, dime algo Hudson Abadeer, ¿alguna vez te importo alguien que no fuera ti mismo? – En ese momento Hudson se pone recto, sin moverse, todavía dándole la espalda al humano – supongo que no – Finn se estaba a punto de marchar cuando la voz de Hudson lo detiene.

-quiere crear la noche eterna

-¿perdón?

-quiere envolver al mundo en la oscuridad eterna

-¿y cómo haría eso?

-necesita mi sangre, solo yo puedo crear la noche eterna, es por eso que secuestro a Marceline, él tiene la _cross, _no puedo vencerlo, si voy caeré en su trampa – dándose la vuelta miro directamente a los ojos a Finn, Finn estaba atónito con lo que estaba viendo, Hudson tenía una expresión de tristeza, el más desalmado habitante de la nocheosfera – por favor, te lo suplico, salva a mi hija – Finn no daba crédito a lo que veía, el rey de la oscuridad le estaba suplicando, en verdad quería a Marceline, de un extraño modo pero la quería.

-lo hare – dijo Finn, el sol ya había aparecido, Hudson desapareció en las penumbras, dejando solo al humano, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Finn contesto como un rayo, era Bonniebel, el rastreador estaba listo, Finn se encamino hasta el dulce reino, trataba de mentalizar su plan de batalla, si el sujeto tenia los mismos poderes que Marceline podría sacarle provecho, además, conocía varias técnicas de los vampiros gracias a Marshall. Cuando entro al castillo busco a Jake con la mirada sin éxito, Bubblegum se acercó con un extraño aparato en la mano derecha y la espada en la izquierda, dándole la espada a Finn.

-¿Dónde está Jake? – pregunto el humano.

-dijo que nos alcanzaría luego, ten, este es el rastreador, este botón lo enciende – Bubblegum se lo da al humano – muy bien, ahora solo necesito organizar al ejército y… - Bonnibel no pudo terminar de hablar porque el humano desapareció dejando sorprendida y sola a la princesa, ¡se había ido solo!

-¡FINN! – grito la princesa

Finn corría hacia donde le indicara aquel aparato, no quería que alguien saliera lastimado, el mismo podía rescatar a Marceline, el dulce ejército no estaba calificado para enfrentar a un vampiro de ese calibre y no quería que ni Jake ni la dulce princesa corrieran peligro. Finn siguió corriendo por un rato más, se había adentrado al territorio de los muertos, lugar en donde yacen los cuerpos de guerreros olvidados, era perfecto refugio para un vampiro, Finn observa un enorme y aterrador castillo justo en el borde de un abismo donde en el fondo se encontraban millones de rocas afiladas, al lugar solo le faltaba el letrero "guarida del malo", Finn se dirigió deprisa al enorme castillo, pero de repente siente que algo aprisiona su pie, baja la mirada encontrándose con una mano huesuda, del suelo empiezan a salir decenas de esqueletos, los cuales llevaban armas, los esqueletos empezaron a rodear a Finn, Finn saco sus espadas, liberándose del que lo tenía atrapado se pone en guardia, una risa macabra resuena en sus oídos, alza su mirada hacia el cielo, el cual estaba nublado, una gruesa niebla fantasmal cubría todo el cielo de la tierra de los muertos, de entre la niebla sale una figura masculina, un hombre joven, de unos 23 años, de piel pálida al igual que la de Marceline, de ojos rojos esbozaba una sonrisa macabra mostrando sus grandes colmillos, vestía de un traje parecido al de Hudson, entre risas se iba acercando más al humano.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, no esperaba ver a un humano otra vez, ¿Dónde te estabas escondiendo? – decía burlonamente el vampiro

-¡libera a Marceline! – exigió el humano

-¿liberar? – Decía sin quitar su tono burlón – yo no tengo cautivo a nadie, además, ¿Por qué te daría a mi hermana? – en ese momento aparece Marceline flotando hacia su lado sosteniendo su hacha con la mano derecha, al quedar justo a su lado, el vampiro la abraza y la pega a su cuerpo, Marceline parecía estar en trance, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el abismo.

-¡maldito! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – grito Finn al notarlo.

-¿yo?, nada, simplemente se dio cuenta que la familia debe de estar junta. Apropósito, ¿Dónde está mi padre?

-como si me importara en donde estuviera él, ¡libera a Marceline!

-veo que no me lo dirás, me encantaría drenar cada gota de sangre de tu cuerpo, pero dejare eso a mis esqueletos – ambos vampiros se alejaron volando hacia el castillo, Finn trato de seguirlos pero los esqueletos le cerraron el paso.

-¡muévanse! – gritaba el humano abriéndose paso entre los esqueletos, esto o era para nada para él, enfrentaba hordas de monstruos a diario, unos huesudos no serían nada, Finn acababa con decenas, pero cuando acababa con uno diez lo sustituían, no lo dejaban pasar y a Finn ya se le hacia una molestia el acabarlos, varios de ellos se juntaron, formando un enorme esqueleto, el gigante de huesos trataba de golpear al humano, pero el con su agilidad lo evadía fácilmente, el último golpe de este Finn aprovecho y corrió por los huesudos brazos del esqueleto, él esqueleto trato de tomarlo con su otra mano, Finn salta para evadirlo, cayendo en el cráneo de este, enterrando sus espadas con tanta fuerza que el cráneo se partió.

Finn no quería agotarse, así que no luchaba con todo, quería guardar sus energías contra su jefe, estaba tan ocupado deshaciéndose de los esqueletos que no noto que unas especies de gárgolas esqueléticas preparaban sus lanzas para lanzárselas, Finn se dio cuenta muy tarde, no tenía en donde refugiarse, no le quedo más alternativa que activar el "modo asesina", los ojos de Finn perdieron su brillo, esquivo y corto las lanzas que las gárgolas le arrojaron, ahora acababa con decenas de un solo tajo.

La batalla no tenía signos de acabarse pronto, Finn podía sentir que se cansaba a cada minuto, varios esqueletos se juntaron, formando a ocho mega esqueletos, los cuales se empezaron a juntar también, volviéndose un supremo esqueleto gigante, Finn empezó a concentrar energía en su espada de sangre, ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, si lo seguía haciendo moriría, justo antes de que lanzara su onda cortante, el esqueleto exploto, Finn se sorprendió, los esqueletos empezaron a volar en pedazos, Finn miro hacia atrás, mirando como el duce ejercito lanzaba bombas, justo delante de ellos se encontraba Bubblegum, traía puesto un peto, una falda que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y unas botas de metal rosas **(si alguien ha visto xena, la princesa guerrera, es igual)**, el dulce ejercito avanzo en formación, barriendo con esqueletos, Bonniebel se acercó corriendo a Finn, dándole una sonora cachetada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto el humano sobándose la mejilla cacheteada.

-por dejarme atrás e irte a rescatar a Marceline solo, ella también es mi amiga

-¿Cómo me hallaste? – Bubblegum saco otro rastreador de su espalda.

-siempre construyo una copia de todo lo que hago por si algo le pasa al primero, vete, rescata a Marceline, los detendremos por ti.

-no voy a dejarlos solos.

-Finn – Bubblegum lo toma por los brazos y continuo mirándolo a los ojos – sé que tienes miedo de perdernos, pero ten por seguro que no sucederá, sé que te fuiste porque no quieres vernos heridos, pero, ¿alguna vez has pensado que nosotros pensamos lo mismo?, nos preocupas Finn, has estado peleando solo todos estos años, ya no tiene que ser así, nosotros pelearemos junto a ti, quieras o no. Así que ve, rescata a Marceline – Finn asintió y se dirigió rumbo al castillo, para rescatar a su compañera de parrandas, musical y mejor amiga.

-¡VOY POR TI MARCELINE!

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, LA ESCUELA ME HA DEJADO MUCHO TRABAJO, CASI NI TENGO TIEMPO, SORRY, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL ULTIMO DE ESTA SAGA, TENIA PENSADO HACERLO EN TRES PARTES, PERO SERIA DEMASIADO CORTO CADA PARTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

stefo villota: **DESGRACIADAMENTE ESTARAN SEPARADOS UN BUEN TIEMPO, ELLA NO ES COMO BONNIEBEL, ELLA SI RESPETA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR**

Er Deivi: **PUES YA APARECIO EL ENEMIGO MISTERIOSO, AHORA ES EL TURNO DE MARCELINE DE SER RESCATADA, REVELARE SU NOMBRE Y UN POCO DE SU HISTORIA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

Renton-torston: **LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**

WhiteNefilim:** ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES TODOS LOS CAPITULOS, COMENTA EN CADA UNO XD**

Mel Escobedo: **PUES YA SE MOSTRO DE QUIEN SE TRATABA, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PONDRE SU NOMBRE**

cyberakuma1: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA HAYAS DISFRUTADO**

Chidros-R118: **GRACIAS POR TU OPINION, ME ESFUERZO TODO EL TIEMPO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO EL CAP**

brudark: **HABIA VSTO ESE EPISODIO ESE DIA Y DIJE: "¿PORQUE NO?", ME GUSTA MUCHO SKILET, MIS FAVORITAS SN "HERO" Y "MONSTER", ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO EL CAPIULO**

Bloody Mary Fire: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR**

Chosky: **GRACIAS POR LLER Y ALAGAR MIS GUSTOS MUSICALES, COMO VERAS NO ES HUDSON, EL PERSONAJE LO INVENTE YO, DIRE SU NOMBRE EN EL PROXIMO**

mat321: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO**

carlosjim04: **NO LO AMA, AL QUE AMA ES A FINN, PERO ELLA NO ES MALA, NO QUIERE ANDAR PINTANDO "CUERNOS" A NADIE, ES UNA RELACION COMPLICADA**

karenanzora 90: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE ES UNA DE TUS FAVORITAS, DE UNA VEZ LO DIGO, SOY HOMBRE, ES LA CENTESIMA VEZ QUE ME LO DICEN, NO ESOY MOLESTO, ES SOLO QUE PIENSO: ¿Por qué ME CONFUNDEN POR UNA MUJER? ¿ACASO UN HOMBRE NO PUEDE ESCRIBR ROMANCE?, ADEMAS EN MI PERFIL DICE HOMBRE, LO VOY A REMARCAR**

hdaoverIII: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO EL CAP**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: unidos por la sangre parte 2**

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA, ANDO MUY CORTO DE TIEMPO, APENAS SI ESCRIBO, APROVECHARE CADA MINUTO EN LA COMPUTADORA**

Finn había dejado atrás al dulce ejército para dirigirse el solo hacia el castillo del vampiro, no había ni un guardia en la entrada, como si no hubiera esperado que alguien pasara al ejercito de esqueletos, Finn entra de una patada, apretando con fuerza el mango de sus espadas, no había nadie en la entrada, Finn sube las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, subió unos 3 pisos hasta toparse con una gran puerta de madera negra, la cual se abrió, dándole a entender a Finn que lo estaban esperando, Finn entro a la enorme sala, estaba toda vieja y descuidada, al fondo se podía ver una vieja y deteriorada silla, la habitación tenía suficiente iluminación para poder ver, Finn busco con la mirada a Marcelina y al hijo de Hudson, pero no había señal de la vampira ni de su raptor. Una risa siniestra empezó a resonar por toda la sala, Finn se puso en guardia, listo para defenderse, giraba en sí mismo buscando por donde iba a atacar el enemigo.

-me sorprendes humano – se escuchó una voz que hacía eco por todo el lugar – venir hasta aquí tu solo, no sé si considerarte valiente o estúpido.

-¡MUESTRATRE! – grito el humano, de entre las sombras aparecieron dos figuras, cuales se fueron acercando, la luz de la luna los fue iluminando de pies a cabeza, eran Marceline y el hijo de Hudson Abadeer.

-creo que no me he presentado – dijo el vampiro con tono de superioridad – mi nombre es Mart y como ya te habrán dicho, soy el primer hijo de Hudson Abadeer.

-¡no me importa quién eres! – Dijo furioso el humano – los problemas que tengas con él no me interesan en lo más mínimo, pero a Marceline déjala en paz.

-¿dejarla en paz? – Preguntaba con sarcasmo – si yo no le he hecho nada malo.

-¡la raptaste para atraer a Hudson! – le reclamo el humano.

-ya jamás la rapte, es más, ella fue quien quiso venir conmigo, ¿verdad Marceline? – ella asintió lentamente con a la cabeza, Finn la miro fijamente y pudo notar algo extraño, sus ojos carmesí ya no brillaban, Finn supuso que la tendría bajo una hipnosis.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – grito el humano.

-solo le he abierto los ojos – Finn se abalanza sobre él, el vampiro ni se mueve, solo lo miraba fijamente con esa sonrisa burlona, Finn estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza pero un hacha roja frena su ataque, Finn se sorprende al ver a Marceline bloqueando con su hacha su espada, Marceline aleja con su hacha la espada del humano y le lanza un fuerte golpe desde arriba con ella, Finn da un salto hacia atrás esquivando así el hachazo de Marceline, el suelo de piedra se partió, Finn se puso en guardia, Marceline levanta su hacha y se abalanza con una tremenda velocidad hacia el humano, Finn esquiva y bloquea todos los ataques de la vampira, el humano no contraatacaba, no podía, no quería hacerle daño a Marceline, Marceline atacaba con más ferocidad con cada segundo que pasaba, Finn da un salto para tomar distancia.

-¡Marceline, reacciona! – le suplicaba el humano a su mejor amiga, la cual respondió con una embestida, golpeando el pecho del humano con el hombro mandándolo a volar contra la pared, la pared colapso cayéndole todo el escombro de esta y del techo. Mart veía eso con seriedad, da un rápido giro hacia atrás bloqueando con su mano derecha la hoja dorada de la espada de Finn, la mano y la espada sacaron chispas y se escuchó un fuerte sonido metálico, como si dos metales chocaran.

-tienes muchas sorpresas humano – decía el vampiro aun bloqueando la espada del humano – esto se vuelve cada vez más divertido – el vampiro aplica más fuerza a su brazo mandando hacia atrás al humano, Finn vuelve a abalanzarse contra él, pero Marceline se pone en frente cubriendo con su hacha el ataque de él humano. Finn retrocede dando un salto mortal volviendo a tomar su pose de batalla al caer, Marceline y él se miraban fijamente, ninguno se movía, de un momento a otro Finn sale como bala contra Marceline directamente, ella con su aguda visión anticipa donde va a atacar el humano, levantando su hacha por encima de su cabeza para luego asestar un poderoso hachazo hacia adelante, parecía que lo iba a partir justo a la mitad, justo cuando el hacha estaba a menos de un cm, Finn se divide en dos, Finn había creado un reflejo y le hizo una finta a la vampira pasando el hacha justo por los lados de los dos Finn clavándose en el duro suelo, el cual se partió en dos haciendo una fisura que le siguió varios metros delante de ellos.

Finn aprovecho la abertura, paso de largo a la vampira y creo dos reflejos más, los cuatro Finn corrían mezclándose entre ellos para confundir al vampiro el cual no se movía, solo los seguía con la pura mirada, los cuatro Finn los rodearon por los lados y arremetieron contra él, Mart sonríe por un lado y se abalanza contra el Finn que tenía enfrente interceptándolo a medio camino de donde se encontraba dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, los demás Finn desaparecieron y el golpeado cayo de rodillas al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, Mart pone una sonrisa arrogante y le dice burlonamente:

-interesante técnica humano, estas lleno de muchas sorpresas, no solo controlas tu energía al grado de canalizarla para mejorar tu ataque, también puedes crear copias tuyas, con tu fuerza, velocidad, todo. Lamentablemente esa técnica tiene una debilidad, si llegaran a herir al original y este pierde la concentración estos desaparecerán como un montículo de polvo – Marceline se acerca al vampiro y se pone a su lado – fue entretenido jugar contigo mortal, pero ya se acabó, Marceline, ¿me arias el favor? – Marceline vuelve a levantar su hacha por encima de su cabeza, Finn levanta su cabeza, mirando fijamente esos ojos carmesí, Marceline no se movía, seguía con el hacha en el aire, su mirada se encontraba perdida en ese hermoso mar azul que eran los ojos de Finn - ¿Qué esperas?, ¡hazlo! – Marceline aprieta con fuerza su hacha, da un rápido giro y roza el cuello del vampiro con su hacha ya que el vampiro retrocede a tiempo, lleva su mano a su cuello y se limpia el hilo de sangre que le hizo el hacha, mira fijamente a la vampira comprobando su teoría – te liberaste – fue lo único que dijo el vampiro, el humano escuchaba con asombro, miraba al vampiro y a Marceline a momentos, la vampira se da la vuelta y mira al humano a los ojos, Finn noto que el brillo carmesí de la vampira había vuelto, ella le regala una sonrisa sincera y le ofrece la mano para levantarse, Finn la acepta y se levanta del piso.

-gracias Finn – dijo la vampira a lo que el humano responde:

-me agradecerás en cuanto acabemos con este payaso.

-que conmovedor – decía con burla el vampiro, Finn y Marceline se ponen en guardia, el vampiro tenía sus manos en los bolsillos siendo fulminado con la mirada de ambos - ¿Qué onda con esa mirada?, abras roto la hipnosis pero créeme, desearas no haberlo hecho – el vampiro saca las manos de sus bolsillo, se encorva un poco y separando sus dedos, sus uñas se volvieron de punta y crecieron 2 cm.

-conozco a alguien que te puede hacer una linda pedicura – dijo Marceline en burla, ella se lanza contra el vampiro que la espera en su sitio sin moverse, Marceline arremete con su hacha apuntando a la cabeza por su lado derecho, el vampiro solo pone su mano desnuda justo donde Marceline iba a golpearlo, al instante en que el hacha de Marceline hace contacto con a mano este es repelido, se hizo un fuerte ruido de dos metales chocando saliendo chispas de la mano y el hacha, Marceline estaba anonada, sintió que le había pegado a un bloque de hierro, Mart aprovecha la abertura de su hermana y con la mano libre ataca el desprotegido pecho con la intención de atravesar su corazón, a medio camino de su destino Mart se detiene y aparta saltando hacia atrás pues Finn había llegado a socorrer a Marceline tratando de estocar al vampiro con su espada.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto la vampira ya a salvo de la garra de su hermano.

-se llama "mano de hierro", es un técnica que los vampiros usan para volver a sus manos tan duros como el hierro y filosos como una cuchilla – respondió el humano sin bajar su guardia.

-me lo hubieras dicho antes de lanzarme contra él.

-lo siento.

-¿algo más que tenga que saber? – pregunto la vampira.

-Marshall me dijo que los vampiros van adquiriendo distintos tipos de poderes con el paso de los años, pero el más peligroso es la…

-sed de sangre – dijo Mart interrumpiendo a Finn – el ultimo y el más fuerte poder que un vampiro puede tener – de un momento a otro sus ojos se volvieron oscuros como la noche, la retina de sus ojos se volvió de un color rojo brillante, Finn se puso tenso, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y su mirada se volvió más seria.

-¿Marceline? – dijo el humano

-¿sí?

-pelea con toda tu fuerza, en este instante él se ha vuelto diez veces más poderoso.

-¿estas bromeando?

-la "sed de sangre" amplifica los poderes de los vampiros, su fuerza, velocidad han aumentado, si por casualidad también puedes invocar la "sed de sangre" **(para abreviar llamémosle SS xD) **hazlo

-no, es la primera vez que lo escucho, ¿ahora qué?

-lo atacaremos juntos, por ningún motivo debemos separarnos, sin nos llegara a atrapar solos estamos muertos.

-¿te has enfrentado antes a un vampiro?

-de hecho sí, todo el tiempo practicaba con Marshall, el usaba la "SS" pero es diferente, puedo sentirlo, este sujeto es mucho más fuerte que Marshall.

-si ya terminaron de parlotear empecemos – dijo Mart para luego lanzarse contra ambos dando zarpazos en su recorrido, los cuales cortaban hasta el mismo aire, Marceline y Finn bloqueaban cada ataque, si llegaban a perder la concentración seria su fin, Marceline y Finn cambiaron de defensiva a ofensiva, ahora era Mart quien bloqueaba el ataque combinado de ellos, Finn concentro energía en su espada de sangre la cual empezó a brillar y a adquirir un color azul por toda la hoja, el vampiro no bloque ese ataque, retrocedió dando un salto, Finn se dio cuenta de la razón, el vampiro no podía bloquear su ataque si concentraba energía, Finn cruza sus espadas y al instante la espada dorada comienza a tomar la energía de la de sangre.

Ya cargada Finn crea tres reflejos y entre ellos y Marceline se lanzan contra él, Mart esquiva y bloquea cada ataque, Marceline y Finn estaban haciendo una excelente combinación de equipo, los cuatro Finn lanzan una onda cortante en forma de cruz hacia el vampiro, el salta hacia arriba para esquivarlos, pero Marceline ya se había anticipado a él y ya lo estaba esperando en el aire con su hacha por encima de su cabeza, Marceline le da un poderoso hachazo a Mart el cual él se cubre, pero la fuerza que aplico la vampira fue tanta que salió disparado contra el suelo produciendo una estela de humo al caer, Mart araña el aire dispersando el polvo, al dispersar este se dio cuenta de que los cuatro Finn los tenían rodeado, los cuales se dirigían hacia el a una tremenda velocidad, él se concentró solo en el Finn verdadero lanzándose contra él, Finn sonríe de lado cuando Mart lo atraviesa con su mano, al instante ese Finn desapareció dejando ver al verdadero detrás de él, Finn apunta con su espada dorada hacia la cabeza del vampiro, este logra esquivarlo ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado recibiendo un ligero corte, Marceline aprovecha y lo ataca por la retaguardia dándole por fin con su hacha en un costado volviendo mandar a volar al vampiro que se estrella con fuerza contra una pared la cual se cae por el impacto.

El vampiro sale de los escombros cubriéndose la herida con una mano la cual sano a los pocos segundos.

-impresionante – decía con una sonrisa sarcástica el vampiro – no me esperaba que hicieran tan buen equipo, pero lo que me tiene más asombrado eres tu humano, no puedo oler a tus "reflejos", aprovechaste que puse mi atención en ti y desapareciste uno y lo volviste a crear justo delante de ti como señuelo, de verdad eres interesante, no me había divertido así desde hace siglos, pero el juego termino – de un instante a otro el vampiro desapareció y apareció justo detrás de ellos, Finn y Marceline se giran asombrados por la velocidad del vampiro, apenas pudieron bloquear con sus armas las garras del vampiro, ambos retrocedieron por el impacto, el vampiro no se detuvo ahí, continuo con una serie de zarpazos los cuales apenas podían bloquear, el vampiro les dio un último zarpazo con ambas mano haciendo que las armas de ellos se fueran hacia atrás, ellos apenas podían seguir sosteniéndolas, el vampiro aprovecha la abertura y le propina una fuerte patada al humano en el pecho mandándolo a volar contra la pared adyacente al risco, Finn la atraviesa y empieza a caer hacia el risco.

Marceline al darse cuenta del peligro que corría el humano emprendió el vuelo para recatarlo, pero un inmenso dolor la detiene, cae al suelo a medio vuelo y comienza a retorcerse del dolor, sentía que su piel se quemaba, como si estuviera expuesta directamente al sol, Marceline se giró a como pudo, Mart estaba de pie con un pedazo de metal en forma vertical y uno horizontal cerca de la cabeza.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Marceline con dificultad, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-se llama la _cross _es un artefacto antiguo humano, simbolizaba a su dios, somos altamente vulnerables a él, tanto que perdemos nuestros poderes al estar cerca de él y nos produce un inmenso dolor con tan solo verlo – decía mientras le acercaba la _cross_ al rostro, Marceline apretaba su parpados y cerraba con fuerza su mandíbula para no gritar por el dolor – lo mejor de esto es que no te mata al instante, produce mucho sufrimiento antes de provocar la muerte – ahora tocaba la mejilla de Marceline con la punta, ella ya no soporta más el dolor y comenzó a dar gritos de agonía, él veía con diversión el su hermana, ponía más presión, de un instante a otro la única puerta de la habitación se rompe en mil pedazos, él se gira y mira con una mezcla de asombro y alegría al responsable, en las sombras que cubrían la entrada resaltaban dos puntos rojos que brillaban con intensidad.

Mart deja de aplicar presión con la _cross_ el rostro de Marceline, Marceline entre abre los ojos, el dolor disminuyo un poco pero no desaparecía aun, sentía una presencia demasiado familiar, abrió los ojos por asombro al reconocerlo.

-¡papá! – grito Marceline.

-por fin apareces, padre – decía Mart con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-yo no soy tu padre y tú no eres mi hijo, deja ir a Marceline, al que quieres es a mí – Hudson comienza a acercarse a paso veloz hacia Mart, Mart levanta la cruz apuntando en la dirección del rey de la nocheosfera. Hudson detiene su marcha por el dolor que causaba la presencia de la _cross_ aunque lo soportaba más que Marceline, Mart vuelve a apuntar a Marceline la cual empieza a gritar del dolor, Hudson estaba a punto de lanzarse a descuartizar a su hijo pero este lo detiene amenazándolo con Marceline, Hudson no tenía ms opciones, apretó con fuerza sus puños y luego los aflojo.

-y pensar que te volverías tan blando, ¿Qué paso con el cruel y despiadado Hudson Abadeer de hace miles de años?, Te has vuelto débil, no mereces el poder que se te ha concedido, pero yo sí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Hudson.

-no es obvio, quiero que invoques la luna roja.

-¿así que quieres eliminar tu única debilidad?

-así es, pero solo se activa con tu sangre – Mart chasquea los dedos y aparecen del suelo dos jarrones del suelo, uno con una luna y otro con un sol y debajo de los jarrones se forma un pentagrama – llénalos y te prometo que no le hace daño a tu preciosa hija.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en tu palabra?

-no puedes – Hudson ya no tenía más opción, se acercó a paso lento hacia los dos jarrones poniéndose justo delante de ellos, extendió sus manos quedando la izquierda arriba del jarrón con el sol y la derecha en el otro, de la espalda de Hudson sale un tentáculo el cual corta sus muñecas, de estas salía un abundante chorro de sangre, los jarrones comenzaron a llenarse, de un momento a otro las imágenes de ambos jarrones comenzaron a brillar mientras el nivel subía, la del sol comenzaba a opacarse y la de la luna brillaba con más fuerza.

Mientras tanto en el campo de los muertos el dulce ejército luchaba sin tregua contra los esqueletos, pero estos eran demasiados y parecía que cada vez que matabas uno otro salía para reemplazarlos poniendo contra las cuerdas a los dulces soldados, Bubblegum luchaba contra tres esqueletos al mismo tiempo, había estado luchando arduamente durante mucho tiempo, su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse, de pronto algo llama su atención, miro hacia arriba y un resplandor rojo empezó a salir de la luna, como si de un recipiente se tratase, el color de la luna empezaba a volverse rojo desde abajo hacia arriba.

-esto no parece bueno – dijo la princesa mientras que de una patada mandaba a volar la cabeza de un esqueleto.

De nuevo en el castillo, Hudson seguía llenando los dos recipientes con su sangre, casi estaban llenos y a él ya casi no le quedaba sangre, sentía que su fuerza lo abandonaba, se notaba en su mirada, Marceline miraba impotente como su padre moría delante de ella, en un acto de heroísmo toma su hacha y hace un intento por levantarse, Mart la mira con inferioridad mientras la vampira se pone de pie y empuña su arma contra él, Mart desaparece y aparece delante de ella, le da una patada en el estómago la cual la manda contra la pared pero antes de que ella caiga el aparece delante de ella de nuevo y la sujeta por el cuello contra la pared.

-¡Marceline! – grito Hudson.

-ya te lo dije, es inútil, yo gane – le decía Mart al oído a Marceline la cual sonríe con sarcasmo y empieza a reír - ¿Qué estaba gracioso?, tu padre está a punto de morir, tus conocidos y amigos van a morir, el humano que arroje al risco está muerto y aun así ríes.

-una persona me dijo una vez, que todo es mejor con una sonrisa – contesto Marceline con dificultad por la falta del aire.

-¿fue ese humano?

-no, fue un lunático… sabes una cosa, lo peor error que puede cometer alguien… es el subestimar a Finn.

-mira como tiemblo, es un debilucho, la única razón por la que seguía con vida es por pura suerte, ríndete y te perdonare la vida.

-jamás me rendiré… y Finn no es débil… es la persona más desinteresada… honesta… valiente… bondadosa… amable… y fuerte que jamás he conocido.

-si tanto lo quieres te mandare al infierno con el de una vez.

-no antes que tu – justo en ese momento Finn aparece con una mirada asesina justo detrás de él vampiro, Mart gira la cabeza y mira con asombro al humano al cual el daba por muerto momentos justo detrás de él, no lo había oído llegar debido a que estaba demasiado confiado y seguro de su victoria, Finn con su espada de sangre de demonio cubierta por energía golpea el costado derecho del vampiro, Finn pego un fuerte grito y la hoja siguió su camino partiendo justo por la mitad al vampiro, tanto el humano como la vampira fueron salpicados por la sangre que salió del cuerpo del vampiro, la fuerza que tenía la mano con la que tenía atrapada a Marceline el vampiro se esfumo.

El cuerpo del vampiro quedo tendido en el suelo con un enorme charco de sangre saliendo de este, Marceline cayó al suelo de rodillas, la vampira tocia mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la garganta, Finn cayó al suelo de sentón justo enfrente de Marceline, su respiración era agitada, se quita la capucha y pone sus brazos hacia atrás para sostener su peso, ambos estaban exhaustos, Marceline dejo de sentir el inmenso dolor que sentía, Hudson al ver que su hija estaba a salvo cerro sus heridas automáticamente y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban destrozo el símbolo del suelo y los jarrones de paso, la luna dejo de volverse roja y recobro su color original.

-gracias – le dijo Marceline a Finn.

-no me lo agradezcas, para eso están los amigos.

-¿pero cómo sobreviviste a la caída y llegaste aquí? – pregunto la vampira, Finn alzo su pie a la altura de la cara de la vampira, la vampira miro con atención los convers del humano y noto que la estrella de estos brillaban.

**Flashback**

Finn caía por el precipicio, luchaba con desesperación para poder agarrarse de cualquier cosa pero no había nada con que sujetarse y la pared estaba demasiado lejos, por la mente de Finn paso toda su vida hasta ahora, como a cualquiera que estaba a punto de morir **(eso creo yo xD)**, no dejaba de pensar en Jake, en Bonnibel, en Marceline y el cómo no había podido salvarla y en… Flame, Finn se dio un golpe mental sacándolo de su trance, no quería morir aun, aun había demasiadas cosas que quería hacer, quería vivir, ya solo le faltaban diez metros del suelo, Finn apretó sus ojos con fuerza preparándose para el impacto, pasaron los segundos y todavía no sentía nada, incluso llego a pensar que murió sin dolor, abrió los ojos lentamente y su cara estaba a diez centímetros del suelo, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en los pies, miro hacia arriba, porque estaba de cabeza y vio que la estrella de los convers brillaba, de inmediato se dio cuenta, eran los convers que le dio Marshall antes de irse de Aaa, eran tenis mágicos con la capacidad de volar **(no me digas xD)**, le costó trabajo a Finn recuperar el equilibrio y aún más para dominarlo, ya cuando se sentía seguro volvió a la velocidad del sonido al castillo viendo a Hudsonperiendo sangre y a Marceline contra la pared, volviendo al "modo asesino" y a una gran velocidad llego en menos de un segundo a donde estaban los dos vampiros, Mart se di cuenta demasiado tarde y Finn no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

**Fin del flashback**

-increíble, tienes mucha suerte Finn – dijo Marceline con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-suerte no, solo buenos amigos – esa respuesta conmovió hasta a la fría vampira, Marceline se levanta del suelo, se sacude el polvo del trasero y le extiende la mano al humano, Finn estaba a punto de dársela cuando su rostro es salpicado por sangra, Finn abre los ojos como platos al ver que una mano bañada en sangre había atravesado a la vampira.

Marceline comenzó a sentir frio, un terrible frio, miro hacia su vientre y vio una mano, giro la cabeza encontrándose la salvaje y furiosa mirada de Mart al cual momentos antes había sido partido por la mitad, Mart saca su mano del cuerpo de Marceline el cual cae como saco, Finn reacciona y atrapa a Marceline antes que cayera, la abrazaba con fuerza, su ropa se teñía de rojo por la excesiva cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida.

-ahora estoy enojado – dijo Mart con una mirada que echaba fuego.

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, LA ESCUELA CASI NO ME DEJABA CHANSE PARA NADA Y APROVECHE QUE SALI DE VACACIONES, AHROA ANDO VIENDO LA UNIVERSIDAD A DONDE VOY A ENTRAR, DESEENME SUERTE PARA QUE PUEDA ENTRAR, YA QUE SOLO ACEPTAN A 44 ESTE AÑO, UN AGRADECIMEINTO A:**

cyberakuma1**: lamento la demora espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo**

Gol D. asce : **gracias por leer y comentar, tardare de no tardar tanto para el otro**

: **me seque el cerebro creando a este personaje, ya van tres que creo yo, ojala que los de hora de aventura me los roben, seria un honor xD**

stefo villota : **gracias por leer y comentar**

Shirou Kiyama : **gracias por leer mi historia de hora de aventura, empezare a trabajar con volviendo a amar ahora**

karenanzora 90 : **gracias por leer y comentar, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia**

Mel Escobedo : **escribe todos los pd que quieras, al cabo que para eso es el review, para escribirle al lector lo que sientes y piensas sobre su trabajo, para mi esto es un alago**

Er Deivi : **la acción no es mi fuerte, mi fuerte en realidad es el drama, espero que te haya gustado la pelea**

jh : **no puedo responder a eso ahora, gracias por leer y comentar**

Shadow13: **ya vez, ni la cabeza asomo, sorry**

brudark : **gracias por leer y comentar, a leí los dos capítulos que sacaste y están de lujo, ojala respondas mi review que te deje en el capitulo dos, eso me intriga, lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado**

Chosky: **yo no sigo ninguna banda realmente, si me gusta la canción la descargo, tengo de todo un poco en mi celular, escuchare el álbum a ver como esta y si me gusta incluiré una canción**

AceHikenNo : **gracias por leer y comentar**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Unidos por la sangre parte 3**

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, HE AGOTADO MI TIEMPO LIBRE AL MAXIMO, NO HAY MINUTO EN QUE NO ESTE HACIENDO ALGO, SORRY.**

Finn seguía en el suelo con Marceline en brazos tratando de detener la hemorragia, Mart estaba de pie justo en frente de ellos, su rostro reflejaba ira, mostraba sus afilados colmillos y apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sangraban.

-ese último ataque… me dolió – decía con tono colérico el vampiro – y eso no es lo peor de todo – Mart saca la _cross _la cual estaba partida por la mitad, la tenía en su cintura cuando Finn lo partió por la mitad – ¡rompiste la _cross _niño idiota! – grito con furia mientras le daba una patada a Finn en la cara, Finn salió volando hacia atrás, cayendo a varios metro lejos de Marceline, Mart se acercó a él a paso veloz, Finn estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo inmóvil, Finn trato de ponerse de pie pero Mart lo patea en el estómago, Finn escupe una bocanada de sangre y se lleva ambas manos al estómago – aunque claro, en el estado actual de mi padre no me costara trabajo acabar con él, pero primero te acabare a ti, luego a él, luego a todos esos insectos que están afuera que tanto deseas proteger y para lo último a mi querida hermana, quiero ver su cara cuando acabe contigo jajajaja.

Mart levanta del suelo a Finn sujetándolo de la camisa, Finn tenía el cuerpo flojo, su cabeza estaba caída hacia atrás, Mart preparo su otra mano para acabar de una vez con Finn, Finn aun con la cabeza caída hacia atrás esbozo una sonrisa, levantando la cabeza y miro fijamente a los ojos al vampiro el cual quedo petrificado, en medio segundo el puño de Finn estaba hundido, literalmente, el rostro del vampiro, salió volando hacia atrás, soltando a Finn por efecto, al caer se llevó ambas manos al rostro, le había roto la nariz y la mandíbula de ese golpe.

Mart se levantó ya recuperado, a unos metros de el se encontraba Finn, estaba encorvado con ambos brazos flojos sostenía sus espadas la cuales tocaban el suelo, con su mirada en el suelo, Finn esboza una sonrisa psicópata, levanta su cabeza y el vampiro sintió que lo apuñalaban en el pecho, los ojos azules del humano habían desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba en su lugar un escalofriante color amarillo.

Finn corre hacia el vampiro arrastrando sus espadas sacando chispas por todo el trayecto, a un metro de distancia Finn desaparece de la vista del vampiro, el oído agudo del vampiro y su fino olfato lograron advertirle a tiempo sobre el ataque por la espalda de Finn, estaba desconcertado, el humano había salido de su campo visual, Finn continuo con una ráfaga intensa de estocadas que el vampiro esquivo con facilidad, dando un salto mortal hacia atrás el vampiro tomo distancia y activo el "SS" para poder ver por donde atacaría el humano.

Finn se quedó estático en su sitio con la mirada oculta en su flequillo, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y apretó con fuerza su espada de sangre de demonio, esta comenzó a brillar de color azul como normalmente lo hacia esta vez fue diferente, la espada empezó a ser rodeada por una enorme energía azul que se desbordaba, como si la espada estuviera envuelta en una poderosa llama azul, Finn cruzo la espada de oro con ella y esta absorbió energía de la espada de sangre, fue tanta la que absorbió que esta también comenzó a desbordarse.

Normalmente Finn controla su energía para no quedar agotado por usar ese poder, peo ahora era diferente, tanto como su energía y su aura era diferente, el vampiro se dio cuenta, Finn había caído en la locura.

-con que caíste en la "locura" ¿eh humano?, déjame decirte que eso no será suficiente para… - el vampiro quedo mudo al ver que el aura azul de las espadas se tornó de color negro, Finn arrojo con ambas espadas dos ondas de energía que iban destruyendo a su paso, el vampiro levanta el vuelo para esquivar el ataque - ¡imposible! – grito el vampiro, Finn había desaparecido y aparecido justo arriba del vampiro mandándolo con violencia hacia el suelo con un poderoso talonazo en la cabeza, el vampiro se reincorporo aturdido, miro hacia arriba para ver al humano pero ya no estaba en el aire, miro hacia el frente y justo delante de él.

Finn comenzó a atacar ferozmente al vampiro, el vampiro bloqueaba y esquivaba cada ataque, las chispas volaban con cada contacto que tenían las manos del vampiro y las espadas de Finn, el vampiro comenzó a tomar la ofensiva también, era un intercambio de rápidos y poderosos ataques que eran esquivados y bloqueados perfectamente, la pelea parecía pareja, pero poco a poco el vampiro comenzó a ceder, Finn aplicaba cada vez más fuerza y velocidad con cada ataque, a pesar de estar en modo "SS" el vampiro ya no podía seguirle el paso, comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, hasta que ya no pudo seguir esquivando los ataques del humano recibiendo severos cortes en todo el cuerpo.

Mart emprendió el vuelo tratando de alejarse del humano, pero no lograba separarse ni un centímetro del humano sin que este lo siguiera, la batalla ahora era en el aire, un terreno en el que vampiro se sentía cómodo pero ni aun así podía darle cara al humano

-_¿Cómo es esto posible? – _Pensaba el vampiro – _hace tan solo unos minutos yo tenía la ventaja, ¡¿de dónde diablos saca tanto poder?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte un simple mortal?! – _justo en ese momento Finn lanza dos enormes y poderosas ondas de energía hacia el vampiro, el no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, recibiendo de lleno las poderosas ondas de energía impactándose contra el techo del castillo que tampoco aguanto tanto poder, cayéndose todo este en pedazos, levantándose una gran estela de humo por toda la sala.

Marceline seguía consiente en el suelo, había observado todo lo que pasaba, estaba aterrorizada con la fuerza del humano, pero lo que más la asustaba eran esos ojos amarillos, su mirada era como la de un psicópata, los veía todo el tiempo reflejadas en aquel hombre, jamás los olvidaría, eran los mismos ojos de Simón cuando se ponía la corona, debía detener a todo costa.

Mart salía de entre unos escombros, le dolía todo el cuerpo, a pesar que esos ataques no lo podían matar le dolían, le dolían demasiado, no había sentido tanto dolor desde que su padre lo encadeno y lo dejo bajo el sol, Finn cayó como bala desde arriba, alrededor del vampiro se formó un perfecto cráter redondo, Finn comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo con sus espadas, como si estas fueran dos palos, atravesaba la carne del vampiro sin ninguna técnica, simplemente lo hacía para hacer sentir más dolor al vampiro, el suelo comenzó a teñirse rojo llenando hasta la mitad el cráter.

Mientras tanto, afuera en el cementerio, el dulce ejercito estaba rodeado por el interminable ejercito de esqueletos, estaban agotados, Bonnibel estaba en el suelo de rodillas, también estaba agotada, a pesar de haber luchado bien no fue suficiente.

-_¿esto es lo único que puedo hacer? – _Se preguntaba mentalmente Bubblegum decepcionada – _que lamentable soy – _un esqueleto la estaba a punto de golpear con un hacha pero u puño amarillo gigante lo hace añicos, Bonnibel sigue con la mirada de donde venía el enorme puño, desde el celo caía Jake en forma de paracaídas.

-¡princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?! – decir a Jake mientras aterrizaba a su lado.

-¡Jake! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-fui a buscar refuerzos

-¿refuerzos? – justo en ese momento un rayo de luz color naranja atraviesa a uno de los mega esqueletos por la cabeza y este se incinera desde dentro hacia afuera. De repente todo el campo de batalla comienza a arder en llamas, los esqueletos se hacen polvo casi al instante, pero curiosamente el fuego, literalmente, les sacaba la vuelta por completo a los dulces soldados, todos quedaron mudos ante esto.

Las llamas comenzaron a apagarse tan rápido como aparecieron dejando ver a una hermosa ser de fuego.

-¡buen trabajo princesa Flame! – gritaba Jake, Bonnibel estaba en shock, no se esperaba que ella fuera el refuerzo que Jake menciona, pero más importante, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, la respuesta a esa pregunta estaba en su mirada, lo hacía por él, ella no quiso que las cosas "terminaran" como lo hicieron, se sentía terrible por haberle dicho algo tan horrible, que ni siquiera era cierto.

Bonnibel se acerca a Flame y le hace una reverencia como muestra de gratitud por haberla salvado a ella y a sus hombres, Flame se estaba a punto de marchar cuando el ruido del techo del castillo cayendo llamo la atención de todos los presente, la mirada de Jake y Bubblegum se cruzaron, no había la necesidad de palabras, los dos corrieron en dirección del castillo seguidos por Flame y el resto del dulce ejército.

De nuevo en el castillo, Finn, seguía clavando su espada en el cuerpo del vampiro sin descansar, llevaba buen rato haciéndolo, a pesar de que el vampiro ya ni se movía, Finn reía como un maniático, su ropa, su cara, todo su cuerpo estaba salpicado por la sangre del vampiro, Finn seguía masacrando al vampiro cuando de repente unos brazos pálidos lo rodearon por detrás, Finn se detuvo en seco, era Marceline, que se había arrastrado y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano se pone de pie y lo abraza.

-por favor, detente – suplicaba la vampira sin dejar de abrazar a Finn, Finn suelta sus espadas, sus ojos amarillos comenzaron a volverse de nuevo azules, Finn volvió en sí, se tambaleo un poco y giro su cabeza para ver a Marceline a la cara, Marceline esbozo una sonrisa de alegría al ver que el humano había vuelto en sí, pero esa alegría no dura mucho ya que Mart e levanta del suelo como bala y atraviesa el hombro izquierdo de Finn con su mano y con la otra libre empuja a Marceline, mandándola a volar hacia un rincón, había esperado a que Finn bajara la guardia para atacar, Finn gritaba de dolor, el vampiro lo levanto del suelo, la sangre Finn recorrió todo el brazo del vampiro.

-miserable gusano – decía rabioso el vampiro – es increíble que dentro de ti se oculte tan terrible poder, tu sed de sangre fue incluso más grande que la mía, aunque es normal, en la locura hasta un debilucho se puede volver un monstruo – Finn no entendía de que estaba hablando el vampiro, Mart se dio cuenta - ¿no lo sabes?, los humanos están propensos a caer en la locura, pero no tiene caso que te explique más, ya que pondré Finn a tu patética existencia – Mart alza su mano libre, sus uñas crecen y apunta hacia el corazón del humano - ¿algunas últimas palabras?

-si – respondió el humano – ¿te gustan los atardeceres?

Justo en ese mismo momento el sol comenzó a levantarse por el horizonte, dándole directamente sus cálidos rayos al vampiro, Mart grito de dolor, trato de sacar su mano del hombro del humano pero no pudo, Finn lo tenía sujetado, las fuerzas del vampiro lo abandonaban a cada segundo, su piel comenzó a quemarse, Finn comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con su mano de recha, con cada golpe que le daba salía polvo, Finn continuo golpeándolo, la piel desapareció, seguida por la carne, hasta quedar el puro esqueleto.

-a mi si – Finn dio un último puñetazo haciendo polvo el cráneo de vampiro, el resto de su cuerpo se volvió cenizas y fue esparcida por el viento hacia quien sabe dónde, Finn se sujetó el hombro tratando de detener la hemorragia, una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, el sol estaba a punto de alcanzar a Marceline, Finn camino arrastrando los pies lo más rápido que podía, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, llego a Marceline justo a tiempo, la abrazo y se tiró al piso de abajo por una grieta que había en el suelo, cayeron en seco, Finn ahogo un grito de dolor, la habitación estaba únicamente iluminada por una ventana, el sol no golpearía a Marceline directamente.

Finn postro en el suelo a Marceline, su herida aún no estaba cerrada, el daño infligido por Mart fue tan grave que la auto regeneración de la vampiro no la salvaría, Finn estaba desesperado, pensaba en alguna forma de salvarla cuando se acordó de algo que le dijo Marshall cuando entrenaban, la sangre era la fuerza de un vampiro, si un vampiro bebía sangre se hacía más fuerte y sus poderes se multiplicaban al probar el líquido rojo, Finn se posiciona encima de Marceline, la cual estaba inconsciente y de no ser así jamás se lo permitiría, posiciona su hombro herido sobre la boca de la vampira y comienza a apretarlo, el espeso liquido rojo empezó a fluir de la herida, cayendo toda en la boca de Marceline, los colmillos de ella empezaron a crecer, todo alrededor de su boca quedo embarrada de sangre, su herida comenzó a cerrarse, cuando la herida se cerró por completo Finn se desplomo encima de Marceline.

Marceline comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, veía todo borroso, se sentía mal pero al mismo tiempo bien, recuperando se visión comenzó a sentir algo dentro de su pecho, algo que corría por sus venas con fuerza, calentando su frio cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta los pies, Marceline sintió una presión encima de ella, casi le da un infarto al ver a Finn encima de ella, sonrojada lo quito de un empujón, cayendo el humano de espalda contra el frio suelo, los ojos de Marceline se abrieron de par en par al ver la terrible herida que tenía Finn en su hombro y la palidez de su piel, sintió un sabor desconocido en los labios, se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y luego la miro, su mano estaba manchada con sangre, no tardó mucho en percatarse que la sangre tenía el mismo aroma que el humano.

Marceline comenzó a temblar, a paso veloz se acercó al humano y empezó a sacudirlo para hacerlo reaccionar, gritaba su nombre, las sacudidas se hacían más fuertes conforme el miedo se apoderaba de la vampira, Finn le había dado su sangre para salvarla a costa de la suya propia, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el pálido rostro de la vampira para al final empezar a descargar todo en el pecho del humano.

De entre las sombras unos ojos rojos emergieron, y con ellos su dueño que no era nadie más que el rey de la nocheosfera, se acercó lentamente hacia su hija y el cuerpo inerte del humano, Marceline se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre y lo encara con un fría mirada que congelaría incluso a un iceberg.

-¡¿ya estarás contento?! – Grito colérica la vampira - ¡gracias a ti sucedió todo esto! ¡Solo traes desgracia y muerte a todo aquel que te rodea, pero claro, viniendo del ser más perverso y antipático de todo el universo no debería sorprenderme! – Hudson no decía nada en su defensa - ¿Qué? No me digas que el temible Hudson Abadeer se quedó sin palabras – decía con un tono sarcástico la vampira sin quitar su expresión de enojo.

-lo siento – las únicas dos palabras que salieron de Hudson dejaron en shock a Marceline, Hudson Abadeer había pedido lo siento, ella no lo podía creer – lo lamento, nunca quise que algo así sucediera, le pedí al chico que viniera a rescatarte, eso fue muy egoísta de mi parte, aunque claro, así soy yo, llevo milenios así y jamás cambiare, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida y no pienso dejar que la vida de este chico se sume a ellas.

Hudson se hacer a Finn pegando su oreja al pecho del rubio para luego sacar una pequeña botella de su traje y verterla en la herida de Finn la cual se cierra al instante.

-su corazón aun late, perdió mucha sangre, necesitara descansar por un par de días – decía Hudson mientras se dirigía hacia una esquina oscura – Marceline – llamo Hudson a su hija – no seas como yo – diciendo esto Hudson desaparece en la oscuridad dejando perpleja a Marceline.

Finn comenzó a moverse, sacando a Marceline de su trance, la vampira se acerca el humano que abre pesadamente sus ojos, la mirada azul del humano se cruza con la roja carmesí de la vampira, Marceline comienza a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez era por felicidad.

-hola Marceline – dice el humano débilmente.

-hola Finn – Finn se vuelve a desmayar, Marceline pone su cabeza en sus muslos para que el humano estuviera mas cómodo, lo habían logrado, Mart estaba muerto y detuvieron su maligno plan.

**En otro lugar**

Una sombra sentada sobre un trono jugaba con un tubo de ensayo de uso médico lleno de un líquido espeso rojo.

-es una lástima – decía el extraño ser mientras pasaba el pequeño tuvo entre sus dedos – hubiera sido muy útil, pero no todo fue en vano, tengo lo que quería – el extraño ser reía como psicópata haciendo resonar su voz por aquel obscuro lugar que ni el mismo sol podría iluminar.

**En el dulce reino**

Finn abría los ojos lentamente, al abrirlos por completo se topó con un techo color de rosa, el aire estaba plagado de azúcar, sentía que el cuerpo se le partía en dos, con dificultad se irguió para tener una visión clara de donde se encontraba, estaba en el dulce hospital.

Una dulce persona paso por la puerta abierta y al ver al humano despierto sale corriendo y casi al mismo tiempo llegan atropellándose Jake y Bubblegum.

-¡Finn, hermanito que bueno que despiertas! – Decía el perro enrollando sus brazos por el cuerpo del humano el cual pega un quejido por el brusco contacto de su hermano – hay perdón – decía el perro mientras lo soltaba.

-nos tenías muy preocupados Finn estuviste dormido todo el dia – decía Bonnibel aliviada que el humano estuviera bien.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Finn, los recuerdos de la pelea contra Mart llegaron de golpe, alterando al humano.

-tranquilo hermano – decía Jake poniendo su pata en el pecho de Finn – ya se terminó, Marceline nos lo conto todo, venciste a Mart y la salvaste.

-¿Dónde está Marceline? – pregunta el humano.

-no lo sé, después de que los hayamos en el castillo ella se fue – decía Bonnibel – por cierto, aquí está la mochila – decía ella mientras ponía la verde mochila del humano a un lado de la cama – te dejaremos descansar – la princesa y el perro se retiraron, dejando solo el humano, Finn espera a que ellos se fueran y dijo:

-ya puedes salir Marceline – la vampira sale debajo de la cama y se pone al lado de la cama flotando, traía colgando su hacha-bajo en su espalda, parecía que las heridas causadas por la pelea contra Mart habían desaparecido.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – pregunta la vampira.

-tienes la mala costumbre de espiarme mientras duermo.

-cierto… escribí una canción, ¿quieres oírla?

-claro – Marceline empezó a tocar su bajo.

Una vida vacía

Es lo que cargaba cada día

La soledad

Era mi única compañía

Los años que han pasado

Yo no los voy olvidar

Son parte de mi vida

Tan difícil de borrar

Yo siempre estaba triste

Amargada y cansada

Aburrida de tanta soledad

Pero en un muy buen día

Tú apareciste en mi vida

Y ahora no puedo dejar de sonreír

Es hora de aventura

Es hora de ser feliz

A mi vida tú llegaste

Y la luz volvió a mí…

Aún recuerdo esos días

En los que me encontraba sola

En las ruinas yo lloraba

En lo que alguna vez

Fue mi hogar

Caminando me encontraba

En el cielo me fijaba

Y lo único que observaba

Era un tono gris…

YO sola me hallaba

En un mundo muy callado

Desolado y abatido

Y ya no sabía que más hacer

Esos años ya pasaron

Pero yo sigo recordando

Esa tristeza que el pasado me dejo

Pero en un muy buen día

Tú aparecisteis en mi vida

Me tomaste en tus manos

Y a la luz me has llevado

Mi vida has cambiado

Y con mi sufrimiento acabado

Y ahora no puedo dejar de sonreír…

Es hora de aventura

Es hora de festejar

A mi vida tu llegastes

Y una sonrisa me regalastes

Es hora de aventura

Es hora de ser Feliz

A mi vida tu llegastes

Y todo lo cambiastes

Es Hora de aventura

Es hora de sonreír

Es hora de aventura

Es hora de festejar

La niebla has disipado

La oscuridad has borrado

Me diste un regalo

Que nadie me había dado

Y esa fue tu amistad…

Es hora de aventura

Esto nunca terminara

Con amigos a tu lado

Nadie te derrotara

Es hora de Aventura

Es hora de cambiar

La oscuridad he dejado

Y tu regalo he guardado

Es hora de aventura

Esto apenas va a empezar

Una sonrisa me has dado

Y con eso he cambiado

(Lento)

Es hora de aventura

Es hora de olvidar

Es hora de aventura

Es hora de sonreír

Es hora de aventura…

Es hora de ser feliz…

**La canción me la mando un lector de mi historia que hace tiempo no se de él, la había hecho para su fic de hora de aventura pero nunca la hizo y me la mando a mí, su nombre o "alias" es fanatico Z, me mando la letra con todo y melodía en un pm, como yo no sé de música le pedí a un amigo que si sabe que le gusta hora de aventura que la cantara y me gusto, la letra va perfecta con esta parte y por eso la incluí.**

Marceline acabo su canción, Finn estaba maravillado por la hermosa canción, no dejaba de aplaudir.

-Eso fue asombroso – decía el humano fascinado.

-no es para tanto – decía ruborizada la vampira.

-tienes razón, todas las canciones que haces lo son, eres una gran cantante, música, compositora y hasta guerrera**, **por cierto, ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto el humano viendo hacia la ventana, era de noche de eso no había duda.

-son como las 11:30 PM, ¿Por qué?

-qué bueno que desperté – Finn tomó su mochila y la pone sobre sus piernas, busca entre sus cosas algo, la vampira observa con curiosidad, tratando de ver que buscaba, cuando Finn por Finn lo hayo le pidió a Marceline que cerrara sus ojos, ella obedeció, a los pocos segundos Finn le pidió que los abriera, ella los abre y se encuentra con un viejo y maltratado osito de peluche que a pesar de su deterioración ella no tardo nada en reconocerlo, se le hizo un nudo en la garanta y sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar en una lluvia de lágrimas.

-¿Hambo? – decía la vampira sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-la dulce princesa y yo nos enteramos hace dos días que hoy iba a ser tu cumpleaños, así que entre los dos lo buscamos, tuvimos que "convencer" a Ash que nos dijera a quien se lo había vendido, la anciana que lo tenía… - Finn no pudo terminar la oración porque Marceline se abalanzo sobre el fundiendo sus labios con los del humano, era un beso sencillo, Marceline tenía los ojos cerrados y Finn todo lo contrario, parecía que se le saldrían de sus cuencas, estaba en shock, no hizo nada, solo se quedó estático ahí siendo besado por su "mejor" amiga.

A los pocos segundos Marceline se separa de Finn, abre sus ojos y mira al humano en shock, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer comienza a temblar y a balbucear cosas sin sentido ruborizada.

-Marceline… tu… - antes que el humano pudiera terminar Marceline sale disparada hacia la ventana, alejándose hacia el horizonte a una increíble velocidad, dejando a Hambo y perdiéndose en la noche, justo en ese momento llega Jake con una charola con comida, la había traído pensando que Finn tendría hambre, al ver el estado de su hermano y lo pálido de su piel le pregunta.

-¿Qué tienes Finn? – Finn no respondió - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te beso la muerte? – pregunto ben broma el perro.

-no… no él.

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE OTRO EPISODIO, AL ESCRIBIR ESTE FINAL ME PREPARE PARA EL BOMBARDEO DE CRÍTICAS Y PREGUNTAS QUE TAL VEZ NI CONTESTE PARA NO ADELANTAR NI ARRUINAR LA TRAMA, PERO AUN ASÍ LAS ESPERO, AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **

carlosjim04: **lo siento, la escuela me tiene tan ocupado que apenas si puedo subir los capítulos con esfuerzo, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo**

stefo villota: **pues gracias a Finn ella se salvo por los pelos y al vampiro le dieron hasta en la madre, ya encontré una, el problema ahora es pelear por un lugar, ya que solo aceptan a menos de 60**

cyberakuma1:** gracias por leer y comentar, espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo capitulo**

: **tienes toda la razón, cuando un héroe o protagonista se vuelve más fuerte mas poderosos se hacen los enemigos, este casi lo mata si no fuera por el sol, la "sed de sangre" la saque exactamente de ahí, pero solo los vampiros mas fuertes la saben controlar, un ejemplo es Mart**

AceHikenNo: **pues sucedió lo que dijiste, mas tarde les explicare lo que es mas o menos "caer en la locura"**

H.O.T.D: **es la primera critica constructiva que me dan desde que inicie mi historia, es cierto puse a Finn muy poderoso, por eso he creado una serie de enemigos muy poderosos para que le puedan dar frente, aunque claro que todo el mundo sabra como terminaran esas peleas, se bien que es un mary sue, ya me lo habían dicho en un review anterior, yo no busco satisfacer por completo a nadie porque eso significaría que el lector termino "lleno", yo busco abrir más el "APETITO DEL LECTOR", quiero que se apasionen por la lectura, cosa que no se da mucho en mi país, fanfiction me ha dado dos de las cosas que mas me gustan, mis series, programas, animes, etc. Favoritos y la lectura, he leído ya muchas historias creadas tanto por buenos escritores como por no tan buenos, pero sabes algo, todos lo hacemos por puro gusto, llenándonos a nosotros mismos y en el proceso a los demás, es por eso que inicie esta historia, para mi, si no hacemos las cosas para nosotros y si siempre lo hacemos para los demás, entonces jamas seremos felices.**

**Creo que me Salí de contexto jejeje pero eso es lo que siento, gracias por leer y comentar, espero otro review de tu parte**

Odradem: **gracias por leer y comentar, me llena de gozo leer este tipo de comentarios, aunque claro, ¿a quien no?, cosa curiosa ya que el de arriba escribió una critica, no me molesta en lo absoluto, eso me hace darme cuenta de los diferentes gustos y formas de opinión que existen.**

Chidros-R118: **creo que deje en el olvido por accidente a ese increíble dúo xD, gracias por leer y comentar**

Folliken: **lo lamento pero eso no se va a poder**

brudark; **por fin acabe con esta saga, ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? Solo yo lo se xd, estuvo increíble el nuevo episodio de tu historia, tienes una gran creatividad al inventarte tantos personajes, te envidio mucho**

eagle-edge619: **gracias por leer y comentar, le hechare muchas ganas a la universidad y claro, no dejare en el olvido a esta historia**

felix el aventurero sayan: **gracias por leer y comentar**

y el 17? los espero con ancias: **aquí esta el final de la saga "unidos por la sangre" espero que lo hasyas disfrutado**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: el inicio de una extraña relación y un extraño acontecimiento.

LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, LOS PROYECTOS Y MI OTRA HISTORIA ME TUVIERON MUY OCUPADOS, DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN.

Al día siguiente Finn salió del hospital gracias a las lágrimas de ciclope que tenia en la fortaleza del árbol, Finn le pregunto a Bubblegum si no había visto a Marceline, ella le dijo que no la había visto desde la batalla, Finn acompañado por Jake fueron a casa del humano, al llegar Finn tomo una ducha y se cambio de ropa ya que la que traía puesta era la que tenia en la batalla contra Mart mientras que Jake preparaba unos panqueques con tocino, Finn tomo asiento esperando el desayuno, Jake sirvió los panqueques y el tocino que curiosamente terminaron teniendo forma de unos labios en el plato, Finn volteo la mesa mientras daba un fuerte grito.

-¡wow! ¿Qué te pasa hermanito? – Pregunto preocupado el perro - ¿había una araña en tu plato?

-eso quisiera – dijo el humano soltando un suspiro.

-¿beso? – Finn pego un brinco de su silla – de chocolate o chocolate blanco, los compre en el hospital, ¿Por qué te alteras?

-¡no estoy alterado! – mentía el humano, pero era imposible mentirle a n perro.

-mira Finn, sé que tuviste una dura batalla contra ese monstruo, te comprendo, también te pusiste así cuando derrotamos a Litch pero no tienes porque…

-¡MARCELINE ME BESO! – grito Finn interrumpiendo a Jake, el grito llego muy lento a los oídos del perro y su procesamiento fue igual, al cabo de unos segundos el perro por fin reacciono y grito igual de fuerte que su hermano.

-¡¿pero cuando que ni me entere?! – preguntaba exaltado el perro.

-¡ayer en la noche, cuando todos ustedes me dejaron solo!

-¡muy bien, tranquilízate hermano! – Jake comenzó a olfatear si Marceline se encontraba en casa, pero al parecer no se encontraba – bien, ella no esta aquí, siéntate – Finn tomo asiento, Jake se sentó enfrente de el poniéndose un sombrero imitando a su padre Joshua – no es algo de otro mundo – decía muy sereno el perro.

-¡¿Cómo que no es algo de otro mundo?! – Decía el humano sacudiendo al perro - ¡m mejor amiga me beso!

-primero: cálmate; segundo: deja de sacudirme y tercero: déjame explicarte, ¿a cuentas princesas has salvado y cuantas veces a cada una? – pregunto el perro.

-no lo se, perdí la cuenta – respondió el humano.

-¿y que es lo que siempre ocurría cuando las salvabas?

-pues… las llevaba a casa de sus padres los cuales me agradecían infinitamente y la princesa se me insinuaba.

-exacto, cada vez que salvabas una princesa ella se enamoraba de ti, con excepción de Bubblegum, esa era mayor que tu.

-pero Marceline es cien veces mas mayor que yo y nunca demostró sentir nada cuando la salve aquella vez cuando su padre le puso su collar, aunque claro también esta el hecho de… olvídalo.

-ah no, ahora me dices.

-bien, es que ayer era el cumpleaños de Marceline.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-el Rey Helado me lo dijo a mi y a la dulce princesa, después de eso pensamos en un regalo adecuado para ella, así fue como buscamos a Hambo.

-¿el osito que Marcelinetenía de niña y que Ash le vendió a una bruja?

-si, después de buscarlo durante todo un día lo encontramos, tenia pensado dárselo el día de su cumpleaños pero ocurrió el incidente con Mart y no pude, ella fue a la habitación del hospital en el que me encontraba y aproveche para dárselo y… ahí sucedió.

-aja, ahí eta, ese fue el factor que la impulso a besarte.

-¿tu crees?

-si, piénsalo, primero la salvas y luego le regalas la cosa mas valiosa para ella en todo el mundo, no me sorprende que lo hay hecho.

-¿debería sentirme aliviado?

-claro que si, ahora lo primero, tienes que ir a hablar con ella.

-¡¿y por que?!

-para arreglar el asunto antes que empeore, no creo que quieras perderla como amiga.

-no, claro que no, tienes razón, iré a hablar con ella.

Finn preparo su mochila, hecho agua, comida, una cuerda, dos piedras de pedernal y otras cosas que siempre llevaba cuando salía, además también hecho a Hambo y tomo rumbo hacia la cueva de la vampira.

Mientras tanto en casa de Marceline, Marceline rompía otro plato.

-¡demonios! – decía enfadada la vampira, era el ultimo que le quedaba, flota hacia la sala la cual estaba hecha un desastre, no porque Mart lo hubiera hecho, sino fue ella, que tratando de limpiar el desastre que causo su "hermano" lo empero todo, no tenia control de su fuerza, todo lo rompía, se sentía llena de energía, podía sentir incluso calor, justo en ese momento alguien toca la puerta, Marceline flota hasta la entrada.

-¿hola? – dice la vampira abriendo la puerta topándose con unos ojos tan azules como dos zafiros, era Finn, Marceline de inmediato cierra la puerta con fuerza, pero Finn pone el pie, Marceline aplica más fuerza para aplastarle el pie pero rompe la perilla, Finn entra aprovechando la oportunidad, Marceline flota rápidamente hasta la cocina para escapar por la puerta de atrás pero Finn la atrapa a medio camino.

Finn y Marceline comienzan a forcejear, Marceline para liberarse y Finn para no dejarla ir, Marceline toma las muñecas del humano y se libera del agarre, Finn trataba de liberarse pero la fuerza de la vampira era más fuerte, Finn es arrojado contra la pared con mucha fuerza haciéndose una grieta en esta, Finn estaba asombrado, Marceline no era tan fuerte, en medio segundo Finn desaparece y aparece detrás de la vampira volviéndola a aprisionar, Marceline estrella su espalda contra la pared, tratando que Finn la suelte, Finnresistía los duros impactos, Marceline se eleva un poco más del suelo y comienza a dar giros, la velocidad fue tanta que Finn salió disparado como bala, estrellándose contra el duro sofá de la vampira, Marceline sube hacia su habitación, Finn la sigue pero justo cuando puso un pie dentro del cuarto una filosa hacha roja se dirigía hacia su cuello con la intención de separar su cabeza de su cuerpo, Finn logra esquivarlo por los pelos, el hacha se clava en la pared atravesándola casi por completo.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! – grito alarmado el humano, Marceline continuo atacándolo sin parar, Finn esquivaba cada hachazo, estaba de más decir que Finn estaba asustado, la vampira le tiraba a matar.

-¡fuera de mi casa! – grito la vampira dando un hachazo más fuerte que los anteriores, el golpe venía desde arriba, Finn esquivo el ataque rodando hacia un lado, el hacha partió el tocador de la vampira, Finn aprovecha la apertura y se lanza contra la vampira sujetándola con todas sus fuerza desde atrás, Marceline suelta su hacha y comienza a tratar de deshacerse del humano que estaba sujetándola como garrapata.

-¡cálmate Marceline! –gritaba el humano.

-¡suéltame!

-¡primero cálmate! – Marceline respiro hondo tratando de calmarse Finn sintió que estaba más tranquila y continuo – bien, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso anoche – la calma, si así se podía llamar, de Marceline se esfumo y se desató una fiera en su lugar, empezó a sacudirse como toro, estrellando su espalda contra todo lo que hubiera en la habitación para deshacerse del humano, Finn resistía pero no lo haría por mucho, Finn apretó por accidente el vientre de Marceline y esta al instante perdió toda su fuerza, cayendo al suelo apretando su vientre ahogando un grito de dolor, Finn se alarmo mucho ya que no sabia lo que ocurrió, de inmediato se puso de rodillas para ver lo que le ocurría a su mejor amiga, de la boca de Marceline salía un hilo de sangre, no dejaba de apretar su vientre, Finn recordó que ahí había sido herida gravemente por Mart, levantándola como princesa del suelo la llevo hacia la planta de abajo, la recostó sobre el casi destruido sofá, tomando su espada de oro se hizo un ligero corte en la mano, la sangre comenzó a salir de la herida y Finn se la acerco a la boca, Marceline comenzó a beber inconscientemente, cuando el dolor desapareció Marceline reacciono y empujo al humano mandándolo a volar contra la pared.

-¡¿Por qué hicisteeso?! – grito Marceline enojada, Finn se levanta del suelo y responde con seriedad:

-la herida de tu vientre aun no sana ¿verdad? – Marceline no dijo nada – lo sabia, pensé que se había curado cuando te di de beber de mi sangre en el castillo de Mart pero me equivoque, no es un simple raspón que se pueda curar así como así, necesitara tiempo, necesitas ir a un hospital.

-estoy bien, no necesito ir a ningún… - Marceline no pudo terminar ya que Finn le aplasto el vientre levemente con la mano, de un segundo a otro Marceline estaba en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas aguantando el dolor.

-¿decías?

-¡eso no es justo! Presionaste mi herida.

-el daño es totalmente interno, por fuera parecerá que esta totalmente curado pero es otra cosa lo que pase adentro, si no quieres ir a un hospital solo nos queda una salida.

-ah no, eso si que no, no pienso volver a beber de tu sangre, casi mueres por salvarme.

-pero no lo hice.

-pero podría perder el control y devorarte.

-lo habrías hecho hace un momento cuando te di un poco, Marshall me conto que solo los corazones mas fuertes pueden resistir la sangre y tu eres una de ellos, jamás habías tomado sangre hasta ahora ¿o me equivoco?

-pues… si, es la primera vez que la pruebo.

-pues ya esta decidido, o te llevo a un hospital para que te revisen o tu ya sabes – Finn levanto la mano en donde se corto y Marceline se la pensó, por cierta parte detestaba los hospitales pero por el otro lado no quería beber sangre, sin mas opciones se acerco a Finn sin perder contacto visual tomo su mano y comenzó beber, Finn sintió cosquillas en la mano pero se aguanto las ganas de reír, Marceline bebió durante diez segundos mas y se parto, su paladar exploto en una mezcla de sabores, la sangre era un elixir incluso mejor que todas las frutas rojas del mundo, saboreo cada gota relamiéndose los labios con el suculento liquido rojo, de inmediato el dolor desapareció, se sentía más fuerte, viva, podía incluso sentir la sangre del humano correr por todo su cuerpo, dejando un rostro de calor por cada milímetro de su ser.

-parece que lo disfrutaste – decía el humano sacando una venda de su mochila para ponérsela en la mano, Finn no lograba envolver bien el vendaje, Marceline toma la venda y envuelve ella misma la ano del humano, los ojos carmesí de la vampira colisionaban con los azules dl humano, perdidos en ese inmenso mar azul, podía durar horas perdida en ellos sin cansarse.

-listo – dijo la vampira terminando d poner la venda.

-gracias… pero me he desviado del verdadero motivo por el que vine, Marceline suspiro derrotada, al parecer no podría tapar esa charla como había planeado, ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá y Finn prosiguió – Marceline, sobre lo que paso anoche…

-si, el beso, lo siento.

-descuida, es bastante normal.

-¿normal?

-si, me pasa todo el tiempo, cada ve que rescato a una princesa esta se vuelve loquita por mi.

-tu ya me salvaste en una ocasión.

-si, pero esta vez fue diferente, en aquella ocasión solo quede traumado de por vida, pero en esta ocasión casi morimos los dos, sin mencionar que quedaste muy sentimental por tu regalo.

-todo esto te lo dijo el perro.

-bueno… si.

-Finn… seré franca contigo, no fue por eso por lo que te bese.

-¿Qué?

-no se porque lo hice, simplemente lo hice, le doy vueltas y vueltas pero no hay respuesta, jamás, en mis mil años de vida me había sentido tan confundida.

-¿y como crees que estoy yo con tan solo 17 años?

-si, debe ser muy raro que te bese tu mejor amiga.

-no tienes idea.

-claro que la tengo.

-¿perdón?

-no, nada, olvida lo que dije.

-ya te habías besado con un amigo muy íntimo antes ¿eh?… pues los que conozco tuyos son muy raros y no son muchos, los únicos que en verdad tienes somos…. Wow, no me digas que… - Finn no pudo terminar ya que la mano de Marceline aprisiono su cuello.

-le dices algo a alguien y despídete de cabeza Finn el humano – Finn asintió nerviosos, Marceline lo suelta y Finn se lleva la mano izquierda al cuello para sobarlo.

-y… ¿Cómo ocurrió? – Marceline giro su cabeza 360° y cuando esta volvió a su sitio fue reemplazada con la cabeza de un horripilante monstruo, Finn ni siquiera parpadeo, le había perdido el miedo a Marceline hace mucho tiempo, la cabeza de Marceline volvió a la normalidad y suspiro resignada.

-bueno… ya te conté el porque deje de ser su amiga, ella tenia quince años, fue antes de la pelea, la había llevado a un concierto en donde yo tocaría, cuando llego mi turno la tuve que dejar en lo que tocaba, a media canción me di cuenta que un idiota le ofreció una bebida alcoholizada, pare la canción y mande a volar a aquel sujeto fuera del concierto de una patada pero Bonniebel ya se lo había bebido, sabrá Glob que tendría pero quedo bastante ebria a tal grado que se subió al estrado y comenzó bailar, de inmediato me la lleve a mi casa para prepararle una bebida que un amigo me enseño a preparar para los borrachos, estaba preparando la bebida cuando ella me abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo mientras decía: "tienes un sexy cuerpo, como te tengo envidia", me di meda vuelta y ella me abraza por la nuca y me besa, de inmediato me separe de ella, le tape la nariz y le metí el vaso con la bebida a la fuerza, ella quedo noqueada al terminar de bebérselo, la lleve de vuelta a su habitación y al día siguiente quedamos que eso se quedaría enterrado bajo dos metros de tierra.

-¿entonces porque me lo cuentas? – pregunto el humano curioso.

-por que siempre quise contarlo, el lado oscuro de la espléndida princesa Bubblegum Bonnibel.

-se me hace increíble que tu hayas sido su primer beso.

-también su primera vez - Finn quedo rojo como tomate con la boca y los ojos tan abiertos que los ojos casi se le salen y la quijada casi toca el suelo – ¡era broma! – decía Marceline estallando en carcajada, Finn frunció el seño y apretó sus labios molesto pero sin desaparecer aun el color rojo de su cara - ¡deberías ver tu cara! – Finn se le lanza encima, cayendo ambos al suelo comenzaron a forcejear y a rodar quedando al final Marceline encima de Finn, su respiración estaba muy agitada, sus miradas no se apartaban ni por un segundo de la del otro, el cabello de Marceline estaba todo alborotado por el forcejeo, ambos comenzaron a reír como niños, sobre todo Finn, que no hacia eso con ella desde que era un niño, la risa seso y fue reemplazada por una silenciosa seriedad, ambos se miraban fijamente, Marceline, de un momento a otro, se acerco bruscamente al humano, dándole un fugaz pero tierno beso, el beso no duro los cuatro segundos, Marceline se aparto de inmediato ruborizada, Finn seguía congelado en el suelo, era el segundo beso que ella le robaba, Marceline le daba la espalda avergonzada, Finn se levanto del suelo serio, toma el brazo de la vampira obligándola a voltear a verlo dándole así un sorpresivo y ardiente beso, Marceline no reacciono en un principio, pero cuando Finn profundizo el beso la vuelve a la realidad, lo correcto habría sido separarse pero ninguno lo hizo por alguna extraña razón, la lengua de Marceline invadió a la inexperta boca del humano el cual no tardo mucho en pasar a tener el control, Finn tomo por la cintura a Marceline acercándola mas a el, Marceline enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Duraron alrededor de diez minutos besándose hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire, agitados y con el corazón a cien millas por hora, recuperaban el aliento a bocanadas grandes, al recuperarse no perdieron tiempo y volvieron a fundir sus labios, Finn y Marceline comenzaron a flotar a causa de esta ultima, continuando su beso en el aire, Finn no supo cuando había acabado en la habitación de Marceline pero aun así no se detuvo, tumbándose los dos sobre la cama de Marceline en un acto de locura y excitación comenzaron a desvestir al otro, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Finn se levanto de una suave cama, sentía que había dormido durante horas y era así, miro a su alrededor y noto que ya era de noche, no reconoció la habitación de inmediato pero al voltear a su lado izquierdo recordó en donde se encontraba, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal pero al ver a como Marceline sonreía sus nervios se calmaron, haciendo memoria de lo que ocurrió recordó cada segundo que paso con ella, de cierta forma sentía que una gran carga había caído de sus hombros, se levanto y se puso sus pantalones, no pensaba irse ya que eso estaría mal, bajo a la cocina y busco algo que engullir ya que su estomago le exigía cualquier cosa que se pudiera masticar, Finn solo encontró manzanas, fresas y otros frutos rojos pero no le molesto tomar uno y devorarlo.

Después de comerse la manzana sube de nuevo a la habitación de Marceline, acerca una silla y se sienta justo delante de la cama, observo por largo rato el sueño de Marceline, la cual estaba profundamente dormida, Finn trataba de organizar sus ideas y sobre lo que haría después de lo sucedido, al cabo de una hora Marceline comenzó a despertarse, se incorpora cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana de su cama y encuentra a Finn observándola sentado en una silla.

-que ironía – dijo Marceline esbozando una sonrisa – ahora eres tu el que me observa mientras duermo.

-eres rara Marceline – decía Finn en tono bromista.

-entonces eso nos convierte en un par de raros – decía la vampira soltando una risilla.

-rayos… el tema que vinimos a sacar, acabamos de "hacerlo" y es lo único que se nos ocurre.

-que te parece esto: "¡oye Finn!, estuviste de maravilla, fuiste dinamita pura" – Finn quedo rojo de vergüenza.

-¿en serio?

-¿y como voy a saberlo? – decía ruborizada, con eso la vampira se delato, Finn abrió sus ojos enormemente sorprendido, levantando su mano señalo a Marceline con su dedo índice y dijo:

-¿eres virgen? – pregunto incrédulo el humano.

-Si – contesto casi en un susurro – o más bien "era".

-Wow… que sorpresa – Marceline arquea una ceja en señal de que no entendía lo que estaba diciendo el humano – bueno… quiero decir que estoy sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-bueno… ya sabes pensé que… tu… - no pudo terminar ya que Marceline se le adelanto.

-pensaste que por mi actitud, estilo de vida y por tener mil años pensaste que ya no lo era, ¿verdad?

-mmm… si – Marceline levanta su mano derecha y su bajo-hacha es atraído hacia el como un imán, ya con el hacha en la no se lo tira al humano el cual esquivo con facilidad el ataque, Marceline abrazo su pierna y hundió su cara en ellas.

-no te culpo, todo el mundo piensa eso de mi, que soy un desastre, un monstruo, delincuente, la mayoría es cierto pero la verdad…es que solo lo hago para llamar la atención, mi actitud, mi forma de tratar a los demás todo lo hago por eso, pero al final lastimo a los demás solo para no ser yo la lastimada – Finn estaba que no se lo podía creer, Marceline se estaba siendo sincera con él, eso decía mucho, Finn se acerca a ella y le deposita un tierno beso en la frente.

-sabes, cuando te conocí no pensé eso, es más, pensé que eras la persona más interesante y divertida que jamás haya conocido, eres intrépida, animada, valiente y me faltan aún más palabras para describirte por completo, no te menosprecies que eres perfecta tal y como eres y no quisiera otra cosa que eso – Marceline sonríe de lado, las palabra de Finn la reconfortaban.

-siempre sabes que decir para animar a los demás, una de tus tantas cualidades.

-lástima que no puedo aplicarlo para mí mismo, si mis problemas fueran así de fáciles de resolver no pasaría por tantas desventuras.

-pero gracias a ellas has vivido las más increíbles aventuras, has conocido a personas increíbles y hecho buenos amigos.

-es cierto… Marceline, sobre lo que acaba de pasar… - no pudo terminar la oración porque Marceline se le adelanto.

-me gustaría que esto se mantuviera en secreto – esto dejo muy impresionado al humano.

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso el rubio.

-no lo sé, supongo que sería raro.

-créeme, ya lo es.

-pero también me gustaría repetirlo – Finn tenía una expresión seria, se acerca a Marceline lentamente tomándola de la nuca y dándole un ardiente beso, Marceline correspondió al instante separándose al cabo de unos segundos.

-a mi también me gustaría, ¿esto significa que somos novio?

-creo que es una palabra algo fuerte por el momento, pongámoslo como amantes.

-… está bien, creo que es lo mejor considerando que somos o mejor dichos éramos los mejores amigos.

Finn miro el reloj y ya eran casi las once de la noche.

-bien… ¿te veo mañana en la noche?

-está bien, nos vemos aquí cuando oscurezca – Finn se retiro no sin antes darle un último beso fugaz a su "amante", esa palabra lo hacía sentir extraño, quien diría que terminaría así con Marceline, nadie podría haberlo predicho, aunque no se lo pudiera decir a nadie se sentía de cierta forma "extrañamente feliz" pensó que era causado por la nueva relación que llevaría con la vampira, pero lo que no sabía era que había algo más profundo detrás de ese sentimiento, algo que el mismo desconocía y que terminaría por enterarse en un futuro.

Finn voló, para ahorrar tiempo, hasta la fortaleza del árbol, los convers eran sensacionales, podían i a una increíble velocidad, en su vuelo Finn noto que los tenis utilizaban su energía vital, muy parecido a la espada de sangre de demonio, tendría que tener cuidado al usarlos.

Al llegar encontró a Jake dormido en el sofá, supuso que lo estaría esperando a que volviera, Finn tomo una sabana y cubre al perro con ella, tendría que inventarse una buena excusa por su demora, ya que como se lo prometía a Marceline no se lo diría a nadie.

A la mañana siguiente, Finn se levanto temprano, miro su reloj y eran las 6:00 AM, se quito la pijama y se puso un short deportivo y una playera sin mangas, bajo a la planta de abajo y se fue a correr como de costumbre, termino su recorrido diario y su rutina de ejercicio diez treinta minutos antes y lo extraño es que no se sentía para nada agotado, no es que se cansara mucho, pero esta vez ni había sudado, pensó que se debía a que ya se había acostumbrado correr kilómetros, Finn volvió a la fortaleza del árbol encontrándose con todo el mundo aun dormido, Finn se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a freír tocino y a preparar panqueques, el olor de la carne y de los panqueques despertó al perro, se despertó aun dormido y sonámbulo comenzó a comerse el tocino y los panqueques, Finn rio por lo bajo. Jake despertó a medida que los panqueques y el tocino se acababan, tallo sus ojos y dio un largo y fuerte bostezo.

-buenos días Jake – dijo el humano sirviendo mas tocino y panqueques.

-buenos días – saludo el perro aun somnoliento – te espere toda la noche ¿Dónde estuviste? – Finn se pensó su respuesta, ya que como se lo había prometido a Marceline no se lo diría a nadie.

-después de ir a casa de Marceline decidí ir a la tierra de los muertos y al castillo de Mart para ver el extraño circulo que dibujo en el suelo, parecía importante.

-ese sujeto ya se murió, ¿Qué importa?, ¿Cómo te fue con Marceline?

-fue exactamente como dijiste, era la situación el ambiente y todas esas cosas que me dijiste.

-vez, ¿Qué te dije?, tu solo confía en mis consejos amorosos, soy perro viejo pero sabio.

Finn termino de desayunar y subió para cambiarse de ropa, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y su playera azul con capucha, metió varias cosas a su mochila y ambos hermano se retiraron. Finn subió a la espalda de Jake, el cual se hizo gigante y comenzó su marcha hacia el dulce reino.

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino, la princesa Bubblegum trabajaba en una de sus tanto proyectos científicos, justo en ese momento la pared se congela y se rompe en mil pedazos, Bonnibel se cubre con los brazos la cara para no lastimarse con los fragmentos de hielo, una gran neblina fría se esparció por todo el laboratorio, una silueta negra comenzó a avanzar, la niebla helada se disipo mostrando al responsable, era el Rey Helado.

-¡princesa! Vengo a llevarte conmigo – Bubblegum rodo los ojos en señal de "otra vez", el Rey Heado se acerco a ella con una cuerda con la intención de atarla, a tan solo dos pasos de ella Bublegum golpea la muñeca izquierda del mago con un golpe de karate, el Rey Helado suelta la punta de la cuerda que tenia sujeta con la mano y en un rápido movimiento Bubblegum la toma se sitúa detrás del anciano rey enredando el brazo izquierdo en el proceso, el mago soltó la otra punta y trato de congelar con un rayo a la princesa pero esta lo esquiva y tomando la otra punta enreda el brazo libre del Rey Helado para después derribarlo, cayendo el agresor de cara soltando un grito de dolor, ya en el suelo Bubblegum procede a atar sus pies con las manos del anciano, era sorprendente la flexibilidad del anciano rey a pesar de tener mas de mil años de en ese momento aparecen Finn y Jake atreves del agujero que momentos antes había hecho el Rey Helado.

-¡princesa! ¿Se encuentra… bien? – pregunto Jake viendo en el suelo al Rey Helado atado de manos y pies, Finn comenzó a reir por la ironia, ahora era el anciano el que necesitaba ayuda.

-veo que se encuentra bien – dijo el humano con una sonrisa – creo que ya no tendré que preocuparme de que este payaso la intente secuestrar.

-jejeje ahora el pato tira con escopeta – dijo Jake en tono bromista, los presentes menos el Rey Helado comienzan a reír, el anciano volteo la cabeza y se queda mirando fijamente al humano, la seriedad invadió su rostro, sus ojos parecían que querían atravesar al humano, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color blanco, las cuerda se congelaron y se rompieron, poniéndose de pie lanza un poderoso rayo hacia el humano, Finn logra reaccionar y pone su espada de oro entre el y el ataque congelante del Rey, absorbiendo este la energía del rayo, Finn quedo intrigado al ver la expresión tan seria del mago, una seriedad que nunca había visto antes, el Rey Helado volvió a atacar pero esta vez con una poderosa ventisca que mando a volar al humano fuera del laboratorio, Finn cayo en el patio del castillo, poniéndose de pie sin dificultad, unos segundos mas tarde el anciano llega y aterriza justo en frente él, Finn notaba la seriedad en que estaba inmerso su archí enemigo, parecía que por primera vez desde que lo conoce iba en serio.

-¿con que quieres pelea? – dijo el humano sacando su espada de sangre de demonio – pues te has ganado una paliza anciano – Finn sonrio con mucha confianza, y no era para mas, se había entrenado para ser mas fuerte y había enfrentado ya a dos terribles adversarios, el Rey Helado no seria nada.

El Rey Helado comenzó a lanzar estacas de hielo hacia el humano el cual las destruía con facilidad con su espada de sangre de demonio, el mago lazo varios rayos congelante los cuales fueron absorbidos por la espada de oro la cual brillaba conun intenso azul celeste, Finn ni siquiera estaba sudando, ni siquiera había tenido que entrar al "modo asesino", mientras tanto Jake y la Bubblegum se asomaban por un balcón del castillo mirando la lucha entre Finnn y el Rey Helado, la batalla estaba a favor del humano, en un ultimo intento, el anciano amigo lanzo un ultimo rayo de hielo, el cual impacto en el piso congelando los pies del humano, Finn trato de liberase ero se encontraba anclado al suelo de hielo, el Rey Helado creo una enorme espada de hielo y la dirigió hacia la cabeza de Finn, Jake y Bubblegum se aterraron con el suceso pero antes de ir en su rescate la espada de Sangre de demonio comienza a brillar de color azul y parte por la mitad a la enorme espada, los ojos de Finn perdieron su brillo, había entrado en el "modo asesino", liberando sus pies Finn corre hacia el Rey Helado encajando su puño en el rostro de este mandándolo a volar contra la pared el castillo.

Justo en ese omento los ojos de las estatuas guardianes brillaron, moviéndose de sus posiciones empezaron a acercarse al dulce castillo.

-ya era hora de que llegaran – decía el perro cruzándose de brazos – esos dos, que se encargan de proteger del mal al dulce reino nunca hacen nada, es mas, ¿Cómo es que dejan que ese lunático entre y salga cuando quiera? – en lo que Jake hablaba las estatuas se pusieron justo en frente de ellos, miraron hacia abajo observando al Rey Helado estrellado contra la pared y al humano a unos metros de él.

-gracias por venir pero no era necesario – decía Bubblegum a las estatuas – Finn ya se encargo de… - Bubblegum no pudo terminar la oración ya que una de las estatuas lanzo un puñetazo hacia el suelo justo en donde se encontraba el humano, el puñetazo fue tan fuerte que levanto una gran nube de polvo, Jake y Bubblegum quedaron petrificados con lo sucedido.

-¿Qué rayos…? – susurro el perro que no salía de su asombro.

**LAMENTO MUCHO A DEMORA, PERO GRACIAS A DIOS POR FIN TERMINE, SALI BIEN EN LA PRUEBA DE LA SEGUNDA UNIVERSIDAD A LA QUE ME INSCRIBI Y YA TERMINE LA PREPARATORIA, AHORA SOLO ME FALTA ASISTIR UN PAR DE DIAS MAS Y YA. ANTES QUE EMPIECEN A LANZARME PIEDRAS Y A BOMBARDEARME CON COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO DE FINN Y MARCELINE LES PIDO QUE LEAN LA DESCRIPCION DEL FIC.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

carlosjim04: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, NO, EL NO LO HIZO, LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE PERO PARA ESO FALTAN COMO UNOS CUATRO CAPITULOS.**

Hacedor De Historias: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ME ALAGAS CON TUS PALABRAS PERO NO CREO QUE LE LLEGUE SIQUIERA A LOS CREADORES DE ESTA INCREIBLE CARICATURA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.**

BlackRose56143: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ME ENCANTA RECIBIR LOS ELOJIOS DE MIS LECTORES, ME DEMORE DEMASIADO PAR AESTE CAPITULO Y ME DISCULPO, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO.**

eagle-edge619: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA, ME GUSTA ESTA PAREJA Y HARE EN UN FUTURO UN FIC CON ELLA, PERO NO SERA ESTE.**

brudark: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, TUS REVIREWS SON LOS QUE MAS ESPERO, VI QUE HAS HECHO OTRO FIC "ANTIHEROE" COMENZARE A LEERLO AHORA, ESPERA UN REVIEW DE MI PARTE POR CADA CAPITULO, FANTTICO Z FUE QUIEN ME DIO LA CANCION, LA CUAL QUEDO GENIAL PARA EL CAPITULO, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**

Odradem: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, NO PENSE QUE ME LLEVARIA TANTO HACERLO, CON RESPCTO A H.O.T.D. NOP HE SABIDO NI DE SU SOMBRA, ME ALEGRA QUE COMPARTS MI MISMA OPINION CON RESPECTO A LOS ARTISTAS, ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR Y NO DEJARE HACERLO, A MENOS QUE ME MUERA XD, AHORA ESTA POR EMPEZAR UNA NUEVA AVENTURA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**

Gol D. asce: **PARA ESE FUTURO NO FALTA MUCHO, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.**

stefo villota: **ESPERO QUE TUS DUDAS HAYN SIDO CONTESTADAS, GRACIS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

cyberakuma1: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR**

AceHikenNo: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ME ESFORCE MUCHO HACIENDO LA ESCENA DE ACCION, AHROA FINN Y MARCELINE SON AMANTES, VENDRA MUCHO DRAMA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, ES CIERTO, FINN SIEMPRE PUDO VENCER A TODO EL MUNDO, NO IMPORTA QUIEN FUERA, AL FIANL SIEMPRE LE GANABA, SI EL SUJETO CON EL FRASCO ES UN FUTURO ANTAGONISTA QUE EN UN FUTUTO LO REVELARE.**

: **SABIA QUE ALGUIEN DIRIA ESTO, COMO DIJE ARRIBA, VEAN LA DESCRPCION, NO VOY A REVELAR NADA MAS QUE ESO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COEMNTAR.**

Guest: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR**

sebvelz2: **QUIERE DECIR QUE NO FFUE LA MUERTE EL QUE LO BEO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

Shadow 13: **POR DIVERSOS MTIVOS QUE PONDRE PRONTO, EL REY HELADO NO PARTICIPO POR ALGO, EXISTEN MUCHAS TEORIAS Y YO CREE UNA QUE ES EL NUCLEO DE MI HISTORIA LA CUAL PRONTO REVELARE Y NO, NO HE VISTO ESE EPISODIO.**

Er Deivi: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE YAS DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO.**

felix el aventurero sayan: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE HAYS DUISFRUTADO EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

ShirosakiXSama: **SIEMPRE ME TERMINA POR PASAR ESO TIPOS DE ERRORES, LOS CORRIJO ANTES DE SUBIRLOS PERO SE ME ESCAPAN ALGUNOS, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COEMENTAR.**

Chosky: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE HASY DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO Y COMO DIJE ARRIBA, LEAN LA DESCRIPCION**

Chidros-R118: **TODAS LAS PIEZAS DE ESTA HISTORIA ESTAN EN SU LUGAR Y ESTAN HACIENDO SUS JUGADAS PARA HACER DE ESTA UNA GRNA HISTORIA, TODO PASARA POR UN MOTIVO AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA Y ETA HISTORIA ES UN FINNXFLAME PURO.**

.102: **LA CANCION NO ES MIA, ES DE FANTICO Z, TE ENVIE UN PM, DILE QUE VA DE MI PARTE Y TAL VEZ TE DE EL RITMO, NO SE SI SERA POR QUE LA QUIERES CANTAR O LA QUIERES GRABAR EN TU MENTE, GRACIAS POR LEER YC OMENTAR.**


End file.
